<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Aprendizaje del Perdón by ontzilore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943909">El Aprendizaje del Perdón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore'>ontzilore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Año de la Revolución [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duelling, F/M, First Generation (Harry Potter), First War with Voldemort, Marauders era, Mirror of Erised, Music, Piano, Room of Requirement, Wizarding Army</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo un solo acto de una sola persona puede determinar los de toda una generación.</p><p>¿Qué habría sido del destino de Severus Snape, del de Hogwarts, del de todo el mundo mágico, si él se hubiera decidido a realizar un simple y tímido gesto en una dirección que nadie sospechaba podría tener tales consecuencias?</p><p>Este relato forma parte de una serie, pero la primera parte se puede leer independientemente del resto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Lauren Parkinson (OFC), Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Severus Snape/Valerie Rush (OFC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Año de la Revolución [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deseo cumplido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras la celebración del linchamiento fueron a cenar. Sev propuso a Lauren que durmiera con la poción Reparadora un par de horas para estar frescos de noche, poder usar el Giratiempo al máximo y no necesitar dormir tantas horas. A ella le pareció bien. Ambos hicieron los deberes y estudiaron hasta las diez y durmieron de diez a doce. Cuando Sev despertó, Jack todavía estaba con el <em>Lumos</em> encendido.</p><p>“Jo… Jack siempre se duerme más tarde de lo que lo hacían los maléficos. No duerme sus ocho horas, por eso también está en peor forma de lo que debería. Y me fastidia a mí, Lauren va a tener que esperarme. Pues me visto sigilosamente y salgo del dormitorio sin que se dé cuenta, ya lo he dejado todo preparado.” Así lo hizo. Coincidieron al pie de las escaleras.</p><p>-“Vaya, por una vez llegamos a la vez. Qué bien nos hemos coordinado, mi amor.”</p><p>-“Bésame…”</p><p>-“No podemos, Lauren, puede que Albus ya tenga su Mapa, y quizá no se haya acostado todavía.”</p><p>-“Cierto.”</p><p>-“Toma” – tendiéndole el Mapa – “Vigila a Filch y ve sola hasta la Sala de Menesteres pero no entres, desilusiónate fuera, hemos de hacer algo juntos. Yo espero diez minutos en mi rincón.”</p><p>Él fue hasta el rincón y ella se sentó en el sofá a estudiar el Mapa, lo hizo durante un par de minutos y salió de la casa apresuradamente. Sev esperó diez minutos más y salió también. Esta vez fue sin prisa, sigilosamente como en sus buenos tiempos, para no dejarse pillar por la señora Norris.</p><p>Lauren ya lo esperaba ante la Sala y apareció. Cuando él estuvo junto a ella convocó de nuevo el desilusionador y la besó apasionadamente.</p><p>-“Te amo, te amo, te amo… Me ha parecido la semana más larga de mi vida.”</p><p>-“Y a mí…”</p><p>Pasaron así diez minutos, por fin sin interrumpirse, sin prisa. Se separaron al fin.</p><p>-“Vamos a usar ya el Giratiempo cinco horas atrás y a demandar el almacén. Son las doce y media pasadas, a las siete y media todos están en el Comedor.”</p><p>-“Estupendo.”</p><p> Usaron el Giratiempo, demandaron el almacén y fueron hasta el espejo.</p><p>-“Primero tú. Quiero que me cuentes lo que ves” – le dijo él.</p><p>Lauren se miró.</p><p>-“Nos veo a los seis. Lily, Deborah, Ariel, Jack, tú y yo.”</p><p>-“Vaya… sigues viendo a Jack a pesar de todo.”</p><p>-“Sí, Severus.”</p><p>“Realmente lo ama, ella sí que lo acepta a él tal como es aunque no sea tan feliz a su lado como conmigo ni la corresponda como merece. Es su deseo, ha de cumplirlo.”</p><p>-“¿Nos damos mimos?”</p><p>-“Sí” - esperó un par de minutos - “Ya está.”</p><p>-“Me toca.”</p><p>Ella se apartó y él se puso frente al espejo.</p><p>-“¿Qué ves?”</p><p>-“Mi deseo ha cambiado tres veces en menos de una semana.”</p><p>Sev le contó lo que vio el sábado y el domingo y lo que estaba viendo ahora.</p><p>-“De izquierda a derecha, tú, Lily, yo, Deborah y Paul, un guerrero de séptimo de casa que le gusta a ella.”</p><p>-“Sí, ya sé quién es.”</p><p>“Lo sabe de cuando leía aliados. Veo a Paul sin apenas conocerlo, simplemente por lo que me ha contado Deborah de él, porque sé que es magnífico para ella. Y ni el domingo ni hoy he visto a Lauren junto a mí, sino a Lily y Deborah.”</p><p>-“Todos adultos, de unos treinta años. Detrás de mí, más alto que yo, Ariel, tomándome por los hombros. Apenas se le reconoce, se ha convertido en un hombretón y es muy guapo, y entre Deborah y yo hay una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro o cinco años, que se me parece, nuestra hija.”</p><p>-“Vaya…”</p><p>-“Tenemos mucho de qué hablar esta noche, Lauren.”</p><p>Dejó que se desarrollara la escena. Deborah cogía a la niña en brazos, le daba mimos, se la pasaba a Sev, que también lo hacía, y luego él a Paul. “Qué bonito, es de Deborah y mía pero la queremos los tres por igual.” Se quedó en brazos de Paul mientras Deborah y él se abrazaban.</p><p>“Mejor tres personas que dos para criar niños. Mientras uno se hace cargo, los otros dos pueden disfrutar de su relación. Desde luego, la Magia de la Luna es todo un invento, una forma mucho más cabal de organizarse que las familias en torno a una pareja.” La escena se quedó estática.</p><p>-“Ya está. Ven, Lauren, mírate conmigo, vamos a verla entera.”</p><p>-“No, Severus…”</p><p>-“Lauren, no me hagas esto. Quiero saber lo que deseamos juntos para conocernos mejor los dos, de lo contrario, muy mal estamos comenzando la noche, y nos quedan muchas horas por delante, se suponía que hoy íbamos a disfrutar. ¿Ya te has mirado con Jack?”</p><p>-“No, no lo he hecho.”</p><p>-“Pero piensas hacerlo.”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“Y a él no lo cortarás en mitad de la escena.”</p><p>Ella tardó en responder.</p><p>-“No.”</p><p>-“¿Y yo no merezco verla? Yo te abro mi corazón, te lo cuento todo, y tú quieres guardarte lo que sientes por mí. Sé más generosa. Que lo veamos no significa que vayamos a hacerlo ya, pero soñemos un rato. Yo acabo de soñar que tengo treinta años y una hija con una mujer a la que hace apenas una semana ignoraba casi por completo, y que gracias a su absoluta honestidad y confianza en mí se ha convertido en uno de mis principales apoyos. Estás perdiendo tu papel, Lauren. Desde que ha aparecido ella, ya no te veo junto a mí.”</p><p>Ella suspiró hondamente.</p><p>-“Está bien…”</p><p>Se enlazaron y se miraron juntos. Se vieron igual que estaban colocados. En el reflejo, se giraron el uno hacia el otro, se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente, los dos a la vez. Ella lo aferró por la cabeza y él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, para sentir sus formas. “Qué bien, ya me he puesto caliente. Va a ser fantástico.”</p><p>Dejó de abrazarla por la espalda y llevó las manos a su trasero apretándola contra sí. “Para que sienta que ya estoy duro. Y qué bien, ha cambiado lo que vimos, estoy tomando yo la iniciativa.” Sin dejar de aferrarla con una mano, llevó la otra a uno de sus pechos comenzando a amasarlo febrilmente a través de la ropa. “Ya me he vuelto completamente loco. A ver qué le hago.”</p><p>-“¿Te estás poniendo caliente, Lauren?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto...”</p><p>-“Yo estoy como una moto.”</p><p>Se desnudaron el uno al otro. Sev la emprendió con sus pechos durante unos minutos, con la boca y las manos, ella estaba como loca. Después se arrodilló ante ella y la lamió aferrándola por el trasero, ella a él por la cabeza, como había hecho con Deborah. “Qué pechos más bonitos tiene, grandes pero mucho menos que los de Audrey, mucho mejor proporcionada. Y el trasero, los hombros y las piernas, es escultural, no tiene defecto alguno, esbelta pero no raquítica, es perfecta.”</p><p>Ella llegó a los pocos minutos. “Le cuesta poco llegar, muy bien, fácil de satisfacer, ahora mi turno.” La tomó por los muslos y se la subió a la cintura, ella lo abrazó con las piernas y lo aferró por un hombro para ayudarse a sostenerse, y llevó la otra mano a la entrepierna de ambos, en esa postura no se veía lo que pasaba. “Se la está metiendo.”</p><p>Sacó la mano y se aferró con fuerza a su otro hombro, él comenzó a moverla a su ritmo. “Claro, ella ya ha llegado, y así no va a hacerlo de nuevo, esto es para mí. Y vaya si estoy como un toro, porque Lauren pesa tanto como yo y puedo con ella, vaya energía.” Paraba de vez en cuando y la besaba. “Para que dure más sin tener que contenerme.” Lo hizo cuatro o cinco veces. “No es tan estrecha como Lily, aguanto bastante sin tener que parar.”</p><p>Por fin llegó también. “No ha sido tan intenso ni largo como cuando me miré con Lily al ser menos estrecha, no tengo que contenerme tanto pero también me gusta menos. Lo que me explicó Deborah el otro día del Kama Sutra. Qué bien, así con cada una será diferente.”</p><p>La escena se detuvo, se quedaron en pie en la misma postura, ella abrazada a él, sin salir.</p><p>-“¿Qué te ha parecido?”</p><p>-“Qué físico tienes, Severus, espectacular” – admirada.</p><p>-“Pues ya sabes lo que te espera, apenas unos meses más. Tú eres una diosa, me muero de ganas de verte desnuda. Quiero hacerlo hoy mismo, aunque no hagamos nada más, ve pensándolo. ¿Lo que te he hecho a ti te ha gustado?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, me lo han hecho y me encanta, pero nunca he llegado así.”</p><p>-“Vaya… Pues conmigo llegarías, ya has visto lo poco que te ha costado, te lo hago hoy mismo si quieres, ve pensándolo. ¿Ha merecido la pena mirarnos?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto.”</p><p>“Bien… ya la tengo en el bote.”</p><p>-“La que no quería. Bésame.”</p><p>“Voy a ponerla caliente. Si me deja se lo hago aquí mismo con la boca.”</p><p>Comenzó como había comenzado la escena, cuando la aferró por el trasero y la atrajo hacia sí para que lo sintiera, ella le dijo:</p><p>-“No, Severus, todavía no.”</p><p>Él no la soltó ni dejó de besarla.</p><p>-“¿Qué pasa? Es tu deseo, puedes cumplirlo ahora mismo. ¿Vas a pasar toda la noche dándole vueltas como la semana pasada? ¿Voy a tener que obligarte a hacerlo? Te juré que te haría feliz, y yo nunca falto a mi palabra si puedo evitarlo. ¿No te está gustando?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que me gusta, pero no me lo esperaba para nada, no hablamos de hacer este tipo de cosas.”</p><p>“Cómo me pone que se resista.”</p><p>-“Lauren, es lo que deseas, no te comas la cabeza y disfrútalo. Llevas desde los once años esperando, te toca.”</p><p>-“Hazme lo que quieras…”</p><p>“Bien…”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo, no necesito tu permiso, voy a hacer todo lo que quiera contigo.”</p><p>-“Cómo me pone que me digas eso…”</p><p>“Lo sabía, ya empieza a dejar salir su temperamento Sly. Voy por los pechos.” Llevó una mano a su pecho.</p><p>-“Wow, Lauren… Vaya pechos tienes, voy a devorártelos.”</p><p>Ella ya jadeaba.</p><p>-“Cómo me tocas, Severus…”</p><p>-“Porque estoy loco por ti. ¿Ya estás bien caliente?”</p><p>-“Ya te digo…”</p><p>“Quiero llevarla a una cama.”</p><p>-“¿Quieres que te haga lo que hemos visto o aguantas caliente hasta que lleguemos a una cama? Me gustaría que llegáramos juntos en nuestra primera vez. ¿Qué dices?”</p><p>-“Lo que tú quieras…”</p><p>“Bien… Ya la he vuelto loca, ya no va a resistirse.”</p><p>-“Vale, vamos a una cama, no faltes a tu palabra o me las pagarás.”</p><p>Se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.</p><p>-“Espera, la mochila.”</p><p>Ella volvió a recoger su mochila que había dejado junto al espejo. Él la tomó por la mano de nuevo y la condujo casi corriendo a la entrada de la Sala. De camino le dijo:</p><p>-“Vamos a demandar el espacio de Estudio y Entrenamiento en Hechicería Olvidada, las camas son magníficas. ¿Aguantarás caliente hasta allí?”</p><p>“No dice nada.”</p><p>-“No importa, si se te pasa vuelvo a ponerte, voy a hacerte feliz aunque tenga que obligarte.”</p><p>Llegaron a la entrada, salieron, demandaron y volvieron a entrar. De nuevo la tomó de la mano y la hizo correr por el camino. Llegaron a la casa, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.</p><p>-“Venga, arriba. Tú delante, quiero ver cómo te mueves.”</p><p>Ella pasó delante, por la sala amplia, el pasillo y las escaleras, a buen paso. Él la seguía para poder contemplarla. “Wow… cómo me voy a poner.” Cuando llegaron arriba le dijo:</p><p>-“En cualquiera a la izquierda, ahí todas las camas son grandes.”</p><p>Ella se metió por la primera puerta.</p><p>-“Ya está. ¿Cómo llevas el calentón? ¿Se te ha pasado?”</p><p>-“No.”</p><p>“Bien…”</p><p>-“Perfecto. Primero quiero contemplarte, adorarte, eres perfecta. Pero para que no se te pase mientras tanto, quiero que antes me desnudes a mí, como en aquel deseo que no me dejaste ver.”</p><p>Ella se puso a ello de inmediato, le desabrochó la guerrera, se la quitó, le sacó la camiseta. Se apartó para mirarlo.</p><p>-“Wow… qué cuerpo tienes.”</p><p>-“Claro, boba. ¿No ves lo que te estás perdiendo? Disfruta, mira todo lo que quieras, o tócame, lo que más te ponga.”</p><p>Ella lo miró durante un largo minuto y luego se aproximó de nuevo para tocarlo, apreciando por el tacto su firmeza.</p><p>-“Wow… eres perfecto.”</p><p>-“Mírame también por detrás.”</p><p>Él se dio la vuelta.</p><p>-“Nunca vi nada igual.”</p><p>“Me quito los pantalones también.” Se agachó a sacarse las botas y los calcetines y se los quitó. Se volvió hacia ella.</p><p>-“¿Sigues caliente?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto.”</p><p>-“Pues te toca.”</p><p>Él le quitó la guerrera, la aferró por los pechos hasta que ella comenzó a jadear de nuevo y él también estuvo a punto. La tomó por el trasero con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia sí clavándose en ella, moviéndose.</p><p>-“El sábado te pusiste caliente viéndome hacerle esto a otra y te conformaste con hacértelo sola pudiendo tenerlo. Mira que eres boba.”</p><p>Se separó para bajarle los pantalones y volvió a la carga.</p><p>-“Mejor así, ¿verdad?”</p><p>-“Sí…”</p><p>-“Si paro a quitarte las botas no se te va a pasar.”</p><p>-“No...”</p><p>Se agachó para quitárselas, también le sacó los calcetines y los pantalones. Le recorrió las piernas con las manos a la vez que las admiraba.</p><p>-“Vaya piernas tienes. Son perfectas, inmejorables.”</p><p>Aproximó la boca a su sexo a través de la ropa interior.</p><p>-“¿Quieres que te lo haga con la boca?”</p><p>-“No. Quiero que acabemos juntos.”</p><p>-“Mejor. Yo también.”</p><p>Se incorporó y le sacó la camiseta, le quitó también el sostén. Se apartó para mirarla.</p><p>-“Lauren, eres perfecta, una diosa. Pechos, caderas, ponte de perfil.”</p><p>Ella lo hizo.</p><p>-“Qué trasero. Eres escultural, monumental, nunca vi nada tan bello. Y tienes una piel preciosa, en todo el cuerpo, cómo se nota que eres sangre-pura.”</p><p>-“No estoy orgullosa de serlo.”</p><p>-“Pues para eso deberías estarlo, orgullosa de ti misma, eres una diosa. Quítatelo todo” - ella se sacó la ropa interior - “¿Quieres encima o debajo?”</p><p>-“Como quieras tú.”</p><p>“Ella llega fácil.”</p><p>-“Vale, tú debajo, así me muevo yo y te enteras de lo que es bueno. A la cama” – le ordenó.</p><p>Ella se tumbó en la cama. Mientras tanto él se quitó la ropa interior y se puso frente a ella para que lo viera.</p><p>-“¿Qué te parece? ¿Será suficiente para ti cuando te la dé?”</p><p>“No me responde, ya te digo que lo es.”</p><p>-“Allá voy.”</p><p>Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de Lily, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, aferrándola por las caderas y devorándole la boca.</p><p>-“¿Te gusta así, más lento o más rápido?”</p><p>-“Me da igual, yo llego muy fácil.”</p><p>-“Vale, más lento entonces, para que dure más” - comenzó a moverse más lentamente.</p><p>-“Cuando te falte poco me avisas.”</p><p>A los cinco minutos ella le dijo:</p><p>-“Estoy a punto.”</p><p>Él se movió más rápido clavándose más, y estalló al tiempo que ella comenzó a gritar.</p><p>-“Wow… Nunca pensé que podría gustarme tanto sin necesidad de que entraras en mí” – dijo ella.</p><p>“¡Toma!”</p><p>Él le habló muy dulce:</p><p>-“Claro, boba, ya te lo dije hace más de un mes. Se puede amar sin llegar hasta el final, eso no tiene ninguna importancia.”</p><p>Terminaron ambos y él se dejó caer sobre ella abrazándola, ella también lo abrazó.</p><p>-“¿Te peso?” – le preguntó él.</p><p>-“Me encanta.”</p><p>-“¿Te ha gustado?”</p><p>-“Mucho.”</p><p>-“Perdona por haberme puesto un poco brusco e impaciente, habría preferido hacerlo con más calma, pero temía que te echaras atrás.”</p><p>-“No importa. También me ha puesto mucho que me trataras así.”</p><p>“Bien…”</p><p>-“Puedo tratarte mucho peor si quieres. Tú te lo hacías con los maléficos. ¿Te gustaba?”</p><p>-“No siempre, era muy joven.”</p><p>-“Claro, pero pienso que ahora sí te gustará, probaremos. Si me paso de la raya me avisas.”</p><p>-“Claro.”</p><p>“Qué bien que también ha hecho esto conmigo por primera vez proyectando, voy a preguntarle qué le ha parecido.”</p><p>-“¿Qué te ha parecido hacérnoslo proyectando?”</p><p>-“Fantástico, Severus.”</p><p>-“Todavía será mejor cuando nos vinculemos. Podemos hacerlo hoy mismo si quieres, ve pensándolo.”</p><p>Se quedaron disfrutando unos minutos más de sentirse en silencio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dejarse marcar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev se apartó de encima de Lauren y la tomó por los hombros estrechándola contra sí. Ella se recostó en el hueco de su hombro y lo abrazó, acariciándolo. Él la besaba en la cabeza.</p><p>-“¿Tienes frío?” – le preguntó él – “Podemos meternos en la cama si quieres, o conjurar el calefactor.”</p><p>-“Si tú no tienes, prefiero quedarme así y contemplarte, eres magnífico.”</p><p>“Qué suerte que estamos en junio.”</p><p>-“Tú también lo eres, tienes un cuerpo espectacular, en eso somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Hoy ya no nos vestiremos hasta que nos marchemos, vamos a disfrutar ambos de vernos, llevaba mucho tiempo ansiándolo.”</p><p>-“¿Qué vas a contarme a mí?”</p><p>“Qué bien, por fin se está sincerando. Yo también lo haré, le contaré que Deborah sabe lo nuestro, así podrá ponerse en contacto también con ella. He de enseñar a Deborah cuanto antes a proyectar, ella ya tenía el talento innato aunque lo ocultara, es muy comunicativa. Estaría bien ponernos un poco a tono con el vino, Lauren se soltará más todavía.”</p><p>-“¿Comenzamos con ese vino?”</p><p>-“Claro.”</p><p>-“Yo nunca lo he probado.”</p><p>-“Vaya… ¿Y el <em>muggle</em>?”</p><p>-“Sí, en casa de Lily, en Semana Santa, una copa cenando.”</p><p>-“Claro, el vino <em>muggle</em> es perfecto para acompañar la comida. ¿Bebiste blanco o tinto?”</p><p>-“Tinto.”</p><p>-“¿Te gustó?”</p><p>-“Sí, mucho.”</p><p>-“A mí me gusta más el blanco, es más seco.”</p><p>-“Vaya, entonces ya lo probaré en verano.”</p><p>-“Traeré una botella de cada uno en el baúl para nosotros a la vuelta en septiembre, para el próximo año.”</p><p>-“Genial.”</p><p>-“El vino de elfo no me gusta tanto como el <em>muggle</em>. Es más dulce, no es tan apropiado para comer y da dolor de cabeza si bebes demasiado.”</p><p>-“Vaya, qué pena.”</p><p>-“Pero si lo bebemos despacio, en todas las horas que tenemos por delante, una botella está bien para los dos.”</p><p>-“Vamos a montar una fiesta con los Rave después de los exámenes, en su casa, y traerán bebida <em>muggle</em>. Robaré una botella de vino para despedirnos antes del verano.”</p><p>-“Vaya… genial. Voy por el vino.”</p><p>Lauren se levantó por su mochila, sacó la botella de vino y dos copas.</p><p>-“¿Las copas ya las tenías?” – le preguntó él.</p><p>-“No, también las robé en la fiesta.”</p><p>-“Genial, yo quizá no habría sido capaz de convocarlas.”</p><p>Mientras ella dejaba las copas en la mesilla y servía el vino, él arregló los almohadones de la cama para que se sentaran en la misma, incorporados. Ella se puso junto a él, hombro contra hombro, le pasó una copa y tomó la otra.</p><p>-“Vamos a brindar” – dijo ella.</p><p>-“Por los deseos cumplidos.”</p><p>Se sonrieron, brindaron y bebieron. Continuaron hablando mirándose a los ojos.</p><p>-“Buf… sí que es verdad que es muy dulce. No me gusta mucho, no me gusta el dulce” – dijo él.</p><p>-“Ya, ya lo sé, nunca tomas postre ni te echas azúcar en él té, yo tampoco.”</p><p>“Vaya, ella también lleva años fijándose en mí a pesar de no sentarse conmigo a la mesa, y yo no me había fijado en eso de ella ni siquiera desde que la amo, y la veía perfectamente desde donde nos sentábamos en el Comedor antes del follón. Voy a disculparme.”</p><p>-“Nunca me había fijado en eso de ti, lo siento.”</p><p>-“No te apenes, yo no existía para ti hasta hace unos meses.”</p><p>-“Pero desde entonces he debido hacerlo. Ahora nos sentamos demasiado lejos y no vamos a poder hacerlo cerca de nuevo.”</p><p>-“Sí, quizá sí, cuando el viejo permita que nos mezclemos en el Comedor y el hueco libre de la mesa Sly se ocupe por gente mezclada.”</p><p>-“Es cierto, tienes razón. Me sentaré allí con Lily y los Gryff.”</p><p>-“Claro. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal con Deborah? Os han pasado muchas cosas desde que me contaste el domingo y no has vuelto a hablarme de ella. Me ha sorprendido mucho tu deseo en el espejo.”</p><p>“Qué bien, ella misma me pregunta, voy a contárselo todo excepto darle detalles comprometidos y lo de hacerme agente doble.”</p><p>-“Esa misma noche la pasamos juntos, desde las ocho y media de la tarde hasta las siete y media de la mañana siguiente. Usamos el Giratiempo al máximo, dieciséis horas en total, de las que pasamos más de diez durmiendo. La experiencia más intensa y sanadora de mi vida.”</p><p>-“¿Más que con Lily?” – sorprendida.</p><p>-“Sí, más que con Lily, me transformó por completo.”</p><p>Comenzó a contarle, en orden, primero cómo Deborah lo había admirado y deseado y cómo le había aumentado la autoestima mostrándose tan generosa al declarar sus sentimientos.</p><p>-“Vaya… por supuesto. Siempre te lo he dicho, Severus, no te valoras en lo que vales.”</p><p>-“Sí que lo hago intelectualmente, pero me faltaba hacerlo también físicamente. Nunca antes nadie me había demostrado tanta admiración en ese sentido.”</p><p>-“Pues la mereces, desde luego que sí, es mérito tuyo.”</p><p>-“Ya, ya lo sé.”</p><p>-“Yo también deseo ver cómo terminas de desarrollarte, vas a ser espectacular.”</p><p>-“Lo verás, Lauren, por supuesto.”</p><p>Después le contó cómo Deborah le había declarado amor eterno, que lo amaría igualmente aunque cambiara de bando, que le ponía que hubiera deseado hacerse Mortífago y que seguiría protegiéndolo aunque lo hiciera.</p><p>-“Vaya…” - admirada – “En verdad te ama muy profundamente, acepta cualquier cosa en la que te conviertas.”</p><p>-“Por algo te he dicho antes que fue la experiencia más sanadora de mi vida.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, voy a confesarte algo yo también.”</p><p>“Bien…”</p><p>-“Dime.”</p><p>-“Cuando después de Navidad llegué al colegio con la carta, el pensadero y la exigencia de mis padres de leerte antes de prestarte ayuda, tenía un plan alternativo por si leía en ti que estabas dispuesto a unirte a Voldemort.”</p><p>-“¿A espaldas de tus padres?”</p><p>-“Sí. Escribí otra carta, que también quemé, por supuesto, en cuanto te leí.”</p><p>-“¿Y qué me decías en ella?”</p><p>-“Te advertía sobre Bellatrix y te aconsejaba que dieras largas a Malfoy en cuanto recibieras la carta, excusándote en que preferías no preocuparte del tema hasta que acabaras los estudios, y te ofrecía instruirte igualmente en Artes Mentales para protegerte de ella y de Voldemort.”</p><p>-“Vaya… ¿Algo más?”</p><p>-“Sí. Te proponía que fingiéramos ser pareja ante los demás, para que cuando nos graduáramos, nos hiciéramos ambos Mortífagos como pareja, como hicieron Lucius y Narcissa, ambos con un buen puesto en el escalafón, y evitándote así tener que pasar por el aro de la pécora.”</p><p>“Buaaah… capaz de dejarse marcar por mí aunque yo fuera Mortífago convencido. Ya te digo que es peligroso que sepa que Albus quiere convertirme en agente doble y que sería capaz de hacerlo ella en mi lugar. Quizá nunca pueda hacer la Unión de las Almas con ella.”</p><p>-“Vaya… Lauren” – alarmado -  “¿Te habrías hecho Mortífaga por mí, sabiendo que yo lo era de corazón?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, sin dudarlo un instante.”</p><p>“Completamente convencida, más entregada todavía que Deborah, que sólo lo haría si fuera porque yo me viera obligado a hacerme agente doble. Qué bien nos está haciendo esta conversación, Lauren ya vuelve a estar en mi corazón al nivel que tenía.”</p><p>-“¿Habrías aceptado mi propuesta?” – preguntó ella.</p><p>“Si le respondo la verdad, la animaré a que lo haga quizá en un futuro, pero no puedo mentirle, no después de lo que está confesándome.”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, nunca habría llegado a ser tan maléfico como para dejarme someter por Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>-“Lo sabía. ¿Te habrías enamorado de mí igualmente?”</p><p>-“Seguro que me hubiera liado contigo, me pones mucho, pero no sé si habría llegado a enamorarme creyéndote maléfica a un tiempo. Sin conocer tus verdaderas convicciones y entrega, habría seguido enamorado de Lily. ¿Te habrías conformado con eso?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, con tal de protegerte, incluso aunque no te liaras conmigo. Habría manejado todas mis influencias para asegurarte un buen puesto alejado del frente para evitar que estuvieras expuesto, como lo está Malfoy.”</p><p>“Buah… cómo me ama. Lily será la primera, Deborah quizá la madre de mi hija, pero Lauren es la primera en mi corazón, se habría dejado marcar incluso aunque no me tuviera. La amo, la amo, la amo...” Lloró.</p><p>-“Wow… Lauren, qué entrega. Abrázame.”</p><p>Dejaron las copas de vino y se abrazaron, ella también lloraba.</p><p>-“Te amo, ya te he dicho varias veces que lo haré siempre, pero ahora lo sé con absoluta seguridad, me revienta el pecho lo que estoy sintiendo por ti” – le dijo él - “Quiero tener familia también contigo cuando acabemos con Voldemort. ¿Tú quieres? ¿Has pensado en ello alguna vez?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que lo he hecho, desde niña. A mí también me gustaría, claro que sí.”</p><p>-“Podré mantener a nuestros hijos, la madre de Lily está consiguiendo vender mis regalos, lo va a hacer el joyero a quien se los llevó.”</p><p>-“Vaya, cómo me alegro. Pero yo también contribuiré, no quiero ser una mantenida.”</p><p>“Cómo ha cambiado desde que me conoció, que esperaba que la mantuviera su familia de por vida.”</p><p>-“Y eso también ha sido gracias a ti. Antes de volver a casa voy a volver a mirarme en el espejo, estoy seguro de que mi deseo ha cambiado de nuevo. ¿Has visto qué bien nos está sentando ser sinceros, Lauren? Has de ser así conmigo siempre, no guardarte las cosas para ti, tú también vales mucho más de lo que crees. ¿Quieres contarme más cosas? ¿Hablarme de Jack? Ya no me sentará mal, tú me dejas hablarte de mis otros amores con libertad, y me gustaría que tú también te confiaras a mí en ese sentido. ¿Qué tal estás con él? No es necesario que me des detalles, sólo quiero saber si estás bien, si te hace feliz.”</p><p>Ella se separó de él y volvió a tomar su copa, él también lo hizo y bebieron.</p><p>-“Sí, a su manera, lo hace. Es muy dependiente de mí, me adora, lo hago muy feliz, y eso también me llena de felicidad a mí.”</p><p>“No es una relación muy sana, pero me lo está contando ilusionada. Él realmente le aporta algo bueno, porque sabe que está haciéndole bien a la persona que ama.”</p><p>-“Cómo me alegro, Lauren. ¿Tienes confianza en él? ¿Charláis?”</p><p>-“Sí, claro que lo hacemos. Se muestra muy interesado por saber cómo he logrado desenvolverme todo este tiempo entre los maléficos fingiendo.”</p><p>-“Es buena señal, quiere conocerte a fondo. ¿Habláis de mí alguna vez?”</p><p>-“Sí, por supuesto, pero no del tema candente. Me preguntó cómo nos habíamos puesto en contacto y se mostró interesado en cómo te instruí en Artes Mentales, pero no me preguntó sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.”</p><p>“Mal asunto…”</p><p>-“Pues lo sabe todo. Se lo dije yo el sábado, cuando le eché la bronca por haberte puesto en peligro de muerte. Así que ya lo sabe, puedes hablar sobre ello con él.”</p><p>-“No lo haré si no saca él el tema, Severus. Él no concibe por el momento compartirme con nadie. Le haría mucho daño, he de intentar convencerlo sutilmente, hacerlo cambiar de mentalidad.”</p><p>-“Nunca lo lograrás si no eres sincera, Lauren. Deborah también era así y cambió en menos de dos días toda su visión sobre las relaciones gracias a que nos abrimos el uno al otro sin tapujos. Si no te muestras ante Jack como realmente eres, nunca va a aceptarte.”</p><p>-“Pensaré en ello.”</p><p>-“Hazlo, pero no ahora, ahora estás conmigo y tenemos los exámenes en menos de quince días, concéntrate en eso. Piénsalo en verano, que estarás sola y podrás hacerlo con la mente fría.”</p><p>-“Lo haré. Sigue contándome sobre Deborah.”</p><p>Le contó lo bien que lo habían pasado escapándose desnudos a las cocinas cuando despertaron.</p><p>-“Wow… estupendo, es muy divertida.”</p><p>-“Sí, lo paso de muerte con ella. Me aporta muchas cosas buenas, todas muy sanas.”</p><p>Le contó lo que habían sentido en el ritual del abeto.</p><p>-“Es perfecta para ti, Severus, mucho mejor que Lily o yo. Dale prioridad.”</p><p>“Para nada.”</p><p>-“No es así, cada una me aportáis algo distinto, os amo a las tres y haré lo posible por haceros felices, aunque deba repartirme.”</p><p>-“Vas a acabar agotado, y tienes muchísimo trabajo los años que nos quedan por delante.”</p><p>-“Si vosotras aceptáis lo que pueda daros aprenderé a llevarlo.”</p><p>-“Yo lo haré, por supuesto.”</p><p>-“Y sé que Deborah también. Quien más me preocupa es Lily, ella no se plantea estar con alguien más.”</p><p>-“Pero a ella le llega con lo que le das tú, ya ves lo bien que está llevando la separación.”</p><p>-“Sí, tienes razón. Además, ella tiene mucho apoyo de los Gryff. A Lily le llenan mucho las relaciones con sus amigos, y ahora está creando una muy especial también con Alice.”</p><p>-“Claro, ella es más gregaria y abierta, se nutre de la amistad.”</p><p>-“Ahora que se han marchado los maléficos y ya tienen buen Mapa también pasaremos alguna noche juntos.”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, no la abandones, como si no puedes quedar conmigo.”</p><p>“Ni por asomo, ahora Lauren es la primera, voy a pasar con Lily todo el verano.”</p><p>-“Tú eres quien más me necesita ahora mismo, Lauren. No nos veremos en todo el verano, no voy a fallarte el mes que nos queda. Bésame.”</p><p>Se besaron durante unos minutos. Rellenaron las copas.</p><p>-“¿Y lo de tener un hijo con Deborah? ¿De quién fue la idea?”</p><p>-“De ella, llevaba meses pensándolo.”</p><p>Se lo contó, y también sobre la relación que acababa de comenzar con Paul.</p><p>-“Wow, Severus… tiene las ideas muy claras, y él también es excepcional.”</p><p>-“Claro, por eso también lo veo a él en el espejo sin conocerlo apenas, porque sé que es perfecto para ella. Hemos de tener una seria charla los tres antes del verano, y realizar un ritual conjunto en el abeto.”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, hacedlo. ¿Hablaste con ella sobre la Magia Roja?”</p><p>-“Sí, por supuesto.”</p><p>Se lo contó.</p><p>-“Vaya, ni siquiera quiere vincularse como Pareja contigo, qué raro.”</p><p>-“Porque fue antes de realizar el ritual del abeto. Me ha dicho que lo pensará. Estoy seguro de que decidirá que sí, y en ese caso, quiero hacer la Unión de las Almas también con ella, será su primera vez.”</p><p>-“Buah, Severus… se enterará de todo lo mío.”</p><p>-“Ya sabe que estamos juntos.”</p><p>-“¿Se lo has dicho?” – alarmada.</p><p>-“Por supuesto, entre nosotros no hay secretos, lo dedujo ella sola cuando Anthony le habló de nuestros <em>Patronus</em>.”</p><p>-“Debiste conjurar la leona.”</p><p>-“No, Lauren, debía darte esa sorpresa, de lo contrario quizá no estaríamos así ahora.”</p><p>-“Habrías podido esperar a vernos hoy.”</p><p>-“Lauren, no temas por ella, se alegró mucho de que no estuvieras sola. No va a traicionar tu secreto, es mucho más fiable que Jack.”</p><p>-“Sí, yo también lo creo.”</p><p>-“Voy a enseñarla a proyectar, y así podrás relacionarte con ella también, tendrás otra amiga. Consolidaréis la relación antes de que se entere de todo lo de tu familia.”</p><p>-“¿Le contaste también que estoy con Jack?”</p><p>-“No, eso no. Pero te aseguro que ya no se pondría celosa de él en absoluto, más bien te abriría los ojos sobre él. Ya te conté el domingo lo que me dijo.”</p><p>-“Sí, tienes razón.”</p><p>-“Piénsalo también este verano y consúltalo con tus padres si lo consideras necesario, seguro que lo entenderán.”</p><p>-“Buf… He de hablar de tantas cosas con ellos, todavía no conocen nada sobre la Magia Roja y de la Luna.”</p><p>-“Vas a tener tiempo de sobra, poco a poco. ¿Son liberales?”</p><p>-“Sí, mucho.”</p><p>-“Entonces seguro que lo comprenden todo a la perfección.”</p><p>Le contó su reflexión sobre compartir la crianza de una familia entre más de dos personas.</p><p>-“Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón, y es mucho más enriquecedor para los niños estar con más de dos adultos, cada uno les aporta cualidades diferentes.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, como las tribus primitivas, familias numerosas, con lazos estrechos entre muchas personas.”</p><p>-“Buah, Severus… sería fantástico, vivir todos juntos en una casa como ésta.”</p><p>-“Lo haremos, Lauren, cuando acabemos con Voldemort. Conectada por Red Flu para poder acudir a Hogwarts.”</p><p>-“Creo que mi deseo también debe haber cambiado.”</p><p>-“Luego nos volvemos a mirar.”</p><p>-“¿Qué hora es?”</p><p>-“Las nueve y media, para nosotros las dos y media, ¿estás cansada?”</p><p>-“No, en absoluto, pero tengo hambre, ya hace siete horas que cenamos, ¿tú no?”</p><p>-“Sí, yo también, pero ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza pasar por las cocinas a coger algo.”</p><p>-“Pero a mí sí, Severus, ya sé que no tienes libertad para moverte por el castillo ni salir de casa.”</p><p>-“Bueno, ahora sí que voy a tenerla si los maléficos no vuelven.”</p><p>-“¿Quieres comer aquí o abajo?”</p><p>-“Me apetece quedarnos aquí por el momento, así cuando acabemos te hago feliz otra vez.”</p><p>Ella le sonrió encantadoramente, él se la devolvió.</p><p>-“Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.”</p><p>-“Y tú.”</p><p>Lauren se levantó por su mochila y sacó abundantes viandas, todas saladas. Comieron en la cama llenándola de migas.</p><p>-“Me pongo malo, estamos poniéndolo todo perdido y esto seguro que no lo limpian los elfos.”</p><p>Reían.</p><p>-“Eres bastante maniático del orden.”</p><p>-“Sí, mucho. La organización es la clave de todo.”</p><p>Charlaron sobre los linchamientos y su resultado y se rieron de que el terceto Gryff no hubiera acudido esa mañana a clase de Pociones. También lo hicieron sobre el hermano de Lauren, que había presenciado el último linchamiento.</p><p>-“¿Has hablado con él?” – le preguntó Sev.</p><p>-“Sí, él mismo ha venido a contármelo. Está asustado, ya sospecha que lees y teme que lo consideres un enemigo y le hagas lo mismo.”</p><p>-“¿Me leyó el otro día cuando se enfrentó a mí?”</p><p>-“Sí, lo hizo. Me lo ha contado hoy, se percató de que ocluías, por eso sospecha que también lees, como él.”</p><p>-“Claro. Entonces estamos en una situación delicada, no conviene que me tenga miedo, eso dificultará el acercamiento.”</p><p>-“Pero ahora está viendo a su amiga relacionarse con los otros niños en clase, ella está intentando que él también lo haga, y entre otras cosas le ha contado que eres muy bueno y te preocupas por él.”</p><p>Sev se carcajeó.</p><p>-“Vaya, entonces debe estar hecho un lío en cuanto a mí, con la paliza que le di al otro.”</p><p>Ella también.</p><p>-“Claro, por eso ha hablado conmigo.”</p><p>-“¿Y qué le has dicho?”</p><p>-“Que confíe en su amiga, que ella te conoce, y que conmigo siempre te has comportado bien en clase.”</p><p>-“¿No te ha pedido que tú también me leas?”</p><p>-“Sí, lo ha hecho, y yo le he respondido que no se lee a la gente buena, como nos han inculcado mis padres, y que podrías llegar a percatarte de que estaba leyéndote.”</p><p>-“¿Y qué te ha dicho él?”</p><p>-“Que no volverá a hacerlo.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso. ¿Y sobre sus intenciones de hacerse Mortífago?”</p><p>-“De eso no hemos hablado. Pero al menos ha escuchado mis consejos y va a seguirlos, cosa que hasta ahora no hacía. Me he ganado su confianza.”</p><p>-“Estupendo. ¿Cuál crees que es el siguiente paso a dar?”</p><p>-“Vuelve a intentar charlar con él amigablemente, esta vez ya no se enfrentará a ti.”</p><p>-“¿Suele ir a la Biblioteca después de cenar?”</p><p>-“Sí, y vuelve antes de que cierren para evitar encontrarse con el trasiego de la Sala Común. Ahora lo hace solo con el chico de primero, porque las chicas van con los de sus años.”</p><p>-“Entonces mañana mismo lo vigilaré con el Mapa y lo esperaré. ¿Tiene alguna afición, algo que le guste hacer aparte de la magia? Para tener un tema de conversación con él.”</p><p>-“Sí, le gusta leer literatura <em>muggle</em>, juvenil.”</p><p>-“Vaya, pero yo no tengo idea de eso.”</p><p>-“Pero le preguntas y que te cuente, suele sacar libros de la Biblioteca.”</p><p>-“Vaya… genial. Ya sé quién va a recomendarme libros para Ariel. El sábado terminó una novela que he empezado yo ahora y no era en absoluto apropiada para él.”</p><p>-“¿Cuál era? Quizá la conozca.”</p><p>-“Oliver Twist.”</p><p>-“Buaaah… vaya tela.”</p><p>-“¿La has leído?”</p><p>-“La empecé y la dejé de inmediato, es muy dura. Tú tampoco deberías leerla.”</p><p>-“Pues ya llevo un buen trozo, ahora ya me ha enganchado, quiero saber qué pasa.”</p><p>-“¿Y Ariel la terminó?”</p><p>-“Sí, y se quedó tan ancho” – riendo.</p><p>-“Jack debería haber vigilado lo que leía.”</p><p>-“Pues sí, no le dije nada porque acabábamos de tener la bronca, y ahora ya voy a encargarme yo. Ahora está leyendo ‘Los viajes de Gulliver’. ¿La conoces? ¿Es apropiada?”</p><p>-“Sí, esa sí. Deja ‘Oliver Twist’ y léela cuando él la termine, te sentará mucho mejor.”</p><p>-“No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.”</p><p>-“Mira que eres maniático, Severus, tú verás lo que haces. Te va a sentar mal, habiendo centenares de novelas a leer.”</p><p>-“Recomiéndame.”</p><p>Ella le dijo unos cuantos títulos, que él sabía que no olvidaría gracias al ritual de la cueva, entre ellas algunas de Austen de las que Lily ya le había hablado.</p><p>-“Ésas las tienen los padres de Lily, la conoció a través de Cecile. ¿Sabías que era bruja y fue profesora en Hogwarts?”</p><p>-“No, no lo sabía. Pues lee alguna este verano, te va a encantar.”</p><p>Charlaron también sobre las familias de los niños maléficos. Como ya esperaba, los padres de Maida, la de tercer año, eran Mortífagos, pero los de Dawn, la de segundo, eran sólo simpatizantes, y Lauren sospechaba que eran similares en forma de pensar a sus padres, sólo que no dominaban las Artes Mentales, por eso nunca acudían a reuniones de los mismos. Los del chico más pequeño también eran Mortífagos.</p><p>-“Van a tener problemas en casa cuando cambien de manera de pensar” – dijo él.</p><p>-“Pues que se enfrenten a sus padres.”</p><p>-“Pobres…”</p><p>-“No te compadezcas, Severus, tú lo tuviste mucho peor que ellos en la vida y mira lo que has conseguido hacer de ti mismo. Que se lo trabajen también, que se endurezcan. Estamos al borde de una guerra, los niños deben madurar más deprisa.”</p><p>-“Sí, tienes razón.”</p><p>Terminaron de comer.</p><p>-“Buah… mira cómo lo hemos puesto todo.”</p><p>-“Pues sacude la manta si tanto te molesta, yo he de salir un momento.”</p><p>“Va al baño, para estar lista para el siguiente asalto.” Lauren se marchó y Sev sacudió la manta. “Ahora lo que está lleno de migas es el suelo. He de aprender a hacer desaparecer las cosas.”</p><p>Cuando calculó que ella ya habría terminado, bajó él. Se encontraron en el pasillo de la planta baja, frente a frente. Ambos se detuvieron, a una distancia suficiente para contemplarse a su antojo, y se pusieron calientes los dos.</p><p>-“Vaya fastidio, ahora voy a tener que esperar a que me baje.”</p><p>Ella se carcajeó y se dirigió a las escaleras, dándole una buena palmada en el trasero cuando pasó a su lado. “Buah… qué daño me ha hecho, qué mala es. Cuando suba se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. En la gloria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev volvió a subir al piso alto de la casa. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y se asomó sigilosamente. “Está tumbada boca abajo, si entro sin hacer ruido no se va a dar cuenta y puedo darle un buen susto. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, va a ponerla caliente seguro, y a mí también. Voy a devolverle la que me ha dado.”</p><p>Entró sin hacer un mínimo ruido y se acercó por detrás. Ella no se percató, le dio una palmada en el trasero con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>-¡Aaah…! ¿Qué haces?</p><p>-“Devolverte la de antes. No andes jugando con fuego, puedes quemarte. ¿No te ha gustado?”</p><p>-“Me ha dolido mucho.”</p><p>-“Cierto, quizá me he pasado un poco, perdona. ¿Si te doy menos fuerte te gustará?”</p><p>-“Prueba, pero del otro lado, ahora todavía me duele ahí.”</p><p>-“Vale.”</p><p>Se subió a la cama de rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas.</p><p>-“Qué trasero tienes, Lauren, es perfecto, cómo me voy a poner.”</p><p>Le masajeó febrilmente la nalga que no le había golpeado.</p><p>-“Wooow… cómo me tocas.”</p><p>Le dio una palmada y continuó masajeando.</p><p>-“Ya estoy como una moto otra vez. ¿Te ha gustado?</p><p>-“Sí. Puedes darme más fuerte.”</p><p>“Bien… cómo me pone.” Lo hizo.</p><p>-“¿Así?</p><p>-“Sí, así, perfecto…”</p><p>-“¿Te duele el otro lado todavía?”</p><p>-“Sí, pero dale también.”</p><p>“¡Toma! Le va mucho la marcha, he de ayudarla a ir sacando esa faceta suya.”</p><p>Masajeó las dos nalgas a la vez oprimiéndola contra la cama, de cuando en cuando, la palmeaba.</p><p>-“Wooow… podría llegar así…” – dijo ella.</p><p>-“Qué fácilmente llegas, Lauren.”</p><p>-“Ya sabes, mucha práctica.”</p><p>-“Vaya, no sabía que eso tuviera que ver.”</p><p>-“Desde luego que lo tiene, sí en las mujeres.”</p><p>“Por eso Audrey llega tan fácil, a Lily le costaba tanto al principio y a Deborah también le cuesta, porque no lo hace muy a menudo. Qué bien, cuando estén bien servidas les costará menos.”</p><p>-“¿Y en qué pensabas este casi año entero que has pasado sin hacértelo con nadie?”</p><p>-“En que me lo hacía contigo.”</p><p>“¡Toma!”</p><p>-“¿A pesar de haber estado con Jack?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, Jack no me pone como tú, a ti te deseo mucho más.”</p><p>“¡Toma!”</p><p>-“Pues por fin me tienes. ¿Ya estás caliente?”</p><p>-“Claro que lo estoy, desde que nos hemos cruzado en el pasillo, imaginando el día que me la des.”</p><p>-“No me digas eso que te la doy ya mismo, y quiero hacer las cosas bien.”</p><p>-“Qué pena…”</p><p>-“Date la vuelta” – le ordenó – “Voy a devorarte.”</p><p>Ella se dio la vuelta.</p><p>-“Buah, Lauren… me pasaría horas mirándote, eres perfecta.”</p><p>-“Mira todo lo que quieras…”</p><p>-“No quiero que se te pase el calentón.”</p><p>-“No se me pasa, yo también te estoy viendo a ti.”</p><p>Se quedaron varios minutos sólo admirándose. Sin previo aviso, Sev se lanzó sobre sus pechos devorándolos, ella gritaba.</p><p>-“¿Te estoy haciendo daño?”</p><p>-“Sí… pero me encanta…”</p><p>“Wow… es maléfica a tope, cómo me pone.”</p><p>-“Sabía que te iba a gustar, Sly, sexo sucio.”</p><p>“Jack no le hace estas cosas, es un blando, y de pequeña, cuando se lo hacía con los maléficos, ya le gustaba, pero le ha dado apuro admitirlo. Acabará dejándolo para quedarse sólo conmigo, le saco millas de ventaja a pesar de ser virgen y no metérsela.”</p><p>Cuando se cansó se incorporó de nuevo, bajó de la cama, le separó bruscamente las piernas y se subió de rodillas entre ellas. Ella lo miraba expectante.</p><p>-“No te hagas ilusiones, no voy a metértela, no hasta que nos vinculemos y hagamos la Unión de las Almas, luego hablaremos del tema. Incorpórate, quiero que mires.”</p><p>Ella se acomodó en los almohadones. Él comenzó de nuevo por sus pechos, pero pronto siguió bajando, besando y mordiendo.</p><p>-“Qué piel tienes, vaya casta. Cómo se nota que eres sangre-pura, eres perfecta.”</p><p>-“Cómo te pone lo de sangre-pura.”</p><p>-“Recuerda que quise hacerme Mortífago, por supuesto que me pone tener a mi merced a una noble, yo, un mestizo grasiento.”</p><p>-“No me recuerdes eso.”</p><p>-“Vaya, lo siento.”</p><p>“Qué sensible es, he de tener mucha cautela con lo que le digo.”</p><p>Llegó a su sexo. “Como llega muy fácil, no voy a comenzar por el clítoris, para que dure más.” La abrió con los dedos y empezó a lamerle los pliegues. Ella jadeaba intensamente.</p><p>-“Qué bien sabes…”</p><p>Pasó así varios minutos, ella jadeaba.</p><p>-“¿Te está gustando?” – le preguntó él – “No me dices nada.”</p><p>-“Precisamente porque me gusta mucho, hacía mucho que no me lo hacían.”</p><p>“Estoy seguro de que ningún maléfico se lo hizo, los maléficos no hacen esto. Se lo hacía Jack, pero desde que han vuelto a estar juntos no ha vuelto a hacérselo, se dedica a meterla y ya está. Le estoy ganando por la mano.”</p><p>Por fin atacó el botón mientras la miraba, sólo leves toques con la punta de la lengua. Ella dejó de jadear, pero se estremecía con cada uno. “Es muy sensible en todos los sentidos, también por eso llega tan fácilmente.” Después pasó a rodearlo con la punta de la lengua, ella comenzó a jadear de nuevo. Pronto pasó a presionarlo, pero sin mucha fuerza.</p><p>-“¿Aguantas así un rato sin llegar?”</p><p>-“Sí…”</p><p>-“Cuando te aburras, avísame.”</p><p>-“Cuando te aburras tú, pasaría horas así, eres un artista.”</p><p>“Ya ves, con lo fácil que es y que los hombres no sepan hacerlo. Me hacen avergonzarme de ser hombre, las mujeres se lo trabajan mucho más.”</p><p>Pasó así diez minutos, al tiempo que le pellizcaba con fuerza también los pezones. Ella gritaba cada vez que lo hacía, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>-“Vamos allá” – le dijo, y comenzó a presionar más.</p><p>Ella echó la cabeza atrás y al minuto y medio llegó gritando. Fue muy largo. “Ya ha cambiado otra vez el recuerdo de su <em>Patronus</em>, luego los haremos juntos, a ver qué hacen juntos.” Cuando ella terminó, deshizo el camino que había seguido, dándole besos pequeños, comenzando en su sexo, subiendo por su vientre, los pechos, el pecho, el cuello, el rostro, los párpados cerrados, mientras le decía:</p><p>-“Te adoro, preciosa. ¿Te he hecho feliz?”</p><p>-“Muchísimo. Eres perfecto, ni en mis fantasías más audaces te habría imaginado así. Eres brutal, tan duro y tan tierno a un tiempo, un contraste maravilloso, uno entre un millón, excepcional. Pensaba que era imposible amarte más, pero lo hago, y cada vez será mejor. Ya no necesito que me la des en absoluto, ha sido mejor esto, el mejor de mi vida hasta ahora.”</p><p>“Vaya… la de la dilatada experiencia, tanto por aprender todavía.” Él se tumbó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella se acurrucaba contra él abrazándolo y le besaba el pecho, él a ella la cabeza, proyectándose palabras tiernas. Pasaron así un cuarto de hora y encendieron las velas.</p><p>-“Te toca” – le dijo ella.</p><p>-“No me toca nada, Lauren, como si no me haces nada más hoy. Me llega con hacerte feliz a ti.”</p><p>-“No me digas eso, me vas a hacer llorar.”</p><p>-“Te digo la pura verdad, me basta con estar así contigo por fin. Y llora todo lo que quieras. Ya te lo dije el otro día, emocionarse es bueno, ahora no tienes que disimular ante nadie. Yo lloro un montón y me sienta genial.”</p><p>Ella lloró.</p><p>-“Cuéntame por qué lloras, Lauren.”</p><p>-“Por la mala suerte que tenemos, nos ha tocado vivir una época muy difícil.”</p><p>-“Tienes toda la razón, estamos soportando una carga que no deberíamos a nuestra edad. Estamos en una época de nuestra vida en la que sólo deberían importarnos los estudios y disfrutar, y tenemos preocupaciones de adultos, de muy adultos, sólo tres personas sabemos que Voldemort es inmortal. Pero hemos de legar ese conocimiento por si nos pasara algo.”</p><p>Le contó el acuerdo al que había llegado con Albus el sábado, que legaría los conocimientos a Minerva y Sev se lo contaría a Lily en verano, y también le comunicaría la ubicación de los libros, para poder devolver a Albus los de la Biblioteca de Clasificación. Que además debían conseguir otro espacio donde aparecieran también los de Artes Oscuras y que le parecía adecuado que Deborah supiera de los Horrocruxes aunque no realizara la Unión con ella, pues era una persona capaz de mantener la sangre fría y no desesperarse.</p><p>-“¿Qué te parece? ¿Se lo cuento ya?”</p><p>-“¿Crees que si lo sabe se lo contará a Paul con el tiempo?”</p><p>-“Probablemente sí. Deborah es muy noble y sincera, no le ocultaría algo así a su pareja, y menos todavía si también hace la Unión con él. Pero pienso que no pasaría de ahí, Paul es muy fiable, aprendió a ocluir el primer día que lo intentaron, no falló una sola vez.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, mucho más que Jack, quien también se enterará si hace la Unión conmigo. Está bien, cuéntaselo si quieres.”</p><p>-“¿Puedo decirle que tú también lo sabes o invento como hice con el viejo?”</p><p>-“Eso por el momento no. Espera a que hagáis la Unión si la hacéis. Por el momento no le cuentes nada más sobre mí, tampoco que fui yo quien te instruyó en Artes Mentales. Espera a que aprenda a proyectar, entremos las dos en contacto y pueda consultarlo con mis padres en verano.”</p><p>-“De acuerdo, Lauren. Y ya que ha surgido el tema de la Magia Roja, hemos de vincularnos hoy mismo, aunque sea como Comunidad. El sábado nos jugamos la vida y la libertad los dos, no habríamos podido hacer el escudo y quizá habríamos tenido que matar para no morir.”</p><p>-“Vale, hagámoslo.”</p><p>-“Sobre lo de hacerlo como Pareja he estado pensando que quizá a nosotros dos no nos convenga demasiado, al menos no todavía, pues los sentimientos que tenemos el uno por el otro son muy profundos y difíciles de dominar. Ambos sufrimos mucho el uno por el otro, y no poder ocluirlos nos haría mal, no podríamos vincularnos en cualquier ocasión.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón.”</p><p>-“Lo pensamos los dos durante el verano, a ver si nos hacemos más fuertes en ese aspecto, y a la vuelta de vacaciones hacemos un ritual, esta vez sin ocluir nada, para comprobar si lo que sentimos se ha vuelto más sano. ¿Qué te parece?”</p><p>-“Me parece bien.”</p><p>-“Y hablando de rituales. Tenemos que realizar el de la cueva antes de los exámenes, para que sea seguro que los pasas. ¿Puedes pedir a tus padres que te envíen un diccionario de gaélico para poder leer el mapa que hay en la sala de estar?”</p><p>-“Ya lo he hecho, lo tengo, lo he traído.”</p><p>-“Vaya… otra que es eficiente.”</p><p>-“Claro, Severus, desde que me dijiste que querías hacerlo conmigo.”</p><p>-“Entonces vamos abajo y miramos a qué distancia está para ver cuántas horas necesitamos para llegar hasta allí. Podemos ir este mismo fin de semana, de día, quedar después de cenar, por ejemplo, con el Giratiempo. ¿Te parece bien?”</p><p>-“Me parece estupendo.”</p><p>Bajaron a la sala de estar con el diccionario y buscaron las palabras que venían en la leyenda del mapa. No se correspondían exactamente, pues el mapa estaba en gaélico antiguo y el diccionario en moderno, pero aun así la encontraron. Otro problema eran las distancias sobre el mapa, que no tenía indicaciones de las mismas y la única referencia que tenían era la de la distancia de la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres al refugio.</p><p>Calcularon el tiempo que les costaba llegar al mismo por lo alto, unos diez minutos, y compararon la distancia hasta la cueva en el mapa con esa ya conocida. Les salió aproximadamente una hora y cuarto de ida.</p><p>-“Hay que contar con que quizá sea cuesta arriba, tampoco hay curvas de nivel y está en dirección contraria a la orilla del mar” – dijo Lauren.</p><p>-“Entonces calculamos dos horas de ida y hora y cuarto de vuelta, más el ritual, cuatro horas, usamos el Giratiempo al máximo. Desde las ocho y pico de la tarde a las tres y pico. Luego, si queremos, nos quedamos hasta el toque. ¿Quieres el sábado o el domingo?”</p><p>-“¿Tú cuándo prefieres?”</p><p>-“El sábado, el lunes tenemos sesión de invisibles con Albus. Por cierto, de camino a la cueva hay árboles sagrados, hacemos un ritual y te paso su talento para las Transformaciones, pasas el examen seguro y ya podremos comenzar también a enseñarte a hacerte invisible. No aparecerás en el Mapa.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso.”</p><p>-“Además, está confeccionando un tercero para él, por el momento tiene el de Remus coloreado, cuando se lo devuelva se lo pediré para ti.”</p><p>-“Wow… fantástico, Severus.”</p><p>-“Y de paso, en el ritual del árbol ya comprobamos lo que sentimos para poder compararlo con el que hagamos tras el verano.”</p><p>-“De acuerdo.”</p><p>-“¿Nos vinculamos ya?”</p><p>-“Claro, cuando quieras.”</p><p>-“¿En la cama?”</p><p>-“Prefiero hacerlo al aire libre, donde dormimos la última vez.”</p><p>-“Me parece genial, vamos afuera entonces.”</p><p>-“¿No necesitas el libro?”</p><p>-“No, lo sé todo de memoria, ya sabes, el ritual de la cueva.”</p><p>Salieron y rodearon la casa con los <em>Lumos</em>. Sev le repitió el conjuro a Lauren varias veces hasta que lo aprendió. Después probaron a hacerlo juntos a la vez sin tocarse, les salió a la tercera y lo hicieron dos veces más. Por fin se abrazaron, y como eran dos personas, lo repitieron dos veces.</p><p>-“Vamos a comprobar si ha salido.”</p><p>Se separó dos pasos de ella.</p><p>-“Invoca deseo de protegerte.”</p><p>Ambos invocaron, se formó el escudo.</p><p>-¡Wooow…!</p><p>-¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-¡Es fantástico!</p><p>“Qué bien le está sentando estar así conmigo, conseguiremos hacernos fuertes el uno para el otro.”</p><p>-Deberías ver el de cinco.</p><p>-Y no cuesta ningún esfuerzo mantenerlo, no es como el de la Magia Druida.</p><p>-Claro que no, ya te lo conté. Venga, lanza unas maldiciones, quédate a gusto.</p><p>Ambos lo hicieron, no verbales, los rayos verdes refulgieron en la noche.</p><p>-¡Lo atraviesan!</p><p>-Claro, pero sólo las de ida, no las de vuelta. Lástima que no tengamos a nadie que nos las lance para que lo veas.</p><p>-¡El arma más poderosa contra las Artes Oscuras!</p><p>“Está muy emocionada, cuánto bien nos hacemos.”</p><p>-La Magia del Amor. Vamos a movernos a la vez, a ver si nos acompaña.</p><p>Lo hicieron, el escudo se desplazó con ellos.</p><p>-¡Maravilloso!</p><p>“Cómo le gustaría ver el deseo de Deborah. He de pedirle permiso para contárselo, ahora seguro que me lo da.”</p><p>-Ahora vamos a separarnos, a ver cuánto se extiende.</p><p>Lo hicieron. Se extendió y no se deshizo hasta que estuvieron a treinta pies de distancia.</p><p>-Wooow…  - dijo él - Esto todavía no lo habíamos probado, es perfecto para las escaramuzas. Hay margen de sobra para volar en formación.</p><p>-Ya, pero quizá el nuestro resiste tanto porque nos amamos mucho.</p><p>-Sí, quizá tenga algo que ver, un Vínculo más poderoso, hemos de consultarlo en el libro.</p><p>Se aproximaron de nuevo.</p><p>-Vamos a probar a vincularnos – dijo él.</p><p>-¿Así? ¿Sin mirarnos a los ojos?</p><p>-A nosotros seguro que nos sale, y más después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.</p><p>Lo intentaron y lo consiguieron al instante, Sev le habló en su mente.</p><p>-Te tengo, Lauren, ¿me escuchas?</p><p>-Sí, es fantástico, mucho mejor que la Proyección.</p><p>-Deberíamos haberlo hecho en cuanto llegamos, y que nuestra primera vez hubiera sido así.</p><p>-Ya, tienes razón – apenada.</p><p>-Una pena, pero entenderás que tenía que obligarte en cierto modo, de lo contrario habrías pasado toda la noche comiéndote la cabeza.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón, Severus, y no sabes cuánto bien me has hecho. No pasa nada, repetimos ahora. ¿Quieres volver a la cama o lo hacemos aquí, sobre la hierba?</p><p>-Aquí, al aire libre, qué bonito. Qué pena que sea de noche y no nos veamos.</p><p>-Pero nos sentimos, ya te pongo yo caliente, déjame aportar algo.</p><p>(“Voy a dejarla hacer, a ver qué sabe hacer, porque debe saber mucho, mucho.”) Ella se aproximó a él, lo tomó por la cabeza y lo besó con pasión. (“Ya me he puesto, besa de muerte.”)</p><p>-Qué bien besas, Lauren, ya estoy caliente.</p><p>Ella llevó las manos a su trasero y lo aproximó a ella, apretándose contra él y moviéndose.</p><p>-Increíble, has tardado segundos, nunca vi cosa igual. Ya estoy caliente yo también.</p><p>(“Lo que decía Deborah, soy muy potente. Y es maravilloso hacerlo en pie con ella, quedamos a la misma altura, aunque soy un poco más alto que ella, tiene las piernas muy largas.”)</p><p>-Pues si te gusta sigue un rato así, de lo contrario va a ser muy corto. A mí me está encantando, clávame las uñas.</p><p>Ella lo hizo, él le masajeaba los pechos, continuaron así unos minutos.</p><p>-Quiero hacértelo con la boca aunque no acabes así – le dijo ella.</p><p>-Con la boca voy a irme muy rápido.</p><p>-No, yo sé cómo hacerlo para que no te vayas.</p><p>-Dale entonces.</p><p>Se arrodilló ante él. La tomó con fuerza por la base, apretándole cierto punto con el pulgar. “Vaya, trucos de experta. He de volver a fijarme en el dibujo del diccionario <em>muggle</em>.” Primero sólo la cabeza, succionando y mordiendo.</p><p>-Wow… Lauren, me estás volviendo loco.</p><p>-Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía así.</p><p>(“Porque a Jack no le gusta, aprendió con los maléficos.”) Él le acariciaba la cabeza pero sin forzarla.</p><p>-Pues no lo has olvidado.</p><p>-Avísame cuando te aburras.</p><p>-Nada, lo dejo a tu criterio, sabes mucho más que yo de estas cosas. Pero que no se te pase a ti.</p><p>-Si se me pasa vuelvo a ponerme al instante.</p><p>(“Ya te digo que se pone, la pongo yo.”)</p><p>Continuó cinco minutos. Se la introdujo entera, hasta la garganta, y se movía a ritmo medio, volviendo a morder cuando salía. (“Si no estuviera apretándome me iría, pero increíblemente, no me voy. He de probarlo solo también.”)</p><p>-Me está encantando, Lauren, eres una experta, cuánto voy a aprender contigo.</p><p>-Tú también lo eres, estás a mi altura. ¿Quieres que le dé más rápido?</p><p>-Prueba, si me voy te aviso para que pares.</p><p>Lo apretó más fuerte y aceleró el ritmo, ahora ya no mordía al salir.</p><p>(“Increíble, estoy aguantando, es maravilloso.”) Continuó otros cinco minutos.</p><p>-Lauren, eres maravillosa, la mejor que me han hecho hasta el momento. Me encantaría acabar así, ¿te importa?</p><p>-Para nada. Luego, si te vuelve a apetecer, repetimos.</p><p>-Seguro que quiero otra vez, volver a terminar juntos. Dale para que llegue.</p><p>Ella dejó de apretar pero no la soltó de la mano. Aceleró más todavía, frenética. Él se sintió llegar al instante.</p><p>-Wow… allá va.</p><p>Se fue muy violentamente, después de tanto tiempo reteniéndolo. Ella lo succionó muy fuerte y lo mordía levemente, decelerando mucho el ritmo, él gritaba, pues fue muy largo e intenso. Cuando acabó le dijo:</p><p>-Acaba de cambiar el recuerdo de mi <em>Patronus</em> contigo. Voy a tumbarme en la hierba, me has destrozado.</p><p>-Vale, te abrazo.</p><p>Ella se tumbó, y él se acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro, abrazados.</p><p>-Wow… me he quedado tan a gusto que me dormiría – dijo él.</p><p>-Duerme si quieres, te despierto en un rato.</p><p>-No quiero dejarte sola.</p><p>-No te preocupes por eso, estoy en la gloria. Déjame el reloj.</p><p>Él se lo quitó y se lo dio. Ella lo miró con el <em>Lumos</em>.</p><p>-¿Qué hora es?</p><p>-Las doce y media.</p><p>-Despiértame a la una. ¿No tienes frío?</p><p>-No, me llega con tu calor. De lo contrario, conjuro el calefactor y ya está.</p><p>-Conjúralo, yo sí que tengo un poco.</p><p>Ella lo hizo, no verbal.</p><p>-Ahora yo también estoy en la gloria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sobrevivir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev se durmió. Lauren lo rastreó para comprobar que dormía, salió de debajo de él con suma delicadeza para evitar despertarlo y se dirigió al interior de la casa con el <em>Lumos</em> mientras seguía rastreándolo. No lo perdió en todo el tiempo, él no se despertó.</p><p>Subió al dormitorio, metió en la mochila la ropa de ambos, la botella de vino y las copas, y apagó las velas que habían quedado encendidas. Bajó de nuevo a la planta baja, cogió las dos mantas que habían quedado allí la semana anterior y cuatro pieles, y volvió donde estaba Sev con el <em>Lumos</em> en la boca.</p><p>Montó la cama junto a él, que ya dormía profundamente, y lo levantó del suelo para colocarlo sobre las pieles, no se despertó. Sacó el despertador de la mochila. “Ya hemos dormido seis horas, otras casi cinco nos llegarán.” Lo puso a las cinco y media y se tumbó otra vez junto a él, volviendo a colocarlo en su regazo, él la abrazó y se acurrucó contra ella, sin llegar a despertarse. La llenó de ternura. “Me siente en sueños.”</p><p>Probó a vincularse mientras él dormía y descubrió que se podía. No estaba soñando, estaba en la fase del sueño en la que no se sueña. “Qué pena, me habría gustado ver si sueña conmigo, y después mostrárselo en mi mente.”</p><p>Le costó un rato dormirse, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en esa postura. Ella dormía como Lily, también abrazada a la almohada imaginando que era él desde pequeña. Pero lo consiguió, pues se sentía en completa paz. Por fin lo tenía para sí, después de tantos años, y se había reconciliado consigo misma aceptando lo que sentía por él y permitiéndose demostrarlo aunque todavía no pudiera tener todo lo que deseaba de él. Ya no le importaba, pues él había tenido razón cuando le dijo que se podía amar por completo sin llegar hasta el final, y acababa de demostrárselo.</p><p>*********</p><p>Sev se despertó abrazado a Lauren dormida, era de día. “Buah… No me ha despertado y ha montado la cama de pieles. Ha debido levantarme del suelo, qué fuerte es ella también, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Seguro que también ha traído el despertador.” Se incorporó para ver si era así. Lo vio sobre la hierba, del lado de ella. “Las cinco. He dormido otras cuatro horas y media, suficientes, pero quizá a ella le costó dormir, dándole vueltas a todo lo que hablamos.</p><p>Lo ha puesto a las cinco y media, voy a apagarlo, tenemos tiempo de sobra todavía. Que se despierte por sí misma, o ya la despertaré yo cuando tengamos que irnos.” Lo hizo, desconectó el despertador y fue a usar la letrina mientras la rastreaba para comprobar que continuaba dormida, no la perdió. “Wow… a esta distancia y sin haberlo probado hasta ahora. Desde luego, nuestro Vínculo es muy poderoso.”</p><p>Volvió y se quedó abrazado a ella, acariciándola muy levemente por debajo de las mantas, disfrutando del tacto de su piel perfecta. Probó a vincularse con ella y lo consiguió. “Wow… podemos vincularnos dormidos, y está soñando que pasea conmigo por el Bosque, qué bonito. Cuando se despierte se lo mostraré en mi mente, le va a encantar.”</p><p>Ella despertó una media hora después, el sueño se interrumpió de repente. Él le habló en su mente mientras alzaba la vista hacia ella, sin dejar de acariciarla.</p><p>-Buenos días, preciosa, ¿qué tal has dormido?</p><p>Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.</p><p>-Como una bendita.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas lo que estabas soñando?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Yo sí, me he vinculado contigo y puedo mostrártelo.</p><p>Ella sonrió ilusionada, él se la devolvió.</p><p>-Qué maravilla, yo también lo hice cuando te dormiste, pero no estabas soñando nada.</p><p>-Vaya… qué pena. Gracias por montar la cama y dejarme dormir.</p><p>Ella se giró a mirar el despertador, él también se incorporó para hacerlo, eran las cinco y media pasadas.</p><p>-Claro, Severus, estás agotado, era mejor que durmieras del tirón. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?</p><p>-Algo más de media hora.</p><p>-¿Has dormido suficiente?</p><p>-Sí, estoy fresco. ¿Y tú? ¿Tardaste en dormir?</p><p>-Sí, tardé un rato, pero no porque estuviera comiéndome la cabeza, no te preocupes por eso, sino por la postura. Además, yo no necesito dormir tanto como tú, tú tienes Giratiempo casi a diario.</p><p>-¿En qué postura sueles dormir?</p><p>-Abrazada a la almohada, pensando que eres tú, desde pequeña… – tímidamente.</p><p>-Vaya… qué bonito – ilusionado - Lily también duerme así.</p><p>-Sí, ya me lo ha contado.</p><p>-Qué secretos os traéis, a mí no me decís nada.</p><p>-Te lo estoy contando ahora.</p><p>-Claro, tienes razón. ¿Sabes que he probado a rastrearte y no te he perdido a pesar de ir hasta el otro lado de la casa?</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo hice anoche, cuando te dejé dormido sobre la hierba, y no te perdí a pesar de subir hasta el dormitorio.</p><p>-Vaya… nuestro Vínculo es muy poderoso.</p><p>-Desde luego que lo es. Ya viste el escudo que logramos formar entre los dos.</p><p>-Hemos de consultarlo en el libro, si tiene algo que ver.</p><p>-Seguro que tiene que ver.</p><p>-Podremos vincularnos también en clases.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Y probar a rastrearnos por el castillo.</p><p>-Claro, estoy segura que de aquí a fin de curso lo conseguimos en todo él.</p><p>-Qué maravilla, ya no necesitaremos el Mapa para saber dónde está el otro en todo momento.</p><p>-Desde luego que no.</p><p>-Lo probamos hoy mismo cuando volvamos a casa, y también cuando yo esté en casa y tú en la Biblioteca.</p><p>-Claro. Y también podemos probarlo cuando alguno de nosotros vaya al Bosque.</p><p>-Desde luego. ¿Tienes que ir al baño?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Pues ve y vuelve inmediatamente – le ordenó, tajante.</p><p>-Por supuesto…</p><p>Ella se levantó de un salto y se marchó a buen paso, mientras él la observaba por detrás. “Ya se ha puesto caliente, sólo con eso, y yo también, de mirarla. Cómo se mueve, es magnífica, esbelta y elegante como un felino, su <em>Patronus</em> la refleja a la perfección. Sería maravilloso hacernos animagos los dos también, le enseñaré si quiere.”</p><p>La vio aparecer de nuevo a los pocos minutos, venía con el libro de Magia Roja en la mano, deprisa. Probó a vincularse a esa distancia.</p><p>-Acércate despacio, quiero contemplarte.</p><p>Ella aminoró mucho el paso, contoneádose.</p><p>(“Me ha escuchado, nuestro Vínculo es muy poderoso.”) La miró a su antojo mientras se acercaba. (“Buah… Éste va a ser muy corto, primero la pondré bien caliente. Ya sé cómo, con la mano, seguro que eso tampoco lo ha probado.”) Apartó las mantas para que ella también lo viera. Cuando estaba a unos pies de distancia le dijo:</p><p>-Mira cómo me has puesto, sólo de mirarte. Túmbate – le ordenó.</p><p>Ella lo hizo a su lado, lo miraba expectante. Él se giró hacia ella, apoyándose en el codo. (“Espera sorpresas, qué bien.”)</p><p>-¿Ya estás caliente?</p><p>-Por supuesto…</p><p>(“Ella también se pone muy fácil, con nada. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro en ese aspecto. Pues voy a meterle sólo el dedo, no le hago nada más por el momento, para que le dure también. Le meto dos. Ella no es virgen, no hay miedo de romperla, eso también me pone.”) La palpó brevemente. (“Está empapada, está lista.”)</p><p>-Allá voy.</p><p>Le metió el índice y el corazón de la derecha de golpe, ella gritó. (“Es muy ancha, podría meterle tres, lo dejamos para otro día. Ya le gusta así.”) Continuó penetrándola con los dedos bruscamente, ella gritaba.</p><p>-Te está gustando… ¿eh? Vaya si te va la marcha. Dime la verdad, ¿te gustaba cómo te lo hacían los maléficos?</p><p>-Por supuesto, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho…</p><p>-Pues yo soy muy maléfico para esto.</p><p>-Ya lo veo, me vuelves loca…</p><p>(“Jack no le hace estas cosas en absoluto, él es un blando, demasiado sensiblón. Yo también soy sensible, lloro con nada, pero también sé ser malo y a las Sly les encanta.”)</p><p>-El día que te la dé vas a sentir como si volviera a romperte.</p><p>-No me digas eso, que la quiero ya mismo…</p><p>-Mejor, así vas haciendo ganas, no falta tanto para que la consigas. Quiero saber si te dolió cuando te rompieron.</p><p>-Sí…</p><p>-¿Y te gustó?</p><p>-Sí…</p><p>-Cómo me pone, ojalá hubiera sido yo.</p><p>-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte esperado…</p><p>-Te fastidias, por no decirme lo que sentías. Habrías sido la primera.</p><p>Dobló los dedos en su interior para estimular el punto clave, con brusquedad. Ella gritó más fuerte.</p><p>-¿Qué me estás haciendo…?</p><p>-Yo también tengo mis trucos.</p><p>-Buaaah… esto sí que me está volviendo loca…</p><p>-Nunca lo habías probado, ¿verdad?</p><p>-No…</p><p>-Te fastidias, por dejar que te la metan y ya está.</p><p>-Me está gustando mucho más que hacerlo…</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Eres un dios del sexo... creo que voy a llegar así…</p><p>(“Increíble, sin estimular el clítoris.”)</p><p>-Pues llega.</p><p>-¿Y tú?</p><p>-Hay tiempo para otro.</p><p>-Voy a acabar reventada…</p><p>-Es lo que pretendo, así ya vas servida para una semana entera.</p><p>(“Y pasa de Jack, conmigo disfrutas mucho más. Voy a hacer que acabe rápido, para que no se canse demasiado.”)  Le acarició el botón en círculos con el pulgar. Llegó a los veinte segundos.</p><p>-Me voy…</p><p>Gritaba. Puso la palma de la izquierda extendida, como le gustaba a Lily, presionando mucho, y volvió a penetrarla bruscamente con ambos dedos hasta que terminó.</p><p>-Buaaah… pensaba que lo de anoche era imposible de mejorar… Eres un artista…</p><p>Salió de ella y la abrazó, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Le dijo muy dulcemente, mientras besaba su cabeza:</p><p>-¿Te llega con lo que te doy?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Qué pena que no probé mi <em>Patronus</em> ayer, porque creo que ha cambiado de nuevo.</p><p>-Prueba los dos recuerdos, quizá te salga con los dos.</p><p>Se quedaron un rato en silencio mental, abrazados. (“Está pensando si seguir con Jack, al menos hasta que acabe el curso, bien… Los días después de los exámenes pienso reventarla, para que vaya bien servida para todo el verano.”) Al cuarto de hora él le preguntó:</p><p>-¿Te has recuperado?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>(“Vale, entonces no voy a dejar que siga comiéndose la cabeza, no ahora que está conmigo, nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer.”)</p><p>-¿Consultamos lo del Vínculo?</p><p>-Vale.</p><p>(“Bien…”)</p><p>Se pusieron boca abajo, ella tomó el libro y buscó en el índice el Vínculo como Comunidad y después la página en el libro. Él, mientras tanto, le masajeaba el trasero. (“Para que esté preparada en cuanto terminemos.”)</p><p>-Cómo me pone cómo me tocas – le dijo ella.</p><p>-Porque lo hago con ganas, ya estoy como una moto otra vez.</p><p>-No me digas eso, que empezamos de nuevo.</p><p>-No, no, vamos a leer. Descansa un poco más.</p><p>Leyeron los títulos de los apartados, se detuvieron en ‘Poder del Vínculo’.</p><p>-Mira, es esto.</p><p>-Sí, lo leemos entero.</p><p>Leyeron en silencio.</p><p>(“El Vínculo es más poderoso cuanta mayor es la confianza que una persona deposita en la otra, en la capacidad mutua para aceptar y ser aceptado por el otro. Como el sabor de las bayas, más intenso cuanta mayor es la aceptación surgida del conocimiento.</p><p>Por supuesto, esta magia tiene que ver con eso, con el amor verdadero, no con el placer sexual ni con la dependencia. Por eso es posible vincularse como Comunidad aunque no exista relación física, basta con que se creen fuertes lazos de confianza mutua.”)</p><p>-¿Has terminado?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>Se miraron.</p><p>-¿Qué te ha parecido?</p><p>-Es como las bayas. El conocimiento y la aceptación.</p><p>-Claro, y nosotros, anoche, avanzamos mucho en eso.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-No fue porque nos lo hicimos, no tiene nada que ver, fue por lo que hablamos.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Piensa bien lo de Jack, no pierdas tiempo ni energía con él si no te acepta, me tienes a mí.</p><p>-Si volvemos al espejo veré si sigo viéndolo después de esto.</p><p>-Claro que volvemos. Vamos a leer otro apartado que nos hemos  saltado y me ha parecido interesante.</p><p>Buscó ‘El Vínculo entre más de dos personas’ y se lo señaló.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Vamos a leerlo.</p><p>Leyeron.</p><p>(“Pueden vincularse tres o más personas a un tiempo, sus pensamientos siguen funcionando como uno solo.”)</p><p>-Es maravilloso. Podremos hacerlo con Lily – dijo ella.</p><p>(“Bien… no piensa en Jack.”)</p><p>-Y con Deborah.</p><p>-Claro. Wow, Severus… estoy ansiosa.</p><p>-Y yo. Y además, estoy pensando que para el ejército resultará enormemente útil, pues si se vincula todo un comando, estarán todos comunicados a través de sus pensamientos, no es necesario dar las órdenes de palabra.</p><p>-¡Desde luego!</p><p>-Para volar en formación con el escudo en escaramuzas.</p><p>-¡Vaya que sí!</p><p>(“Por eso en el espejo vimos una sincronización tan perfecta de la formación. Qué ganas de mostrárselo a Lauren, lo haré el sábado si Deborah me deja.”)</p><p>-Me extraña que el viejo no me haya comentado nada sobre esto – dijo él.</p><p>-Porque se reserva la información para dártela poco a poco. Por eso nos conviene que los libros sigan en nuestro poder hasta que los hayamos estudiado a fondo.</p><p>-Pues sí, la verdad. ¿Qué tal andas de ganas?</p><p>-Tengo, tengo.</p><p>-Eres una máquina, Lauren, apenas han pasado veinte minutos.</p><p>-Es que me apetece mucho terminar a la vez vinculados, eso todavía no lo hemos probado.</p><p>-Pues vamos a ello, yo estoy listo.</p><p>-Me toca encima.</p><p>-Genial, así mandas tú.</p><p>Lauren dejó el libro sobre la hierba, Sev se tumbó de espaldas y ella se montó a horcajadas sobre él quedando sentada, él puso los brazos tras la cabeza.</p><p>-Empieza, a ver qué sabes hacer tú sola.</p><p>-Nunca lo he hecho así.</p><p>-Déjate llevar por el instinto y por lo que te guste a ti. A mí me va a gustar seguro, hagas lo que hagas.</p><p>Ella comenzó a cabalgarlo lentamente, ambos jadeaban intensamente.</p><p>-Qué mojada estás, Lauren, me vuelves loco.</p><p>-Y tú a mí, tan duro.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te toque los pechos?</p><p>-No es necesario, disfruta de mirarme. Yo sí que voy a tocarte.</p><p>-Está bien, lo que quieras, ahora mandas tú.</p><p>Le acariciaba el torso y lo arañaba.</p><p>-Wow… Lauren, cómo me pone que me arañes. Voy a contarte algo si me prometes que no te sentará mal.</p><p>-Te lo prometo. Cuéntamelo.</p><p>-El día del numerito de Pociones, cuando me arañaste el cuello, me pusiste caliente.</p><p>-Ya te lo noté.</p><p>-Qué mala eres. Dale más fuerte, hazme sangrar.</p><p>Ella lo hizo, le clavó las uñas, lo marcó.</p><p>-Ahora soy tuyo, Lauren, me has marcado.</p><p>-Cómo me pone que te guste.</p><p>-Y a mí que te guste a ti. Sigue, quiero que me destroces.</p><p>Continuó, se pusieron frenéticos ambos. Ella aceleró el ritmo.</p><p>-Me falta poco, Lauren. ¿Puedes llegar así, no necesitas tumbarte sobre mí?</p><p>-No, por supuesto que no, puedo llegar cuando quiera.</p><p>-Maravilloso. Cuando esté a punto de irme te muevo yo, ¿me dejas?</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>Un minuto más, la aferró por las caderas y la movió frenético. Llegaron juntos, gritando.</p><p>-Wooow… ha sido espectacular, el mejor que he tenido a la vez con alguien. Lauren, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Túmbate sobre mí y descansa. Yo ahora tampoco sé cuál es el recuerdo de mi <em>Patronus</em>, si lo de anoche o esto.</p><p>-Yo voy a tener que probar los tres.</p><p>(“¡Toma ya! Tres en una noche, y con Jack le salen incorpóreos, a pesar de que se la mete.”)</p><p>-Buaaah… te he destrozado – dijo ella - ¿Te duele?</p><p>-Claro que me duele, pero me encanta. No te preocupes por eso, túmbate y descansa.</p><p>Ella se dejó caer sobre él, enterrándose en su cuello. Él la abrazó y le recorría la espalda acariciándola, ella se estremecía.</p><p>-¿Estás a gusto? – le preguntó él.</p><p>-Tanto que volvería a dormir.</p><p>Él miró el despertador.</p><p>-Duerme un ratito si quieres, todavía no son las seis y media, hay tiempo.</p><p>-No, hay que volver a casa antes de las ocho y aún hemos de probar los <em>Patronus</em> y volver al espejo.</p><p>-Pero eso es un momento, con media hora nos llega. Voy a contarte el sueño que has tenido, si vuelves a dormirte ya te despierto yo. ¿Quieres?</p><p>-Vale, dale.</p><p>Él le mostró en su mente, con todo lujo de detalles, el sueño que había tenido ella, el paseo por el Bosque juntos. Cuando terminó, ella le dijo:</p><p>-Qué maravilla, Severus. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a hacerlo?</p><p>-El sábado tenemos juntos una buena caminata.</p><p>-Pero es por caminos, no es tan bonito.</p><p>-Pues la próxima vez que quedemos vamos al Bosque de la Sala, todavía no hemos estado juntos allí.</p><p>-Vale.</p><p>-Y peleamos un poco también, si quieres.</p><p>-Claro que quiero.</p><p>-Desnudos, así nos ponemos y nos lo hacemos en la hierba, es muy mullida.</p><p>-Wow… genial. ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>-Las siete, al final no te has dormido, y te espera un día largo.</p><p>-No importa, si estoy cansada me acostaré nada más cenar. Me da mucha pena que nos quede menos de una hora, no me separaría nunca de ti.</p><p>-Ni yo, Lauren, ya estoy comenzando a echarte de menos. El sábado nos vemos, reserva energía, tendremos un día de veintinueve horas y una caminata de más de tres.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>(“No va a volver a quedar con Jack antes del sábado.”)</p><p>-¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Mejor si no llegamos muy apurados a casa, quizá el viejo se despierte temprano y pueda vernos en el Mapa.</p><p>-Claro, vamos.</p><p>Se levantaron.</p><p>-Antes de nada vamos a hacer los <em>Patronus</em>, aquí mismo.</p><p>Probaron a un tiempo el último recuerdo feliz, cuando habían llegado juntos, y les salió. Las panteras jugaron.</p><p>-Wow, Severus… Qué ilusión me hace.</p><p>-¿Te has dado cuenta de que no son exactamente gemelos? El mío ha cambiado desde el martes, es un macho.</p><p>-Es cierto.</p><p>-Lauren, vamos a hacernos animagos tú y yo también, ya te enseñaré. Saldremos de correría por los bosques.</p><p>-Sería fantástico.</p><p>Lauren probó sus otros dos recuerdos felices con Sev, y él el otro con ella, les salieron incorpóreos.</p><p>-Bueno, ya sería demasiado tener varios recuerdos más felices con una misma persona, me alegro de que el mejor haya sido el que tenemos en común. Maravilloso. ¿Quieres probar algún otro tuyo?</p><p>-No. Enséñame la loba.</p><p>(“Ya sabe que los de Jack no le van a salir.”)</p><p>Sev evocó el recuerdo con Deborah. Se vistieron y recogieron todo, dejando las mantas y las pieles dentro de la casa. Charlaban.</p><p>-Wow… Severus, es fantástico. Tres <em>Patronus</em> distintos y los tres animales poderosos y muy simbólicos. Los lobos son fabulosos, tienen toda una estructura social.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí? Cuéntame.</p><p>-Las manadas se agrupan en torno a una pareja, llamada alfa, por la primera letra del alfabeto griego. Sólo esa pareja cría, pero todos los adultos contribuyen a la crianza de los lobeznos.</p><p>-Vaya, tienen su propia Magia de la Luna.</p><p>-Sí. Y también los leones son sociales. En este caso el grupo está formado por un solo macho y varias hembras. Ellas son las que cazan, también colaborando, y el macho se dedica a protegerlas, a ellas y a sus cachorros, de otros machos, pues éstos matarían a los cachorros para que entraran en celo.</p><p>-Vaya, un macho y varias hembras, como yo con vosotras, y debo protegeros de machos no adecuados. Toma nota.</p><p>-Ya.</p><p>-¿Y las panteras?</p><p>-Son solitarias. Sólo coinciden en época de celo y las hembras sacan adelante solas a los cachorros.</p><p>-Vaya, pues eso es lo que menos me gusta.</p><p>-Casi todos los mamíferos son así.</p><p>-Qué ignorante soy, Lauren. Tengo un grave déficit, no sé nada del mundo <em>muggle</em>. La otra noche una chica de tercero tuvo que explicarme que Roma está en Italia.</p><p>-Vaya… Pero no es culpa tuya, Severus.</p><p>-Sí, sí que lo es. Pude coger Estudios Muggles de optativa.</p><p>-Por entonces eras muy joven todavía y andabas con los maléficos, es comprensible que no lo hicieras.</p><p>-Me arrepiento un montón.</p><p>-Vamos, no te apenes, lo solventarás.</p><p>-¿Tú sabías que mi nombre era el nombre de un emperador romano?</p><p>-Sí, claro.</p><p>-El otro día me lo contó Maida. Siempre he odiado mi nombre, y desde entonces me gusta.</p><p>Ella le sonrió.</p><p>-¿Conoces la historia de ese emperador? – le preguntó él.</p><p>-No, pero me informaré y te la contaré.</p><p>-Genial. ¿Apagaste las velas?</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-¿No quedó nada en el dormitorio?</p><p>-No, lo traje todo, para ganar tiempo.</p><p>-Genial, Lauren. Al final sólo bebimos media botella.</p><p>-Así nos queda para la próxima.</p><p>-Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Tú no?</p><p>-Yo también, hemos gastado un montón de energía.</p><p>-Hay que traer más comida todavía.</p><p>-Pues sí.</p><p>-El diccionario lo dejamos en la sala de estar. ¿Nos lo llevamos?</p><p>-No. ¿Para qué? Vamos a dejarlo aquí.</p><p>Salieron del refugio y volvieron a la puerta de la Sala a buen paso. Lauren sacó el Mapa, no había nadie en el séptimo piso fuera de casa.</p><p>-Vale, no vamos a salir juntos – dijo Sev - Sales tú primero y te Desilusionas, luego salgo yo, demando el almacén y entro, después entras tú, así pasas menos tiempo expuesta.</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>Lo hicieron así y se dirigieron rápidamente al espejo.</p><p>-Mírate tú primero – le dijo él.</p><p>Lauren se miró.</p><p>-¿Qué ves?</p><p>-A un montón de gente, Severus - carcajeándose  - A algunos no los conozco, y a otros apenas.</p><p>-Esa gran familia que soñabas.</p><p>-Sí. Todos adultos y con niños, un montón de ellos.</p><p>-¿Dónde estás situada tú?</p><p>-En el centro, contigo.</p><p>-El corazón del equipo. ¿Tenemos hijos?</p><p>-Sí, una parejita, son como nosotros. Los tenemos en brazos, tú a la niña y yo al niño.</p><p>-¿A quién más ves que conozcamos ambos?</p><p>-A Lily y a Deborah, por supuesto.</p><p>-¿Lily tiene niños?</p><p>-Una niña pelirroja de ojos negros, están a tu lado.</p><p>-Hija mía también. ¿Y Deborah?</p><p>-Tiene dos, una niña que se parece a ti y otro que no.</p><p>-¿Está Paul con ella?</p><p>-Él tiene a la niña en brazos, que es mayor, y ella al niño.</p><p>-Él cuida a mi hija, y el otro debe ser de él.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-¿A quiénes más ves?</p><p>-A Ariel y Shelley, también con dos niños, más pequeños que los demás.</p><p>-Claro, porque son más jóvenes. ¿A quién más?</p><p>-A todos los Gryff. Cecile, Remus, Alice y Frank.</p><p>-Maravilloso. ¿Tienen hijos también?</p><p>-Sí, Alice y Frank tienen dos de la misma edad, uno de ellos se parece a Frank, pero el otro a ninguno de ambos. Y son bastante mayores, de unos nueve años.</p><p>-Vaya… eso significa que van a tenerlo muy jóvenes. Y que el que no se les parece no es hijo suyo.</p><p>-¿Sabes a quién se parece?</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Es clavado a Potter, como él, en pequeño.</p><p>-¿Y Potter no aparece en la escena?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿Y Cecile y Remus tienen hijos?</p><p>-Uno pequeño, un bebé.</p><p>-Claro, ellos tardarán más. Remus quiere estudiar una carrera <em>muggle</em> después de graduarse aquí.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-¿A quiénes más ves?</p><p>-A Anthony y Heather.</p><p>-Maravilloso, el plan de Deborah. ¿Tienen niños también?</p><p>-Sí, uno, de la edad de los nuestros.</p><p>-¿Cuántos años tenemos nosotros?</p><p>-Algo menos de treinta.</p><p>-¿Y nuestro niño más mayor?</p><p>-Unos seis.</p><p>-Así que lo tendremos a los veintidós o veintitrés años. Habremos acabado con Voldemort para entonces. Es muy poco tiempo – ilusionado.</p><p>-Bueno, Severus, esto es sólo un deseo.</p><p>-Confía, Lauren, es algo más que un deseo, hay coincidencias con datos que no conocías. ¿A quiénes más ves?</p><p>-A Valerie, Andrew, George y su novia, de sexto de casa.</p><p>-Sí, George ha participado en el linchamiento.</p><p>-Están con Deborah y Paul.</p><p>-Un posible comando de seis. ¿Tienen niños también?</p><p>-Sí, de la edad de los nuestros.</p><p>-Lauren, vamos a acabar con Voldemort. Todos los guerreros tendremos hijos al mismo tiempo. ¿Te das cuenta?</p><p>-Sí, Severus.</p><p>Ambos estaban cada vez más expectantes.</p><p>-¿A Jack no lo ves?</p><p>-Sí, también lo veo, a mi lado, con una niña morena, como yo.</p><p>-Hija tuya también. Vas a tener tres hijos, Lauren. Dos conmigo y uno con Jack. Y yo cuatro, dos contigo, una con Lily y otra con Deborah. ¿Hay más adultos que niños?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Bien, no conviene que sea al contrario. Y cuando los criemos, todavía nos dará tiempo a tener más, somos muy jóvenes.</p><p>-Bueno, a mí me llega de sobra con tres – carcajeándose.</p><p>-Ya, pero quizá a Lily no le llegue con uno. ¿De qué edad es la suya?</p><p>-Como la nuestra mayor y la niña de Deborah.</p><p>-Las tendréis a la vez, para que se críen juntas, como hermanas. Estupendo. ¿Algo más interesante?</p><p>-También veo a los comandantes Rave.</p><p>-¿A Genevre y Lorenz?</p><p>-Sí, y con ellos, a un chico muy guapo que se parece mucho a ella, con una chica de casa de cuarto.</p><p>-Es su hermano – emocionado - Con Audrey, les estoy haciendo de alcahuete, eso tú no lo sabías. ¿Hay alguien más con ellos?</p><p>-Sí. Otra chica y chico que sólo conozco de vista del colegio, creo que ella es Rave y él Gryff.</p><p>-Julia y Robert – muy emocionado -  Los comandantes de sexto, también les he hecho de alcahuete. Esto es una premonición, Lauren, tú no sabías nada de todo esto. ¿Has bebido alguna vez agua de un manantial en el Bosque?</p><p>-Sí, por supuesto.</p><p>-Tienes el don de la clarividencia, Lauren, la Magia Druida. Y yo también debo tenerlo, pues también lo he hecho.</p><p>-Es cierto… - profundamente asombrada.</p><p>-¿Tienen niños?</p><p>-Sí, todos.</p><p>-¿De qué edad?</p><p>-De la misma.</p><p>-Vamos a acabar con Voldemort – no cabía en sí de gozo -  Habrá superpoblación en Hogwarts en los noventa. ¿A quiénes más ves?</p><p>-A mi hermano con Dawn.</p><p>-Maravilloso. ¿Tienen niños?</p><p>-Sí, un bebé.</p><p>-Porque son más jóvenes. ¿A quiénes más?</p><p>Pasaron a hablar de viva voz:</p><p>-¡¡A Lucius y Narcissa!!</p><p>-¡¡Bien!! ¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí?</p><p>-Para darte la sorpresa – carcajeándose.</p><p>-¿Tienen niños?</p><p>-Sí, uno, rubio como ellos, guapísimo, de la edad del de Alice y Frank o algo mayor.</p><p>-Buf… qué peligro, antes de que acabemos con Voldemort.</p><p>-Ya. Pero significa que les va a ir bien, sería sospechoso que no tuvieran hijos. Están con otra pareja más mayor, deben ser su hermana Andrómeda y su marido. Tienen también una hija, mayor todavía, parece metamorfomaga, lleva el pelo rosa.</p><p>-Vaya… qué interesante. También significa que se librarán de Azkabán.</p><p>-Claro, Lucius utilizará su influencia en el Ministerio, y si no, nos tendrá a nosotros para responder por él.</p><p>-Por supuesto. ¿Cuántos años tiene la hija de Andrómeda?</p><p>-Unos quince.</p><p>-Entonces ya ha nacido, si nosotros tenemos menos de treinta – muy emocionado - Has de averiguar si Andrómeda tiene una hija metamorfomaga, pregúntaselo a tus padres cuando les escribas. Sabremos si tu deseo se va a cumplir. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Maravilloso, Severus – muy emocionada también - Mírate tú, anda, se nos hace tarde.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>Lauren se apartó y Sev se puso frente al espejo.</p><p>-¿Qué ves? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>-Lo mismo que tú, salvo que Jack no está contigo, tiene otra pareja y dos hijos que se les parecen.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Lo siento, Lauren, no lo considero adecuado para ti. Lo veo además con otra pareja a quienes no conozco, mayores. Él se le parece, debe ser su tío el Auror. Y también que contigo tengo sólo una hija, la llevas tú en brazos, y con Lily dos, a la niña pelirroja la llevo yo y ella a un niño moreno más pequeño de ojos verdes. Ése podría ser tuyo o de ella, no lo sé, a quien más se parece es a mí.</p><p>-Bueno, si se parece a ti no importa de quién sea.</p><p>-Gracias, Lauren. También veo a Minerva y Albus, juntos y solos. Cómo me alegro de ver a Lucius y Narcissa, ya había olvidado cómo son, es lo que más ilusión me hace. Y tienes razón, su hijo es muy guapo y parece muy maduro para su edad, una mirada muy seria, por eso parece mayor que los de Alice y Frank, pero pienso que son del mismo año, serán compañeros en Hogwarts. Y es cierto, el segundo de los Longbottom es clavado a Potter. ¿Sabes lo que sospecho?</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que es hijo suyo adoptado por ellos. Ni Potter ni su pareja van a sobrevivir, ni Black, de lo contrario se habría hecho cargo él. Y que se han hecho cargo los Longbottom porque tienen un niño de la misma edad, y por eso no han tenido más.</p><p>-Vaya tela...</p><p>-Además, tiene una cicatriz muy extraña en la frente, en forma de rayo.</p><p>-Ya…</p><p>-La sobrina de Narcissa también es preciosa. Escribe a tus padres hoy mismo, si esa niña existe, significa que este deseo se va a cumplir. Y lo más importante de todo, vamos a sobrevivir a la guerra, <em>casi</em> todos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cambiar mentes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al volver a casa, Lauren y Sev lo hicieron por separado intentando rastrearse. No se perdieron del séptimo piso a las mazmorras, ya abarcaban todo el castillo en una sola noche.</p><p>Lauren escribió a sus padres nada más llegar a casa, ese día prescindió de ducharse por enviar la carta en ese mismo momento y tener la respuesta cuanto antes.</p><p>En el desayuno charlaron con Lily y le contaron la magnífica noche que habían pasado. Lily se alegró mucho por ambos, y más todavía cuando le dijeron lo que habían visto en el espejo y que tenían una manera de comprobar si se iba a cumplir, que toda la gente cercana sobreviviría a la guerra y sería feliz formando familias.</p><p>Lauren y Sev continuaron hablando a ratos en clases, cuando no necesitaban concentrarse demasiado. Sev le dedicó el almuerzo a Deborah, a comenzar a enseñarle a proyectar, lo consiguieron al instante a través de la mesa del Comedor, mirándose a los ojos. Aprovechó para preguntarle si le permitía mostrar a Lauren su deseo en el espejo y ella le dio permiso.</p><p>También le contó a ella parte de la noche juntos que habían pasado, incluyendo que se habían vinculado y conseguido rastrearse por el castillo entero esa misma mañana. Deborah alucinaba, él le explicó lo del poder del Vínculo y le propuso que probaran el rastreo también ellos dos durante la tarde.</p><p>Ella a su vez le contó sus progresos con Paul la tarde anterior. Como ya ocluía perfectamente, le había dado a leer el resumen de la Magia de la Luna, habían comenzado con la Legeremancia y también se le estaba dando bien. (“Fiable e intuitivo a un tiempo, como Lauren.”)</p><p>Esa tarde rastreó a Deborah y también lo consiguió, no sabía si a tanta distancia, pues las clases a las que asistieron no estaban tan separadas, pero sin problema. Se lo contó a Lauren, vinculados.</p><p>-Ya somos dos a protegerte – le dijo ella.</p><p>-Sí, ahora que ya no es necesario.</p><p>-No cantes victoria, todavía podrían volver.</p><p>-El viejo me ha dicho en el almuerzo que los del lunes todavía están en San Mungo, no creo que se atrevan.</p><p>Después de clases fue con la escolta hasta el campo de Quidditch a tomar su segunda clase de vuelo en escoba, que fue de una hora completa, solo con la profesora, pues debía aprender algo nuevo, a acelerar y frenar en movimiento, lo que no se le dio nada mal. Deborah además le contó que ella también había conseguido rastrearlo.</p><p>En la cena Sev charló con Lily otro rato y el resto se lo dedicó a Ariel. Al volver a casa esperó a Audrey para quedar con ella al día siguiente para su segunda clase de Oclumancia. Después se quedó en su rincón haciendo los deberes con Deborah, Valerie y Andrew como el domingo anterior, y a partir de las nueve menos cuarto vigiló al hermano de Lauren en la Biblioteca con el Mapa. Salió con su compañero poco después.</p><p>Guardó el Mapa y fue a esperarlos al mismo lugar donde lo hizo el sábado anterior para invitarlos a la fiesta. Cuando entraron a casa vio temor en los ojos de ambos. (“Mejor que me teman a que me desafíen. El temor es más fácil de vencer, basta con tender la mano.”)</p><p>-Hola, chicos. Os eché de menos en la fiesta de la otra noche.</p><p>(“Ninguno me responde, el pequeño hará lo que haga el mayor, mejor una pregunta directa. Al menos se han parado.”)</p><p>-¿Venís de la Biblioteca?</p><p>-Sí – respondió el peque.</p><p>(“Ya me tiene menos miedo el pequeño que el hermano de Lauren. La verdad es que debió asustarse mucho, el linchamiento fue un espectáculo dantesco. Es mejor que hable sólo con él y se lo explique, él también habrá oído hablar de la guerra si quería ser Mortífago.”)</p><p>-Arthur, ¿te apetece charlar un rato conmigo?</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?</p><p>(“Desconfiado a tope. Buf…”)</p><p>-Porque se lo pregunté a tu amiga Dawn.</p><p>-Sí, ya me habló de ti.</p><p>-¿Y qué te contó?</p><p>(“No me responde. Mejor en privado.”)</p><p>-¿Te apetece sentarte un rato conmigo a la mesa?</p><p>-¿Qué interés tienes en mí?</p><p>(“Muy reticente, a ver si consigo algo.”)</p><p>-Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, te has quedado sin amigos en tu año y me preocupa que estés solo, estar solo no es bueno. Charla un rato conmigo, te sentará bien.</p><p>-Está bien.</p><p>(“Bien…”)</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana – le dijo Arthur a su amigo.</p><p>El más pequeño se marchó hacia los dormitorios.</p><p>Sev y Arthur se dirigieron a la mesa, pero no a su rincón, sino al opuesto, pues en el suyo estaban Deborah, Valerie y Andrew.</p><p>-¿Prefieres sentarte mirando al Lago o del otro lado?</p><p>-Mirando al Lago.</p><p>Se sentaron frente a frente, Sev convocó el <em>Muffliato</em>.</p><p>-He hecho un hechizo para que no nos oigan. Lo que hablemos quedará entre nosotros.</p><p>-Me parece bien.</p><p>-Ayer te vi escondido cuando le dimos la paliza al Ravenclaw de sexto. No debiste quedarte a mirar.</p><p>(“No me responde, no se atreve a hablar conmigo del tema, qué difícil es esto. Bueno, entonces hablaré yo.”)</p><p>-Imagino que ya sabes por qué lo hicimos. Lo sabes, ¿no?</p><p>El chico permaneció mudo y sin mostrar expresión alguna.</p><p>-¿Sabes que está a punto de comenzar una guerra?</p><p>-Sí, eso sí.</p><p>(“Bueno, algo hemos conseguido.”)</p><p>-¿Y que hay dos bandos?</p><p>-No soy bobo, en una guerra siempre hay dos bandos.</p><p>(“Buf… qué susceptible, no me lo está poniendo nada fácil, pasa del miedo a rebotarse. Ya te digo que sus padres tienen un serio problema con él.”)</p><p>-Perdona si te he ofendido, no creo que seas bobo en absoluto. Voy a explicarte algo más sobre la guerra que quizá no sepas. Nadie es bueno ni malo del todo, en una guerra todos son malos. ¿Lo entiendes?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>(“Bien, me está escuchando atentamente, le interesa lo que digo.”)</p><p>-Pero en ésta hay un bando que ataca y otro que se defiende. ¿Sabes cuál es el bando que ataca?</p><p>-Sí, el del Señor Tenebroso.</p><p>-Y sabes que matan gente, ¿verdad? A brujos hijos de <em>muggles</em>.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿A ti qué te parece que lo hagan?</p><p>(“No me responde, no tiene respuesta a eso, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.”)</p><p>-Imagino que ayer te asustaste, debió darte la impresión que atacamos a un chico indefenso, pero en realidad estábamos defendiéndonos. El sábado estuvieron a punto de matarme a mí, pensaron que estaba solo y estuvieron esperándome en un lugar por donde pensaban que iba a pasar, cinco contra uno. Me has visto moverme con escolta, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Y que no voy a la Biblioteca desde que echamos del colegio a los maléficos de casa.</p><p>-Eres un traidor.</p><p>(“Buaaah… ya me ha perdido el miedo, bien…”) Sev no se alteró en absoluto, continuó hablando amablemente.</p><p>-Vaya… eso puede parecer. Tienes parte de razón, pero sólo es traidor quien se traiciona a sí mismo. Yo tenía ideas equivocadas y no me di cuenta hasta que me hice mayor y más maduro para comprender las cosas. Lo que te digo, nadie es bueno ni malo, cada uno debemos hacer lo que creemos correcto. ¿Te parece correcto matar brujos sólo porque sus padres sean <em>muggles</em>?</p><p>-No.</p><p>(“¡Bien!”)</p><p>-Empezamos a entendernos. Pues eso es lo que pretende el Señor Tenebroso, ni más ni menos, ¿no es así?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Ya veo que no eres bobo, empiezas a darte cuenta de las cosas en segundo año, yo no me di cuenta hasta quinto. Haces muy bien, a tiempo de rectificar. El chico al que apaleamos ayer pretendía unirse al Señor Tenebroso y era peligroso para todos que se quedara en el colegio, amenazaba la vida de los demás. ¿Lo entiendes?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Sigues pensando que soy un traidor?</p><p>-No.</p><p>(“¡Toma! ¡En el bote!”)</p><p>-Me alegro. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo tú?</p><p>-¿Por qué cambiaste de bando?</p><p>(“Bien, interés en mí, recupera la admiración que tenía por mí.”)</p><p>-Ya te lo he dicho, porque me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Cuando entré al colegio, cuatro de los otros cinco chicos de mi año eran del bando del Señor Tenebroso, imagino que los conocías a todos.</p><p>-Sí, se sentaban contigo en el Comedor y también eran compañeros de mi hermana.</p><p>-Claro, nos conocíamos todos en casa. Yo no soy sangre-pura, mi madre sí, mi padre es <em>muggle</em>, soy mestizo.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo sabía.</p><p>-Mis compañeros sangre-pura me aceptaron entre ellos porque soy buen mago, y también los otros mayores, me hacían mucho caso cuando tenía tu edad, eso me hacía sentirme importante. Los Slytherin somos ambiciosos, ¿lo entiendes?</p><p>-Claro que lo entiendo.</p><p>-Me dejé engañar por sus ideas, que no son las mías, y hasta que me hice mayor no me di cuenta de que eran ideas equivocadas. En cuanto me di cuenta cambié de bando.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>(“Qué maravilla, lo he puesto de mi parte.”)</p><p>-¿Qué piensas ahora de esas ideas?</p><p>-No sé qué pensar.</p><p>(“Bien… ya está dudando.”) Le sonrió tierno. (“Es el momento de sacar el tema candente, Lauren me lo ha puesto muy fácil.”)</p><p>-¿Tienes alguna afición aparte de la magia?</p><p>-Sí, me gusta mucho leer.</p><p>-Qué interesante. ¿Y lees autores <em>muggles</em>?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Y te gustan?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Pues ahí lo tienes, los <em>muggles</em> valen mucho también. Todos somos seres humanos, lo de ser brujo o <em>muggle</em> es lo de menos. ¿Comienzas a tener más claras las ideas?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>(“Bien, suficiente por hoy, ahora a hacerme su amigo, que me hable de sus lecturas.”)</p><p>-¿Qué estás leyendo ahora mismo?</p><p>-‘La isla del tesoro’.</p><p>-Qué título más interesante. ¿De qué va?</p><p>-De piratas.</p><p>(“Claro, de malos, como él. Voy a tener que pedirle a Lauren que también vigile sus lecturas, no le voy a dar alas para que me hable de ese libro.”)</p><p>-¿Te queda mucho para acabarlo?</p><p>-No, voy a terminarlo esta misma noche.</p><p>-¿Y ya has sacado otro de la Biblioteca?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>-‘Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino’.</p><p>-Vaya… de viajes. Ése es mucho más interesante. ¿No te parece?</p><p>-Sí, es de mi autor favorito.</p><p>-¿Quién es ese autor?</p><p>-Julio Verne.</p><p>-¿Tiene más libros de viajes?</p><p>-Sí, casi todos son de viajes.</p><p>-Vaya, te gusta viajar con la imaginación.</p><p>-Sí, mucho.</p><p>(“Voy a sacarle la idea de la cabeza proponiéndole otras aspiraciones en la vida, él puede permitírselo.”)</p><p>-Cuando salgas de Hogwarts podrás viajar un montón, ir a todos esos sitios que salen en los libros.</p><p>El chico rio.</p><p>(“Bien…”)</p><p>-No, a todos no.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?</p><p>-Porque van a la Luna.</p><p>-Vaya… qué chulo. Pues los <em>muggles</em> han ido a la Luna, no veo por qué los brujos no podemos hacerlo.</p><p>-Tienes razón.</p><p>-¿Adónde más van que no se pueda ir?</p><p>-Al centro de la Tierra.</p><p>-Es cierto que allí no se puede ir, pero en la superficie hay muchos sitios donde sí. ¿No van a sitios que tú puedas ir?</p><p>-Sí, dan la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días.</p><p>-¡Qué chulo! ¿Y a ti no te gustaría hacerlo?</p><p>-Nunca lo había pensado.</p><p>-Pues piénsalo de aquí a que te gradúes, tu familia tiene dinero y puedes permitírtelo. Te buscas una novia y vas con ella a dar la vuelta al mundo.</p><p>-Es verdad…</p><p>(“Muy ilusionado, éste ya no se hace Mortífago. Qué ganas de contárselo a Lauren.”)</p><p>-Pero para eso has de hacerte amigo de las chicas de tu año. Si siempre estás solo te tocará viajar solo, y eso es muy aburrido.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>(“En el bote, ya está pensando en la niña que le gusta.”)</p><p>-En el libro que dan la vuelta al mundo, ¿van con sus novias?</p><p>-Al principio no, la encuentran en el viaje.</p><p>-Vaya, pues es otra posibilidad. ¿El viajero sale solo de viaje?</p><p>-No, con su criado.</p><p>-Un compañero de viaje, para no estar solo. Hay que hacer amigos, como nosotros ahora.</p><p>Le sonrió, el chico también lo hizo. (“Con toda probabilidad, en un futuro viajaremos juntos. No dice nada, está soñando…”)</p><p>-¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo alguna vez?</p><p>Tardó en responder y lo hizo tímidamente.</p><p>-Sí…</p><p>(“Qué mono, ha recuperado su admiración por mí. Me lo como, mi cuñadito, como un hermanito.”) Sev le sonrió más ampliamente.</p><p>-Te prometo que algún día lo haremos. Mientras tanto, ven a charlar conmigo siempre que quieras. Ya sabes dónde suelo estar, al otro lado de la mesa. ¿Te apetece charlar un rato más o tienes prisa por terminar tu libro?</p><p>-Me apetece charlar.</p><p>-Entonces sigue contándome de tus lecturas.</p><p>Charlaron un rato largo más. Sev tomó nota mental de los libros que Arthur le recomendó, hablaron también un poco de su amigo de primero y lo animó a que estuvieran juntos los tres. También le contó que cuando acabaran los exámenes harían una fiesta con los Rave y que ambos estaban invitados.</p><p>Por fin, lo animó a que lo llamara Sev o Severus y no Prince como todo el mundo, diciéndole que sus mejores amigos lo llamaban así. (“Vamos a ser familia, a la familia no se la llama por el apellido.”)</p><p>Terminaron casi a las diez, cuando ya comenzaba a volver la gente por el toque. Sev lo acompañó hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios para que no se sintiera desamparado entre el trasiego y los demás también lo vieran con él.</p><p>Volvió con Deborah y los otros, Paul se les había unido.</p><p>-Wow… Prince – le dijo Valerie, admirada – Cómo te los camelas, eres irresistible.</p><p>Rio. (“Ya está Valerie echándome piropos. Desde el lunes, que Deborah le contó, no para. Por suerte Andrew nunca se da por enterado, sigue dejándola sentarse frente a mí y continúa a sus deberes, sólo sonríe. Yo creo que también le pone que le guste a Valerie, es como un reto, retenerla y que no lo deje por mí.”)</p><p>-Éste me ha costado lo mío. Ya pensaba hacerse Mortífago, desde segundo año, me ha llamado traidor.</p><p>-Buah… Vaya, me extraña – le dijo Valerie - ¿No es el hermano de Parkinson, la de tu año?</p><p>(“Disimulo sobre Lauren. Deborah me ayudará.”)</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Anthony nos contó el otro día que puede convocar <em>Patronus</em>.</p><p>(“Vaya… Anthony se lo contó a todo el mundo, se ilusionó.”)</p><p>-Sí, así es, lo hicimos el martes en clase de Defensa.</p><p>-Entonces no es maléfica, por eso no se ha marchado.</p><p>-Obviamente.</p><p>-Estupendo. La casa limpia. El colegio entero – enfática, alzando el puño cerrado.</p><p>(“Qué satisfecha está de los linchamientos.”) Rieron los cinco. (“Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato con Paul, pero se ha sentado al otro lado de Deborah, así no nos vemos, y me desperté a las cinco de la madrugada. Me voy a la cama ya, ya seguiré con los deberes si me despierto temprano, además, mañana tengo dos horas de Giratiempo con Audrey.”)</p><p>-Chicos, me voy a la cama, estoy agotado.</p><p>Todos se despidieron de él, que recogió sus bártulos y se fue a dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Sev le contó a Lauren, vinculados, la charla con su hermano, y ella quedó encantada. Le llegó además carta de sus padres, en respuesta a la suya del día anterior. La abrió al instante, Sev la vio hacerlo y leerla a toda velocidad.</p><p>-¿Qué te dicen, Lauren?</p><p>-Que sí, que Andrómeda tiene una hija metamorfomaga de tres años de edad, se llama Nimphadora.</p><p>-Buah, Lauren, vamos a vencer a Voldemort dentro de cinco años. Sabemos la fecha exacta.</p><p>-Pero nuestros deseos no eran iguales.</p><p>-Pero lo importante sí que lo era, que estamos todos vivos menos Potter y Black. Cuando vea a Remus voy a avisarlo.</p><p>-Pasa de todo, Severus, merecen cualquier cosa que les pase. Estuvieron a punto de matarte, no tengas piedad de ellos.</p><p>-Pero no era eso lo que pretendían, no son asesinos. No quiero que muera nadie.</p><p>-No puedes salvarlos a todos, ellos no tuvieron piedad de ti durante casi cinco años. Cada uno se lleva lo que merece en esta vida.</p><p>-Dime lo que quieras, voy a avisarlo, que entrenen también con el Ejército.</p><p>-No, Severus, te has librado de ellos, no vuelvas a liarte.</p><p>-Una de las cosas más importantes que he aprendido es a perdonar y a tener piedad de los demás, porque a mí también me ha sido concedida y he sido perdonado de mis errores, quiero devolver parte de ese bien. De hecho, pienso cancelar el escarmiento. Nos hemos librado de los maléficos, con eso me llega.</p><p>-Espero que no les dé por volver a acosarte.</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que no.</p><p>Después llevó a Audrey al claro durante dos horas con el Giratiempo a aprender a Oclumancia, de camino charlaron. “Ya no me echa los tejos. Quiero sacar el tema de mi relación con Deborah por si le ha afectado.”</p><p>-¿Qué tal lo pasaste en la fiesta? – le preguntó él.</p><p>-Mira quién fue a preguntar, el que mejor lo pasó.</p><p>A carcajada limpia los dos. “Me vio, me vio.”</p><p>-¿Y tú no lo pasaste bien?</p><p>-Me agarré una buena cogorza.</p><p>Volvió a carcajearse. “Qué malhablada es, cómo contrasta con lo dulce y guapa que es. Es muy rara.”</p><p>-¿Y te fuiste a la cama temprano?</p><p>-Sí, porque ya no me tenía en pie y al día siguiente teníamos que entrenar.</p><p>“No se fue con ningún chico, bien…”</p><p>-¿Y qué tal con tu águila?</p><p>-Mejor, entrenamos juntos el sábado, uno contra uno.</p><p>“Ilusionada, qué bien… Por eso no le afectó lo mío de por la noche.”</p><p>-Vaya, de eso no me enteré.</p><p>-Claro, porque no viniste.</p><p>-¿Y el domingo?</p><p>-En el mismo grupo. Genevre y Lorenz nos propusieron que los formáramos nosotros.</p><p>“Maravilloso, eso no se me había ocurrido ni nos lo contaron, esos Rave brillantes. Hay que hacerlo en todos los grupos, así ya se forman los comandos por afinidad. Qué bien.”</p><p>-¿Y está mejorando?</p><p>-Sí. Dice que soy muy buena maestra.</p><p>“Bien… ya la valora por algo más que por su físico. Yo también voy a hacerlo, es muy buena guerrera para la edad que tiene.”</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo eres, Audrey. Y en la Biblioteca, ¿os seguís viendo?</p><p>-Sí, todos los días.</p><p>-Muy bien hecho, quien la sigue la consigue. ¿Él también te ayuda a ti con los deberes?</p><p>-No siempre, porque él los hace mucho más rápido que yo.</p><p>“Rave individualista… Pero ella mejorará con el ritual del abeto y lo alcanzará. Hay que animarla.”</p><p>-Vaya… ten un poco de paciencia. Estamos al borde de los exámenes y los Rave son muy exigentes consigo mismos para esto de los estudios, no les gusta perder el tiempo. Sigue haciendo migas con él, y el próximo año, cuando esté más relajado, te hará más caso y te ayudará.</p><p>-Sí, yo creo que sí. Al menos ahora ya habla siempre conmigo.</p><p>-Y en Estudios Muggles, ¿te sientas con él?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Pues propónselo, seguro que no le importa.</p><p>-¿Y el profesor?</p><p>-Ya te dije que por el profesor no pasa nada. Ya hablé con el viejo.</p><p>-Ah… genial. Pues se lo diré, seguro que quiere.</p><p>-También os veréis en la fiesta que vamos a hacer tras los exámenes, en la casa Rave.</p><p>-¿Nos han invitado a su casa? – muy ilusionada.</p><p>-Sí, Brad va a organizarla con ellos.</p><p>-Buah… genial. Tienen la mejor Sala del castillo.</p><p>-¿No viste el miércoles a los águilas en la Sala de casa?</p><p>-Claro que sí, estabais celebrando el linchamiento.</p><p>-Bueno, eso de celebrar… Bebimos una botella de whisky entre casi quince personas.</p><p>-¿No te diste cuenta de que me acerqué a saludar a Genevre y Lorenz?</p><p>-No, no me di cuenta.</p><p>-A ti no te saludé porque estabas charlando con Deborah.</p><p>“¡Toma pulla! La merezco por no darme cuenta, yo estaba enfrente de Genevre.”</p><p>-Vaya, pues no hagas eso, salúdame siempre que me veas.</p><p>-No quería molestar. Estabais muy ensimismados – con retintín.</p><p>“Debíamos estar vinculados. Me la merezco.”</p><p>-Audrey, no seas boba, tú nunca me molestas.</p><p>-Bueno, el sábado sí que te habría molestado – continuó picándolo – Te olvidaste de que me prometiste dormir conmigo.</p><p>“Toda la razón. Falté a mi palabra.”</p><p>-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho, yo también me agarré una buena cogorza. Sólo recuerdo las risas, lo otro que pasó lo sé porque me lo han contado. Me quedé dormido y tuvieron que meterme en la cama.</p><p>-Vaya… - apenada - Con lo bien que lo pasaste y no te acuerdas.</p><p>-Pues no, una pena. Dormimos juntos cuando quieras, si quieres hoy mismo, pero sólo eso.</p><p>-Vale.</p><p>“Bien, ya no quiere nada más conmigo. Estupendo, porque yo con ella tampoco. Vamos a cambiar de tema.”</p><p>-¿Qué tal tu amiga Lucy con el Gryff?</p><p>-Buah… genial también. Ellos también combatieron juntos el sábado y en el mismo grupo que Percy y yo el domingo. Él es mucho más simpático y le hace caso.</p><p>-Estupendo.</p><p>“Un nuevo comando, de tres casas diferentes.”</p><p>-¿Y con Trevor, que juega a Quidditch con ella? ¿No le gusta también?</p><p>-Sí, un montón. Se liaron el sábado. El también combatió con nosotros el domingo. Se lleva genial con el Gryff.</p><p>-¿Erais un grupo de sólo cinco?</p><p>-SÍ, nosotros cinco.</p><p>“Vaya, un trío, una chica con dos chicos, y otra pareja, siendo las chicas amigas. Otro comando de cinco. Tres Sly, un Rave y un Gryff. Formarían parte de los verde-plata también, por mayoría. He de proponer a todos los comandantes que animen a que se formen grupos espontáneamente y los sigan poniendo juntos a combatir.</p><p>También deberíamos mezclar años de vez en cuando, pero eso es más complicado. Lo haremos el próximo año, para dar oportunidad a que se conozcan los de edades distintas, como Deborah y Paul.”</p><p>-¿Y Percy? ¿Hace migas con los otros chicos?</p><p>-No por el momento, sólo conmigo.</p><p>-Pues anímalo a que las haga. En verano podréis quedar los cinco para salir juntos.</p><p>-Buah… sería genial.</p><p>-Y el viejo nos va a dejar sentarnos mezclados en clases o en el Comedor a partir del próximo año. Lo anunciará en el banquete de fin de curso o en el de apertura del siguiente.</p><p>-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien!</p><p>“Lo que te digo, va a dar una gran alegría en el colegio, va a ser histórico también. Es mejor que lo anuncie antes de irnos de vacaciones, pienso decírselo.”</p><p>En esa segunda clase Audrey consiguió ocluir en más de dos tercios de los intentos. “Viento en popa. Lo logrará antes de fin de curso.”</p><p>Por la tarde Sev tuvo clase de vuelo en escoba de nuevo. Acudió con escolta renovada media hora antes, para ver entrenar al equipo Rave de Quidditch. Jack no fue, se quedó entrenando a los Huffle de quinto año con Alice y Frank, ni Anthony, que se quedó estudiando con sus dos compañeras de quinto. (“Se va desvinculando de Deborah, muy bien.”)</p><p>En lugar de ellos dos, a Deborah, Valerie y Andrew se sumaron Paul y George. (“El comando de Deborah. George ha hecho migas con Andrew y Paul, los tres se parecen mucho. Y parece que a Valerie también le gusta, al pobre Andrew no le va a quedar más remedio que compartirla, es demasiado sentimental para dedicarse a un único hombre. A ver si tengo ocasión de estar con ella antes de que acabe el año, le pediré a Deborah que nos arregle una cita.”)</p><p>Después de cenar, Jack llevaba a Valerie y Andrew al claro a enseñarles Oclumancia, así que Sev decidió pedir a Deborah y Paul que lo acompañaran un rato a tocar el piano, y quedó también con Cecile a través de Lily. (“Mato varios pájaros de un tiro, paso un rato con Deborah y Paul, mi futura familia. Paul conoce a Cecile y recibe influencia beneficiosa Gryff, me admira y aprecia más todavía y yo le doy confianza. ¡Y ensayo la nueva canción que Cecile ya tiene preparada!”)</p><p>Los tres Sly subieron al séptimo piso por el pasadizo. (“Paul está emocionado por conocer la Sala de Menesteres. Ya somos doce alumnos que la conocemos, a este ritmo va a extenderse el rumor y voy a tener problemas para quedar con Lauren allí. He de avisar a todos de que mañana no la usen en toda la tarde.”)</p><p>Demandaron y la puerta apareció. En cuanto se abrió, antes de que se cerrara…</p><p>-¡¡Sorpresa!! – gritó Cecile.</p><p>(“Han venido Lily y Remus también… ¿Cómo me hacen esto, sin avisarme?”) Sev y Lily se fundieron en un abrazo, llorando.</p><p>-Mi amor… cuánto te echo de menos – le dijo él.</p><p>-Y yo a ti.</p><p>-Vamos a vernos alguna noche de éstas.</p><p>“No quiero, va a acabar reventado, ya estaremos en verano,” pensó Lily.</p><p>-Sólo si puedes, Sev, tienes muchísimo trabajo.</p><p>-No aguanto más. Necesito estar contigo.</p><p>“Eterno amante insatisfecho. Tiene tanto para dar que nunca le llega.”</p><p>Pasaron un largo minuto abrazados, dándose calor. Los demás guardaban silencio. Cuando se separaron, todos estaban llorando, incluido Paul. Deborah se encargó de las presentaciones, todos se dieron cálidos abrazos. Sev le proyectaba a Lily mientras:</p><p>-“¿Has visto? Hemos conseguido acabar con las casas enemigas. Hemos sido tú y yo, Lily, hemos cambiado la historia de Hogwarts en unos meses, y todo porque nos queremos, ha sido gracias a nosotros.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón, es increíble.”</p><p>Paul convocó sillas para todos y se sentaron un rato a charlar muy seriamente. Sev le habló a Paul del Mapa del Merodeador, cómo Remus llevaba un año velando por él y le había salvado la vida. Todos volvieron a llorar. Sev y Remus, sentados juntos, tomados de la mano, parecían manantiales.</p><p>Después hablaron sobre la Magia de La Luna, que Paul ya conocía por Deborah, le explicaron a Paul lo que era el espejo de los deseos y Sev les contó a todos lo que había visto la última vez que se había mirado, incluido que lo consideraba algo más que un deseo, una premonición, y ya había comprobado, sin decirles de quién se trataba, la existencia real de una de las personas que aparecía sin que él la conociera.</p><p>Por descontado, no mencionó a Lauren, Lucius ni Narcissa, y aunque Deborah ya sabía de Lauren y Lily de los tres y de la niña metamorfomaga, ellas no soltaron prenda. Lo que le dijo a Remus fue que advirtiera a Potter y Black, pues había visto a su hijo pero no a ellos ni a su pareja.</p><p>Lily pensaba, “Buah… cómo ha cambiado Sev. Preocupándose por sus eternos enemigos.”</p><p>Paul comentó:</p><p>-Qué generoso eres, después de todas las que te han hecho.</p><p>-La vida también está siendo muy generosa conmigo, he de devolver algo de lo que me da. De hecho, Paul, Deborah, quiero que os encarguéis de cancelar el escarmiento que habíamos planeado. Corred la voz por casa.</p><p>-¿Y qué excusa ponemos ahora, Prince? – preguntó Deborah.</p><p>-Que lo he dicho yo. Era mi revancha, ya no quiero tomármela.</p><p>-Lo haremos – dijo Paul.</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>Remus estaba realmente preocupado, porque aunque ya no los soportaba, habían sido sus amigos inseparables durante cuatro años, lo habían aceptado tal como era y habían hecho grandes sacrificios por él. Sev volvió a tomarlo de la mano.</p><p>-¿Y cómo se lo digo, Sev, sin desvelarles los secretos?</p><p>-Anímales a que vengan a entrenar, ¿no van a cursar Defensa?</p><p>-Sí, van a hacerlo.</p><p>-Entonces lo extraño es que no aparezcan, está toda la casa Gryff, incluso quienes no la cursan.</p><p>-Pero te tienen miedo, Sev.</p><p>-Si quieres quedo con ellos un día y les hablo yo directamente. En la próxima clase de Pociones se lo digo.</p><p>-Si se atreven a ir, ya viste el miércoles.</p><p>-Complicado. Entonces les mando un mensaje a través de Alice y Frank, al fin y al cabo es a ellos a quienes he visto cuidando de su hijo. Porque además, sólo me importan ellos dos, a Pettigrew no lo soporto, me da que los va a traicionar en el futuro.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo – dijo Cecile.</p><p>Cuando acabaron con la seria charla se dedicaron a disfrutar. Cecile tocó piezas clásicas al piano y después Sev su canción. De los presentes, sólo Deborah la había escuchado completa y Cecile le había oído cantarla cuando lo hicieron juntos. De nuevo todos se emocionaron, en especial Lily y Remus, que habían sido quienes habían vivido al completo con él todo su proceso de transformación. Cuando terminó, se dieron un abrazo de tres, muy, muy fuerte, haciéndose daño.</p><p>Después Cecile se sentó de nuevo al piano, para tocar la nueva canción de Pink Floyd que había preparado para Sev. Paul la conocía y la cantó no demasiado bien, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Sev captara la melodía de la voz. Lo hizo varias veces, hasta que fue capaz de retenerla y cantarla por sí mismo.</p><p>-Paul, eres un fenómeno. Gracias a ti voy a aprenderla, y me gusta mucho. Quizá no cantando, pero sí tocando algún instrumento, podrías participar en un grupo que queremos montar con Valerie y Andrew para el  próximo año, para tocar en el colegio y quizá también en locales <em>muggles</em>. ¿No te apetece?</p><p>-Mucho.</p><p>(“Qué ilusionado está de que lo aprecie. No lo merezco, vale mucho más que yo.”)</p><p>-Entonces anímate a aprender. Habla con ellos del tema, nos repartimos los instrumentos, buscamos a alguien más de casa y el próximo año, cuando vengas a entrenar, aprovechamos para ensayar por la tarde.</p><p>-Ya tengo el nombre del grupo.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál?</p><p>-Sly Snake.</p><p>-Wooow… es muy bueno. Suena a nombre de grupo <em>muggle</em> pero somos nosotros, nuestra identidad, es perfecto para camuflarnos. Eres un fenómeno, Paul.</p><p>Se dieron un abrazo, Deborah sonreía, orgullosa de ambos. Ya había pasado la hora del toque.</p><p>-Bah… sin problema, los Gryff estáis al lado de casa y a nosotros no van a castigarnos. Que se atreva Filch, si nos lo encontramos al volver corremos y que nos pille. Vamos todos al espejo a mirarnos, Paul no lo conoce todavía.</p><p>Fueron hasta el almacén y pasaron otras casi dos horas mirándose en el espejo, en soledad, por parejas, tríos y grupos. Sev a solas vio lo mismo que el día anterior, exceptuando que ahora veía al completo el comando de cinco jóvenes de cuarto que le había sugerido Audrey esa mañana.</p><p>(“Y cada vez veré más gente, a medida que vayan formándose más grupos de personas afines, porque mi deseo es que todos sobrevivamos a la guerra, también Potter y Black, pero sigo sin verlos. A ver si alguien más tiene este deseo y los ven.”)</p><p>Lily vio algo muy similar a lo de Sev, en el suyo faltaban todas las personas a las que no conocía, pero sí que vio a la familia de Lucius con la chica metamorfomaga, y además, vio a su propia familia, a sus padres y hermana, también con pareja e hijos, y a Eileen. Tampoco vio al hijo de Potter, a él ni a Black.</p><p>Cecile y Remus vieron lo mismo con variaciones, sus propias familias. Por descontado, ellos no vieron a Lauren ni a la familia de Malfoy y él sí que vio a sus amigos, Potter con pareja y dos niños y Black solo, con ellos, junto a su amigo. Sev le dijo:</p><p>-¿Ves? El destino no está predeterminado. Haremos todo lo posible porque sea tu deseo el que se cumpla y no el nuestro.</p><p>Paul también vio la gran familia, pero no al hijo de Potter, y sólo a gente que conocía. (“Todos los demás excepto Lily gozan de clarividencia también, por haber bebido en manantiales del Bosque. Paul no lo tiene todavía, hemos de consultarlo en el libro de Magia Druida.”)</p><p>Deborah vio su comando, ahora ya no de siete, sino de cinco, se cargaron a quince. Sev se partía de la risa. (“Esta Deborah… todo le da igual, ella lo que quiere es matar Mortífagos.”)</p><p>Después se miraron por parejas, Sev y Lily no dejaron desarrollarse la escena, pues era similar a la que ya habían visto juntos, y lo mismo Remus y Cecile. Dejaron solos a Deborah y Paul para que lo hicieran. Vieron una mancuerna, similar a la que había visto Sev con ella, predominó el deseo de ella. (“Encima no ve tampoco una escena picante con Paul, todo combates, a ver si la ve conmigo después de lo que hicimos.”)</p><p>Sev y Deborah volvieron a mirarse juntos, de nuevo un combate, pero era distinto al anterior. Él se moría de la risa, ella no perdía detalle. (“Ni después de la noche que pasamos, ella sigue deseando cargarse Mortífagos, pero no se aburre de mirarlo. Qué bien, así puedo enseñarle varios distintos a Lauren. Y cada vez que nos miremos será diferente. A Deborah, el suyo le servirá para aprender a comandar a cinco. Nos enseñará a todos.”)</p><p>Después se miraron Paul y Sev. Se vieron tocando con un grupo musical en un tugurio <em>muggle</em> londinense. Paul a la batería y Sev al bajo, Valerie cantando y Andrew a la guitarra.</p><p>-Jo… qué pena que no se escucha… - dijo Sev.</p><p>-Ya, pero tiene pinta de música cañera, y mira qué raros vamos vestidos – dijo Paul.</p><p>Reían.</p><p>-Ya… Yo no me veo poniéndome algo así.</p><p>-Y tú estás tocando otro instrumento que no es el piano.</p><p>-Ya… ¿qué instrumento es?</p><p>-Un bajo, es como una guitarra, pero más grave. Lleva el ritmo junto con la batería, es el corazón del grupo.</p><p>-Vaya, los bajos, la mano izquierda del piano.</p><p>-Eso. No debe ser música muy adecuada para piano.</p><p>Reían.</p><p>-No, desde luego, con esas pintas no lo parece.</p><p>-Tú le haces los coros a Valerie.</p><p>-Cierto. Jo… qué pena, quiero escucharlo, serviría para componer canciones.</p><p>Duró tres minutos.</p><p>-Vaya, qué corto.</p><p>-Ya. Hemos de venir con Valerie y Andrew para que también lo vean.</p><p>-Por supuesto, un día de éstos nos escapamos.</p><p>Se lo contaron a los demás.</p><p>-Wow… estupendo – Deborah estaba muy emocionada – Estoy ansiosa por veros.</p><p>-Claro… – dijo Cecile – Iremos todos a bailar y nos vestiremos como vosotros.</p><p>-Lo vamos a pasar de muerte – dijo Sev.</p><p>Se miraron Lily y Deborah. Se vieron con sus familias pequeñas, cinco adultos y cinco niños. Lauren, Sev, Paul y ellas dos. Cuatro de los niños eran de Sev, uno de Paul, dos de Deborah y otros tres de Lily y Lauren. Se lo contaron a los demás, sin mencionar a Lauren ni el quinto niño. Deborah se vinculó con Sev y le dijo:</p><p>-Cuando lleguemos a casa te muestro la escena real.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>Los Gryff no se miraron por parejas ni tríos, dijeron:</p><p>-A nosotros nos queda muy cerca de casa, podemos venir en cualquier otro momento.</p><p>-Vale, pero no vengáis mañana por la tarde, ni tampoco Alice y Frank. La necesito – dijo Sev.</p><p>-Claro, Sev.</p><p>-Dejamos para otra ocasión mirarnos por separado con vosotros dos, Cecile y Remus, se nos va a hacer muy tarde y mañana tenemos entrenamiento.</p><p>-Claro, Sev – dijo Remus - ¿Nos miramos los cuatro juntos y así vemos lo que vimos los tres el otro día?</p><p>(“La correría por el Bosque, el deseo de Remus, ése se cumplirá.”)</p><p>-Sí, quiero, quiero.</p><p>La vieron. El licántropo, el lobo, el león y la leona.</p><p>-Wow… Remus, dame un abrazo. Gracias a ti lo vamos a pasar de muerte.</p><p>No les contaron nada a Deborah y Paul.</p><p>Sev se miró con Deborah y Paul. Vieron el comando, de tres, comandaba Sev.</p><p>-Deborah, estoy harto, nos robas los deseos a los demás.</p><p>Se carcajeaban, se cargaron doce. (“Ya tengo un montón para mostrarle a Lauren, lo vamos a pasar genial mañana durante la caminata.”)</p><p>Sev se miró con Lily, Deborah y Paul, vieron la familia pequeña de ocho, cuatro adultos y cuatro niños. (“Uf… por suerte no ha salido Lauren, porque cuando interviene Lily predomina su deseo.”)</p><p>Por fin se miraron los seis. Vieron la gran familia de nuevo, con las contribuciones individuales de cada uno, pero sin Potter ni Black, y esta vez sí que aparecieron Lauren, Malfoy y su familia, junto a Sev en el centro, pero los Gryff y Paul no dijeron una palabra sobre ello. (“No pasa nada, todos ocluyen a la perfección. Tampoco aparecen los padres de Lily ni mi madre, y eso que ella sí que los ha visto en su deseo. Probablemente tampoco estarán para entonces.</p><p>Ésta es la situación real, la suma de lo de todos, el deseo de Remus no se va a cumplir, pero al menos hay que intentarlo. Quizá si ponemos de nuestra parte podamos cambiar el destino, seguiremos comprobándolo.”)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Comprendiendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana siguiente era sábado, y tuvieron entrenamiento. Sev tuvo una breve asamblea con los comandantes previa al mismo, en la que les pidió a Genevre y Lorenz:</p><p>-Contadnos cómo organizasteis los grupos de combatientes el domingo pasado.</p><p>-Dejamos que fueran los propios chavales quienes se organizaran entre ellos – respondió Genevre.</p><p>-¿De quién fue la idea?</p><p>-De mi hermano.</p><p>-Vaya… - dijo Sev, comprendiendo.</p><p>(“Ya te digo que le gusta Audrey.”)</p><p>-Es una idea magnífica, porque así ya van surgiendo los grupos afines que formarán los futuros comandos. Os sugiero al resto de comandantes que organicéis así también a partir de hoy mismo.</p><p>-Pero de ese modo no se relacionarán tanto entre gente de las distintas casas – objetó Julia.</p><p>(“Otra Rave brillante, tiene toda la razón, y a ella le ha encantado mezclarse porque le gusta Richard.”)</p><p>-Ya, tienes razón. Entonces formad vosotros los grupos en la mitad del entrenamiento en que luchan frente a frente, y en la mitad en que lo hacen rodeados proponed la formación espontánea de los mismos. Mantenedlos así a lo largo del tiempo, a no ser que cambien por propia voluntad, dad siempre la opción de alteraciones.</p><p>-¿De cuánta gente conviene que sean esos grupos espontáneos? – preguntó Frank.</p><p>-Pienso que un mínimo de cuatro y un máximo de siete. Con el tiempo también promoveremos la mezcla entre distintos años. De hecho, Alice y Frank, en la segunda mitad del entrenamiento, en la que les toca a los de sexto formar grupos afines, dejad libre a Paul, Sly, para que combata con los de sexto, porque está formando un grupo afín con varios de casa. Estuve hablándolo con Albus y también conviene que existan comandos formados por personas de una misma casa o por mayoría de ellas, especialmente Slys, serán la primera línea del ejército.</p><p>-Vaya… - dijo Alice, comprendiendo.</p><p>-Claro, somos los más predispuestos al combate. Ya tengo el nombre, los Comandos Verde-Plata.</p><p>-Wow… qué bueno – dijo Richard, admirado – Yo quiero pertenecer a uno de ésos.</p><p>Sev le sonrió. (“Vaya, el Gryff, el mejor guerrero de su año después de Alice y Frank, un excelente fichaje, está orgulloso de los Sly, también por haber expulsado a los maléficos de su casa, a ver si me dice algo de eso. Y pensar que hace tres semanas discutía con Alice y Frank por no unirse a nosotros, vaya revolución.”)</p><p>-Pues haz migas con los serpientes, combate hoy con ellos en la mitad en que forméis vosotros los grupos. Te gusta el nombre, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Me encanta. Gracias por lo que hicisteis esta semana, os habéis jugado la libertad por limpiar el colegio.</p><p>-Les contaré a los demás que un Gryff nos admira, les ilusionará mucho.</p><p>-Díselo de nuestra parte también – dijo Alice.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Eso es todo por ahora, nos reunimos de nuevo a las doce para comentar los resultados. Alice, Frank, necesito que tengamos una charla en privado durante el descanso. Quedamos aquí a las once.</p><p>-¿Qué hacemos con los calcetines para los elfos, Prince? – preguntó Julia.</p><p>-Vaya, gracias, lo había olvidado por completo. Recogedlos en un montón y cuando terminemos con nuestro grupo ya nos encargamos Deborah y yo de guardarlos aquí. Vayamos a organizar.</p><p>Salieron de la sala de reuniones, los grupos ya los esperaban. (“Cuántas cosas en las que pensar, por suerte tengo mucha ayuda. No puedo ni imaginar cómo se las ha apañado el viejo todos estos años solo, es un auténtico portento.”)</p><p>Deborah y Sev organizaron el grupo de quinto año por comandos, dejándolos distribuirse a su antojo, ya se formaron grupos mezclados. (“Estupendo. Los Gryff que faltan deben venir cuanto antes, de lo contrario van a quedarse solos y rezagados.”)</p><p>Cuando quedaron libres, recogieron los montones de calcetines y los llevaron al armario de la sala de reuniones. Cuando lo abrieron Sev vio dentro el frasco de branquialgas que le había dejado Albus. Hablaron vinculados.</p><p>-Vaya… las branquialgas. Llevan aquí una semana, el domingo olvidé recogerlas – dijo él.</p><p>-¿Te las ha dejado el viejo para bucear?</p><p>-Sí, y pienso que se van a echar a perder, porque no voy a tener tiempo de usarlas.</p><p>-Esto no es muy perecedero, aguantan mucho tiempo, no son como las pociones.</p><p>-¿Las has probado alguna vez?</p><p>-No, yo no, pero me han contado de ellas.</p><p>-Le prometí a Jack ir a bucear con él, y también a Lauren, y pienso que no voy a poder hacerlo, cada vez falto más a mi palabra.</p><p>Deborah lo abrazó.</p><p>-No te agobies, Prince, todos entendemos lo ocupado que estás. No te preocupes por los demás, bastante tienes con resistir todo lo que tienes encima sin caer enfermo. Quédate aquí si necesitas descansar un rato, ya combato con algún grupo.</p><p>-No, Deborah, me apetece mucho luchar contra ti. Eso no voy a dejarlo pasar, es esencial para que puedas formar parte de la escolta en verano, te necesitamos.</p><p>-Está bien. Vamos a ello.</p><p>Salieron y combatieron juntos hasta las once menos cinco. Cuando terminaron, ella le preguntó, vinculados:</p><p>-¿Quieres que te eche un cable con Alice y Frank?</p><p>-No, no es necesario. Estoy seguro de que van a comprenderlo todo a la perfección, y Lily también les hablará del tema. Aprovecha para pasar un rato con los Gryff, te sienta muy bien.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Además, quizá nos lleve más tiempo que ese cuarto de hora. En ese caso, que Paul organice con alguien de séptimo de casa a su grupo, tú organizas éste y quedáis libres los dos para entrenar con tu comando.</p><p>-Perfecto, nos repartimos el trabajo. Se lo digo ya mismo.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Deborah. Eres eficiente a tope, la mejor segunda.</p><p>-He de hacerme merecedora de la confianza que depositas en mí.</p><p>-No has de hacer nada, eres perfecta como eres.</p><p>Sev se dirigió a la sala de reuniones de nuevo. “Y ya van tres de cinco. Buf… qué difícil es esto, sentir un peso en el alma por mis enemigos, voy a vivir intranquilo durante años por ellos. Esto de la clarividencia no es un don en absoluto, más bien es una desgracia poseerla. Anoche no dormí hasta las dos de la madrugada dándole vueltas al asunto, hacía mucho tiempo que no sufría insomnio. Ni por mí mismo ni por mis amores he sufrido tanto.”</p><p>Alice y Frank todavía no habían llegado, los esperó en pie, llegaron a los dos minutos.</p><p>-Vaya, Prince… – le dijo Alice – Te veo preocupado y descompuesto, ahora que parece que las cosas van mejor.</p><p>“Qué intuitiva es, porque en la reunión de antes no lo he mostrado en absoluto, le basta ver la pinta que tengo para olerse que pasa algo grave.”</p><p>-Tomad asiento, a ambos lados de la mesa, por favor.</p><p>Alice y Frank lo hicieron, a ambos lados de la cabecera, mientras Sev cerraba la puerta con el hechizo de su invención. Se sentó a la cabecera y les tendió las manos, ambos se las tomaron. “Qué suerte que ya hemos realizado el ritual en el abeto juntos y creado la afinidad, de lo contrario esto sería mucho más difícil.”</p><p>Les explicó con calma el poder de la clarividencia, obtenido a través del manantial del Bosque. Después les contó lo que habían visto todos los iniciados en el espejo la noche anterior, sin mencionar a Lauren ni a la familia de Malfoy, pero sí que ya había comprobado que una de las personas que aparecían y no conocía, existía realmente.</p><p>También les explicó las diferencias entre los iniciados y los que no y entre el deseo de Remus con el de todos los demás, que Potter y Black permanecían vivos en el suyo, de lo que deducía que había posibilidades de cambiar el destino. Alice y Frank lo escucharon atentamente sin interrumpirlo hasta que terminó, ya pasaban de las once y veinte.</p><p>-No os preocupéis, Deborah y Paul ya se están haciendo cargo de nuestros grupos. Hay mucha gente capaz, ahora vuestro cometido esencial es otro.</p><p>-Sospecho que lo que pretendes es avisarlos de alguna manera – le dijo Alice.</p><p>“A ella le importan más ellos también que el hecho de haber sabido que tendrá un hijo durante la guerra.”</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Qué generoso eres – le dijo Frank, admirado – No lo merecen de ti.</p><p>-Eso no me importa en absoluto, no quiero que se queden solos y abandonados, ellos no son asesinos.</p><p>-Cuenta con nosotros para lo que precises – dijo Alice - ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?</p><p>-Hablad esta tarde seriamente con los dos, en privado, que Pettigrew no esté presente. Invitadles a participar en los entrenamientos, recalcadles la importancia que tiene que estén preparados para la guerra, y si muestran reticencias por mi causa, vencedlas. Podéis decirles que estoy invitándolos personalmente a que se unan. Por lo que más queráis, convencedlos, que vengan mañana mismo. De lo contrario, van a quedarse solos y rezagados.</p><p>-¿No quieres que les expliquemos lo demás? – preguntó Alice.</p><p>-No, en absoluto, dejad que sea yo quien hable con ellos. No confío en Pettigrew y podrían contarle algo. De hecho, pedidles que no le digan nada a él por el momento. Habrá que tener mucho cuidado con desvelarles secretos a ellos dos, hay que advertirles sutilmente. Yo me encargaré.</p><p>-Me parece increíble cuántas molestias estás tomándote por los que han estado hostigándote durante años – dijo Frank.</p><p>“Frank es mucho menos compasivo que Alice, más endurecido. He de predisponerlo en su favor, los necesito a ambos. Me da que Potter y Black le harán más caso a él por ser hombre.” Se dirigió a él:</p><p>-Que no te lo parezca, no es ninguna molestia. Ellos, a su modo, también han hecho mucho por mí. De ellos fue la idea de confeccionar el Mapa que me salvó la vida hace una semana, y gracias precisamente a su acoso soy excelente en Duelo y adquirí fama en el colegio. Incluso antes del follón, de que Lily se pusiera en contacto con vosotros y Albus nos diera protección a todos, contaba con ellos dos a sus espaldas para brindársela. Ellos también han formado parte del equipo sin pretenderlo.</p><p>-Claro, tienes razón.</p><p>“Qué rápido comprenden los Gryff las emociones humanas. Empáticos y flexibles, son maravillosos.”</p><p>-Y lo más esencial, son combatientes dispuestos a jugársela en la guerra a pesar de su buena posición, y Black, de toda su familia en su contra. Merecen que les demos una oportunidad. Ellos, a su modo, también son valientes Gryff.</p><p>-Cómo ha cambiado la opinión que tenías sobre ellos, eres muy compasivo – le dijo Alice.</p><p>-Yo he llegado a ser peor persona de lo que ellos lo son.</p><p>“Con eso coomprenderán que pude estar del otro lado. Lo han entendido, tardan en hablar.” Esperó a que lo hicieran, que digirieran la información. Poco después ambos le apretaron las manos más fuerte. “Me aceptan a pesar de todo, confían plenamente en mi cambio de bando. Ya estoy a punto de llorar.” Él también lo hizo con ellos. Por fin Alice habló:</p><p>-Si a pesar de tus esfuerzos no logras evitarlo, cuenta en el futuro con nosotros para criar a ese niño.</p><p>Frank asentía muy seguro.</p><p>-Desde luego que lo haré, o lo criaré yo mismo, no quedará desamparado.</p><p>-¿Me permites darte un consejo? – le preguntó Frank.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-No puedes hacerte cargo de todos quienes vamos a combatir. Lo elegimos libremente, no eres responsable de las vidas de los demás. Está bien que intentes poner todos los medios a tu alcance para que se pierda el mínimo de vidas, pero aun así se perderán, y no debes cargar sobre tus hombros ese peso. Si lo haces, nunca vas a disfrutar de la vida.</p><p>Sev rompió a llorar.</p><p>-Gracias, Frank, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pude estar del otro lado y convertirme en un asesino.</p><p>Alice también lloraba, y se levantó a abrazarlo, se aferraron el uno al otro. Frank también lo hizo, rodeando a ambos. “Los Gryff son maravillosos, tan emocionales y empáticos. Son las once y media de la mañana, estoy destrozado y me queda charla con Remus. Voy a pedirles a ellos que lo avisen cuando nos recuperemos, yo ya no me muevo de aquí.”</p><p>Pasaron varios minutos abrazados. Por fin se separaron y volvieron a sentarse.</p><p>-¿Algo más?</p><p>-No por el momento. Cuando salgáis me gustaría que avisarais a Remus, he de hablar también con él.</p><p>-Claro, vamos ya mismo – dijo Alice.</p><p>-Si cuando volváis a las doce la puerta sigue cerrada, esperad fuera, por favor. Se lo decís al resto de comandantes.</p><p>-Descuida, lo haremos.</p><p>Se levantaron los tres y Sev abrió la puerta. Alice y Frank salieron, volvió a cerrarla sin hechizo y se sentó a un lado de la cabecera. Intentó poner la mente en blanco durante el breve intervalo que sabía Remus iba a tardar en entrar. Lo hizo al minuto y medio y cerró la puerta cuando entró, Sev se levantó y se abrazaron.</p><p>-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, Lunático?</p><p>-Mejor de lo que esperaba, estuve con Cecile. ¿Y tú? Tienes muy mal aspecto.</p><p>-Porque apenas he dormido seis horas y acabo de llorar un montón.</p><p>-Jo… Sev. Has de superar eso de hacerte responsable de todos, y menos todavía de quienes fueron tus hostigadores durante años. Bastante tienes con lo tuyo.</p><p>“Remus ya ha superado lo de anoche, yo no lo haré en años.”</p><p>-No puedo evitarlo, Remus, pude estar del otro lado, lo sabes.</p><p>-Pero ahora eres quien más está de éste. El corazón del equipo, todos te vimos al centro en el espejo, el patriarca de la gran familia que seremos.</p><p>-Vamos a sentarnos, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y nos queda poco tiempo.</p><p>-Claro, Sev, como quieras.</p><p>-Nos proyectamos, así practicas.</p><p>Sev aseguró la puerta con su hechizo y se sentaron a la esquina de la cabecera. Quedaron mirándose a los ojos, tomados de la mano.</p><p>-“Necesito que ates en corto a Pettigrew. ¿Has seguido practicando Legeremancia?”</p><p>-“No, Sev. Llego a recientes y motivaciones.”</p><p>“No me cuestiona, debió hablar con Cecile anoche sobre él. Mejor, un tema menos del que hablar.”</p><p>-“¿A los ojos?”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“¿A qué distancia?”</p><p>-“La suficiente para mantenerlo controlado a diario.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso. Alice y Frank van a invitar esta tarde a Potter y Black a unirse a los entrenamientos, y espero que lo hagan mañana mismo. ¿Puedes mantener entretenido a Pettigrew mientras ellos hablan?”</p><p>-“Desde luego. Peter es muy fácil de mantener entretenido, basta con hacerle un poco de caso.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso. Y de paso aprovechas para leerlo, pero no te alejes demasiado de ellos, en cuanto terminen quiero que hables a solas con ellos dos para que no se vayan de la lengua con la rata. Vais a tener que montaros una coreografía en la Sala Común de casa, habladlo en el almuerzo entre los cinco, también con Lily y Cecile. Lily ya lo sabe todo, ella seguirá entreteniéndolo y lo leerá más a fondo.”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que lo haré, Sev. Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias, no lo merecen.”</p><p>-“¿Te importa que se enteren de que somos amigos?”</p><p>-“En absoluto, tú mereces más mi amistad que ellos tres juntos.”</p><p>-“No digas eso, Remus. Cada mes se arriesgan por ti a ser expulsados del colegio, yo nunca haría tal cosa.”</p><p>-“No. Tú solamente te juegas la vida y la libertad a diario por todos” – recriminatorio.</p><p>-“Tienes razón. En ese caso, háblales de mí sin tapujos. ¿Estás dispuesto a contarles que me protegías de ellos con el Mapa?”</p><p>-“Desde luego.”</p><p>“Sin dudarlo un segundo, Remus es valiente Gryff.”</p><p>-“Entonces cuéntales nuestro proceso, sin hablarles, por supuesto, de Lily, La Guardia, las Magias Ancestrales, las Artes Mentales ni la Sala de Menesteres.”</p><p>Remus se carcajeó, Sev también rio.</p><p>-“Buah… Sev. Entonces, ¿qué les cuento?”</p><p>-“Que te pusiste en contacto conmigo a escondidas y nos hicimos amigos. Puedes contarles que paseábamos por el Bosque y entrenábamos Duelo juntos, no les des detalles. Es simplemente para comprobar si se lo cuentan a la rata corriendo un mínimo riesgo.”</p><p>-“Está bien, inventaré.”</p><p>-“Y así terminas de convencerlos de que vengan mañana si Alice y Frank no lo han conseguido, y vas preparándolos para la charla que pienso tener con ellos. Cuando terminéis, los lees, para ver si tienen intención de contárselo a Pettigrew. ¿Estás dispuesto? Lo considero una situación de emergencia.”</p><p>-“Yo también. Lo haré, Sev.”</p><p>-“Si descubres que van a hacerlo, convénceles de que no lo hagan, la rata no es de fiar.”</p><p>-“No, no lo es” – muy serio y seguro de sí mismo.</p><p>“Él lo conoce mucho mejor que yo, faltaba que surgiera el tema y Cecile le abriera los ojos.”</p><p>-“Después le comunicas a Lily el resultado de la conversación y la lectura, y que me lo cuente en la cena.”</p><p>-“Buah, Sev. Como si no tuvieras ya bastantes preocupaciones. ¿Cuántas horas pasaste dándole vueltas al tema?”</p><p>-“Un par. Ya te he dicho que he dormido seis horas.”</p><p>-“Vaya tela. No lo merecen.”</p><p>-“¿Puedo decirles si vienen mañana que sé que son animagos?”</p><p>-“Claro, diles lo que quieras. Si todavía no te has chivado de ellos les valdrá para darse cuenta de que eres de fiar y no tienen nada que temer de ti.”</p><p>“Sin dudarlo un instante. No lo esperaba así para nada, qué fácil está resultando.”</p><p>-“¿No se enfadarán contigo por habérmelo contado?”</p><p>-“Que se enfaden lo que quieran” – vehemente y muy seguro de sí mismo – “Estamos intentando salvarles la vida.”</p><p>-“Pero de eso quizá nunca se enteren.”</p><p>-“Se enterarán, se enterarán.”</p><p>-“Dependerá de que vayan guardando los secretos que vayamos revelándoles. Voy a intentar echarles un cable, pero no pondré en riesgo a nadie por ellos, como podrás comprender.”</p><p>-“Desde luego.”</p><p>-“¿Quieres estar presente en la charla que tendré mañana con ellos y ayudarme?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, Sev.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso, pero déjame que sea yo quien lleve la conversación, tú habla cuando te lo pida. Será aquí, nos pondremos frente a frente, tú y yo juntos y ellos del otro lado, así también puedes leerlos mientras yo hablo. ¿Abarcas la mesa?”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso.”</p><p>-“¿Cómo piensas explicarles que sabiendo que son animagos el viejo no lo haya descubierto?”</p><p>-“No pienso explicarles que somos oclumantes, no todavía. Que lo imaginen si quieren, pero todavía no confío en ellos para revelarles algo así, ellos también deberán ganarse mi confianza.”</p><p>-“Desde luego.”</p><p>-“¿Llegaste a contarles que Voldemort intentará captarlos al graduarse?”</p><p>-“No, y estoy seguro de que Black no lo sabe. Nos lo habría dicho, no se guardaría para sí tal información.”</p><p>-“Estupendo, otro as en la manga que tengo para ganármelos. Qué fácil ha resultado todo, Remus, qué bien nos entendemos.”</p><p>-“Debo corresponder al esfuerzo que estás haciendo, mucho más que yo.”</p><p>“Ya ni siquiera lo hace por ellos, lo hace por mí, para que me quede la conciencia tranquila.”</p><p>-“Si vienen mañana, los traes tú mismo hasta aquí a la hora del descanso. Venís antes que yo, les dejamos entrenar un rato primero, que se enteren de lo que se están perdiendo, disfruten y se relajen.”</p><p>-“¿Les cuento que eres tú quien lleva quinto año?”</p><p>-“No, eso no se lo digas, podrían echarse atrás. Ya me presentaré yo cuando lleguen.”</p><p>-“¿Y que nos metemos aquí para hablar contigo?”</p><p>-“No, eso tampoco, podrían escaparse, y si vienen es imprescindible que hable con ellos, ya tendrán demasiada información.”</p><p>-“Claro.”</p><p>-“Los traes aquí como si fuera una travesura que hacéis. Cierra con un <em>Fermio</em>.”</p><p>-“Genial.”</p><p>-“Llamaré a la puerta y me abres, no quiero que se asusten.”</p><p>-“Lo has planeado todo al detalle.”</p><p>-“Ya sabes, me paso la vida diseñando estrategias, soy especialista.”</p><p>-“Cuánto que aprender de ti.”</p><p>-“Tú también lo eres, Remus. Pasaste casi un año manteniendo una doble lealtad, y ahora te quedan dos de disimulo todavía, pues vas a mantener la relación con los tres, con dos para salvarlos y con otro para evitar que nos traicione. Tú lo tienes bastante más difícil que yo.”</p><p>-“No te preocupes por eso, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Vas a contarle todo esto al viejo?”</p><p>-“Sí, por supuesto. El lunes tenemos sesión de invisibles, dos horas, le pediré una más y charlaremos.”</p><p>-“Cuántos sacrificios, Sev.”</p><p>-“¿Qué importa una hora por dos vidas humanas, probablemente tres?” – hastiado.</p><p>-“Tienes razón. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”</p><p>(“Va a preguntarme por Lauren y Lucius, qué bien que en esto ya pensé también.”)</p><p>-“Por supuesto.”</p><p>-“¿Lees a Parkinson?”</p><p>-“Lo hacía, pero ya he dejado de hacerlo. El martes conjuró <em>Patronus</em> en clase de Defensa, no es maléfica.”</p><p>-“Qué maravilla, el colegio ha quedado completamente limpio.”</p><p>-“Así es. Salvo por la rata.”</p><p>-“Léelo el miércoles en Pociones.”</p><p>-“Desde luego que voy a hacerlo, como si no hago otra cosa en toda la clase. Voy a leerlo a fondo.”</p><p>-“Parkinson aparecía contigo en el espejo cuando nos miramos todos juntos. ¿Formaba parte de tu deseo?”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“¿Estás con ella también?”</p><p>-“No, Remus, eso era parte de la premonición.”</p><p>-“Pero te gusta.”</p><p>Sev sonrió y respondió con sarcasmo:</p><p>-“Obviamente. ¿A quién no le gusta Parkinson?”</p><p>Remus rio.</p><p>-“A ti también te gusta...” – le dijo Sev.</p><p>-“Ya te digo, es un bellezón.”</p><p>(“Si la vieras desnuda…”)</p><p>-“¿Y Malfoy y su familia? - continuó Remus - Estaban junto a Parkinson, en el centro. ¿También formaban parte de tu deseo?”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“¿Y eso?” – sorprendido.</p><p>-“Malfoy no es tan maléfico como parece. No dejó que Voldemort marcara a su esposa, Narcissa Black, prima de tu amigo.”</p><p>-“Ya, eso ya lo sabía, Sirius nos lo ha contado. ¿Piensas que significa que se pondrá de nuestra parte?”</p><p>-“Probablemente, quizá ya lo esté. La carta me llegó atada a la lechuza para que pudiera echarla, cuando hasta entonces siempre me la había dejado caer.”</p><p>-“Vaya…” – comprendiendo.</p><p>-“Esto no puede saberlo nadie, Remus” – suave pero tajante - “Ni siquiera Cecile. Es muy peligroso para Malfoy, y por el momento es sólo una sospecha.”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, Sev. Gracias por contármelo, qué suerte que nos enseñaste Oclumancia.”</p><p>(“Nos enseñó Lauren, y el pobre Lucius, el tercer corazón del equipo, tuvo que aprender con un libro, con Narcissa, y fue cruelmente torturado por protegerme de la otra prima de tu amigo. Qué ganas de verlo, mi segundo mejor amigo, después de ti, Remus. Cómo desearía poder contártelo todo.”)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Orgullo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev durmió una siesta de dos horas y media con la poción Reparadora después de almorzar para recuperar horas de sueño, y estar fresco para las cinco horas de Giratiempo que iba a tener con Lauren después de cenar. El resto de la tarde intentó relajarse y despreocuparse haciendo los deberes y estudiando, sus amigos Sly lo acompañaron una vez más.</p><p>(“Qué agradable es, es como estar solo sin estarlo, puedo concentrarme en lo mío, y si me apetece, comentar algo o hablar un rato. Siempre están dispuestos a conversar, es todo lo contrario a mi convivencia con los maléficos, en la que estaba continuamente acompañado y charlando y aun así siempre me sentía solo.”)</p><p>Pasó la cena hablando con Lily de los resultados de las charlas de Alice, Frank y Remus con Potter y Black y de las lecturas que Remus y ella habían realizado. Ambos habían decidido ir al entrenamiento sin decirle nada a Pettigrew por el momento, y en la rata, Lily había leído que no tenía intención alguna de hacerse Mortífago y menos todavía después del linchamiento de los cinco maléficos.</p><p>Por propia iniciativa, sin que Sev se lo hubiera pedido, Lily había leído también más profundamente a Potter y Black, mientras Cecile, Remus y ella hablaban con ellos, y Alice y Frank continuaban entreteniendo a Pettigrew.</p><p>-“Lily, no deberías haberlo hecho” – le dijo Sev.</p><p>-“Sí, Sev, ha merecido la pena.”</p><p>-“¿Por qué? ¿Qué has descubierto que Remus no haya leído en los recientes?”</p><p>-“Un par de cosas muy interesantes.”</p><p>-“Dime.”</p><p>-“Que ambos desprecian a Pettigrew, no lo consideran a su altura, y desde hace mucho, además.”</p><p>-“Bueno, para saber eso no hacía falta leerlos, es más que obvio. Dime lo otro.”</p><p>-“Que están profundamente arrepentidos de haberte roto el brazo, desde aquella noche además, Cecile y Remus les abrieron los ojos. Llevan casi un mes dándole vueltas al tema, vas a darles una alegría cuando los perdones.”</p><p>-“Vaya… entonces sí ha merecido la pena que los leyeras. ¿Y miedo, me tienen?”</p><p>-“En los recientes no, Remus les ha convencido de que eres buen tipo, y piensan que si lo perdonaste a él, también lo harás a ellos.”</p><p>-“¿Confían en mi cambio de bando?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, Sev. ¿Quién no confiaría después de lo que has hecho a los maléficos? Has limpiado Hogwarts, te admiran.”</p><p>-“Wow… Lily, gracias por leerlos, son muy buenas noticias. He de diseñar nueva estrategia para mañana. Ya no considero necesario tenderles una encerrona, les diré desde el principio del entrenamiento que quiero charlar con ellos.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev. Hazlo así.”</p><p>-“Y sobre ti, ¿has leído algo en Potter?”</p><p>-“No he querido averiguar nada sobre ese tema.”</p><p>-“Mal hecho, Lily, porque la principal causa de la rivalidad entre nosotros eres tú. Me va a tocar hacerlo a mí mañana, mientras hablo con ellos.”</p><p>-“Es mejor que no lo hagas, Sev, puedes llegar a descubrir pensamientos que te sienten muy mal, precisamente por eso no lo he hecho yo.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón, Lily, si está colado por ti debe tener fantasías contigo, y es mejor que ninguno de ambos las conozcamos, tanto por nosotros mismos como por nuestra relación con él.”</p><p>-“Eso.”</p><p>-“Cuánto me queda por aprender de ti todavía.”</p><p>-“Y a mí de ti, Sev, estás enseñándome a perdonar. Ya no detesto a Potter, lo compadezco.”</p><p>-“Ahora no vayas a enamorarte de él.”</p><p>-“Bueno, Sev, no digas sandeces. ¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de él teniéndote a ti? No te llega a la suela del zapato.”</p><p>-“Pero ahora te tengo abandonada. ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana de noche?”</p><p>-“Sólo si quieres tú, Sev, por mí no lo hagas, yo resisto. Mira que hoy tienes cinco horas de Giratiempo y el lunes por la mañana otras tres.”</p><p>-“Jo… Lily, no sé qué hacer… Quiero estar contigo.”</p><p>-“Sev, no te atormentes, resiste tú también. Ahora tienes más personas que te apoyan, te dan cariño y todo lo demás, no seas dependiente. Piénsalo de aquí a mañana, si no aguantas, nos vemos.”</p><p>-“Es que tengo mucho miedo de que me abandones.”</p><p>-“Bueno, no digas tonterías, Sev, por favor, si vivo para ti. ¿No lo comprobaste el lunes en el abeto? Qué poca confianza tienes en mí.”</p><p>-“No, Lily, no es falta de confianza en ti, si no en mí mismo, en no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.”</p><p>-“Vamos, Sev, si eres lo suficientemente bueno para hacer felices a tres mujeres a la vez.”</p><p>-“Pero ellas están con alguien más, tú estás sola.”</p><p>-“Yo estoy con mis cuatro buenos amigos de casa, que sé que nunca me fallarán. También tengo a Lauren y sé que voy a tenerte dos meses enteros en verano casi sólo para mí.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, Lily, no veo el momento de que llegue el verano.”</p><p>-“Nos queda menos de un mes, cariño, con los exámenes por medio. Se nos va a pasar en un vuelo, ya verás.”</p><p>-“Bueno, de cualquier modo pensaré lo de mañana.”</p><p>-“Yo prefiero que mejor no, Sev. Has de descansar, disfruta ahora con Lauren y quédate a gusto. Si puedes más adelante ya nos veremos.”</p><p>-“No te merezco, Lily.”</p><p>-“Sev, siempre con tus tonterías. Por supuesto que me mereces, sin ti no sería lo que soy, creí que te había quedado claro en Semana Santa. Esto de Potter y Black está afectándote demasiado, estás sintiéndote culpable y responsable de cosas en las que no puedes intervenir, y todo por haber tenido ciertas ideas descabelladas en momentos difíciles de tu vida. Ya lo estás pagando con creces, deja de torturarte. No has sido ni serás nunca un criminal, sino la antítesis de ello.”</p><p>-“Gracias, Lily” – llorando.</p><p>-“Vamos, Sev, no llores. Con lo bien que comenzaste la semana y has vuelto a hundirte. Anda, termina de cenar tranquilo y no le des más vueltas al tema, no vuelvas a pensar en ello hasta mañana.”</p><p>-“Voy a tener que hacerlo, quiero contárselo a Lauren.”</p><p>-“Bueno, eso si quieres sí, pero el resto del tiempo olvídalo y disfruta.”</p><p>-“Eso intentaré.”</p><p>Tras la cena, Lauren y Severus acudieron solos y por separado a la Sala de Menesteres. Sabían que no había peligro de que Albus estuviera mirando el Mapa, pues tenía clase de Oclumancia con Frank. Usaron el Giratiempo de nuevo fuera de la Sala, para poder cambiar de aspecto de la misma si lo precisaban, pues tenían casi siete horas por delante, las cinco de Giratiempo y las casi dos hasta el toque.</p><p>Entraron a la Sala también por separado, primero Lauren, pues ahora eran algo más de las tres de la tarde y Albus sí podía estar mirando. Se dirigieron al refugio, hacía un sol de justicia y mucho calor.</p><p>Observaron con más detenimiento el mapa de la sala de estar, descubriendo que gran parte del camino, que partía del propio refugio, discurría por terreno al descubierto, sin bosque. Hablaban vinculados.</p><p>-Buah… Severus, no venimos preparados. Si además es cuesta arriba casi con total seguridad, lo vamos a pasar fatal con este sol, vamos demasiado abrigados y no tenemos nada para cubrirnos la cabeza.</p><p>“A mí ya se me ha ocurrido una muy buena idea.”</p><p>-Pues vamos desnudos y usamos las camisetas como sombreros, mojándolas con un Aquamenti para conservarlas frescas.</p><p>-¡Vaya! Como un turbante, muy buena idea.</p><p>-¿Qué es un turbante?</p><p>-Un pañuelo largo que se enrolla a la cabeza. Lo llevan los habitantes del desierto para protegerse del sol y del viento, porque es más ligero que un sombrero.</p><p>-Vaya… qué interesante.</p><p>-Pero si vamos desnudos vamos a quemarnos con el sol. Ambos somos de piel muy clara, habríamos necesitado crema solar.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso de crema solar?</p><p>Lauren rio.</p><p>-Jo… Severus, es cierto que no tienes idea de nada.</p><p>-Lauren, no te rías de mí, ¿qué culpa tengo yo?</p><p>Ella le acarició el rostro con ternura.</p><p>-Es cierto, perdona, mi amor, te lo explico. Es un producto <em>muggle</em> que protege la piel de los rayos solares. Si este verano vas de vacaciones a la playa con la familia de Lily la necesitarás, y también ella, ella también tiene la piel muy clara.</p><p>-¿Dónde se compra?</p><p>-Donde los productos de aseo.</p><p>-Gracias, Lauren.</p><p>Comenzaron a prepararse, quitándose las botas, los pantalones y las guerreras y volviendo a calzarse mientras seguían charlando.</p><p>-Entonces, para ahora, voy a intentar convocar unos pañuelos largos de ésos, para enrollarnos las cabezas.</p><p>-Sí, mejor, así nos dejamos puestas las camisetas aunque nos quitemos los pantalones. La piel que más sufre es la de los hombros y el torso.</p><p>Sev se carcajeó.</p><p>-Vamos a tener una pinta muy rara, con las botas, sin pantalones, las camisetas y los turbantes.</p><p>Lauren también.</p><p>-Bueno, lo pasaremos bien un rato, nadie salvo nosotros va a vernos. Llevamos también los pantalones en la mochila para ponérnoslos al llegar a la cueva, allí podemos pasar frío.</p><p>-Claro, y quizá también a la vuelta.</p><p>-A la vuelta no lo creo, llegaremos aquí antes de las siete.</p><p>-Quizá nos lleve más tiempo, recuerda que vamos a realizar también un conjunto en algún árbol que quede de camino.</p><p>-¿Has traído manga corta o larga?</p><p>-Corta.</p><p>-Bien, yo también.</p><p>-De lo contrario las remangábamos y ya está.</p><p>-Claro, o simplemente las cortábamos.</p><p>-No, eso no, Lauren, sería estropear la ropa. Por cierto, gracias por regalarme camisetas de manga corta, de ésas no compré en Semana Santa.</p><p>-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Severus, lo hice encantada.</p><p>-Llevamos el mapa y el diccionario, y antes de salir vamos a consultar el libro de Magia Druida, para ver qué árbol toca hoy y si nos coge de camino o cerca. Aunque ya sabemos que da lo mismo, me hace ilusión hacerlo en el árbol que toque, ya estoy un poco harto de abeto.</p><p>-También podríamos beber agua del pozo antes de salir.  Adquiriríamos un nuevo poder, la penetración, y el ritual de la cueva quizá sería más poderoso, al menos en el aspecto de conocernos mejor el uno al otro.</p><p>-Buf… no sé si quiero, Lauren. No me ha sentado nada bien poseer clarividencia. Me sobrepasa, me siento en extremo responsable.</p><p>-Te entiendo. Pero la penetración te ayudaría sobremanera a conocer a las personas y las implicaciones de las situaciones en las que te encuentres, y llevar a cabo tu cometido.</p><p>-Pero me he dado cuenta de que cuanto más consciente soy de las cosas, más sufro. Los ignorantes son mucho más felices.</p><p>-Es el precio que hay que pagar por desarrollarse plenamente como persona, Severus.</p><p>-Está bien, lo hacemos. Me irá bien para la seria charla que tengo mañana con Potter y Black.</p><p>-¿Piensas hablar con ellos? – extrañada – No me has contado nada.</p><p>-Porque pensaba hacerlo de camino, cara a cara. Terminamos de prepararnos y vamos, ya pasan de las tres y media.</p><p>Sev convocó unos pañuelos largos, que se enrollaron a la cabeza el uno al otro. Rieron mucho poniéndoselos, el de Sev quedó mucho mejor que el de Lauren. “Ella es mucho más hábil para estas cosas.” Sev se carcajeaba.</p><p>-Deberías verte, Lauren, te caerías de la risa.</p><p>Ella también, tocándoselo.</p><p>-Ya… pena de espejos en la casa. A ti te ha quedado muy bien, pareces un beduino.</p><p>-¿Qué es un beduino?</p><p>-Uno de los habitantes del desierto que te decía. Son nómadas, viajan a caballo o en camellos, según la región.</p><p>-Vaya… qué interesante.</p><p>Ella lo miraba embelesada.</p><p>-Estás guapísimo.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno, no me eches flores. Ambos sabemos que te parezco guapo de cualquier modo. No tienes muy buen gusto, Lauren, no soy guapo en absoluto.</p><p>-No, quizá guapo no, pero eres sumamente atractivo, con tu piel clara y tus ojos y cabello oscuros, y la mirada que tienes, tan penetrante, desde pequeño, además. Mirarte a los ojos es sumergirse en un pozo muy profundo.</p><p>“Wow… Todos los meses que pasó conformándose sólo con mirarme a los ojos.”</p><p>-Vaya, Lauren, eso nunca me lo había dicho nadie, y tú eres quien mejor lo sabe.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Bésame, preciosa.</p><p>Se besaron con ganas durante unos minutos, se pusieron calientes.</p><p>-Vamos a hacérnoslo antes de salir, Lauren.</p><p>-No, Severus, que tenemos una caminata larga y vamos a acabar agotados.</p><p>“Ya empieza a hacerse la difícil para provocarme más, pero yo sé que quiere. A ver si la convenzo.”</p><p>-Jo… yo quiero… Soy el eterno ‘amante insatisfecho’ – fingidamente apenado, sin dejar de besarla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo y su dureza.</p><p>-¿Y eso?</p><p>-Una de mis características del horóscopo celta que no te leí. La que mejor me define, mejor todavía que el misterio.</p><p>-Cierto - ella se separó riendo - Anda, aguántate un poco las ganas y aprovecha la adrenalina para emplearla en caminar.</p><p>“Es cierto que no quiere. ¿La obligo? Se pondría a cien. No, tiene razón, mejor lo dejamos para luego.”</p><p>-¿Qué es la adrenalina?</p><p>-Una hormona. ¿Sabes lo que es una hormona?</p><p>-Sí, eso sí. Me lo contó Deborah el otro día y después lo busqué en el diccionario. ¿Qué función tiene?</p><p>-Ponerte en estado de alerta, darte energía.</p><p>-Vaya, qué interesante. Me interesa mucho la Biología, en concreto el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano.</p><p>-Pues ahora aprenderás de eso con Belby.</p><p>-Claro, no había caído. También lo que me contaste el otro día sobre el comportamiento animal es muy interesante.</p><p>-Desde luego, si fuera <em>muggle</em> estudiaría esa carrera.</p><p>-Hazlo cuando termines Hogwarts, como Remus.</p><p>-No, Severus, la guerra.</p><p>-No quiero que combatas en la guerra.</p><p>-Pero yo sí quiero.</p><p>-Ya. Estarás en la retaguardia, con Lily y conmigo.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>Buscaron en el libro de Magia Druida el árbol correspondiente a la fecha, cinco de junio, cuarto creciente exacto, propicio para un segundo ritual, correspondía el carpe. Después miraron en el mapa si quedaba de camino o cerca. No quedaba de camino, debían desviarse del mismo unos quince minutos. Decidieron hacerlo, tenían tiempo de sobra.</p><p>Como el árbol todavía estaba en el tramo donde había bosque, pensaron que lo mejor sería hacerlo antes del ritual en la cueva, para estar menos cansados, evitar durante más tiempo el sol de las horas más calurosas del día y que quizá el ritual de la cueva fuera aún más poderoso.</p><p>Desprendieron el mapa de la pared y lo doblaron cuidadosamente para tener localizado el primer tramo de camino. Sev cargó la mochila y llevaba el mapa, Lauren el diccionario, para consultar los postes indicadores. Salieron fuera y sacaron agua del pozo para beber.</p><p>Buscaron el camino por el que debían salir del claro del refugio, hacia el noreste. Lo tomaron.</p><p>-El mar queda al oeste - dijo Lauren - Estaría bien, si podemos, venir a ver algún día la puesta de sol.</p><p>-Cierto, sería fantástico.</p><p>-Es muy simbólico también, el camino del sol, desde que nace hasta que se pone, muriendo en el mar.</p><p>-Vaya, nunca había pensado en ello.</p><p>-Los celtas tenían un camino sagrado, no aquí en Reino Unido, sino en la península Ibérica, en lo que ahora es España y Portugal. ¿Sabes dónde están?</p><p>-Sí, estuve mirando un atlas con mi madre en Semana Santa. Al sur, al otro lado del Cantábrico.</p><p>-Eso. Unida al continente por la frontera con Francia.</p><p>-Sí, lo recuerdo.</p><p>-El camino atraviesa todo el norte de la península y avanza de este a oeste, yendo a morir en el Océano Atlántico, como el sol. El lugar donde termina es un cabo, un saliente de tierra en el mar llamado Finisterre, en latín, el fin de la tierra.</p><p>-Vaya… es fantástico. ¿Cuándo supiste de él?</p><p>-Yo también estuve en Diagon en Semana Santa, investigando sobre los celtas, sobre la historia, porque sabía que vosotros no tendríais tiempo de hacerlo.</p><p>-Vaya, Lauren, qué callado te lo tenías.</p><p>-Esperando al momento oportuno, ya sabes que me gusta guardarme la información.</p><p>-Sí, demasiado. Cuéntame, anda.</p><p>-Se llamaba ‘Camino de las Estrellas’, porque la vía Láctea, la galaxia, traza en el cielo esa dirección, de este a oeste.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Los cristianos se apropiaron de él y ahora se llama ‘Camino de Santiago’. Para ellos no termina en el mar, sino en una ciudad del noroeste, en una región llamada Galicia, Santiago de Compostela. Compostela significa ‘Campo de estrellas’, por el camino original.</p><p>-Los cristianos se apropian de todo y de mala manera, porque si no termina en el mar, deja de tener sentido.</p><p>-Claro, para ellos tiene otro significado sagrado, pues es donde se dice que está enterrado uno de los apóstoles de Cristo, Santiago.</p><p>-¿Qué es un apóstol?</p><p>-Uno de los doce compañeros que tenía y que se dedicaron a predicar el cristianismo a su muerte. En teoría, Santiago viajó hasta España, en aquellos tiempos Hispania, y murió allí. En el medievo fue un lugar de peregrinación muy importante.</p><p>-¿Qué significa peregrinación?</p><p>-Un viaje que se hace por razones espirituales, existen en todas las religiones.</p><p>-Vaya… Entonces me parece igualmente interesante aunque ahora tenga otro significado que el que le dieron los celtas.</p><p>-Desde luego, y así, por suerte, la tradición se ha mantenido y se puede realizar.</p><p>-Sería estupendo hacerlo.</p><p>-Hay rutas que cruzan toda Europa, convergiendo en los Pirineos, la cordillera que separa Francia de España. La tradición medieval era salir caminando de la puerta de tu casa.</p><p>-Buah… pero nosotros no podemos, el mar.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, deberíamos partir de los propios Pirineos o de alguna ciudad francesa, porque además, cruzar toda Francia y España nos llevaría más de dos meses, y tú nunca vas a tener más de dos meses seguidos de vacaciones.</p><p>-Cierto. Dos meses caminando es mucho.</p><p>-Y eso contando con que lo hagamos durante cinco o seis horas diarias, un mínimo de doce o quince millas.</p><p>-Buah… ¡Vaya tela!</p><p>-Y hay cordilleras altas que superar. Sin ir más lejos, los Pirineos.</p><p>-Eso es muy duro, Lauren.</p><p>-Eso no es nada, Severus, los peregrinos medievales caminaban incluso el doble, de sol a sol.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Los cristianos lo hacían como una manera de expiar sus culpas.</p><p>-Entiendo. ¿Toda esta información también es de Diagon?</p><p>-No, la buscaron mis padres en una librería <em>muggle</em> de Londres y me enviaron el libro.</p><p>-¿Lo tienes? – muy ilusionado.</p><p>-Sí, llevas los dos en la mochila. Si nos sobra tiempo los miramos juntos.</p><p>Sev pasó a viva voz.</p><p>-¡Bien!</p><p>Lauren continuó hablando vinculada.</p><p>-Sabía que te iba a encantar la idea, te sigo contando. El camino es en realidad todo un rito de iniciación, estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza durante una larga temporada, incluso durmiendo al aire libre y viajando muy escaso de equipaje, pues hay que cargarlo.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Lo haremos el siguiente verano a cuando acabemos con Voldemort, toda la familia de guerreros. No nos supondrá tanto esfuerzo, estaremos en plenitud de nuestras capacidades físicas, poco más de veinte años.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Supondrá una manera de romper con el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida.</p><p>-Me parece una idea magnífica. Pero, ¿no hará demasiado calor en Francia y España en verano?</p><p>-Sí, eso por una parte es un fastidio, quizá sería mejor en primavera u otoño, pero por otra parte, nos evitará el mal tiempo y podremos dormir al raso.</p><p>-Podríamos hacerlo igualmente, somos brujos, con la propia Magia Druida controlamos el clima.</p><p>-Claro, tienes razón, pero Lily y tú no podríais ausentaros de Hogwarts en primavera u otoño. Ha de ser en verano.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Además, así puedes dejarnos embarazadas durante el viaje, para que las niñas nazcan en primavera, la época de cría de los animales de zonas templadas y frías, la mejor para que nazcan los niños.</p><p>-Lauren, tú ya tenías todo esto planeado.</p><p>Ella le sonrió encantadoramente, sin dejar de caminar.</p><p>-Claro, he estado soñando desde que vimos la premonición.</p><p>-¿Y por qué es mejor que los niños nazcan en primavera?</p><p>Lauren se carcajeó.</p><p>-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Severus. Para aprovechar el buen tiempo en sus primeros meses de vida.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Y no sólo eso. Debe ser horrible estar embarazada en verano, con el calor.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Y asegurarnos de que las tres nacen antes del treinta y uno de agosto del siguiente año, para que sean del mismo año en el colegio.</p><p>-Lauren, lo tienes todo planeado al detalle.</p><p>Ella rio.</p><p>-Claro que sí, ¿quién si no te ha enseñado a diseñar estrategias?</p><p>Sev también.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Y no será perjudicial que caminéis tanto estando ya embarazadas?</p><p>-No, Severus, los primeros meses no pasa nada, incluso es recomendable. Además, existen pociones que alivian el malestar del primer trimestre de embarazo. En eso tenemos suerte de ser brujos, los <em>muggles</em> no tienen medicinas adecuadas para eso.</p><p>-¿Ya lo sabías? ¿O has estado informándote?</p><p>Lauren se carcajeó.</p><p>-No, no lo sabía. Lo estuve consultando en la sección de Medimagia de la Biblioteca.</p><p>Sev también.</p><p>-Vaya… planeando todo al detalle en lugar de estudiar.</p><p>-Ya sabes, Severus, necesito gasolina para resistir.</p><p>-Tienes ese rasgo en común con tu hermano, ambos sois soñadores. ¿Qué tal con él? ¿Te ha hablado de mí?</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. Te lo ganaste, Severus, en una hora – profundamente admirada.</p><p>-¿Sigue pensando en hacerse Mortífago?</p><p>-De eso no me ha hablado, supongo que se avergüenza.</p><p>-Claro. ¿Qué te ha contado entonces?</p><p>Lauren estalló en una carcajada.</p><p>-Que quiere dar la vuelta al mundo contigo en ochenta días, como en el libro de Verne.</p><p>Sev también.</p><p>-Vaya, he de leerlo.</p><p>-Claro, Severus. Deja ‘Oliver Twist’ y lee ése.</p><p>-Sí, quizá lo haga, no he vuelto a leer en toda la semana. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?</p><p>Lauren de nuevo rio.</p><p>-Que quiere hacerlo a lo <em>muggle</em>, en tren, en barco, en globo, todo como en el libro.</p><p>Sev también.</p><p>-Oh… es encantador. Mi cuñadito.</p><p>-Y no sólo eso, que te invitará a todo porque tú no tienes dinero, como hacía el protagonista con su criado.</p><p>Sev pasó a viva voz.</p><p>-¡Vaya tela!</p><p>Lauren continuó vinculada y riendo.</p><p>-Y que se buscará una novia en la India como hace el protagonista.</p><p>Se morían de la risa.</p><p>-¡Qué mono! ¿Ya no tiene esperanzas con su amiga?</p><p>-No me habló de ella. Para él sólo existías tú.</p><p>Sev se puso serio.</p><p>-Jo… eso tampoco le conviene. ¿Está relacionándose con los otros chavales?</p><p>-Todavía no. Pero hablaste con él el jueves, Severus, dale tiempo.</p><p>-He de hablar de nuevo con él y animarle a hacerlo.</p><p>-Hazlo cuando puedas, tampoco te apures, poco a poco. Yo también estoy haciéndolo y mis padres lo harán en verano. Estoy convencida de que ahora nos hará mucho más caso, ya no va a tener malas influencias en casa ni en el colegio.</p><p>-Fue todo un acierto lo de la literatura <em>muggle</em>.</p><p>-Claro, Severus, mis padres nos lo inculcaron a todos desde pequeños, como una forma de conectar con el mundo <em>muggle</em> disimuladamente, para que cuando nos llegara la hora de conocer su verdadera ideología no nos chocara tanto.</p><p>-Claro, es una idea excelente.</p><p>-Ya sabes, los diseñadores de estrategias, ellos también son astutas serpientes como nosotros. Pero has sido tú quien ha sabido aprovecharlo y relacionarlo con una posible aspiración en la vida atractiva para mi hermano. Ni a mí ni a mis padres se nos había ocurrido, y eso que conocemos los libros. Nos superas.</p><p>-¿Se lo has contado?</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo he hecho, en cuanto mi hermano habló ayer conmigo. Todavía no he recibido la respuesta, pero te anticipo que te están profundamente agradecidos, al igual que yo, por lo que has hecho, Severus. Ya nos has devuelto con creces lo que hicimos por ti.</p><p>-Apenas me costó esfuerzo, Lauren, y fue un placer hacerlo, no tenéis nada que agradecerme.</p><p>-Bueno, tuviste que soportar que te llamara traidor, eso debió resultarte duro.</p><p>-En absoluto, comprendí a la perfección su visión de las cosas, y en cuanto le expliqué la mía cambió de opinión, fue muy fácil. ¿Vais a revelarle ya los secretos?</p><p>-Eso lo valorarán mis padres cuando lo vean en verano, pero sí, quizá sí, debiendo pasar nueve meses al año en una nueva situación en casa, en la que sigue sintiéndose fuera de lugar.</p><p>-Genial, Lauren. Ya no estarás sola en ese aspecto en el colegio.</p><p>-A ver qué deciden, porque para el próximo año entra mi otro hermano, quizá ya se lo digan a los dos.</p><p>-¿No están teniendo problemas en su ambiente porque vosotros sigáis en Hogwarts?</p><p>-En absoluto, no se dejan manejar. Van de independientes y son respetados, por algo los invitan a las reuniones a pesar de ser sólo simpatizantes.</p><p>-Es admirable que sepan desenvolverse en esas situaciones.</p><p>-Toda una vida de disimulo, desde los quince años.</p><p>-Wow…</p><p>-Ni siquiera Narcissa asiste a las reuniones.</p><p>-Vaya… Hablando de Narcissa y de Lucius. No has vuelto a contarme nada de ellos desde lo de la tortura. ¿Qué tal les va?</p><p>-Bien, bien. Se ven con mis padres dos y hasta tres veces por semana, como nosotros al principio, y Narcissa además ya ha comenzado a enseñarle Oclumancia a Andrómeda.</p><p>-Vaya… ¿Y no está corriendo un riesgo relacionándose con ella a escondidas del resto de su familia, con todo tan reciente?</p><p>-Ella también es reina del disimulo, nadie se entera. Se Aparece directamente en su casa, como lo hacen con mis padres.</p><p>-¿Y el marido de Andrómeda? Podrían leerlo a él.</p><p>-No sabe nada por el momento, él trabaja durante el día y Narcissa suele acudir a ver a su hermana por la mañana. Con el tiempo también le enseñarán.</p><p>-Estupendo.</p><p>-Además, está muy satisfecha de haber recuperado la relación con su hermana y conocido a su sobrina, Nimphadora, la niña de nuestra premonición.</p><p>-¿Y la niña no puede decírselo a su padre?</p><p>-La están enseñando también a guardar secretos, como hacían mis padres con nosotros antes de comenzar a instruirnos en Artes Mentales.</p><p>-Vaya, me parece arriesgado.</p><p>-Ellas lo han decidido así, Severus, ha sido una gran alegría para ambas reanudar su relación, en especial para Narcissa. Nimphadora es la única sobrina que tiene, Lucius no tiene hermanos y Bellatrix no tiene hijos - pasó a viva voz - ¡Y espero que no los tenga nunca! – muy alterada.</p><p>Sev se carcajeó y respondió vinculado.</p><p>-Desde luego. Calma, Lauren.</p><p>Lauren continuó vinculada también.</p><p>-Es que me sacas el tema. Yo quiero olvidarme de ella, sólo de pensar lo que podría haber llegado a hacerte…</p><p>-Pues quiero preguntarte más cosas.</p><p>-Pregunta, anda.</p><p>-¿Cómo está Lucius? ¿Han vuelto a hacerle algo?</p><p>-No, Severus, tranquilo por eso. Se está manejando a la perfección, ya han recuperado la confianza en él. Lo que te digo, son muy fáciles de engañar, él y Narcissa visitan a menudo a Bellatrix y se la camelan.</p><p>-Después de lo que le hicieron…</p><p>-De eso se trata, de poner paz y disimular, son extraordinarios. Por algo me puse tan contenta cuando los vi en el espejo, ellos también son corazón del equipo.</p><p>-¿Y la investigación sobre mí?</p><p>-Viento en popa, Severus. Ya Oblivió a los que descubrieron lo de tu beca en San Mungo.</p><p>-¿Lo descubrieron? – alarmado.</p><p>-Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas?</p><p>-¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?</p><p>-Porque no era necesario.</p><p>-¿Y si vuelven a descubrirlo?</p><p>-Volverá a Obliviarlos, no llegará a oídos de la pécora. No te preocupes más del tema, estás seguro en ese aspecto, puedes ir y volver de San Mungo siempre que se te antoje.</p><p>-Vaya, Lauren… pero a cambio él debe estar continuamente preocupado.</p><p>-Ahora es su cometido en la vida. Mantenerte vivo para que venzas a Voldemort, él de su lado y tú del tuyo, una excelente mancuerna. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?</p><p>-Qué satisfecha estás, Lauren.</p><p>-Es para estarlo, todo va muy bien.</p><p>-Quiero ponerme en contacto con él.</p><p>-No, Severus, no todavía.</p><p>-¿Ni por carta?</p><p>-El correo es peligroso, por algo él tampoco te escribe.</p><p>-¿Y vernos en verano?</p><p>-Menos todavía, Severus. Tú no puedes Aparecerte.</p><p>-Lauren, quiero que sepa que sé.</p><p>-Eso deben decidirlo mis padres, no le han dicho todavía que estamos en contacto ni creo que lo hagan.</p><p>-Jo… Lauren, qué difícil. Quiero que sepa que estoy bien.</p><p>-Lo sabe, Severus, no es bobo, todo lo contrario.</p><p>-¿Les hablaste a tus padres de los linchamientos?</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo hice, brevemente pero sí, el jueves.</p><p>-¿Y se lo contaron a él?</p><p>-Sí, esa misma tarde, la lechuza llegó mientras estaban con ellos.</p><p>-¿Y qué le pareció?</p><p>Lauren pasó a viva voz.</p><p>-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Severus - enfática y gesticulando - ¡Que los tienes bien puestos!</p><p>Se carcajearon y continuaron hablando vinculados.</p><p>-¿Y no temió que me denuncien?</p><p>-Por supuesto, estuvieron hablando del tema. Queda a la espera de que lo hagan y meter mano también en el Ministerio, eliminando la denuncia y Obliviando a los funcionarios.</p><p>-Buf… cuánto se está arriesgando.</p><p>-Tú también lo estás haciendo. Estáis a la par, una excelente mancuerna – orgullosa. Pasó a viva voz, gesticulando, vehemente y triunfal - ¡Está muy orgulloso de que hayas limpiado Hogwarts de Mortífagos! ¡Muerto de envidia por no poder hacer él lo mismo con los secuaces de Voldemort con quienes ha de relacionarse casi a diario!</p><p>Sev también habló.</p><p>-Jo… pobre.</p><p>Continuaron vinculados.</p><p>-No lo compadezcas, está maravillado, ha sacado sus propias conclusiones de la investigación en el Ministerio.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuáles?</p><p>-A ver, juguemos a las adivinanzas, imagínalo por ti mismo. ¿Sabía que eras becario?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Y si no han encontrado nada en el Registro de Becas, ¿qué habrá imaginado?</p><p>-Que el viejo se encargó personalmente de eliminar mis huellas.</p><p>Lauren habló, de nuevo triunfal.</p><p>-¡Bravo, Severus! Sabe que el viejo también está protegiéndote a toda costa. Y eso le da mucha confianza, sabe que no te va a faltar de nada al margen del Ministerio y que te defenderá en un posible juicio por los linchamientos si él no puede evitarlo. Doblemente protegido. A ver, ¿qué más ha averiguado?</p><p>Continuaron vinculados.</p><p>-Que está tramitándose una beca de investigación para mí en San Mungo.</p><p>-Eso. ¿Investigación en qué?</p><p>-En Medimagia.</p><p>-¿Qué más sabe Lucius interesante sobre ti relacionado con la Medimagia?</p><p>-No caigo, Lauren.</p><p>-Piensa un poco, Severus.</p><p>-No sé, nunca le conté que creé hechizos.</p><p>-Pero ya lo deduce él solito conociéndote. Además, la beca no es para Encantamientos, sino para Pociones. ¿Por qué vamos a cursar Pociones en el ÉXTASIS de Defensa?</p><p>-Porque existen Pociones que son remedios contra la Magia Oscura.</p><p>-¿Lo tienes ya? ¿Lo que sabe Lucius sobre ti interesante?</p><p>Sev rio, un tanto avergonzado.</p><p>-Sí, que me gusta la Magia Oscura.</p><p>-Y que por lo tanto no te arredrarás ante la posibilidad de investigar sobre ella y crear remedios contra la misma, remedios que salvarán vidas de nuestro bando cuando estalle la guerra.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>Lauren pasó a viva voz.</p><p>-¡Está muy orgulloso de ti! – triunfal y gesticulando con las manos -  ¡De que estés dedicándote también a eso con todo el follón en que estás metido, y más todavía sin haber comenzado siquiera el ÉXTASIS de Medimagia! ¡Te admira y te ama más todavía! ¡Dejaría a Narcissa y se casaría contigo! ¡Así se lo dijo a mis padres delante de ella!</p><p>Sev se carcajeó y también habló.</p><p>-¿Y Narcissa cómo se lo tomó?</p><p>-Con mucho humor, no era la primera vez que lo oía decirlo. Respondió que ella también lo dejaría por ti.</p><p>Se carcajearon a gusto.</p><p>-Me quedaría con ella, no con él. Ella también es preciosa y la admiro como persona.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, Severus, pero no se la robes, lo decía en broma.</p><p>-Yo también estaba bromeando, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza.</p><p>-Además, les dijo que Lucius no habla de otra cosa cuando están solos y a gusto. Ella también te considera su hermano ahora. Les has hecho felices, Severus, sanados por completo de lo mal que lo pasaron ahí atrás, respondiendo a la altura que ellos han demostrado tener.</p><p>-Jo… quiero estar con ellos… Yo también los amo y admiro mucho y quiero que lo sepan – muy apenado.</p><p>-Estaréis, Severus… – paciente, tomándolo por los hombros - Cuando sea seguro para todos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Conflicto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren y Sev llegaron a la bifurcación en la que debían desviarse para ir hasta el carpe, lo comprobaron en el diccionario y la tomaron. El camino se convertía en sendero, así que Sev dejó ir a Lauren delante para mirarla por detrás. Continuaban charlando vinculados.</p><p>-Buah, Severus… me he agotado de gritar tanto al tiempo que caminaba.</p><p>-Lauren, te pasa porque eres muy emocional y te guardas las cosas. ¿Desde cuándo sabías la reacción de Lucius a lo del Ministerio?</p><p>-Desde hace más de una semana.</p><p>-¿Por qué no me lo contaste el miércoles?</p><p>-No tuvimos tiempo, nos dedicamos a otros quehaceres más interesantes – pícara.</p><p>-Ya te digo…</p><p>-Y así te he lo contado todo de golpe, no es necesario sacar ese tema cada vez que nos veamos.</p><p>-No, desde luego.</p><p>-Y sabía que hoy te iba a sentar bien, tanto lo del camino como lo de Lucius y Narcissa.</p><p>-Sí, me ha sentado genial.</p><p>-¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme?</p><p>-Sí, lo de Potter y Black.</p><p>Le contó lo del espejo de la noche anterior, las charlas que había tenido con Alice, Frank y Remus y los resultados de las pesquisas de Lily. Lauren ponía el grito en el cielo porque estuviera arriesgándose así sin confiar en Pettigrew. Ya habían llegado al carpe, él intentaba poner paz, ella le hablaba duramente, ambos de viva voz, desvinculados y enfrentados.</p><p>-Lauren, sabré manejarlo, por el momento no hay peligro.</p><p>-Con el esfuerzo que nos hemos tomado todos para limpiar Hogwarts y que los entrenamientos sean seguros y no se desvelen los secretos, ahora puedes arruinarlo por un sentimentalismo hacia quienes no lo merecen en absoluto.</p><p>-Lauren, no es así. Ellos están tan dispuestos a jugársela en la guerra como nosotros, por algo no los vemos en el espejo. A mí me admiran y a Pettigrew lo desprecian, no se irán de la lengua.</p><p>-Al menos has debido esperar a consultarlo conmigo y con el viejo. Creía que éramos un equipo, estás tomando las decisiones tú solo. No se hace así, Severus, yo no doy un paso sin consultarlo contigo.</p><p>-Sí, quizá tienes razón, pero me pasé la noche atormentado, también por Remus, sabes que es mi mejor amigo, y lo consulté con Lily por la mañana.</p><p>-Otra que se deja llevar por las emociones. ¿No te demostró la semana pasada lo errada que estuvo?</p><p>-Sí, lo hizo.</p><p>-Espero que no hayas metido la pata hasta el fondo.</p><p>-Se lo debía a Remus, Lauren, y también a ellos. Fue su Mapa lo que me salvó la vida y quizá también a ti, y en el fondo son mejores personas que yo, ellos nunca pensaron hacerse Mortífagos, Black en contra de toda su familia.</p><p>-Bueno, eso es muy relativo, si tú llegaste a pensarlo fue por la vida tan difícil que has llevado. Lo extraño sería que no lo hubieras hecho, y esa vida difícil fue en gran parte por su culpa. Potter pudo haberte robado a Lily. ¿Qué habría sido de ti entonces?</p><p>-Me habría unido a Voldemort.</p><p>-Y yo detrás. ¿Y ella, según tus sospechas sobre Pettigrew y lo que hemos visto en el espejo?</p><p>-Quizá muerta también, como ellos.</p><p>-Nos habría arruinado la vida a los tres – muy alterada – Y él no habría movido un dedo por remediarlo.</p><p>-Tienes razón, pero ya no puedo deshacer lo que he hecho.</p><p>-Pues muy mal hecho, Severus. Ahora deberemos estar pendientes de los tres los dos años que nos quedan de colegio, en lugar de vivir tranquilos por fin.</p><p>-Jo, Lauren… lo siento mucho. Vaya ánimo tenemos ahora para hacer el ritual.</p><p>-¿No querías que fuéramos sinceros? No pienso callarme lo que hagas mal.</p><p>-Y no quiero que lo hagas, por supuesto.</p><p>-Te pasas de bueno, y en la guerra hay que ser malo, debes endurecerte. Vuelve a meterles mañana el miedo en el cuerpo, que se esperen un linchamiento si se van de la lengua. Yo misma lo organizaré.</p><p>-¿Y qué excusa les pongo sobre Pettigrew?</p><p>-Muy fácil, inventa que intentó hacer migas contigo a sus espaldas antes de tu cambio de bando con la esperanza de unirse a Voldemort, por ejemplo.</p><p>-Claro… que ya los ha traicionado. Muy astuta, Lauren.</p><p>-Pues sí, mucho más que tú. Te puede el corazón, estás volviéndote Gryff, te traicionas.</p><p>-Tienes razón, Lauren.</p><p>-No voy a estar siempre para solucionarte la vida, Severus.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo sé, y no lo espero.</p><p>-Cada uno debemos hacernos responsables de la parte que nos toca. Sé que la tuya es la más difícil, pero parece que no tengas bastante con las complicaciones que ya tienes, cada vez te buscas más. Hay mucha gente jugándose la vida por ti, guardando celosamente los secretos, y ahora pones en riesgo a todas esas personas por salvar sólo a dos o tres. ¿Crees que no va a morir nadie más en la guerra? ¿No están muriendo ya?</p><p>-Sí, por supuesto que lo están haciendo.</p><p>-Me arrepiento de haberte contado lo que piensa Lucius de ti, ya no pienso que estés a su altura. Él y Narcissa pasaron cuatro meses de insomnio y pesadillas, temiendo que Voldemort y Bellatrix los descubrieran, aprendiendo Oclumancia solos con un libro y un pensadero, y todo para que la pécora no te agrediera, jugándose la vida sin estar seguros de lo que tú querías hacer, sólo porque lo sospechaban. No los mereces, no estás a su altura.</p><p>-Déjalo ya, Lauren, estoy destrozado.</p><p>-Pues endurécete. Te quedan muchos golpes por soportar, mejor que te los demos quienes te queremos que quienes te odian, porque de ésos no te recuperarás. Voy a parar porque tienes razón, no podemos estar de este talante para hacer los rituales, por eso yo he estado guardándome para hoy las buenas noticias, pero tú me devuelves malas. Voy a caminar un trecho más para estar sola y calmarme y así te dejo también tranquilo a ti. Intenta mientras tanto recuperar el aplomo y la sensatez, a ver si conseguimos arreglarlo. Si no lo hacemos, es mejor que hoy no hagamos nada.</p><p>-De acuerdo, vete un rato.</p><p>-¿Me esperas aquí?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Vuelvo en un rato.</p><p>Lauren se marchó por el sendero adelante, Sev se sentó en una roca. “Lo hago todo al revés. Dejé a Lily cuando no debía, poniéndola en riesgo de muerte, y ahora estoy poniendo dos vidas por delante de más de cien. He de arreglarlo, ganarme a Potter y Black en una sola hora quizá, con una mezcla de mentiras y verdades, de amenazas y ofrendas. Cuánta razón tiene Lauren, cada vez me complico más.</p><p>Por suerte, no creo tenerlo tan difícil, ya están bien predispuestos. No piensan contarle nada a la rata sobre el entrenamiento de mañana, confían más en Remus que en él, a pesar de que se hizo mi amigo también a sus espaldas.</p><p>Pienso que voy a lograrlo, pero va a ser difícil que lo controlen hasta el punto de que no los siga cada fin de semana para colarse en el entrenamiento. Eso debo discutirlo con ellos, cómo piensan hacerlo. Quizá no puedan venir siempre, deban quedarse controlándolo por turnos. Pueden hacerlo entre los tres.”</p><p>El resto del tiempo intentó cambiar de estado de ánimo contemplando el bosque a su alrededor. “Soy humano, tengo derecho a cometer errores como todos, y más si esos errores son provocados por el deseo de evitar el mal a la gente que me rodea. Y tiene mucho mérito que esté intentando hacerlo precisamente con las personas que hace menos de un mes me hirieron y están arrepentidas de haberlo hecho. Mañana voy a ganarme dos nuevos amigos para siempre.</p><p>Y por supuesto que estoy a la altura de Lucius, él pasó cuatro meses de insomnio, pero fue por pagar sus propios errores, mucho más prolongados y graves que los míos. Él sí estaba dispuesto a asesinar, yo nunca he llegado a estarlo, sólo aquella vez que creí que mi padre había matado a mi madre, y aun así no lo hice.</p><p>Yo soy mejor persona que Lucius, fue él quien me arrastró, y por lo tanto es a él a quien ahora le toca protegerme. Y en cuanto a Lauren, nunca le he demandado nada, fue ella quien se ofreció a mí y quien lleva planeándome la vida desde entonces. Habría podido librarme con mucha menos parafernalia, limitarme a dar largas a Lucius, separarme de los víboras y vivir tranquilo, aunque estuviera solo y debiera seguir escondiéndome con Lily. Pienso decirle todo esto cuando vuelva.”</p><p>Lauren volvió a los veinte minutos, Sev esperó que fuera ella quien hablara primero. Ella se agachó frente a él, le tendió la mano y él se la dio. Ella no se vinculó, le habló de viva voz:</p><p>-Me he pasado, Severus – muy apenada.</p><p>-Por supuesto que te has pasado, tú también te dejas llevar por lo que sientes, no eres tan perfecta – un tanto duro.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo sé. Lo siento mucho, yo también sufro en exceso, en especial por ti.</p><p>-Mañana hablaré con ellos cara a cara, y si no lo veo claro, se volverán por donde han venido. Pero he de hacer el intento, es una espina que me quito de las muchas que tengo clavadas y quizá nunca logre sacarme.</p><p>-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho.</p><p>-¿Quieres saber lo que he pensado sobre mí mismo, sobre ti y sobre esa tercera persona que ahora parece ser tu héroe?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>Sev le contó su reflexión.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón, Severus, en todo – ella lloraba - Yo he estado pensando eso mismo. Y no sólo en eso, sino en el bien que le has hecho a mi familia, quizá nos has evitado grandes desgracias.</p><p>Él se suavizó, volviendo a su habitual dulzura, y le estrechó la mano. Ella también lo hizo.</p><p>-El poder del agua del pozo, quizá.</p><p>-No, yo ya había pensado en todo ello antes de ahora. Me he dejado llevar por lo que he sentido en el momento.</p><p>-A este tipo de cosas me refería el otro día cuando te decía que a ti y a mí quizá no nos sentaría bien vincularnos como Pareja. Tenemos sentimientos muy intensos el uno por el otro que no sabemos controlar, en especial tú. Si no aprendes a dominarte, me destrozas, y en lugar de resultar una satisfacción estar contigo, se convierte en una tortura. Ahí atrás, cuando estabas pensando si estar conmigo o con Jack, pasaste días enteros sin hablarme, haciéndome sufrir, cuando yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que decidieras y te lo había dejado bien claro en la carta. Pasé muchas horas hablando de ti con Lily para sacarme esa espina, pero no parecemos capaces de estar bien una semana entera seguida, y te juro que yo estoy poniendo de mi parte todo cuanto puedo. No sé qué más puedo hacer, si tú lo sabes, dímelo, por favor.</p><p>-Nada, Severus, lo estás haciendo perfecto.</p><p>-No. Si estuviera haciéndolo perfecto, estaríamos bien. Quizá debería haber esperado a la vuelta para contarte lo de Potter y Black, pero quería que tuviéramos ambos toda la información antes de realizar los rituales. Para mí ha sido un paso trascendental en mi vida, aprender a perdonar a quienes consideraba mis peores enemigos. No esperaba esa reacción por tu parte para nada, toda la gente con la que lo he hablado me han apoyado en mi decisión, han comprendido que necesitaba redimirme en ese aspecto, devolver desinteresadamente algo del bien que estoy recibiendo.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Estoy muy avergonzada, Severus.</p><p>-Anda, dame un abrazo.</p><p>Se pusieron en pie y se abrazaron en silencio, sin vincularse. A los dos minutos ella le dijo:</p><p>-Imagino que ya no te apetece hacer el ritual.</p><p>-No, Lauren, no es el momento adecuado, no voy a transmitirte lo que realmente siento la mayor parte del tiempo por ti, y creo que tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, y si ocluimos lo que sentimos para no hacernos daño, no sirve de nada. Hay árboles cerca del refugio, podremos hacerlo cualquier otra noche que quedemos. Vamos a la cueva, y al menos hacemos los individuales, tú adquieres el poder y yo medito sobre todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que hice aquél con Albus, que han sido muchas cosas. De camino pensamos si nos conviene hacer el conjunto.</p><p>-Está bien.</p><p>Volvieron por el sendero sobre sus pasos, esta vez Sev precedió. Fueron en absoluto silencio hasta el camino principal. “Ya le he dejado que se coma la cabeza durante un cuarto de hora, más los veinte minutos anteriores, suficiente. Voy a proponerle vincularnos y le muestro las escenas de batalla de Deborah, así seguro que nos ponemos de nuevo de buen humor, quizá cuando lleguemos a la cueva ya lo hayamos arreglado.”</p><p>-Lauren, yo también tenía buenas noticias para ti.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí?</p><p>-Claro, lo que pasa es que no eran tan urgentes como lo que nos hemos contado hasta ahora. ¿Te apetece vincularte? Son imágenes, no puedo contártelo de palabra.</p><p>-Desde luego, mi sueño que me mostraste fue fantástico.</p><p>-Pues esto es otro sueño que también tienes y nunca lo imaginarías por ti misma. Allá voy.</p><p>Se vinculó con ella y de inmediato comenzó a mostrarle en su mente la primera escena de escaramuza que había visto en el espejo, la mancuerna con Deborah. Como esperaba, Lauren alucinó, celebraba la perfecta sincronización del vuelo, las trepidantes persecuciones y por descontado, cada Mortífago que caía muerto de la escoba al vacío.</p><p> Disfrutó mucho y Sev también, por supuesto, doblemente, por rememorar la vivencia y por haberla hecho feliz de esa manera, superando la desazón que habían sufrido el rato anterior. De hecho, al poco de comenzar, ella lo tomó de la mano y continuó así durante el camino.</p><p>Poco antes de salir del bosque, de la zona de sombra, cruzaron un arroyo, con otro camino que discurría a lo largo de él. Sev interrumpió las imágenes que estaba mostrándole, de la segunda mancuerna, pues Lauren se detuvo y le habló, vinculada:</p><p>-Podríamos aprovechar para bañarnos, adquiriríamos un nuevo poder, el arroyo cristalino limpia toda impureza.</p><p>-Pues ése sí me apetece adquirirlo, pienso que nos hace mucha falta a ambos. Lo malo es que aquí no nos podemos bañar, es muy poco profundo.</p><p>-Hay dos indicaciones en gaélico hacia arriba, quizá una de ellas sea una poza.</p><p>Lauren comenzó a buscar en el diccionario.</p><p>-¿Qué es una poza?</p><p>-Un remanso del río donde se acumula una buena cantidad de agua.</p><p>-Vaya… Voy a mirar en el mapa a qué distancia está.</p><p>Ambos consultaron, y en efecto, una de las indicaciones en gaélico era la poza, la otra el manantial. Sev descubrió que se encontraba a unos diez minutos de distancia.</p><p>-¡Estupendo! Así nos refrescamos antes de quedar bajo el sol.</p><p>Fueron hasta la poza tomados de la mano mientras Sev continuaba mostrándole el deseo interrumpido, y al tiempo disfrutaban del frescor de la vegetación de ribera y la humedad del arroyo y de su visión, pues era precioso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La poza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren y Sev llegaron a la poza, que era bastante profunda y ancha, lo suficiente para dar unas brazadas, así que decidieron desnudarse por completo para bañarse. Mientras lo hacían conversaban.</p><p>-Wow… qué precioso lugar – dijo él - Nunca había estado en un sitio así, en el Bosque no hay pozas.</p><p>-Es cierto, en el Bosque no hay pozas.</p><p>-¿Tú habías estado en un sitio así alguna vez?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Mis padres también aman la naturaleza y siempre nos llevan de acampada. Lo hemos hecho incluso a lo <em>muggle</em>, con material de acampada no mágico, pasando una semana entera por ahí.</p><p>-Qué bueno.</p><p>-Como haremos el ‘Camino de las Estrellas’. Hay que intentar hacerlo lo más posible a lo <em>muggle</em>, no levitar los pesos y cosas así, para vivirlo como realmente es.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Buah, Severus… todavía tienes el pecho destrozado. Cómo me pasé el otro día, van a quedarte cicatrices. ¿Por qué no fuiste a que Poppy te curara?</p><p>-No me importa en absoluto que me queden cicatrices en memoria de haber gozado como lo hice. Recuerda que es el recuerdo de uno de mis <em>Patronus</em>.</p><p>-Pero es una pena, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, te lo va a afear.</p><p>-¿No te pone vérmelas y recordarlo?</p><p>-No sé… quizá sí.</p><p>-Es tu marca, Lauren, ya te lo dije, soy tuyo. Como la Marca Tenebrosa, pero en lugar de un símbolo de odio, de amor.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>(“Le encanta.”)</p><p>-Existe un hechizo para curarlas, pero no me las curo. Se quedan ahí.</p><p>-Jo… Pero Lily y Deborah se enterarán del daño que te he hecho y se enfadarán conmigo – sufriendo.</p><p>Sev rio.</p><p>-Lauren, no sufras. A mí me encantó, me gustan esas cosas. A Deborah le destrocé la boca el domingo pasado, ella sí tuvo que ir a Poppy, no habría podido ni comer.</p><p>Lauren también.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Y a Lily también acabarán gustándole, ella también me hizo sangrar el labio en Semana Santa por propia iniciativa. No te comas la cabeza por eso. Y si no le gusto así, no pasa nada, me las curo y ya está, ya volverás a marcarme cuando quieras. Pero a mí me gustaría llevarme este recuerdo tuyo para los dos meses de verano que no vamos a vernos.</p><p>-Me parece increíble que Lily sea así.</p><p>-Pues lo es. Ella también tiene vena Sly, sus padres son serpientes.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí?</p><p>Mientras terminaban de desnudarse Sev le contó anécdotas de Semana Santa, Lauren reía. Se metieron en el agua. Sev exclamó de viva voz:</p><p>-Buaaah… qué fría está.</p><p>Lauren reía, y respondió vinculada:</p><p>-Por supuesto, ¿qué creías? Es un arroyo, el agua ha salido de debajo de la tierra hace poco. ¿No está fría la de los manantiales del Bosque?</p><p>-Claro que lo está, pero meterse en ella da mucha impresión, se me ha encogido todo.</p><p>Lauren se carcajeó.</p><p>-¿La del río de Cokeworth no estaba fría cuando te bañabas con Lily?</p><p>-¿Te ha contado eso?</p><p>-Claro, siempre nos contamos historias sobre ti.</p><p>-¿Te ha contado cuándo descubrió que mi padre me pegaba?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Pues no ha debido hacerlo.</p><p>-Severus, ¿por qué no? Se supone que quieres que nos conozcamos.</p><p>-Me avergüenza, y no quiero que sintáis compasión por mí.</p><p>-Severus, no es compasión en absoluto, sino admiración de que hayas conseguido convertirte en lo que eres habiéndolo tenido tan difícil en la vida. Me contó lo que te dijo su padre sobre el crisol del alquimista, y pienso que es por eso por lo que sólo tú puedes convocar metales y minerales preciosos. Has transmutado tu alma en oro.</p><p>-Sí, yo también he pensado en ello.</p><p>-Es para estar orgulloso, no para avergonzarse, ¿qué culpa tenías tú?</p><p>-Ninguna, desde luego, pero sí mi madre.</p><p>-Ya. Pero no puedes sufrir también por los errores de los demás, bastante tienes con la carga que te han supuesto y con los tuyos propios. No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿no estaba fría la del río?</p><p>-No tanto como ésta, desde luego.</p><p>-Si nos movemos te sentirás mejor.</p><p>Lauren enseñó a Sev a moverse en el agua, a nadar braza. Cuando se acostumbraron a la temperatura del agua y ya habían entrado en calor debido a la reacción del propio cuerpo al frío y al movimiento, se sumergieron por completo y bucearon un poco, jugando bajo el agua. Acabaron abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente, en pie, sumergidos hasta el pecho. Sev apretaba a Lauren por el trasero contra sí.</p><p>-Me parece increíble, que hayas llegado a ponerte caliente con este frío – le dijo ella.</p><p>-¿Tú no lo estás?</p><p>-Por supuesto, pero para ti es diferente, ¿no has dicho antes que se te había encogido todo?</p><p>(“Lo que decía Deborah, soy muy potente.”)</p><p>-Para que veas cómo me pones. De ahora sí que no pasa, vamos a hacerlo aquí mismo, en el agua, en pie. Si no llegas te lo hago con la mano.</p><p>Comenzó a frotarse contra ella, clavándole los dedos en el trasero con todas sus fuerzas, ella también lo hacía clavándole las uñas, marcándole el ritmo. Al poco le dijo:</p><p>-Llego, llego, sigue así.</p><p>(“Es perfecta para mí.”) Ella llegó antes, pero lo hizo seguir hasta que terminara él también.</p><p>-Wooow… qué gusto, bajo el agua, es fantástico. ¿Ya lo habías probado? – le preguntó él.</p><p>-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Severus. ¿Cuándo? De acampada iba con mis padres, sólo he tenido relaciones dentro del castillo. Ni siquiera lo había hecho nunca al aire libre.</p><p>-¿Tampoco en el Bosque?</p><p>-No. Al Bosque comencé a ir cuando mis padres me revelaron sus secretos para estar sola conmigo misma, en el invierno de cuarto año.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Claro, fue mi proceso.</p><p>-¿Tampoco lo has hecho nunca en la ducha?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Yo en la ducha sí, con Deborah, la semana pasada, pero aquí me ha gustado más.</p><p>Salieron, se secaron los pies para ponerse los calcetines y calzarse y volvieron a ponerse los turbantes y camisetas tras mojarlos previamente en el agua.</p><p>-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Lauren cuando Sev se puso el reloj.</p><p>-Las siete menos cuarto.</p><p>-Buah… qué tarde, Severus. Qué suerte que teníamos tanto tiempo por delante. Todavía nos queda lo más duro y el ritual. Ya has visto que a partir del arroyo había una fuerte pendiente.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo he visto. Pero esta tarde he dormido con la Reparadora dos horas y media y el baño me ha dejado como nuevo, estoy en plena forma. ¿Tú no?</p><p>-No, yo no.</p><p>-Pues has debido hacerlo, al menos una hora. Ahora para ti ya son las doce de la noche. A ver cómo aguantas.</p><p>Se pusieron de nuevo en camino a buen paso por la ribera, y Sev le mostró a Lauren un tercer recuerdo, el del comando de tres con Paul, ella lo disfrutó todavía más. (“Hemos recuperado la confianza y la alegría.”)</p><p>Cuando terminó ya habían salido del Bosque y comenzado a subir la cuesta bajo el sol, pero estaban frescos y revitalizados por el baño, los turbantes y las camisetas mojadas. Lauren comentó:</p><p>-Qué bueno el Vínculo, no sólo por poder mostrar imágenes, es perfecto para caminar comunicados. Si tuviéramos que hablar mientras subimos esta cuesta nos faltaría el resuello.</p><p>-Claro, y también para poder comunicarnos mientras nos lo hacemos, como la Proyección, es fantástico.</p><p>-Pero el Vínculo no resulta un esfuerzo en absoluto, no es como proyectar, que sí requiere cierta energía mental.</p><p>-Desde luego, y tampoco el Rastreo lo supone, basta con pensar en la persona. Esta magia es fabulosa.</p><p>-Voy a enseñarles el Vínculo a mis padres para que lo hagan.</p><p>-Desde luego, hazlo, y que se lo comuniquen también a Lucius y Narcissa si les parece adecuado.</p><p>-Claro, se lo propondré, encontrarán la manera de enseñárselo sin necesidad de decirles que nosotros estamos en los secretos.</p><p>-Además, ya conoces también el de Pareja y lo recordarás de memoria en cuanto hagas el ritual de la cueva, pueden elegir vincularse así.</p><p>-Desde luego, entre ellos no habrá problema alguno, tienen una relación muy sana.</p><p>-¿Qué te parece si hablamos un rato de todo lo que nos ha pasado esta tarde, para decidir si hacer el conjunto en la cueva?</p><p>-Muy adecuado, Severus.</p><p>Lo hicieron, charlaron seria y sinceramente de lo que había ocurrido y decidieron que realizarían el ritual.</p><p>Ya habían llegado a media altura del camino hasta la cueva, les faltaba la mitad de la cuesta para alcanzar su destino. El camino discurría por la ladera en dirección norte.</p><p>En ese momento, apareció el mar al oeste, a su izquierda, frente a la montaña que estaban ascendiendo, por detrás de otras elevaciones menos pronunciadas. El sol ya declinante reverberaba en él. Sev exclamó de viva voz, deteniéndose a contemplarlo:</p><p>-¡Wooow…! ¡Qué espectáculo!</p><p>Ella también respondió hablando.</p><p>-Lo sabía, Severus, yo ya me di cuenta la otra noche, que íbamos a verlo así si el terreno estaba despejado.</p><p>-Y no me habías dicho nada…</p><p>-Para que te llevaras la sorpresa. Lily también me contó que viste el mar por primera vez en Semana Santa, y fue en un día gris.</p><p>-Buaaah, es precioso, creo que voy a llorar. Ha merecido la pena subir hasta aquí sólo por esto.</p><p>-Pues imagina cuando hagamos el ‘Camino de las Estrellas’. Contemplar el mar frente a nosotros después de dos meses de caminata. Como volver a nacer.</p><p>-Claro, ése era el significado ancestral, una absoluta renovación, comenzar una nueva vida. Si quieres nos quedamos hoy mismo a ver esa puesta de sol.</p><p>-Pero entonces llegaremos después del toque.</p><p>-No importa, nos quedamos a dormir en el refugio.</p><p>-¿Y no te echarán de menos en casa?</p><p>-Deborah sabía que había quedado contigo, ya los tranquilizará ella con cualquier excusa.</p><p>-¿Y te llegará con dormir tan poco?</p><p>-¿Poco? Ya te he dicho que esta tarde he dormido el equivalente a siete horas y media con la Reparadora, por mí no hay problema. ¿Te llegará a ti?</p><p>-Desde luego, por mí no te preocupes. Yo puedo recuperarme mañana, es domingo, no hay clases, me echaré la siesta. Pero no tenemos despertador.</p><p>Sev rio. (“Cuántos problemas, está deseándolo y no hace más que comerse la cabeza por todo. Y ahora es incluso peor, porque me cuenta todo lo que la inquieta. Voy a tener paciencia, a ver cuántas vueltas le da.”)</p><p>-No importa, Lauren, yo he dormido suficiente, me despertaré temprano. Y si nos despertamos más tarde no pasa nada, mañana es domingo, no hay clases. Incluso aunque llegue tarde al entrenamiento, hay gente capaz de ocuparse.</p><p>-Pero tienes que hablar con Potter y Black.</p><p>-Pues ya hablaré cuando llegue, no pensaba hacerlo hasta las once, en el descanso. Lily se dará cuenta de que los dos faltamos a desayunar, imaginará lo que ha pasado y avisará a Remus.</p><p>-¿Y no cogeremos frío a la vuelta? No hemos traído las guerreras.</p><p>Sev volvió a reír.</p><p>-Si volvemos deprisa, moviéndonos, no creo que sea para tanto, incluso podemos bajar la cuesta corriendo, es muy buen camino. Y en todo caso, podemos usar el calefactor, ya sabes que funciona como un <em>Impervius</em>.</p><p>-Pero a mí me hacía más ilusión ver la puesta de sol desde la orilla del mar. Me he fijado en que la costa es escarpada, también con playas, y hay un cabo que se adentra como el del ‘Camino de las Estrellas’.</p><p>(“Vale… Ponía tantos problemas porque tenía otros planes y temía que no volviéramos a hacerlo, qué mona.”)</p><p>-Dame un beso, anda.</p><p>Se besaron, sólo con los labios. Sev continuó hablándole vinculado:</p><p>-Entonces volvemos otra noche, Lauren, retrocedemos y vemos la puesta de sol desde el cabo.</p><p>-Podríamos incluso dormir en la playa, aunque tengamos que hacerlo vestidos para no pasar frío.</p><p>(“Siempre olvida el calefactor.”) Sev luchó por seguir besándola y no reír de nuevo.</p><p>-Desde luego, sería estupendo, así no nos aburrimos del prado del refugio. Incluso podríamos hacer una hoguera en la playa con leña del bosque.</p><p>-Claro… sería maravilloso.</p><p>-¿Te fijaste si había bosque hasta la playa?</p><p>-Sí, hasta muy cerca.</p><p>-Entonces lo haremos así. Estaría bien dejarlo para el último día que nos veamos, como despedida antes del verano.</p><p>-Wow… desde luego.</p><p>-Y sería fantástico hacérnoslo junto a la hoguera en la arena de la playa, y bañarnos de noche.</p><p>Ella se separó de él y rio.</p><p>-Siempre pensando en lo mismo, Severus.</p><p>Él también.</p><p>-Por supuesto, ¿tú no?</p><p>-Yo también, desde luego.</p><p>-Cómo lo vamos a pasar, Lauren. Sigamos subiendo, ya falta poco. Ahora me gustaría pasar un rato en silencio, he de pensar de nuevo en mi meditación después de todo lo que nos ha pasado esta tarde.</p><p>-Claro, yo también.</p><p>Ascendieron lentamente hasta la cueva en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje. El mar quedaba a su izquierda y lo contemplaban mientras subían. Por fin llegaron a la cueva, a la entrada se vistieron y terminaron de secarse el pelo y las camisetas, para no coger frío en su interior.</p><p>Se adentraron con los <em>Lumos</em> en la gruta y llegaron hasta el fondo. Era más profunda y accidentada que aquélla en la que había estado con Albus y los Gryff. Sev dejó que fuera Lauren la primera en realizar su ritual.</p><p>La esperó a unos pasos, con el <em>Lumos</em> apagado, en completo silencio. Tardó bastante, pues era el primero para ella, toda una vida sobre la que meditar. Después fue su turno.</p><p>“Universo, no pretendo abusar de tus dones, pero mi vida es tan intensa desde hace tres semanas que siento que ha pasado un año desde los quince días que hace que realicé este mismo ritual. Por ello quiero de nuevo meditar sobre lo que me ha ocurrido en este período y sus implicaciones futuras.</p><p>Hemos comenzado la instrucción del Ejército Mágico y la respuesta ha sido masiva y entusiasta, lo que me hace confiar en que el proyecto saldrá adelante y seremos el bando vencedor en la guerra.</p><p>A ese respecto, estoy inmerso en un proyecto vital en el que debo relacionarme y contar con el apoyo de muchas otras personas, sin las cuales no sería capaz de desenvolverme adecuadamente y llevar a cabo mi cometido como parte esencial, que no imprescindible, del gran equipo que somos. Por ello estoy aprendiendo a valorar a las personas en su justa medida y a confiar en ellas según sus propias capacidades, otorgándole la responsabilidad adecuada a cada uno.</p><p>He cometido errores en ese sentido, me queda mucho por aprender, pero lo hago día a día, precisamente con la inestimable ayuda de todas esas personas que me rodean.</p><p>Parte de mi cometido ha sido eliminar toda posible amenaza dentro del colegio a mi propia vida y la de las personas que estamos implicadas en el proyecto. Hace una semana pude morir a manos de mis enemigos, o al menos verme obligado a matar por defender mi propia vida, y conmigo uno de mis amores, Lauren, y éstos estaban dispuestos a poner en grave peligro a cualquier persona cercana a mí, especialmente a Lily, y a desvelar a Voldemort todos los secretos que pudieran descubrir.</p><p>Por ello no considero haber cometido un crimen organizando un linchamiento, Obliviándolos y expulsándolos del colegio. Lo he hecho en defensa propia y la de todos aquéllos a quienes amo, y así lo valoran también todos quienes están a mi alrededor. Por el contrario, pienso que he hecho justicia, una justicia inmediata y efectiva, pues por el momento, no han vuelto por el colegio ni nos han denunciado, y con suerte desistirán de unirse a Voldemort.</p><p>Estoy muy satisfecho del resultado, pues también me he jugado la libertad, junto con otras siete personas a las que ahora me unen lazos más estrechos que antes. Así que lo considero un acto totalmente acertado en todos los sentidos.</p><p>Con respecto a mis relaciones personales, todas ellas están avanzando en mayor o menor grado, excepto la que tengo con Jack, que parece haber retrocedido. Hemos perdido gran parte de la confianza que teníamos el uno en el otro, por sus graves errores en la comandancia de la escolta y a cómo lo traté debido a los mismos.</p><p>Sospecho que ésa no es la única razón por la que nos hemos alejado, también nuestra rivalidad por Lauren contribuye al distanciamiento. Espero que en un futuro no muy lejano superemos nuestras dificultades, sea capaz de confiarse a mí como yo intenté hacerlo con él en circunstancias desafortunadas, y seamos capaces de compartir a la mujer que nos ama a ambos sin competencia, sino estrecha y sincera hermandad, como lo que sentía que éramos hasta hace una semana.</p><p>Él sigue poniendo de su parte a su manera, no abandonando las misiones que le encomiendo a pesar de haberlo degradado de la importante responsabilidad que tenía, de lo que deduzco que el distanciamiento será temporal.</p><p>Espero que cambie su manera de ser, que acepte a Lauren y la ame tal como es, pues por el momento, no lo hace. Si esta situación no cambiara, pienso seguir intentando que Lauren lo deje, pues no la hace lo suficientemente feliz para merecerla y no debe emplear su tiempo y energía en una persona que no le conviene.</p><p>Estoy construyendo estrechas relaciones con muchas de las personas que he conocido hace muy poco, por ser camaradas del mismo bando y tener un objetivo común, tanto en casa como en todo el colegio. Especial mención de todos mis comandantes con relevancia de Alice, Frank y Genevre, quienes por propia iniciativa se ofrecieron a ser mi escolta de verano y con quienes ya he realizado un ritual, en el que comprobé la absoluta confianza que tienen en mí y mis capacidades, lo cual me da mucha fuerza para resistir.</p><p>No me olvido de mi familia de casa, en concreto de Valerie y Andrew, que han pasado de ser simples miembros de la escolta a convertirse en amigos inseparables en menos de una semana, y al igual que los ya mencionados, están sacrificando su tiempo por formar parte también de la escolta de verano para Lily y para mí.</p><p>Continúa avanzando también la hermosa relación que tengo con mis amigos Gryff, Cecile y Remus, de apoyo mutuo y profunda amistad. Me maravilla su generosidad y entrega e intento corresponder en la medida que puedo, lo que me hace ser a mí también generoso y entregado, aunque sé que nunca les alcanzaré.</p><p>Debo la vida a Remus. Gracias a su Mapa, ideado para hacerme mal, estoy vivo y libre ahora mismo, y quizá también Lauren, por ello uno de mis objetivos primordiales en esta vida es darle el máximo de felicidad que esté en mi mano, y para ello me convertiré en animago y lo acompañaré en sus crisis, y también quiero investigar en Medimagia, si tengo ocasión, algún remedio para paliar su infortunio.</p><p>Me tomé venganza del maléfico que intentó violar a Cecile, una justicia que nunca se habría sido hecha efectiva de otro modo, y me enorgullezco mucho de haberlo hecho, pues quizá he evitado que se repita esa situación en el futuro y evitado un riesgo para muchas mujeres. Ella nunca lo sabrá, pero ya me devuelve ese bien con creces. Su alegría, complicidad y entrega me colman, gracias a ella estoy viviendo la pasión de la música.</p><p>Continúo por las personas más cercanas a mí. Ariel, a quien ya considero mi familia, como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, lo vi en el espejo junto a mis tres amores. Me da su cariño siempre que le doy ocasión, que por desgracia no es muy a menudo, pues estoy sumamente ocupado.</p><p>Espero poder corresponder a esa calidez como lo merece, no descuidarlo y hacerme merecedor de ella. También a él quiero protegerlo de la contienda y para ello lo convertiré en Comandante del Ejército en cuanto me gradúe y acceda al puesto de adjunto de la Cátedra de Duelo que espero se haya creado de aquí a entonces.</p><p>Deborah, en quien he descubierto una compañera afín y leal que me amará hasta las últimas consecuencias y a quien espero corresponder como merece. Hemos llegado a tal punto de compenetración en apenas unos días que ya esperamos ser padres de familia cuando acabe la guerra, y eso me llena de esperanza en el futuro.</p><p>Lily, que a pesar de mis relaciones con otras mujeres sigue a mi lado demostrándome que siempre será la compañera fiel y entregada que me prometió ser. Espero estar a la altura y seguir mereciéndola para no perder nunca su amor, me sentiría vacío si me faltara.</p><p>Lauren, a quien he logrado traer a mi terreno y con quien por fin tengo la relación que deseaba para ambos. Aun así despierta en mí sentimientos muy contradictorios, pues no veo con buenos ojos su relación con Jack ni él la nuestra, lo que nos hace sufrir a todos, y a mí desear para ella otra solución, aparte de que sus sentimientos por mí la hacen perder los papeles demasiado a menudo, como ha pasado hace un rato.</p><p>Espero que el tiempo nos dé suficiente madurez a todos para superar estas dificultades y podamos disfrutar plenamente de lo que sentimos sin sufrimiento, pues es realmente algo muy hermoso que debemos cultivar.</p><p>Gracias, Universo, por la vida tan plena e intensa que me estás otorgando. Espero continuar haciéndome merecedor de tus dones.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El alquimista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A continuación, Lauren y Severus realizaron su ritual conjunto, también largo, en el que fueron conscientes de su relación a lo largo de los cinco años desde que se conocieron. (“Siempre ha sentido profundo amor por mí, sin decaer un ápice ni siquiera cuando tuvo contacto con el resto de sus amantes. Está incluso dispuesta, y lo siente desde que tuvo conocimiento de las convicciones de sus padres, a dar su vida por mí con tal de que no me pase nada malo. No merezco tal entrega.”)</p><p>Cuando acabaron salieron de la cueva y se sentaron a la entrada, frente al mar.</p><p>-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella.</p><p>-Las ocho y media.</p><p>-¿A qué hora se pone el sol?</p><p>-Eres floja en Astronomía, ¿eh, Lauren? Siendo que te gusta tanto la naturaleza.</p><p>-Sí, la verdad es que sí.</p><p>-Sobre las diez.</p><p>-Buf… nos queda todavía hora y media, nos vamos a aburrir.</p><p>-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer para no aburrirnos.</p><p>-Se te ocurre una sola cosa, no me fastidies.</p><p>-Es cierto, puedes llamarlo una sola cosa, pero tiene muchas variaciones.</p><p>-Desde luego, contigo las tiene.</p><p>-No lo había hecho nunca como lo hemos hecho en la poza, los dos en pie. Me ha encantado, contigo puedo.</p><p>-Cierto, porque Lily y Deborah son más bajitas que tú.</p><p>-Por eso te digo que eres perfecta para mí. Para empezar, podríamos cenar, ya hace seis horas que comimos.</p><p>-Desde luego, me muero de hambre desde que nos hemos bañado. Bañarse da mucha hambre.</p><p>Ella tomó la mochila y comenzó a sacar comida.</p><p>-Cierto. Voy a contarte algo de cuando me bañaba en el río con Lily.</p><p>Comenzaron a comer. Sev le habló de cuando tenía trece años y al volver a casa de su baño matinal con Lily con la ropa mojada, en lugar de su madre con la comida en la mesa, pues ella no estaba porque no había llegado todavía de trabajar, quien lo esperaba era su padre para pegarle por haberse escapado y llegar mojado. Ambos habían dejado de comer y lloraban.</p><p>-Llegaba mojado porque no me quitaba la ropa para que Lily no me viera los moratones. Y después de la paliza me ponía a hacer el almuerzo para los tres.</p><p>Ella lo tomaba por los hombros y le acariciaba el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>-Severus, ¿le habías contado todo esto a alguien alguna vez?</p><p>-No, Lauren. Con los únicos que he hablado directamente del tema ha sido con Jack, Deborah y Anthony, el día que me probaron para La Guardia, y no lo hice con tanto detalle.</p><p>-Pues debes hacerlo. Las heridas no se cierran si las escondes, como hacías con los moratones. Para curar una herida debes exponerla al aire y al sol.</p><p>-Vaya… Pero no quiero hacer sufrir a las personas que me quieren. Mira cómo estás tú ahora, llorando como yo.</p><p>-Pero todas tus mujeres nos enteraremos algún día, cuando hagamos la Unión de las Almas contigo, y sin embargo eso no será curativo para ti, porque no te habrás desahogado. Debes hablar con nosotras para sanarte poco a poco. Como el agua del arroyo, arrastrar toda impureza, ya has adquirido el poder. ¿Desde qué edad te pegaba tu padre?</p><p>-Eso no quiero decírtelo, Lauren, vas a sufrir mucho.</p><p>-No es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sospecho. Siendo la magia la razón por la que lo hacía y sabiendo que la manifestaste a los dos años, imagino que desde entonces.</p><p>-Yo no lo recuerdo, pero eso supongo.</p><p>-Ya hacía mucho que lo sabía, desde que me lo contaste, no es algo nuevo para mí. Por eso con Lily hablamos del tema, para desahogarnos entre nosotras. Ella también lo dedujo y lo sabe, no se lo conté yo.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-A Jack, Deborah y Anthony sí se lo contaste, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Sí, a ellos sí.</p><p>-Ella hablaba con ellos también de eso mientras estuvo entrenando con La Guardia, y también con Cecile y Remus antes de entrar en contacto conmigo, ya lo sabemos todos.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Claro, Severus. ¿Por qué crees que cuidamos tanto de ti? Porque te hace mucha falta, eres muy frágil y no podemos permitirnos que te rompas, pues eres el mejor de todos nosotros, el alquimista. Sin ti ninguno seríamos lo que somos, nos has cambiado la vida.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-También he hablado con Jack sobre ello, por iniciativa suya además. Se lo contó también a Valerie y Andrew e imagino que Deborah lo habrá hecho a Paul. Así que puedes hablar de ello con cualquiera, déjate sanar por todos, un poco por cada uno.</p><p>-Gracias por contármelo, Lauren.</p><p>-Claro, mi amor, no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy de haberme puesto así antes contigo. Nunca dejes de ser bueno, por favor, eres maravilloso.</p><p>-Gracias, Lauren, tú también.</p><p>Ella lo recostó contra su pecho y continuó acariciándolo, muy tierna.</p><p>-Anda, olvídate del tema, nos calmamos y seguimos cenando tranquilos. Por hoy ya nos llegan las emociones fuertes.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Voy a probar si ha resultado mi ritual, mostrándote con detalle vivencias que recuerde contigo de cuando éramos pequeños, recuerda que yo me fijaba mucho en ti.</p><p>-Vale.</p><p>-Voy a enseñarte recuerdos con Lily, ¿quieres?</p><p>-Buf… no sé. Voy a ponerme nostálgico, la extraño mucho.</p><p>-Vale, entonces cosas conmigo, de cuando me sentaba a tu lado en clase y no me hacías caso.</p><p>-Eso tampoco me va a sentar bien. Muéstrame algo tuyo, simplemente, una excursión con tus padres y tus hermanos, en algún sitio bonito, así también conozco a tus padres, no sé cómo son.</p><p>-De acuerdo, voy a mostrarte cuando fuimos al bosque de Dean de acampada.</p><p>-¿Cuántos años tenías?</p><p>-Once. Fue el último verano antes de venir a Hogwarts.</p><p>-Vaya, justo antes de conocernos. Me va a encantar ver lo guapa que eras de pequeña.</p><p>-A mí no me vas a ver, yo no me veía a mí misma, pero sí mi cuerpo desnudito. Nos bañábamos desnuditos con mis hermanos en un estanque que hay.</p><p>-Vale, qué chulo.</p><p>Lauren le mostró en su mente imágenes de esa acampada, y Sev conoció por fin el aspecto de los padres de Lauren. Pronto estuvieron mejor y continuaron comiendo.</p><p>(“Mis otros suegros. Los diseñadores de estrategias, qué felices se les ve, y pensar que pasaban horas educando en Artes Mentales a sus hijos y su vida entera relacionándose con Mortífagos. Qué personas más fuertes y capaces, por eso Lauren también es muy fuerte y capaz. Le puede a ratos la zozobra, porque se ha acostumbrado en exceso a guardarse las cosas para sí misma y disimular, pero en cuanto deja fluir sus emociones se recupera al instante, no se enquista. He de seguir ayudándola a que lo haga.</p><p>En cuanto me he abierto a hablarle de mis penurias me ha confesado lo que todo el mundo lleva meses ocultándome. Y no sólo eso, ha evitado que siga dándole vueltas al tema distrayéndome con algo bonito, como yo lo he hecho antes con ella. Qué monos son también sus hermanitos, mis cuñaditos, y ella desnudita, qué pena no verle la carita.</p><p>Cuánto bien me hace también, a su propia manera, diferente de la de Lily y Deborah.”)</p><p>Cuando terminaron de comer, Lauren interrumpió las imágenes para preguntarle:</p><p>-¿Has tenido suficiente o quieres más? ¿Estás mejor?</p><p>-Sí, mucho mejor.</p><p>-Como no has dicho nada en todo el tiempo…</p><p>-Solamente estaba disfrutando, necesitaba un rato de sosiego. Me ha encantado conocer a tus padres y tus hermanos de pequeños, sois todos muy guapos y se os veía muy felices.</p><p>-Lo éramos, siempre lo hemos sido, hasta que mi hermano empezó el colegio, pero ahora tú nos has librado del problema.</p><p>-Me parece admirable que con la buena posición que tenéis no os dedicarais a daros vacaciones de lujo y lo hicierais de manera tan sencilla, casi a lo <em>muggle</em>, usando la magia sólo para lo estrictamente necesario.</p><p>-Claro, la vida sencilla es mucho más sana para el espíritu, como vivían las tribus primitivas, con pocas posesiones materiales. En nuestra mansión debemos disimular por nuestros familiares, pero cuando escapamos de vacaciones somos como realmente somos, gente sencilla.</p><p>-Qué envidia me das, qué crianza más sana has tenido.</p><p>-Sí, pero luego las pagué cuando llegué al colegio y me sentí fuera de lugar, porque el resto de sangre-puras no eran como yo, y se suponía que era con ellos con quienes debía relacionarme y no con el resto de la casa. Por algo me enamoré de ti de esa manera desde el principio, yo nunca tuve prejuicios.</p><p>-Podrían haberte contado su secreto mucho antes.</p><p>-Desde luego, me habría evitado todos los errores que cometí.</p><p>-¿Por qué no lo hicieron?</p><p>-Porque yo no me atrevía a contarles lo que realmente pensaba. Ya sabes, yo creía que ellos no eran como yo.</p><p>-Jo, Lauren... Vaya malentendido, qué mal debiste pasarlo tú también. Lo que te digo, has de aprender a abrirte. Tanto si me hubieras contado a mí lo que sentías como a tus padres, te habrías ahorrado muchas cosas de las que ahora te arrepientes.</p><p>-Tampoco creas que me arrepiento. Disfruté, a mi manera, ya te dije el otro día que si no me hubiera gustado hacérmelo con los maléficos no lo habría hecho y ya está. Era yo quien lo elegía, nadie me obligó.</p><p>-Cómo me enorgullezco de ti porque pienses así de ti misma. Eres libre y salvaje, como la naturaleza que tanto amas.</p><p>-Por supuesto, fiel a mí misma y sólo a mí misma. Siempre.</p><p>-Te admiro mucho, Lauren.</p><p>-Y yo a ti.</p><p>-No entiendo cómo siendo así tus padres no se separaron de sus familias cuando se casaron.</p><p>-Porque ellos no fueron fieles a sí mismos, prefirieron mantener su buena posición y vivir holgadamente. En aquel momento no era peligroso, faltaban más de diez años para que apareciera Voldemort.</p><p>-¿Y cómo se les ocurrió protegerse aprendiendo Artes Mentales?</p><p>-Primero surgió como una afición, y más adelante, por si las moscas.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no escaparon cuando ascendió Voldemort?</p><p>-¿Dónde, Severus? Yo ya estaba a punto de entrar en el colegio. No me daba tiempo de aprender otro idioma para educarme en otro país con escuela de magia.</p><p>-¿Ni en Estados Unidos?</p><p>-Buf… en Estados Unidos los brujos están fatal. Allí hubo mucha represión en el siglo diecisiete, tienen completamente prohibido relacionarse con los <em>muggles</em>.</p><p>-Vaya, no lo sabía.</p><p>-Además, siempre pensaron que tarde o temprano surgiría la oportunidad de actuar contra Voldemort desde su propio bando, por eso decidieron hacerse simpatizantes y acudir a las reuniones.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Lo convirtieron en su objetivo en la vida, y ahora, gracias a ti, están cumpliéndolo, también les has cambiado la vida a ellos. Antes no te lo he dicho, pero ellos también están muy orgullosos de todo lo que estás haciendo.</p><p>-Me muero de ganas de conocerlos.</p><p>-Y ellos a ti. Cuando sea seguro.</p><p>-¿Les has contado que estás conmigo?</p><p>-No, porque les conté que estaba con Jack y prefiero explicarles en persona la Magia de la Luna. Pero ya deben olérselo, no son bobos.</p><p>-¿No es peligroso que les hables de todo lo que habláis por correo?</p><p>-Tenemos claves, nunca llamamos a las cosas por su nombre.</p><p>-Vaya… ¿Y no podríamos crear nosotros una para cartearnos en verano?</p><p>-Es complicado, Severus. Son mis padres quienes elaboran las nuestras. Nos llevaría tiempo y no tenemos mucho, prefiero emplearlo en disfrutar. Sólo son dos meses, se nos van a pasar en un vuelo.</p><p>-Está bien. Entonces, ¿vas a contarles a tus padres que estás conmigo?</p><p>-Por supuesto. En cuanto llegue en vacaciones es lo primero que pienso hacer. Voy a darles la mayor alegría de su vida.</p><p>-Bésame, preciosa.</p><p>-Buf… no, Severus, que nos liamos.</p><p>-¿Y no te apetece?</p><p>-Por supuesto que me apetece, pero estoy muy cansada.</p><p>-Claro, para ti son las dos de la madrugada. Deberías haber dormido un poco.</p><p>-Ya, un grave error.</p><p>-¿Quieres dormir un poco ahora? Todavía queda una hora para la puesta de sol. Te despierto cuando toque.</p><p>-Pena de la Reparadora.</p><p>-Pues sí, la próxima vez que vengamos voy a traer un frasco de cada una para que queden en el refugio, por si nos hace falta alguna vez.</p><p>-¿No te importa quedarte solo un rato?</p><p>-En absoluto.</p><p>-Puedes echarle un ojo a los libros sobre el Camino – ella los sacó de la mochila y se los dio - Toma.</p><p>-Wow, Lauren… estupendo, lo voy a pasar de muerte.</p><p>-Claro, yo ya los he leído y ahora lo recordaré todo. Así de vuelta podemos hablar del tema.</p><p>-Estupendo. Túmbate en el suelo y apoya la cabeza en mi pierna.</p><p>Lauren lo hizo, de costado, con la cara vuelta hacia él.</p><p>-¿Tienes frío? ¿Conjuro el calefactor?</p><p>-No es necesario, me da el sol en la espalda, estoy a gusto.</p><p>-¿Si te acaricio te molestaré para dormir?</p><p>-En absoluto.</p><p>Sev acarició a Lauren hasta que se durmió. A los cinco minutos comenzó a soñar que caminaba con los guerreros, cargados con mochilas, por el camino de los celtas. “Qué sueños más chulos tiene, en el fondo es una persona muy sana, es sólo que le sienta muy mal la soledad que se autoimpone en ocasiones. Qué bien que en vacaciones tiene a sus padres, seguro que va a estar muy bien en verano.”</p><p>El sueño se interrumpió a los cinco minutos. “Ya duerme profundamente, voy a leer un rato. Comenzaré por el del ‘Camino de las Estrellas’ pues fue lo primero que existió.”</p><p>Pasó cuarenta minutos leyendo y a las diez menos diez volvió a vincularse con Lauren. “Sigue durmiendo profundamente, sin soñar. Me da mucha pena despertarla, pero no podemos pasar la noche aquí. Quedaríamos molidos, el suelo es muy duro, apuro cinco minutos más.”</p><p>A las diez menos cinco probó a despertarla hablándole en su mente, vinculado.</p><p>-Lauren, preciosa, el sol va a ponerse, no te pierdas el espectáculo.</p><p>Ella se agitó un poco, pero no se despertó. “Me ha oído. Luego se lo cuento.” La sacudió suavemente por el hombro y le habló:</p><p>-Lauren, despierta, vas a perderte la puesta de sol.</p><p>“No se despierta, está en el sueño más profundo.”</p><p>La sacudió un poco más bruscamente y le habló más alto.</p><p>-Lauren, tu puesta de sol, que te la pierdes.</p><p>Ella volvió la cara hacia él abriendo los ojos, todavía entre sueños.</p><p>-¿Dónde estamos, Severus? ¿Qué hago aquí?</p><p>Él rio.</p><p>-Pobre… estabas en el sueño más profundo. Te habría dejado dormir, pero si durmiéramos aquí acabaríamos molidos.</p><p>-Buf… estoy muy embotada.</p><p>-No te incorpores todavía. Aún le quedan unos minutos, espabila poco a poco.</p><p>-No, quiero mirar, cuando se aproxima al agua la estela es maravillosa - se giró del otro lado sin levantarse - Jo… así lo veo de lado, con lo a gusto que estoy.</p><p>Sev rio y le habló vinculado:</p><p>-Ven, siéntate entre mis piernas y te apoyas en mí.</p><p>-Te voy a aplastar.</p><p>-No digas tonterías, Lauren. Anda, hazlo.</p><p>Cambiaron de postura. Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Sev, que la abrazaba por detrás y miraba por encima de su hombro. Disfrutaron de una hermosa puesta de sol, con el cielo totalmente despejado, en silencio. Cuando se ocultó totalmente en el mar, Lauren dijo:</p><p>-Qué pena que no haya ni una nube, lo realmente espectacular son los colores que toman al ocultarse el sol y cómo van cambiando.</p><p>-Desde luego. Quizá a la próxima tengamos más suerte. Escogeré un día después de los exámenes en que haya habido una puesta de sol así para nuestra última noche juntos antes del verano. Hoy es mejor que haya sido así, hemos de ponernos en marcha. Tenemos por lo menos una hora hasta el refugio, y si nos cae la noche podemos perdernos.</p><p>-Claro, vamos.</p><p>Recogieron rápidamente y se pusieron en marcha. Bajaron la cuesta corriendo, hasta la linde del bosque y el arroyo, y luego a buen paso atravesando la foresta. No se perdieron, en todas las bifurcaciones había postes indicadores hacia el refugio, indicado también en rúnico, por lo que ya no necesitaron el mapa ni el diccionario.</p><p>De camino comentaron lo que Severus llevaba leído sobre el ‘Camino de las Estrellas’ y también le mostró en su mente el breve sueño que ella había tenido. Llegaron al refugio en menos de una hora, todavía había luz en el cielo. Él propuso:</p><p>-¿Qué te parece si hoy dormimos en una cama? Tú estás muy cansada y yo bastante, nos conviene descansar bien.</p><p>-Claro, en el dormitorio en el que estuvimos el último día. Da al este, así nos despierta el sol por la mañana.</p><p>-Estupendo. Vamos entonces.</p><p>Subieron, se desvistieron y se metieron en la cama. Sev la abrazó y la besó. (“Ya estoy caliente, voy a ponerla.”) Tomó la pierna de ella y la colocó sobre su cadera atrayéndola hacia sí, clavándose en ella.</p><p>-Lauren, no me dejes insatisfecho esta noche… - fingidamente apenado.</p><p>-Estoy reventada, Severus. Mañana, si nos despertamos temprano.</p><p>-Bueno…</p><p>(“Ella no va a despertarse temprano, nuestro día ha sido de veintinueve horas. Nada, cuando se duerma me lo haré solo, qué remedio, así yo también dormiré como un tronco.</p><p>Y ahora que lo pienso, aunque no se despierte temprano, siempre podemos cambiarnos de dormitorio y echar atrás otra hora. Ah… entonces me reservo para mañana.”) Se colocó en su postura habitual y ella lo abrazó por la espalda. (“Qué bien, incluso para dormir nos complementamos, los dos en nuestra postura.”) Se durmieron a los cinco minutos, todavía vinculados. Soñaron lo mismo pero no lo recordaron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Análisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev durmió cinco horas, hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, y se despertó totalmente despejado y descansado vinculado todavía con Lauren, que no soñaba en ese momento. (“Buf… Ya me he despertado demasiado temprano, ahora me espera otro día muy largo, y Lauren no lo hará hasta dentro de más de tres horas.</p><p>Tengo hambre y no tenemos más comida, esto del Giratiempo es un auténtico fastidio, tanto que lo deseaba y estoy comenzando a odiarlo. Bueno, el viejo estará durmiendo, puedo salir de la Sala, ir hasta las cocinas y volver. Le dejo una nota a Lauren por si despierta y la rastreo todo el tiempo por el castillo.”)</p><p>Así lo hizo. Convocó material para escribir, le dejó una nota, se vistió, cogió la mochila, salió del refugio y fue hasta la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres tranquilamente. Vigiló a Filch en el Mapa, lo vio subir del quinto al sexto piso y ponerse a patrullar, así que salió, se dirigió corriendo por el pasadizo hasta el tercero y de allí a las cocinas.</p><p>Cogió comida y volvió a vigilar a Filch en el Mapa. Estaba rondando el séptimo, así que esperó. Cuando terminó, volvió por el pasadizo hasta el tercero y comenzó a rondar por allí. Sev se carcajeaba. “Lo que te digo, sin orden ni concierto porque le encantan los pasadizos.”</p><p>Así que subió hasta el séptimo piso por las escaleras principales corriendo, pasó por delante de la puerta Gryff y hasta la Sala de Menesteres de nuevo, y volvió al refugio. Todo esto le llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos, durante los cuales Lauren no se despertó.</p><p>Sacó una piel al prado, al este, al sol, y desayunó tranquilamente sentado en la hierba y bebiendo agua del pozo. Después decidió hacer una exploración por los alrededores, en busca de los árboles sagrados más cercanos, consultando el libro celta, el diccionario y el mapa.</p><p>Éstos eran precisamente los de los equinoccios y solsticios. “Estaría bien realizar el ritual con Lauren en el solsticio de verano, que toca el abedul. Aunque nos va a coger en plenos exámenes, pero quizá podamos venir un par de horas nada más.”</p><p>Regresó al refugio. “Ya son las seis y media, voy a despertar a Lauren a las siete y media, para volver a echar atrás juntos una hora o dos.” Así que el resto del tiempo lo pasó en la sala de estar, estudiando ciertos aspectos de la Maga Druida. Leyó lo relativo a los nuevos poderes adquiridos y también a la clarividencia.</p><p>Descubrió que la penetración era un poder permanente, similar a la capacidad de recordar adquirida en la cueva, y que se incrementaba cada vez que se bebía el agua del pozo. “Hay que beber siempre que vengamos, como he hecho yo durante el desayuno.”</p><p>También que la limpieza de la impureza era un proceso a llevar a cabo a lo largo del tiempo, y que convenía renovar el rito cada cierto tiempo, al menos una vez al año, pero más convenientemente cada tres meses. “Buaaah… bañarse cada tres meses en el arroyo, en invierno la poza debe estar congelada. Imposible, yo paso. Quizá en septiembre, a la vuelta de vacaciones, pero en pleno invierno, ni hablar.”</p><p>Consultó la clarividencia, éste era un poder que se manifestaba sólo ocasionalmente y que también se incrementaba al beber repetidamente agua de los manantiales sagrados, al igual que ocurría con la del pozo.</p><p>Como ya había sospechado, no era determinante, la vida era un sistema caótico, las visiones podían alterarse. Descubrió que se manifestaba especialmente a través de los sueños.</p><p>“Claro, los deseos en el espejo son sueños, despierto. Y recuerdo aquel sueño que tuve, en el Refugio, cuando me quedé solo por Navidad, poco antes de recibir la carta de Lucius. Soñé que al morir veía los ojos de Lily y deseché que se tratara de una premonición, pero quizá lo fuera.</p><p>De cualquier modo, desde entonces ha cambiado tan radicalmente mi vida, que aunque lo hubiera sido, con toda probabilidad ya he cambiado mi destino y no moriré así, ni lo deseo en absoluto, como les pedí a las estrellas fugaces, no deseo que Lily me vea morir.”</p><p>Después consultó si esos poderes se transmitían en los rituales en árboles al igual que los talentos innatos de los brujos que lo realizaban, y no, no lo hacían. “De acuerdo, entonces lo poseemos solamente aquéllos que habíamos bebido de manantiales en el Bosque, Lauren, Cecile, Remus, Deborah y yo. Lily y Paul no lo poseen, por eso él no veía a nadie que no conociera, y la familia de Lucius, Narcissa y Andrómeda en el deseo de Lily aparecía por lo que le habíamos contado nosotros, y por eso no vio a los hijos más mayores de Alice, Frank y Potter.”</p><p>A las siete y veinte subió a despertar a Lauren, se metió en la cama por detrás de ella y se vinculó. Ella estaba soñando que se bañaba en la poza. (“Qué sueños más chulos tiene.”) La abrazó por detrás y comenzó a tocarla para ponerla caliente, el sueño cambió a fantasía erótica, soñaba que se lo hacía con él. (“Qué mona.”)</p><p>Él también se puso, y se frotaba contra su trasero. Continuó estimulándola hasta que se despertó. Ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se lanzó sobre él, subiendo la pierna a su cadera, poniendo sus sexos en íntimo contacto, aferrándolo por el trasero y moviéndose. Sev se carcajeaba.</p><p>-¿No tienes que ir al baño?</p><p>-Sí, pero no me aguanto las ganas, estoy muy caliente y ya veo que tú también. Anoche te dejé insatisfecho.</p><p>-Estabas soñando que te lo hacías conmigo.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo recuerdo, que me la metías hasta el fondo.</p><p>-Por eso yo también me he puesto caliente.</p><p>-Empieza a no gustarme que espíes mis sueños. Si alguna vez sueño con alguien que no seas tú, vas a enterarte y no te va a sentar bien.</p><p>-No me importaría, Lauren. Seguramente me pondría caliente igualmente, de verte en acción con otros.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Por supuesto. De hecho, quiero que me cuentes. ¿Con quién más sueles soñar?</p><p>-Hubo un maléfico, con el que mejor me lo montaba.</p><p>-¿Quién?</p><p>-Orson, el golpeador de Quidditch.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Me gustaba tanto que seguí haciéndomelo con él incluso cuando mis padres me desvelaron los secretos.</p><p>-Vaya, Lauren… ya te digo que eres salvaje y fiel a ti misma. Me encanta, me pone mucho. ¿Lo dejaste cuando te enamoraste de Jack?</p><p>-No, continué con él, le ponía cuernos a Jack, ya sabes que Deborah lo ataba en corto y nos veíamos muy poco.</p><p>-Wow, Lauren… eso es ser una mujer que elige. Y además, seguro que te gustaba más cómo te lo hacía él que Jack.</p><p>-Desde luego, era muy sucio.</p><p>-Cómo me pone, Lauren, has de enseñarme todo lo que te enseñó él.</p><p>-Le encantaba hacérmelo por detrás, a cuatro patas, como los animales.</p><p>-Pero así tú no llegabas.</p><p>-No me importaba, luego llegaba sola recordándolo, mientras él me mordía la boca y los pechos. Yo también he ido muchas veces a que Poppy me curara.</p><p>-Yo puedo hacértelo por detrás de manera que a ti también te guste. Túmbate boca abajo – le ordenó.</p><p>Ella lo hizo de inmediato, él se puso sobre ella y se lo hizo como ya había ensayado con Lily y Deborah, sólo que no se descargó en su interior, pues llegaron a la vez.</p><p>-Te he mojado la mano.</p><p>-Tranquilo, me limpio con la varita, no tiene ninguna importancia, estoy curada de espanto en ese aspecto.</p><p>Él se retiró de encima de ella y le dejó hacerlo.</p><p>-¿Te ha gustado?</p><p>-Me ha encantado. Me alucina llegar a la vez, haciéndolo es difícil de conseguir.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Yo siempre llegaba porque sé apañármelas, pero muchas veces después que el chico, antes de que le baje.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Tú sabes medir los ritmos a la perfección para llegar a la vez, y qué zonas hay que estimular.</p><p>-No todo es mérito mío, Lauren. Tú también te conoces bien a ti misma y llegas muy fácil, no necesito contenerme en absoluto. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro.</p><p>Se sentaron a descansar, hombro con hombro.</p><p>-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella.</p><p>-Las ocho menos veinte.</p><p>-Buah, Severus… tenemos que marcharnos.</p><p>-Tranquila, nos cambiamos de habitación y le damos atrás al Giratiempo otro rato. Descansa un poco.</p><p>-Sueño con el día que me lo hagas a cuatro patas y te claves en mí muy bruscamente, como lo hacía Orson. Contigo me va a gustar más todavía, pues sé que vas a llenarme mucho más de lo que él lo hacía, y golpearme bien el fondo.</p><p>Sev le contó lo que le había dicho Deborah sobre los tamaños del Kama Sutra.</p><p>-¿Tú qué eres, Lauren?</p><p>-Elefanta, desde luego, a mí es muy difícil llenarme. Orson lo hacía, por eso aguanté tanto con él, pero tú más. Nunca vi otra igual y he visto muchas.</p><p>-Entonces somos compatibles.</p><p>-Eso parece.</p><p>-¿Cuándo dejaste de hacértelo con él?</p><p>-Me lo hice una vez al volver en septiembre. Lo dejé cuando me senté contigo en Pociones.</p><p>-Vaya, Lauren… Te privaste de eso sabiendo que yo no te daba oportunidad alguna.</p><p>-No me importó en absoluto, a partir de aquel momento viví para ti.</p><p>-No lo merecía, Lauren. Si me hubieras leído por aquel entonces, habrías descubierto que quería unirme a Voldemort.</p><p>-Bueno, no saquemos ese tema otra vez. Voy al baño y luego usamos el Giratiempo. No te comas la cabeza mientras tanto.</p><p>-No, descuida, mientras vuelves lo recojo todo.</p><p>Hicieron así. Lauren fue al baño y Sev metió la ropa de ambos en la mochila e hizo la cama. Cuando volvió se cambiaron de habitación a la adyacente, con una cama de dos en lugar de tres. Se quedaron en la entrada.</p><p>-¿Le damos dos horas?</p><p>-Buf… tengo muchísima hambre, Severus.</p><p>-He traído el desayuno, está en la mochila.</p><p>-¿Has ido hasta las cocinas?</p><p>-Desde luego, me desperté a las cuatro de la madrugada.</p><p>-Buah, Severus… Qué descontrol, no puedes seguir así.</p><p>-Ya, ya he pensado en ello, pero el mes que queda hasta fin de curso va a tener que ser así, no me queda otra.</p><p>-Vaya follón en que te he metido.</p><p>-Yo también lo hice, Lauren, pude haberme negado o quedarme en Cokeworth en Semana Santa y no volver a Hogwarts.</p><p>-Pues sí, pudiste hacerlo, tenías la vida resuelta con las joyas.</p><p>-No le des vueltas tú tampoco ahora. Vamos con el Giratiempo y a disfrutar de lo que tenemos - pasó la cadena en torno al cuello de ambos - ¿Dos horas entonces?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>Dio dos vueltas al mecanismo.</p><p>-Son las seis.</p><p>-Jo… ahora es como si te hubieras despertado a las dos de la madrugada.</p><p>-Bueno, me echaré la siesta otra vez, no tiene ninguna importancia. Desayuna, anda, y mientras tanto te cuento algunas cosas interesantes que he estado leyendo.</p><p>Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, para que Lauren no la llenara de migas mientras comía. Sev le habló de los nuevos poderes de la Magia Druida al pie de la letra y sus reflexiones sobre ello, para entonces ya estaban sentados de nuevo, apoyados en los almohadones.</p><p>-Tenemos que seguir bebiendo agua del pozo y bañándonos en el arroyo siempre que podamos, esto último en especial tú, pues te hace mucha falta para borrar todos los años de maltrato sufridos – le dijo ella - Ya viste como en cuanto lo hiciste te abriste a contarme algo muy doloroso para ti.</p><p>-Desde luego, tienes toda la razón.</p><p>-Si en invierno no podemos hacerlo, lo haremos más a menudo en los meses que no esté congelado.</p><p>-Claro, es una pena que no estemos en el castillo en verano. Vendría todas las semanas, me encantó.</p><p>-Este verano todavía no puedes Aparecerte, pero para el siguiente podrás viajar a otros arroyos mágicos que aparezcan en las guías.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>Después Sev le habló de la clarividencia y del sueño que tuvo.</p><p>-Vaya, Severus… qué inquietante.</p><p>-Pues sí, pero pienso que ya he cambiado esa parte de mi destino.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo. Yo también tuve un sueño a principio de curso y sé que no se va a cumplir.</p><p>-Cuéntame.</p><p>-Nos vi a los dos marcados, Mortífagos, como pareja.</p><p>-Tu plan…</p><p>-Claro, de ahí me vino la idea.</p><p>-Y pudo hacerse realidad si Lily no se hubiera enamorado de mí. Lo soñaste a principio de curso, antes de que estuviéramos juntos, mientras yo pensaba hacerme Mortífago.</p><p>-Claro, fue una premonición.</p><p>-Y hoy has tenido otra, que te lo hacías conmigo.</p><p>-Bueno, eso lo sueño muchas veces, tengo una mente muy calenturienta. Cuando me despierto me lo hago sola.</p><p>Rieron.</p><p>-Y las vemos en el espejo porque también son sueños.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Quiero que volvamos a mostrarnos las imágenes, ahora que gozamos también de penetración, para ver si descubrimos algo nuevo.</p><p>-Jo, Severus… no le des más vueltas al tema.</p><p>-Tengo charla con Potter y Black en un rato, quiero tener el máximo de información.</p><p>-Vale, hagámoslo.</p><p>Lo hicieron, se mostraron el uno al otro las imágenes que habían visto por separado en el espejo de Oesed, fijándose especialmente en la última, la que había visto Sev con los otros cinco el viernes por la noche, la que consideraban más fiable. La comentaron mientras la tenían fija en la mente.</p><p>-No parecemos tan felices como deberíamos estar, con una familia tan grande y próspera y siete años después de haber vencido a Voldemort - dijo él.</p><p>-Tienes razón.</p><p>-La gran mayoría sí, pero Lily, Deborah, Paul, Lucius, Albus, Minerva, tú y yo, no lo estamos tanto.</p><p>-¿Algo que ver con los Horrocruxes? Seremos quienes probablemente conozcamos el secreto, debido a las Uniones de las Almas y a que Lucius actúe como espía.</p><p>-Eso es lo que sospecho. Quizá se gane la guerra y Voldemort desaparezca una temporada larga pero no hayamos acabado con él, que todavía queden Horrocruxes por descubrir.</p><p>-Debe ser eso. Vaya, Severus, entonces no deberíamos tener familia.</p><p>-Bueno, no veo por qué no. Si ganamos la guerra una vez, podremos hacerlo una segunda, no por eso debe detenerse la vida.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Me tiene sobre ascuas la cicatriz del hijo de Potter. Quizá fue atacado también durante la guerra al tiempo que sus padres, ellos perecieron y él sobrevivió.</p><p>-Es posible. Parece un niño feliz, muy despreocupado, al igual que el hijo de Frank y Alice.</p><p>-Sí, y a ellos también se les ve muy felices. Está claro que serán unos padres excelentes, la mejor opción para ese niño si no evitamos la desgracia. Otra cosa que me llama mucho la atención es la actitud del hijo de Lucius, tan maduro para su edad. ¿Crees que también sabrá de los Horrocruxes?</p><p>-No lo creo, Severus, no sabiéndolo Narcissa, que está feliz. Creo que es otra cosa.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que lo han instruido a fondo en Artes Mentales, como a mí y mis hermanos, y ya está en los secretos, conoce toda la historia oscura de sus padres.</p><p>-Vaya… desde luego. Debe ser eso.</p><p>-Están a nuestro lado, en el centro. Van a tener un papel determinante, pienso que los dos, padre e hijo, si Voldemort reaparece de nuevo en la generación del chico.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Y tendrán una relación muy estrecha con nosotros. Recuerda que si Voldemort no ha caído, Lucius deberá convertirse en agente doble a su vuelta. Quizá perezca y debamos hacernos cargo del chico, tú tendrás la vida resuelta y estarás protegido en Hogwarts.</p><p>-Cierto. Entonces no debería tener más de un hijo con cada una de vosotras. La próxima vez que me mire comprobaré si ha cambiado eso, y si tras la charla con Potter y Black, ellos aparecen en la premonición. No tardaré mucho en hacerlo.</p><p>-Severus, tampoco te obsesiones, esto es a largo plazo.</p><p>-Quiero que volvamos a ver el tuyo, en el que aparece Jack a tu lado, para ver si también está preocupado.</p><p>-De acuerdo, te lo muestro.</p><p>Lauren lo hizo.</p><p>-Jack está muy feliz, no sabe de los Horrocruxes, no realizarás la Unión de las Almas con él – dijo Sev.</p><p>-Ya.</p><p>-Lauren, déjate de tonterías y déjalo ya.</p><p>-Bueno, quizá eso también se pueda cambiar.</p><p>-Deberías hablarle de mí y de tu vida anterior, como lo haces conmigo, para que te acepte como eres, de lo contrario, nunca lo hará. Vincúlate con él para comprobar cuánto poder tiene vuestro Vínculo, tráelo cuando quieras a adquirir los poderes y llévalo al espejo. Él también posee clarividencia, bebió con Deborah de un manantial mientras buscaban un lugar donde entrenar en el Bosque.</p><p>-Claro, lo haré, en cuanto tengas el Mapa para mí y pueda moverme por el castillo con seguridad.</p><p>-Creo que el lunes estará listo, al viejo le lleva una semana confeccionar cada uno. Como se lo dará a Lily para que se lo devuelva a Remus, ella te lo dejará en el libro de endemismos.</p><p>-Genial. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?</p><p>-Una hora, son las siete.</p><p>-¿Te quedan energías?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>*********</p><p>Sev quedó en el desayuno con Lily para que Remus acompañara a Potter y Black esa mañana, y ella le comunicó que ya habían encontrado la manera de evitar a Pettigrew, pues ninguno de los tres solía acudir puntualmente a desayunar el fin de semana, y habían salido con Remus del dormitorio común de chicos de quinto año de la casa Gryff antes de que la rata se despertara.</p><p>(“Maravilloso. Ya están con la mosca detrás de la oreja, no les va a sorprender la mentira que tengo preparada, ya no confían en él en absoluto.”)</p><p>A las nueve y veinte, Sev esperaba con Deborah a unos pasos de la puerta de la Sala de Entrenamiento. Poco después comenzó a entrar gente, los primeros, el resto de comandantes, que de inmediato se dirigieron a sus puestos, a organizar sus grupos en cuanto llegaran.</p><p>A las nueve y veintitrés entraron Remus, Potter y Black. (“Los semblantes de ambos reflejan seriedad y un cierto desconcierto, observando la enormidad de la Sala de Entrenamiento. Allá vamos.”) Se adelantó en su dirección, y cuando estuvo a dos pasos les tendió la mano.</p><p>-Buenos días, bienvenidos.</p><p>Black respondió de inmediato, dándole un firme apretón, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.</p><p>-Buenos días, gracias por invitarnos.</p><p>-Nada que agradecer, todo aquél dispuesto a combatir debe entrenar a fondo.</p><p>Sev le tendió la mano a Potter y éste también se la estrechó, pero su apretón no fue tan firme, no dijo nada ni lo miró a los ojos. (“Mucho más desconfiado y reticente, por supuesto, es Potter. Black ya se la juega cada vez que convive con su familia. Está mucho más curtido, él podría haber caído en Sly y convivir con los maléficos como me pasó a mí, se identifica conmigo.”)</p><p>-Como nosotros ya nos conocemos, me gustaría presentaros a Deborah, la segunda al mando y comandante de quinto año conmigo.</p><p>Deborah le tendió la mano a Potter primero.</p><p>-Encantada.</p><p>-Encantado, yo soy James.</p><p>Después lo hizo a Black.</p><p>-Encantado, soy Sirius.</p><p>-Encantada.</p><p>Sev, mientras tanto, leyó los pensamientos inmediatos de ambos. (“Black está encantado de la oportunidad que les estamos dando, pone por delante combatir. Potter se teme que todo sea una trampa. Buf… qué difícil.”) Black se dirigió a él de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Cómo debemos llamarte?</p><p>(“Voy a hacerles una broma para quitar hierro.”) Les sonrió sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Como queráis, excepto ‘Quejicus’.</p><p>Remus y Deborah se carcajearon, Black y Sev rieron con ganas y Potter también sonrió, bajando la vista, avergonzado. Sev continuó:</p><p>-Aquí casi todos me llaman Prince, por el apellido de mi madre.</p><p>-¿Sangre-pura? – le preguntó Black, extrañado y con cierto interés en la mirada.</p><p>-Sí, Slytherin. Soy mestizo, mi padre es <em>muggle</em>.</p><p>(“Ya se siente todavía más identificado conmigo, mi madre es traidora a la sangre, sangre-pura Sly contraria a la ideología. Esto debería valerle también a Potter, él también es sangre-pura.”) Lo miró, también lo miraba, comprendiendo, le habló a él:</p><p>-Pero eso aquí no tiene ninguna importancia, sólo somos futuros guerreros, venimos a aprender a combatir.</p><p>-Desde luego – le habló Potter por fin.</p><p>-¿Cómo preferís que os llame a vosotros, por vuestros nombres o por vuestros apellidos?</p><p>-A mí llámame Sirius – le respondió Black, muy seguro de sí mismo.</p><p>(“Desde luego, él reniega de su apellido.”)</p><p>-Encantado, Sirius.</p><p>-Puedes llamarme James – le dijo Potter.</p><p>Sev le sonrió, Potter seguía serio, pero ya lo miraba a los ojos.</p><p>-Encantado, James.</p><p>Durante todo ese tiempo había seguido entrando gente.</p><p>-Venid con nosotros, tenemos que organizar el entrenamiento de hoy.</p><p>Se giró y los precedió, dirigiéndose hacia donde entrenaba quinto año. Les habló por encima del hombro:</p><p>-¿Qué tal lleváis el temario de los TIMOS?</p><p>-Bien, bien, no es para tanto – le respondió Sirius.</p><p>Se giró a responderle:</p><p>-Si necesitáis repasar algo, decídnoslo sin miedo, estamos a una semana de los exámenes. Tanto Deborah como yo podemos ayudaros.</p><p>-No será necesario, gracias, Prince.</p><p>(“A Sirius ya lo tengo en el bote. A ver los resultados de las lecturas de Deborah.”)</p><p>Llegaron hasta el grupo y lo organizaron, les tocaba frente a frente con grupos organizados por los comandantes. Pusieron juntos a los tres amigos contra otras tres personas, una de cada casa. De Sly escogieron a Anthony, para que compensara el alto nivel que tenía Remus y también para que estrechara lazos con ellos, pues sabían que formaba parte de la escolta.</p><p>Los presentó a todos y explicó a James y Sirius lo que estaban intentando hacer, que se mezclara la gente de todo el colegio para que todos se conocieran.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿por qué nos ponéis a los tres juntos en el mismo grupo? – le preguntó Sirius, genuinamente interesado.</p><p>(“A él ya le apetece también lo de mezclarse. Remus me contó la otra noche que es un mujeriego, por eso lo ve solo en el espejo. Quiere ampliar el coto de caza.”)</p><p>-Porque es vuestro primer día, para que estéis a gusto y en confianza, y de paso comprobéis el nivel que tiene Remus. ¿Os parece mal?</p><p>-No, en absoluto – respondió James.</p><p>(“Él prefiere estar con sus dos amigos.”)</p><p>-¿Controláis no verbales?</p><p>-No – respondió James.</p><p>(“Ya lo sabía.”)</p><p>-¿Y los contrahechizos?</p><p>-Todos.</p><p>-Estupendo.</p><p>Se dirigió a todo el grupo:</p><p>-Entonces sin desarmar, legales, verbales y el mínimo de <em>Protegos</em>, para aprender a esquivar.</p><p>Y a ellos dos, mientras los otros tres se dirigían a su lugar, alejados unos diez pasos:</p><p>-Disfrutadlo. A las once hacemos descanso y me gustaría charlar un rato en privado con vosotros. ¿Tenéis algún problema?</p><p>-En absoluto – dijo Black.</p><p>-No, ninguno – dijo Potter.</p><p>-Estupendo, nos vemos a las once.</p><p>Deborah y Sev organizaron el resto del grupo. Cuando terminaron, se vincularon para hablar, mientras observaban la lucha del grupo de los Gryff recién incorporados.</p><p>-¿Resultados, Deborah?</p><p>-En el bote, Prince, los dos. Black desde que ha entrado y ha visto el lugar, y Potter desde que has dicho que los estatus de sangre no tienen importancia, que todos somos combatientes por igual.</p><p>-Estupendo. ¿Idea de contarle algo a Pettigrew?</p><p>-Ninguna, no confían en él. Pero van a tenerlo difícil, el otro ya debe andar buscándolos por el colegio, nunca se separan.</p><p>-Ya, un defecto Gryff, son demasiado gregarios. Eso lo discutiré con ellos, seguramente deberán sacrificar entrenamientos para mantenerlo controlado, por turnos. ¿Y los inmediatos cuando les he propuesto hablar conmigo?</p><p>-Ansiosos por hacerlo, ambos, muy interesados en cualquier cosa que puedas decirles.</p><p>-Genial, las cosas no pueden ir mejor. Observémoslos, a ver si es cierto que pasan los TIMOS.</p><p>Los observaron durante cinco minutos.</p><p>-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Sev a Deborah.</p><p>-Que sí, sobrados, superan al Huffle.</p><p>-Sí, sí los pasan. ¿Qué te apetece hacer, combatir con tu comando o contra mí?</p><p>-Qué difícil decisión.</p><p>-Un rato de cada si quieres, así yo también me tomo un poco de tiempo para relajarme.</p><p>-Está bien, luchemos hasta que los de sexto intercambien grupos.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>Lucharon hasta las diez y cuarto, momento en que quienes combatían rodeados por otros intercambiaban papeles. Deborah se marchó con su comando y Sev a la sala de reuniones, y estuvo repasando en su mente toda la conversación que pensaba tener con sus hasta ahora eternos enemigos, y esperaba, cuando terminara, amigos para siempre.</p><p>A las once menos diez salió, fue al servicio, se dirigió de nuevo hasta su grupo y los observó combatir un poco más. “Ya han mejorado, en hora y media. Antes usaban <em>Protegos</em> y ahora ninguno, están a la par del Rave. Van a ser unos guerreros excepcionales. Y están disfrutándolo, les encanta, nunca habían combatido así, y a Remus se le ve muy feliz, de estar reconciliándose con sus amigos. Qué bien. Si nos queda un rato cuando terminemos de hablar combatimos los cuatro.”</p><p>Deborah regresó a las once menos cinco. También se puso a observar, hablaron vinculados.</p><p>-¿Qué tal? ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>-Lo estoy. Todo va a ir viento en popa.</p><p>-Estupendo.</p><p>-¿Y tú? ¿Lo has pasado bien?</p><p>-De muerte.</p><p>(“Qué acierto lo de los grupos afines rodeados.”)</p><p>-¿Qué te ha tocado, atacar o defender?</p><p>-Atacar.</p><p>La miró.</p><p>-Te gusta más atacar… ¿verdad?</p><p>Ella también lo miró, incitante.</p><p>-Por supuesto, no sabes qué ganas tengo de atacarte a ti.</p><p>Se sonrieron. (“Se ha puesto caliente luchando y ya ha pasado una semana desde que estuvimos, otra a la que tengo abandonada.”)</p><p>-Deborah… no me saques ese tema ahora… que me pongo caliente y tengo otras cosas en la cabeza…</p><p>-Era un poco de gasolina para el camino, Prince.</p><p>-Gracias, preciosa. Míralos, ya han mejorado, unos excelentes fichajes.</p><p>Ambos lo hicieron, durante un par de minutos más.</p><p>-Ya no usan <em>Protegos</em> y apenas se dejan pillar – dijo ella.</p><p>-Porque Remus está manteniéndose a bajo nivel, de lo contrario el combate ya estaría desequilibrado, en hora y media.</p><p>-Desde luego, son excepcionales.</p><p>A las once en punto Sev interrumpió la lucha del grupo de los Gryff y Deborah lo hizo del resto de grupos. Se dirigió a James y Sirius, mientras el resto se sentaban en el suelo a descansar o iban al servicio.</p><p>-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido?</p><p>-Una instrucción ejemplar – le dijo James – Es increíble lo que habéis logrado en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>“Porque estuvo observándonos el primer día junto al Lago, y es cierto, hemos mejorado mucho en cuanto a organización.”</p><p>-Somos un gran equipo, debemos estar unidos frente al verdadero enemigo.</p><p>-¿Después del descanso nos toca por grupos rodeados? – le preguntó Sirius, muy interesado.</p><p>“Les ha encantado, ni siquiera es necesario leerlos. Qué acierto que hayan combatido antes de hablar, lástima que no van a poder hacerlo así hoy.”</p><p>-Sí, a quinto nos toca así, pero quizá hoy no tengáis ocasión de hacerlo, debemos tener una seria charla y seguramente va a llevarnos más tiempo que el cuarto de hora que dura el descanso.</p><p>-Desde luego, lo primero es lo primero – le dijo James.</p><p>“Qué bien, se muere de ganas de hablar conmigo, tampoco es necesario leerlos en ese aspecto. Ni siquiera voy a tener que comenzar yo la conversación, estoy seguro de que va a pedirme disculpas por sí mismo en cuanto me siente frente a él.”</p><p>-Id al servicio primero si lo necesitáis. Son aquellas puertas – señalándoselas.</p><p>-Hemos ido tras el desayuno – respondió James - ¿A vosotros os hace falta? – les preguntó a Sirius y Remus.</p><p>-No, a mí no – respondió Sirius.</p><p>-A mí tampoco – respondió Remus.</p><p>-Venid conmigo entonces – dijo Sev.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Perdón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev precedió a Remus, Sirius y James hasta la sala de reuniones, en silencio. “Se han preocupado de ir antes al servicio, por eso han llegado poco después que yo, de lo contrario habrían sido sumamente puntuales. Y James ya habla más que Sirius, él es el verdadero líder del grupo. Ya me lo comentó Remus, tiene madera de comandante de un posible comando.” Les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.</p><p>-Sentaos a un mismo lado de la mesa, por favor – les dijo a James y Sirius.</p><p>-Wow… tenéis de todo – dijo Sirius, admirado -  Veo que Dumbledore está haciendo las cosas a lo grande, ya iba siendo hora.</p><p>-Tenemos, Sirius, ahora también es para vosotros.</p><p>Se sentaron a la izquierda de la cabecera, James junto a la misma, Remus lo hizo frente a Sirius. Sev cerró la puerta con el hechizo de su invención y tomó asiento frente a James. Se miraron a los ojos. “Ya no teme mirarme, decirme las cosas a la cara, valiente Gryff.” Esperó a que hablara él mientras lo leía. “Está buscando las palabras para decirme lo arrepentido que está de haberme roto el brazo. Voy a ayudarlo.”</p><p>-¿Quieres decirme algo, James?</p><p>-Sí, Prince. Perdóname por todo lo que hemos estado haciéndote todos estos años.</p><p>Sev no dejó de clavarle la mirada.</p><p>-Por supuesto que te perdono. Sé que sólo pretendíais divertiros, no teníais intención de hacerme daño de verdad.</p><p>-Pero el año pasado casi mueres por mi culpa – dijo Sirius.</p><p>Sev lo miró, Sirius también lo miraba a los ojos. “Buf… qué agobiado está, pobre, y reconociendo su culpa también de inmediato, en cuanto lo ha hecho James. Son buena gente, los dos. Pero debo recriminárselo, pude morir.” Se dirigió a él:</p><p>-Desde luego, Sirius, aquello fue muy temerario. Por suerte, tu amigo, aquí presente, me salvó la vida – señalando a James.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio. “Qué fácil va a resultar la conversación, relajada y con muchos silencios, para que podamos leerlos. Hay muchos sentimientos profundos en juego, en cierto modo hemos tenido una relación muy estrecha, todos.”</p><p>Leyó a Sirius, que ahora miraba a Remus. “Comprende profundamente por qué Remus se hizo mi amigo y me ha defendido desde entonces. Voy a hablarle de ello.”</p><p>-Deberías pedirle disculpas también a Remus, pues pusiste en riesgo su secreto y estuvo a punto de matar a una persona, de lo cual nunca se habría recuperado.</p><p>-Ya se las pedí ayer – dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar a Remus. Estaba a punto de llorar.</p><p>“Sirius es Gryff, es muy emocional. Quizá debió pelearse con el Sombrero cuando tenía once años, pero ahora es Gryff por completo.”</p><p>-Pídeselas otra vez delante de mí, por favor, me gustaría presenciar cómo os reconciliáis. Remus es mi mejor amigo y me gusta verlo feliz.</p><p>Sirius le tendió las manos a Remus a través de la mesa, éste se las tomó.</p><p>-Remus, perdóname, por favor.</p><p>-Ya está todo olvidado, Sirius, ya te lo dije ayer – dijo Remus - Quizá si no hubiera sido por aquello, nunca me habría arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo ni habría conocido a Sev, que también es mi mejor amigo.</p><p>“Remus no se derrumba, se emociona mucho menos con ellos que conmigo, estaba muy quemado.” Leyó a James, sin mirarlo. “No se ha quedado tranquilo todavía, quiere hablar del brazo roto, fue él quien me lanzó el <em>Levicorpus</em>.” Lo miró. “Buf… qué agobiado está. Pero también debo recriminárselo, que se entere de lo que sufrí.”</p><p>-James, ¿quieres decirme algo más?</p><p>-¿Cómo te recuperaste del brazo? – sufriendo - Día y medio después estabas combatiendo.</p><p>-Me costó, a base de tantas pociones que perdí la cuenta, porque la del dolor me daba sueño y debí tomar también una Estimulante.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Y no sólo eso, al combatir sin estar recuperado del todo me dolía igualmente y no me bajó la inflamación. Una poción más.</p><p>-Lo siento muchísimo – James le tendió la mano, también a punto de llorar.</p><p>Sev se la dio y se la estrechó, James también lo hizo.</p><p>-Ya está olvidado, James. A cambio me has salvado la vida, y no sólo el año pasado en la Casa de los Gritos, también la semana pasada. ¿Fue tuya la idea de confeccionar el Mapa?</p><p>-Mía y de Sirius.</p><p>-Entonces os debo la vida a los dos, a los tres, porque fue Remus quien realmente hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Dame la mano tú también, Sirius.</p><p>Sirius lo hizo, sin soltar la otra de la de Remus. Sev les explicó cómo se había librado de los maléficos gracias a que Remus había enseñado a Albus a confeccionar el Mapa.</p><p>-Así que os debo la vida, el artefacto que ideasteis para hostigarme es ahora mi seguro de vida. Habéis formado parte del equipo sin saberlo, una parte esencial. ¿Os sentís mejor ahora?</p><p>-No, Prince – le dijo James – Porque no era ésa nuestra intención sino la de atacarte.</p><p>“Tiene toda la razón. Gryff sincero hasta la médula. Ya estoy comenzando a dudar de mentirles sobre Pettigrew, van a agobiarse mucho, pero debo avisarles sin falta sobre él.”</p><p>-Yo tampoco - dijo Sirius - No se me pasa lo de la Casa de los Gritos, en realidad he estado arrepentido casi desde entonces, sólo que nunca se lo había contado a ellos.</p><p>Sev le estrechó la mano. “Rasgo Sly, guardarse las emociones. Y Lauren tampoco me dijo esto sobre él cuando los leyó, he de ponerle las pilas también a ella.”</p><p>-Por suerte no pasó nada. Ahora ya pasó, y estamos teniendo la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello y que los malos sentimientos no se nos queden dentro y nos hagan daño.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿nos perdonas? – le preguntó Sirius, agobiado.</p><p>-Por supuesto, ya os lo estoy diciendo, ya pasó todo.</p><p>-Eres excepcional, Prince – le dijo James – Llevamos amargándote la vida desde el primer viaje en Expreso, no lo merecemos.</p><p>“Él también recuerda aquello.” Lo miró y le sonrió. “Voy a hacerle una broma para quitar hierro. Están fatal los dos y no lo disimulan en absoluto- Qué fácil es con los Gryff.”</p><p>-Gryffindor, mucho músculo y poco cerebro.</p><p>Los cuatro rieron.</p><p>-¿Confiáis entonces en mi cambio de bando? – les preguntó Sev.</p><p>-¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello, Prince? – dijo James, casi hastiado - ¿Quién no lo haría después de ver cómo te la estás jugando?</p><p>-Desde luego – habló Sirius, profundamente admirado – Mira todo lo que has conseguido, una estrategia monumental. Ahora me da rabia haberme peleado con el Sombrero y no haber sido Slytherin. Estáis demostrando inteligencia, coraje, unidad. Habéis limpiado Hogwarts jugándoos la libertad y conseguido unir a todo el colegio de cara a la guerra. Sois admirables, la mejor casa.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Sirius, también los Ravenclaw estuvieron implicados desde el principio. Quizá no os enterasteis porque os perdisteis el destape que hicimos el quince de mayo en el Comedor por llegar tarde a desayunar.</p><p>-Sí – continuó Sirius – Remus nos ha contado que fue histórico, nos dio mucha rabia. Lo leímos al día siguiente en <em>El Profeta</em>.</p><p>-Vosotros también tenéis cualidades extraordinarias. Sería imposible estar manteniendo esta charla después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ni no fuerais Gryffindor, emocionales y sinceros.</p><p>-Tú también lo estás siendo, Prince – respondió James, mirándolo con profunda admiración – Eres abierto y cercano como los Hufflepuff sin dejar de ser discreto, tienes además una mente brillante como los Ravenclaw sin ser por ello individualista, y un coraje extraordinario como los Gryffindor sin rastro de orgullo. Tienes lo mejor de las cuatro casas sin sus defectos, eres el mejor líder que podríamos tener.</p><p>“Wooow… va a hacerme llorar también. James tiene un profundo conocimiento del alma humana, una educación ejemplar, como Lily, habrían hecho buena pareja. Me ha calado en un cuarto de hora, bueno, seguramente ha estado pensando en ello durante la hora y media que han pasado combatiendo.”</p><p>-Gracias, James, estoy teniendo mucha ayuda, no merezco tantos elogios.</p><p>-Y además, modesto.</p><p>“Porque él no lo es en absoluto. Hora de hablar del tema candente, me está dando pie. Y esto debo decírselo a él, que es quien más se va de la lengua.” Sev les soltó las manos, Sirius no soltó la de Remus.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, James. Vosotros también adquiriréis buenas cualidades de las demás casas cuando comencéis a mezclaros con el resto del colegio, de eso se trata. Y por el momento, la más importante es aprender a ser discreto y guardar los secretos. Estamos haciéndolo todo a espaldas del Ministerio, como podréis imaginaros.</p><p>-Por supuesto, el Ministerio está en manos de las familias pudientes e influyentes, como la mía o la de Malfoy – dijo Sirius.</p><p>“Él lo sabe bien, se relaciona con ellos.”</p><p>-Y no sólo eso – continuó Sev, dirigiéndose a James - Hay que evitar a toda costa que llegue a oídos de Voldemort, también por eso linchamos a los maléficos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, para que se marcharan de Hogwarts. Dumbledore leyó a uno de ellos y tenían intención de chivarse de todo lo que estamos haciendo a su salida del colegio, poniéndonos en riesgo a todos, en especial a las personas más cercanas a mí.</p><p>“Así temerá también por Lily. Él ya la ve siempre acompañada de Alice y Frank, debe olérselo todo.”</p><p>-Desde luego, para ganarse su favor y hacerse Mortífagos – respondió Sirius.</p><p>“Sirius está bastante bien informado. Se encargará de que James no se vaya de la lengua.”</p><p>-Por eso lo que hacemos aquí no debe salir de aquí – le dijo Sev todavía a James, y a Sirius - ¿Tú cómo lo llevas con tu prima?</p><p>-Hace años que no tengo relación con ella. Me entero de lo que oigo y voy lo mínimo por casa, un par de semanas en verano y otra en Navidad, el resto del tiempo lo paso en casa de James – respondió Sirius - Él no tiene hermanos y sus padres me tratan como a un hijo, mucho mejor que los míos, que me repudian.</p><p>“Por supuesto que se siente identificado conmigo, con mi madre. Voy a decírselo, para reforzarlo.”</p><p>-Intentando romper con ellos, ¿no? Mi madre también rompió con su familia renunciando a una vida cómoda y a su buena posición para casarse con mi padre.</p><p>-Vaya, qué valiente, de ella has heredado el coraje – dijo Sirius, admirado - Por supuesto que estoy intentando romper con ellos, no hay uno bueno. Sólo mi prima Andrómeda, traidora a la sangre, casada con un hijo de <em>muggles</em>.</p><p>“Qué ganas tengo de contarle que su prima Narcissa también es buena ahora. Cuando aprenda Oclumancia, quizá.”</p><p>-Entonces no hay ningún peligro de que Bellatrix te lea.</p><p>-En absoluto. Además, no voy a volver por casa, este verano me voy a vivir a casa de James definitivamente. Iré por mis cosas y desapareceré de inmediato.</p><p>“Interesante, va a influir profundamente en James, son como hermanos.”</p><p>-Vaya, me alegro por ti. ¿No tendrás problemas por ser menor de edad?</p><p>Sirius rio.</p><p>-Para nada, voy a darles una alegría a mis padres, perdiéndome de vista.</p><p>“Ya te digo que es valiente. Lo que ha debido soportar enfrentándose a su familia, lo admiro un montón. Vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.”</p><p>-Tú también eres muy valiente, Sirius, mucho. ¿Y tu hermano? Se marchó por su cuenta el día del follón.</p><p>-Bueno… otro que con quince ya piensa en hacerse Mortífago. No tengo familia, mi familia son mis amigos. Estaba muy apenado por haber perdido la buena relación con Remus. Gracias por ayudarme a recuperarla.</p><p>“Increíble, en lugar de enfadarse con Remus por haberse hecho mi amigo, me está agradecido por devolvérselo, qué fácil es con los Gryff. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro, en ocasiones sucesivas le contaré toda mi historia. Y es ideal, está dándome pie a que le hable del otro amigo.”</p><p>-¿Y a Pettigrew? ¿Lo consideras tu amigo?</p><p>-Peter es harina de otro costal. Vamos con él porque de lo contrario estaría solo, sólo somos cuatro chicos Gryffindor en nuestro año.</p><p>-Deberíais dejar de andar con él, Pettigrew no es de fiar.</p><p>-Desde luego que no – dijo James – Él no se arrepiente en absoluto de nada de lo que te hicimos, cuando te rompimos el brazo lo celebraba. Es un desalmado, también en eso nos has abierto los ojos.</p><p>-¿Tú también lo piensas, Sirius?</p><p>-Por supuesto, yo más todavía, yo llevo arrepintiéndome desde el verano pasado.</p><p>“Jo… la que me lio Lauren ayer sabiendo esto de Sirius. No es necesario que les mienta sobre Pettigrew, no van a irse de la lengua. Y menos todavía que los amenace con un linchamiento, pobrecillos. Lauren tiene un punto sicópata.”</p><p>-Comprenderéis entonces que, a la espera de lo que haga en un futuro, no conviene que conozca nada de lo que hacemos aquí. Imaginaos que le da por hacerse Mortífago, los primeros que caeríais seríais vosotros dos, los más cercanos, y con vosotros, quizá también vuestra familia, presente o futura.</p><p>“Temor en los ojos de ambos. Por suerte no les he contado la mentira, les habría hecho sufrir un montón.” Los leyó. “No van a contarle nada, pero no saben cómo venir a entrenar sin que se entere.” Esperó a que hablaran. Lo hizo Sirius:</p><p>-Va a resultarnos muy difícil ocultarle que venimos a entrenar – dijo Sirius.</p><p>“Delega en mí las estrategias, ¿cómo no? Admiración por los Sly.”</p><p>-Ya he estado pensando en ello, y la única solución que se me ha ocurrido es que os turnéis los tres para quedaros con él mientras los otros dos acuden.</p><p>De nuevo se quedaron callados, pensando. Los leyó. “Potter está hecho un lío, Sirius está pensando en chivarse de que Pettigrew es animago no registrado para que lo expulsen del colegio, pero no es buena idea, él también se chivaría de ellos. Además, si ven al viejo va a descubrirlos a los tres.”</p><p>-¿Se os ocurre una idea mejor? – les preguntó Sev.</p><p>-¿Te importa si salimos un momento a hablar entre nosotros? – le preguntó Sirius.</p><p> “Pobres, ni siquiera imaginan que podemos leerlos. Qué compasión estoy sintiendo, cada vez más. Hay que salvarlos a toda costa.”</p><p>-Remus, enséñales el <em>Muffliato</em> para que puedan hablar aquí.</p><p>Remus les explicó lo que era el <em>Muffliato</em> y les enseñó el pase tomándose tiempo, mientras Sev los leía más profundamente. “En clase de Defensa de esta semana, Pettigrew no consiguió conjurar <em>Patronus</em>, ni siquiera incorpóreo. La verdad es que Remus podría habérmelo comentado. Luego les hablaré también de ello, para terminar de convencerlos. Y puedo contarles todos los secretos se me antoje, no van a decirle nada, lo haré para ganármelos más todavía.</p><p> Además, James también está preocupado por sus otras dos compañeras de año y Sirius por la que atacaron el año pasado, Macdonald. Suele hacérselo con ella, aunque James no sabe nada del tema. Sirius es discreto y también la chica, ni Lily ni Remus sabían nada, la chismosa es la otra, la que anda detrás de James. Ya había pensado hablar con ellos también de ese tema, luego se lo comentaré.</p><p>Y ambos temen también por Lily, en el sentido de que era mi amiga en el pasado, y Sirius ya se huele que sigo con ella, es mucho más despierto y astuto, James no.” Cuando Remus terminó, Sev les dijo:</p><p>-Si no confiáis en mí puedo salir yo para que lo habléis entre vosotros.</p><p>-Sí, Sev, por favor, sal un momento – le dijo Remus - Cuando terminemos te aviso.</p><p>“Remus también ha leído a Sirius sobre chivarse de Pettigrew.”</p><p>Sev salió de la sala de reuniones y esperó unos minutos. “Seguramente Remus está explicándoles que ya sé que son animagos. De Lily sólo voy a hablarles si me sacan ellos el tema.” Remus salió a llamarlo.</p><p>-Puedes entrar.</p><p>Entró, volvió a asegurar la puerta y ambos se sentaron.</p><p>-Explícale la idea que has tenido, Sirius – dijo Remus.</p><p>-Los tres, James, Peter y yo, somos animagos no registrados – dijo Sirius - Remus nos ha explicado que ya te lo contó.</p><p>-Sí, ya lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Sev.</p><p>-Y aun así no te has chivado de nosotros – le dijo James.</p><p>-Pues no, para no fastidiar a Remus y que se quedara solo en sus crisis. No lo he hecho por vosotros, lo he hecho por él, he puesto por delante la amistad a la rivalidad que sentía hacia vosotros.</p><p>“Con esto van a apreciarme más todavía.”</p><p>-Vaya… eso te honra – le dijo James, admirado.</p><p>-Desde luego – dijo Sirius, con el mismo sentimiento.</p><p>“Remus no les ha explicado por qué no me he chivado. Qué bien está haciéndolo él también, dejándome todo el protagonismo.”</p><p>-Los buenos sentimientos deben estar siempre por encima de los malos, por eso precisamente estamos aquí ahora mismo.</p><p>Se quedaron callados, pensando. Los leyó. “Siguen arrepentidos y se avergüenzan de que haya sido yo quien haya dado el primer paso para establecer una buena relación, sienten que estoy muy por encima de ellos. Pobres, les va a costar superarlo, he de ayudarlos en la medida que pueda.” Esperó a que hablaran. Fue Sirius quien lo hizo:</p><p>-¿Cómo es posible que viéndote a menudo con Dumbledore no lo haya descubierto?</p><p>“Sirius es mucho más rápido de mente que James, otro rasgo Sly.” Sev se recostó en la silla, dando apariencia de tranquilidad.</p><p>-No me lo preguntes a mí, quizá sí lo ha descubierto y no le da importancia por la misma razón, para que Remus no se quede solo, al igual que el año pasado no me hizo caso cuando me chivé de vosotros por lo de la Casa de los Gritos.</p><p>-Claro… ¿Entonces no te parece buena idea que nos chivemos de Peter a McGonagall para que lo expulsen? – preguntó Sirius.</p><p>“Bien, algo astuto es, pensaba hablar con Minerva y no con Albus, y Remus no les ha dado la solución, lo ha dejado a mi criterio. Está haciéndolo perfecto.”</p><p>-No, Sirius. Quizá si metéis a McGonagall por medio no sería tan compasiva como Dumbledore, ya sabéis que es muy estricta, y Transformaciones es su terreno. Y si hicierais tal cosa, Peter también podría chivarse de vosotros, quizá una vez fuera del colegio directamente al Ministerio, y ahí sí que estaríais perdidos. Lo que debéis hacer es registraros en cuanto cumpláis los diecisiete.</p><p>-¿Se puede? – preguntó James, interesado - ¿No hay que esperar a graduarse?</p><p>“Mira que no haberse informado… Son muy dejados, les queda mucho por aprender.”</p><p>-No, basta con tener los diecisiete. ¿Los cumplís antes que Peter?</p><p>-Sí, él es de los pequeños, nacido en verano – respondió James.</p><p>-Y vosotros, ¿cuándo?</p><p>-El veintisiete de marzo – respondió James.</p><p>-El tres de noviembre – respondió Sirius.</p><p>“Qué bien, ya voy a saber su horóscopo celta.”</p><p>-¿Y tú cuándo los cumples, Remus? - preguntó Sev - Nunca te lo he preguntado.</p><p>-El diez de marzo – respondió Remus.</p><p>-Vaya, hombre… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – apenado.</p><p>-Porque sabía que te habrías agobiado por hacerme un regalo.</p><p>-Jo, Remus… pero así ni siquiera pude felicitarte.</p><p>-No pasa nada, Sev, yo tampoco te felicité en el tuyo.</p><p>“Él sí que sabe el mío, se lo habrá dicho Lily.”</p><p>-Pero porque fue en vacaciones de Navidad y no nos vimos.</p><p>-Nos vimos poco después y no te felicité.</p><p>-Bueno, el próximo año nos felicitaremos, cuando cumplamos los diecisiete – y a los otros - Pues ahí lo tenéis. Sirius, tú puedes registrarte en Navidad, y tú, James, en Semana Santa, e inmediatamente os chiváis y lo echamos del colegio. ¿Qué os parece?</p><p>-Buf… todavía casi un año de disimular – dijo James.</p><p>Se dirigió a él:</p><p>-Pues sí, porque no conviene que se ponga en vuestra contra durante todo ese tiempo. Aprended de nosotros, Remus ha pasado casi un año disimulando su amistad conmigo ante vosotros y yo hice lo mismo con los víboras hasta que tuve ocasión de separarme de ellos. Ahora formáis parte del equipo y comenzáis a estar en los secretos, debéis aprender a guardarlos por el bien de todos.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón – dijo Sirius.</p><p>“Sirius es mucho más discreto que James, que siempre lo cuenta todo. Rasgo Sly, y una vida de disimulo ante su familia.”</p><p>-Remus os ayudará, sabe mucho de eso, y tú también debes saber bastante, Sirius.</p><p>Remus asentía.</p><p>-Cualquier duda que tengáis, la consultáis con él o directamente conmigo cuando nos veamos el fin de semana – continuó Sev - Llevo el grupo de quinto, tenéis muy fácil el acceso a mí.</p><p>-Gracias por habernos brindado esta oportunidad sospechando el riesgo que corríamos todos con Pettigrew – dijo Sirius.</p><p>“Sirius es mucho más rápido de mente que James, ya ha atado todos los cabos.”</p><p>-La merecéis, estáis tan dispuestos a jugárosla en la guerra como todos los demás, lo injusto habría sido que os quedarais solos y rezagados. Ahora debéis diseñar entre los tres un plan de asistencia a los entrenamientos. Como Remus os supera y él no va a cursar Defensa, quizá pueda sacrificar más asistencias que vosotros para que os pongáis al día con los demás cuanto antes. ¿Estarías dispuesto, Remus?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-También lo hago por él, entiendo que para él sois verdaderos amigos. Hicisteis un gran esfuerzo por haceros animagos para acompañarlo y os la jugáis cada mes arriesgándoos a que os expulsen. También os estoy agradecido por eso, yo no lo haría. Voy a hacerlo en un futuro, cuando cumpla los diecisiete y pueda registrarme.</p><p>-¿Cuándo los cumples tú? – le preguntó James.</p><p>-El nueve de enero.</p><p>-Es más fácil convertirte en animago en el animal de tu <em>Patronus</em>. ¿Cuál es tu <em>Patronus</em>?</p><p>“Ocasión de hablar del <em>Patronus</em> de Pettigrew. Voy a hablarles de los míos, para que alucinen.”</p><p>-Tengo tres distintos – orgulloso de sí mismo.</p><p>-¿Qué dices? – exclamó Sirius, muy asombrado.</p><p>-Lo que oyes.</p><p>-No lo creo – dijo James.</p><p>-Créelo, no mentiría en algo así – le dijo Remus, y a Sev – No me lo habías contado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?</p><p>“Remus no se asombra, sabe que mis <em>Patronus</em> son especiales, porque mi gemelo con Lily juega con el suyo, y también sabe que amo a varias mujeres.”</p><p>-Desde el lunes, cuando los probé para la clase de Defensa de esta semana.</p><p>-Ya me los enseñarás.</p><p>“Para que no haga la leona delante de éstos y se enteren de que es gemelo del de Lily.”</p><p>-Puedo enseñarte los dos nuevos si quieres, uno te va a gustar mucho. Así ellos ven que al menos conjuro dos distintos y James lo cree.</p><p>-Hazlo, me apetece mucho verlos.</p><p>Sev se levantó, todos lo hicieron, se colocaron entre la cabecera y la puerta. Evocó el recuerdo con Lauren, cuando lo hirió en el pecho, y conjuró no verbalmente. Emergió la pantera, encarándolo rugiente, amenazándolo con la zarpa. “Mi pantera apasionada.”</p><p>-Es cierto, es distinto que el otro – dijo Remus.</p><p>-¿Por qué hace eso? – preguntó Sirius, muy asombrado.</p><p>-Mis <em>Patronus</em> son especiales, hacen cosas – respondió Sev - El tercero lo hago contigo, Remus.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>Conjuraron a un tiempo, Sev evocó el recuerdo con Deborah. Emergieron el lobo de Remus y la loba de Sev y se pusieron a jugar.</p><p>-¿Gemelo del mío? ¿Este recuerdo es conmigo? – preguntó Remus ilusionado.</p><p>-No, Remus. El tuyo es macho y el mío hembra. Luego te lo cuento.</p><p>-Nunca vi nada igual – dijo James, asombrado e ilusionado – Perdona por dudar de ti.</p><p>-Media vida dudando de mí, James – dijo Sev, sarcástico - Ya está todo perdonado.</p><p>-Yo no he dudado de que pudieras hacerlo, pero es asombroso – dijo Sirius, admirado - Vaya poder tienes.</p><p>-Es simplemente que tengo varios recuerdos muy felices, cada uno con una persona distinta.</p><p>“Sirius lo entenderá, se lo hace con muchas chicas, otra cosa en común.”</p><p>-¿Me enseñáis los vuestros?</p><p>-Por supuesto – dijo James.</p><p>James conjuró verbalmente y emergió el ciervo, que rápidamente atravesó la puerta del aula.</p><p>-No podré hacer los míos a un tiempo que el tuyo, Cornamenta, lo devorarían.</p><p>Los cuatro rieron.</p><p>“Cuando terminemos con la charla seria pienso picarlo, reírme un rato de él.”</p><p>Después conjuró Sirius. Surgió un perro enorme, mayor que los lobos. “Buaaah… Sirius cada vez me cae mejor.”</p><p>-Vaya, Canuto… – dijo Sev, admirado - El tuyo es muy poderoso y es un cánido como mi loba.</p><p>-Claro, soy yo quien más suele controlar a Remus en sus crisis, pero cuando tú te hagas animago también me ayudarás.</p><p>-Desde luego. Volvamos a sentarnos, debemos seguir con la charla.</p><p>Lo hicieron, en los lugares que ya habían ocupado antes. Mientras tanto leyó a Sirius. “Ya sospecha que no he hecho el primero porque tiene que ver con Lily y que ella también se hará animaga, como Cecile. Ya sabe con total seguridad que Lily está conmigo, pero no va a decirle nada a James ni va a mencionarla durante la conversación.”</p><p>Leyó también a James. “Él ni siquiera se lo huele. Puede ser el líder del grupo, pero Sirius es mucho más inteligente y despierto. Con el tiempo veremos quién es más merecedor de ser el comandante de un comando.”</p><p>-Por cierto, ¿Pettigrew logró conjurar <em>Patronus</em>? – preguntó Sev.</p><p>-No, no le salió ni el incorpóreo – dijo Sirius.</p><p>-Pues ahí tenéis la prueba, no es de fiar. Así que ver, oír y callar. ¿Alguna pregunta más sobre Pettigrew?</p><p>-No por el momento – dijo Sirius.</p><p>-Nada – dijo James.</p><p>-De acuerdo, entonces paso a otro tema, una advertencia. Voldemort propone a todos los buenos duelistas unirse a él en cuanto se gradúan.</p><p>-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sirius, muy extrañado.</p><p>“Le extraña no haberse enterado también él, al estar en contacto tan cercano con partidarios.”</p><p>-Mucho tiempo en estrecho contacto con el enemigo, Sirius.</p><p>-Un magnífico agente doble – le respondió.</p><p>“Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. El viejo me lo propondrá.”</p><p>-Os aviso para que os vayáis preparando, cuando nos graduemos estaremos en plena guerra. Una razón más para haberos invitado.</p><p>Se quedaron callados. Los leyó. “No sienten temor, predomina el agradecimiento hacia mí por avisarles, valientes Gryff. Temen más la traición de la rata que al propio Voldemort, serán excelentes combatientes. Voy a aprovechar para valorarlos.”</p><p>-Y estoy muy satisfecho de haberlo hecho. He observado que en apenas hora y media habéis mejorado mucho – continuó Sev - Vais a ser unos combatientes excepcionales, excelentes fichajes.</p><p>-Qué generoso eres valorándonos así – le dijo James – Después de todas las que te hemos hecho.</p><p>“Pobre, no se le pasa.”</p><p>-Algo más que agradeceros, precisamente gracias a eso aprendí a combatir a fondo, ahora soy el segundo mejor duelista del colegio estando todavía en quinto año.</p><p>-¿Quién es el mejor?</p><p>“En masculino, es Potter.” Rio.</p><p>-Alice.</p><p>-¿La novia de Longbottom? – muy extrañado - ¿Es mejor que él?</p><p>-Desde luego que lo es, es capaz de combatir tres contra uno contra los flojos de séptimo a bajo nivel. ¿Qué te parece? El mejor duelista de Hogwarts es una bruja.</p><p>-No tiene pinta, tan menuda.</p><p>-Somos brujos, eso no importa. Importa tener agilidad y buenos reflejos. Supongo que tú también los tienes, siendo jugador de Quidditch.</p><p>-Desde luego, volar en escoba ayuda mucho a desarrollarlos.</p><p>-¿Tú también vuelas, Sirius?</p><p>-Sí, en casa de James siempre volamos – respondió Sirius.</p><p>-Yo estoy aprendiendo ahora, no volaba desde primer año.</p><p>-Vaya… - le dijo James, apenado.</p><p>-No tengo dinero para comprarme una escoba, soy de procedencia muy humilde.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron callados. Los leyó. “Ni rastro de compasión, sino profunda admiración por mí. Les contaré a ambos mi historia la próxima vez que vengan juntos.”</p><p>-El otro día mi escolta me regaló una buena escoba, una Nimbus 1500, la mejor que existe.</p><p>-Es la que tengo yo – respondió James.</p><p>-Estupendo. Pues saber volar en escoba os va a ir muy bien para combatir. Ya sabéis, las escaramuzas.</p><p>-Claro, las escaramuzas… – dijo Sirius, comprendiendo.</p><p>“Él oye hablar del tema en casa. Pena que va a desvincularse de su familia, también habría sido un buen espía enseñándole Artes Mentales, por supuesto.”</p><p>-A partir del próximo año aprenderemos todos, formaremos comandos y aprenderemos a volar en formación para combatir así.</p><p>-Wooow… - exclamó James – Fantástico.</p><p>“Ya está soñando. Cómo le gustaría también ver los deseos de Deborah en el espejo.”</p><p>-Por eso ya estamos formando grupos, la mitad del tiempo los formamos los comandantes para ir conociéndonos entre todos y la otra mitad se organizan por afinidad. Por eso no podíais quedaros rezagados, os habríais quedado solos.</p><p>-Claro… - dijo Sirius, comprendiendo – Gracias de nuevo por darnos la oportunidad.</p><p>“Hora de sacar el tema de las chicas.”</p><p>-Hablando de dar oportunidades, hablad también con las dos chicas de nuestro año que todavía no se han unido. Una de ellas es hija de <em>muggles</em>, ¿no?</p><p>-Sí - dijo James.</p><p>“La chismosa.”</p><p>-Y a la otra la atacaron el año pasado los maléficos de nuestro año, quizá también les apetezca aprender a defenderse.</p><p>-Hablaremos con ellas, por supuesto – dijo Sirius.</p><p>“Su amante, de la que los otros no saben nada.”</p><p>-Aseguraos de que mantienen el secreto ante Pettigrew, una de ellas es  bastante chismosa. Si no van a hacerlo, no les digáis nada por el momento.</p><p> “Entenderán que sé esto de ellas por Lily o el propio Remus.”</p><p>-No van a cursar Defensa, no serán combatientes y todavía les quedará más de un año para aprender cuando expulséis a la rata – continuó Sev.</p><p>Rieron los cuatro.</p><p>-Lo valoraremos – dijo Sirius.</p><p>“Confío en él, tiene cierta astucia Sly.”</p><p>-Valóralo tú, las conoces mejor que yo.</p><p>-Lo haré, no te preocupes.</p><p>Se quedaron callados. Sev leyó a Sirius. “Va a contárselo a su amante, para que también les ayude a mantener controlado a Pettigrew, pero va a decirle a James que por el momento no le diga nada a la otra. Y sabe que su chica tampoco lo hará si se lo dice él, está muy colada por él y temerá que le pase algo malo. Confío en su criterio, y Lily puede mantenerlas controladas a las dos, está en clase y en el dormitorio con ellas continuamente.”</p><p>-¿Alguna duda, Sirius?</p><p>-Sí. Creo que Mary sí que es de fiar, y ella podría ayudarnos a mantener controlado a Peter.</p><p>-La conoces mejor que yo, cuéntaselo si quieres. ¿No se lo dirá a la otra?</p><p>-Estoy seguro que no, no airea los secretos comprometidos.</p><p>“Su relación con él.”</p><p>-Cuéntaselo entonces aunque no pueda venir a entrenar, ya lo hará en un futuro. Cualquier otra duda que tengáis consultádmela, ¿vale? Soy yo quien mira por la seguridad de todos.</p><p>-Desde luego que lo haré, Prince.</p><p>Leyó a James sin mirarlo. “Está pensando en Lily, es el momento de que hable de ella para que no me pille por sorpresa.” Se volvió hacia él.</p><p>-¿Tienes alguna duda, James?</p><p>-Sí, ¿qué pasa con Evans?</p><p>-¿Temes por ella?</p><p>-Por supuesto, fue tu amiga durante muchos años.</p><p>-Ya, pero ya viste que nos alejamos cuando mi situación se volvió comprometida. Ya nadie nos relaciona.</p><p>-¿Te alejaste de ella por eso? – compasivo.</p><p>-Sí, por no ponerla en peligro.</p><p>-Vaya… Yo pensé que seguíais juntos a escondidas – apenado.</p><p>“Vaya tela, cuando salgamos a la luz lo aceptará. Qué bien haber hablado de ello.”</p><p>-No, James, no lo estamos.</p><p>-Y si ya no está en peligro, ¿por qué va siempre acompañada por los Longbottom?</p><p>-Por si las moscas. Todavía la quiero mucho y ya os lo he dicho, cualquiera cercano a mí puede sufrir represalias. No sufras más por ella, va a tener protección también en verano.</p><p>-¿Y cómo organizaste su protección sin estar con ella?</p><p>-Muy fácil. Simplemente le pedí a Remus que la protegiera haciendo migas con los Longbottom, y posteriormente, cuando me puse en contacto con él, también a Dumbledore.</p><p>-Vaya… Ya veo que sabes cuidar bien de la gente, sin esperar nada a cambio.</p><p>-Sí, es una de mis cualidades.</p><p>“Que no de las tuyas, siempre asediando a Lily.” Se habían quedado callados, leyó a James. “Ha tragado, no cree que esté con ella.”</p><p>Miró a Sirius, que lo miraba comprendiendo, lo leyó. “Sé con total seguridad, ahora más que nunca, que estás con Lily, pero no voy a decirle una palabra a James, ya estoy más de tu parte que de la suya en todos los aspectos. Wow… Me lo está diciendo en segunda persona y ha llamado a Lily por su nombre, no por su apellido, sabe que estoy leyéndolo.” Sev le sonrió, Sirius se la devolvió satisfecho. “Cuando lo pille solo hablo de todo esto con él.”</p><p>-Tengo algo más que agradeceros por mi parte – continuó Sev - Debido precisamente a vuestro acoso soy muy famoso en todo el colegio y por eso tuve tanto tirón cuando se descubrió que estaba del lado de los buenos.</p><p>-Vaya… - dijo Sirius – Es que nos tenías a todos bien engañados.</p><p>-Nada de engañados, simplemente me juntaba con mis compañeros de año, como lo habéis hecho vosotros con Pettigrew. Si os fijabais, en clase nunca me sentaba con ellos, yo siempre en la primera fila y ellos en la última.</p><p>-Sí, eso es cierto – dijo James  -Pero también andabas con los sangre-pura mayores, en especial con Malfoy.</p><p>“Ha salido el tema Lucius. Se lo explico, Remus comprenderá mejor todavía lo que le conté ayer, y tanto James como Sirius se sentirán identificados conmigo.”</p><p>-Era pequeño y me halagaba que me hiciera caso. Él no tiene hermanos y yo tampoco, me hacía de hermano mayor.</p><p>-Claro, puedo entenderlo, yo tampoco los tengo, por eso Sirius y Remus son como hermanos para mí.</p><p>-Yo también puedo entenderlo – dijo Sirius – Tengo uno pero como si no lo tuviera. Vaya mala suerte tuviste, que te adoptara precisamente el peor de todos.</p><p>Sev le sonrió triste. “Ay, Sirius… el marido de tu prima… Si supieras cómo se la está jugando por mí, por nosotros, por todos…”</p><p>-Y a Narcissa, ¿la ves alguna vez? – le preguntó Sev.</p><p>-Tampoco.</p><p>-¿Y a tu otra prima, la que es traidora a la sangre?</p><p>-¿A Andrómeda? Tampoco. Ella se desvinculó por completo de la familia en cuanto se graduó.</p><p>“Como mamá, muchas similitudes. Qué ganas de conocerla también a ella.”</p><p>-¿No sabes nada de ella?</p><p>-No.</p><p>“Ni  siquiera sabe que tiene una sobrina, de tres años ya, pobre.”</p><p>-Me hace gracia que casi todos tenéis nombres de estrellas.</p><p>-Sí, es una tradición en mi familia.</p><p>-Adoro la Astronomía, ¿a vosotros os gusta?</p><p>-Sí, a mí también me encanta – dijo Sirius, sonriendo.</p><p>“Qué bien, algo más en común.”</p><p>-A mí no demasiado – dijo James.</p><p>“Ya he terminado con todos los temas que debía tratar, ahora a hacer migas. Voy a picar a James, a ver cómo reacciona.” Sev se recostó en la silla con las manos en los bolsillos en actitud chulesca y así habló también.</p><p>-Pero te gusta el Quidditch y a mí también. Este año os ganamos.</p><p>James sonrió y bajó la vista avergonzado.</p><p>“Voy a seguir picándolo. Ya que no voy a tomarme la revancha, voy a resarcirme un poco.”</p><p>-Sólo ganasteis a Ravenclaw, perdisteis incluso contra Hufflepuff – continuó Sev.</p><p>James seguía sin levantar la vista, Sirius y Remus reían, Sev también. “Qué bueno, sus propios amigos riéndose de él conmigo, voy a picarlo más aún.”</p><p>-Te pesa la cornamenta y te vas a caer de la escoba – agresivo y vehemente.</p><p>Remus y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas, Sev también, James no pudo evitar reír, sin levantar la vista. “Remus entiende que lo digo por Lily, Sirius también, y quizá James también lo haga.” Los leyó. “Sirius ha entendido, por supuesto. James no, qué cortito es, pobre.” Miró a Sirius, que asentía satisfecho, sin dejar de reír. “Qué bueno, me voy a llevar genial con Sirius. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?” Cuando remitieron las risas continuó:</p><p>-Bueno, voy a dejarlo por hoy, ya me he tomado mi pequeña revancha. Prepárate para otras en días sucesivos, James.</p><p>De nuevo se intensificaron las risas. “Estos Gryff son geniales, todos, incluso James está riéndose de sí mismo. Ahora sí que me va a pesar en el alma si no los veo en el espejo la próxima vez que me mire. Ya los amo, voy a decírselo.” Cuando dejaron de reír les dijo, tendiéndoles las manos a ambos:</p><p>-Hoy habéis perdido un amigo pero habéis ganado otro. Espero que el cambio haya merecido la pena.</p><p>Ellos se las tomaron. Ambos lo miraban con admiración y profunda confianza.</p><p>-Desde luego, Prince – le dijo Sirius.</p><p>-Sin duda alguna – le dijo James.</p><p>-Mis mejores amigos me llaman Sev. Me gustaría que me llamarais así.</p><p>-Lo haremos, Sev – le dijo James.</p><p>-Por supuesto – le dijo Sirius.</p><p>-¿Tenéis algo más que decirme en privado?</p><p>-No tiene por qué ser en privado, pero te lo digo ya – le dijo James – Tú también has ganado dos amigos, de los de verdad.</p><p>Sirius asentía muy seguro.</p><p>-No lo dudo. Sois maravillosos, qué pena no habernos conocido antes tal como somos.</p><p>-Tú también lo eres – le dijo Sirius.</p><p>-Culpa nuestra – le dijo James.</p><p>Les estrechó las manos. Ellos también lo hicieron.</p><p>-Antes de ponernos demasiado sentimentales, ¿os apetece combatir un rato más? – les preguntó Sev.</p><p>-Por supuesto – dijo James.</p><p>-Desde luego – dijo Sirius.</p><p>Les soltó las manos y les habló con amistoso reproche:</p><p>-Dos contra dos, y no tres y cuarto contra uno.</p><p>Todos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo. Cuando remitieron, Sev exclamó:</p><p>-¡Me pido de pareja con Sirius!</p><p>-¡Estupendo! – exclamó Sirius.</p><p>Se levantaron, salieron y combatieron. Un duelo justo contra sus acosadores durante cinco largos años. Los cuatro disfrutaron como nunca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Resultados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el almuerzo, Sev habló con Lily y Lauren de los resultados de la charla con Sirius y James, y ambas se alegraron mucho. Después propuso a Lily en privado que, si le apetecía, volvieran a sentarse juntos en el Comedor todos los Gryff de quinto año, para que pudiera mantenerlos controlados más fácilmente.</p><p>-“Cariño, has de seguir practicando Legeremancia, para poder hacerlo sin mirar a los ojos.”</p><p>-“Ayer ya lo conseguí, Sev, mientras hablaba con ellos.”</p><p>-“Estupendo. ¿A qué distancia?”</p><p>-“A unos dos pies.”</p><p>-“Entonces ve cambiándote de sitio en clases, para poder controlar a la rata y a tus dos compañeras a diario, y así ya no es necesario que os sentéis con ellos en el Comedor si no te apetece.”</p><p>-“Lo pensaremos, puede que sí lo hagamos. Remus está muy ilusionado, quizá lo hagamos por él. En especial en los días de exámenes, que tendrán menos contacto entre ellos y va a verlos poco durante el verano. ¿A ti te importaría?”</p><p>-“En absoluto. Cambiaos esta noche mismo si queréis, quedad con ellos por la tarde si los veis y bajad temprano a cenar para coger sitio para todos donde os colocáis ahora vosotros, para que tú y yo sigamos viéndonos.”</p><p>-“¿Ya no te da miedo que me enamore de Potter?”</p><p>-“He llegado a pensar durante la conversación que sería una buena pareja para ti. Es muy emocional y conoce profundamente el alma humana. Ha tenido una muy buena educación, como tú.”</p><p>-“Vaya, pues eso a mí nunca me lo ha demostrado. Sabes sacar lo mejor de la gente, Sev.”</p><p>-“Además, está genuinamente preocupado por ti, por lo que pueda pasarte por haber sido mi amiga, y apenado porque ya no estamos juntos.”</p><p>-“¿Lo has leído, o te lo ha dicho él?”</p><p>-“Ambas cosas.”</p><p>-“¿Habéis hablado de mí?”</p><p>-“Sí, de tu seguridad, un tema que a ambos nos preocupa, algo en común. Le he tranquilizado.”</p><p>-“¿Sospecha que estamos juntos?”</p><p>Sev rio.</p><p>-“No, en absoluto, es muy bobo. Pero Sirius sí que lo sabe.”</p><p>-“¿Sirius? ¿Ya los llamas por sus nombres?” – sorprendida.</p><p>-“Sí, y ellos a mí, Sev. Y también por sus apodos, nos hemos echado unas risas.”</p><p>-“Vaya, Sev, qué confianza, el primer día” – riendo, admirada.</p><p>-“Son fantásticos, los dos. Y Sirius no se irá de la lengua con James, ya está más de mi parte que de la suya en ese tema.”</p><p>-“Sí, lo creo, Black siempre celebraba los cortes que le daba, lo llamaba Cornamenta.”</p><p>-“Vaya… por eso le ha hecho tanta gracia la broma que le he hecho, le he dicho que le pesaba la cornamenta e iba a caerse de la escoba.”</p><p>-“Muy bueno, Sev…” – riendo.</p><p>-“Hablaré con Sirius del tema cuando estemos solos.”</p><p>-“Os vais a entender. Él es hombre de varias mujeres pero muy respetuoso con ellas, discreto, como tú. Le va a encantar la Magia de la Luna.”</p><p>-“Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Pienso que nos vamos a hacer muy buenos amigos.”</p><p>-“Sí, por lo que me cuentas, yo también.”</p><p>-“¿Sabes que lo he leído y está con una de tus compañeras, con Mary?”</p><p>-“Claro, ya me lo olía, pero ella no nos cuenta nada, seguramente porque él le ha pedido que no lo haga. Ya sabes, para poder ligar también con otras chicas.”</p><p>-“También va a contarle a ella que vienen a entrenar para que les ayude a mantener controlada a la rata. ¿Será de fiar si se entera de que él se los pone con otras?”</p><p>-“Ella lo conoce de sobra, Sev. Si acepta estar con él sabiendo que se lo hace con otras y le facilita las cosas no contándoselo a nadie, menos todavía va a revelar secretos que lo pongan en peligro.”</p><p>-“Claro. Cuánto que aprender todavía sobre las relaciones humanas a través de ti. A ella también le gustará conocer la Magia de la Luna cuando le llegue el momento.”</p><p>-“Y hablando de eso y de Potter. Que sepas que aunque vuelva a relacionarme con él, no te preocupes en absoluto sobre el tema. Soy mujer de un solo hombre, mientras te tenga a ti no voy a verme tentada por nadie más.”</p><p>-“Sabes que no me importaría, Lily, si encuentras a la persona adecuada.”</p><p>-“Tú vales por cien personas adecuadas. Me colmas, cada día más, en una hora te has hecho amigo de tus eternos enemigos, salvándoles la vida de paso. Eres extraordinario.”</p><p>-“Gracias, Lily. Ahora me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo. A ver lo que veo en el espejo cuando vuelva a mirarme.”</p><p>-“¿Qué tal ayer con Lauren?”</p><p>-“Ayer y hoy, nos quedamos a dormir en la Sala de Menesteres.”</p><p>-“Vaya, me alegro.”</p><p>-“Te lo contaré en la cena, ahora quiero hablar un rato en privado con ella y hacerle un poco de caso a Ariel si me da tiempo.”</p><p>-“Está bien, Sev. Hablamos en la cena.”</p><p>Sev le proyectó a Lauren:</p><p>-“Hola, preciosa, aquí estoy de nuevo. Perdona por no haber hablado contigo en el desayuno, debía ultimar los detalles de la charla con Potter y Black con Lily y Deborah.”</p><p>-“No me ha importado en absoluto, Severus. Me he dedicado a recordar y soñar. Lo de ayer y esta mañana fue fantástico, he de volver a comprobar los recuerdos para mi <em>Patronus</em>.”</p><p>-“Vaya, el mío no ha cambiado. He hecho la pantera y se ha encarado a mí, rugiendo y amenazándome con la zarpa.”</p><p>-“Wooow…”</p><p>-“Salvaje como tú, como cuando me marcaste.”</p><p>-“Desde luego. Ya me estoy poniendo caliente.”</p><p>-“Pues no te pongas porque debemos hablar de un tema serio que quizá no te siente muy bien.”</p><p>-“Dime.”</p><p>-“Black me ha confesado que lleva arrepentido desde el año pasado de aquella vez que casi muero por su culpa. ¿Lo sabías desde que los leíste?”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”</p><p>-“Porque prevalecía su lealtad hacia Potter y estaba dispuesto a seguir acosándote por no enfrentarse a él, ya lo viste cuando te rompieron el brazo. No quería que te confiaras con respecto a ellos.”</p><p>-“Jo, Lauren… pero al menos ayer podrías habérmelo dicho y no ponerte así cuando te hablé de que quería reconciliarme con ellos. O contármelo después, cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas equivocada. Me pediste que les mintiera sobre Pettigrew, lo que les habría asustado mucho, y que los amenazara con un linchamiento, cosa que no merecen en absoluto. No me los habría ganado así.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón, Severus. Primero me dejé llevar por las emociones. Recuerda que yo sufría mucho cuando te atacaban de pequeños y te hacían daño de verdad, me pudo el odio que les tenía.”</p><p>-“Puedo entenderlo.”</p><p>-“Y después, cuando me disculpé contigo, te vi tan seguro de ti mismo, que no quise seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Si te hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión con mi bronca, te lo habría contado.”</p><p>-“Pero aun así deberías haberme dicho que no les mintiera ni amenazara. He tenido que cambiar de estrategia sobre la marcha.”</p><p>-“Ya, lo siento mucho, Severus. No volverá a pasar.”</p><p>-“Está bien, todos cometemos errores. Pienso que me voy a hacer amigo inseparable de Black, tenemos muchas cosas en común.”</p><p>Él le habló de lo que había hablado con Lily sobre Black. Lauren le respondió:</p><p>-“Vaya… Pues a mí también me atrae mucho él, me lo haría con él.”</p><p>-“Háztelo, ¿quién te lo impide?”</p><p>-“Él no sabe que no soy maléfica.”</p><p>-“Se lo cuento si quieres.”</p><p>-“¿Cómo vas a contárselo, Severus?” – alarmada.</p><p>(“Lauren es inteligente pero no muy rápida de mente.”)</p><p>-“Con la prueba del <em>Patronus</em>. Ayer ya se lo conté a Remus.”</p><p>-“Jo… ¿por qué se lo contaste? Tú también me ocultas cosas a mí” – recriminatoria.</p><p>-“Lauren, no vuelvas a echarme la bronca” – paciente pero tajante – “En casa ya lo saben todos, Anthony lo divulgó y Remus me preguntó por lo que vimos el viernes por la noche en el espejo, así que algo debía decirle. Tarde o temprano todo el mundo va a enterarse de que conjuraste <em>Patronus</em> en el examen práctico de TIMO de Defensa cuando el próximo año curses el EXTASIS, todos seremos compañeros de EXTASIS.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón” – volviendo a la dulzura - “Vale, cuéntaselo y me haces de alcahuete. Me encantaría catarlo antes de vacaciones, me da que es mucho mejor amante que Jack y me pone mucho más.”</p><p>(“Bien…”)</p><p>-“¿Y dónde piensas hacértelo con él? No lo lleves a la Sala por el momento, de lo contrario la utilizará para sus ‘menesteres’.</p><p>-“Por supuesto que no. Él ya debe tener sus lugares secretos, yo también los tenía con Jack. ¿Puedo enseñarle el <em>Muffliato</em>?”</p><p>-“Ya se lo hemos enseñado Remus y yo, que te lo enseñe él.”</p><p>-“Y si nos apetece estar más cómodos lo meto en el espacio oculto de vuestro dormitorio, Jack ya me enseñó a abrirlo. Seguro que le pone mucho colarse en la casa de las mazmorras.”</p><p>(“Ya los imagino, y me pone imaginarlos, hacen pareja perfecta. Sirius es muy atractivo, mucho más que James o Jack, que sólo son guapos. Sirius es alto y esbelto, tiene unos rasgos con mucha personalidad, el pelo oscuro y la piel clara como yo y los ojos grises, preciosos y únicos, y se mueve con mucha elegancia. Todo un galán, no me extraña que tenga tanto éxito con las mujeres. En él también se nota la pureza de sangre, un montón.”)</p><p>-“Ya te digo” – incitante – “Ya me pone imaginaros allí. Me ha dicho que se arrepiente mucho de haberse peleado con el Sombrero y no haber sido Sly. Nos admira, dice que somos la mejor casa.”</p><p>-“Wow… entonces seguro que alucina haciéndoselo conmigo.”</p><p>(“Ya está caliente, y yo me estoy poniendo también, imaginándola con Jack no me pongo caliente.”)</p><p>-“Desde luego, la más bonita serpiente. Otra pareja de amantes de casas enemigas. Deja a Jack y quédate con él, él es libre y salvaje como tú, él sí que te aceptaría.”</p><p>-“Desde luego que lo es, media vida de enfrentamiento con su familia. Nos entenderíamos a la perfección, lo admiro un montón. Ya me estoy poniendo caliente sólo de pensar en él.”</p><p>-“Ya te lo he notado. Estupendo. Antes de fin de curso os pongo en contacto.”</p><p>-“Genial, y así, si me gusta cómo se lo hace y quiero seguir con él, se lo propongo a mis padres en verano y se lo cuento todo en cuanto aprenda Oclumancia. Le va fascinar mi historia, a él más que a nadie. Pienso que de mí se enamoraría y se quedaría conmigo permanentemente, aunque siguiera haciéndoselo con otras.”</p><p>-“Cierto, Lauren, sois perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero no te impliques con él demasiado hasta que lo veamos vivo en el espejo.”</p><p>-“Claro que no, Severus, lo primero es lo primero. Y ahora que lo pienso, no voy a enseñarle a Jack el Espacio de Hechicería Olvidada ni a vincularme con él hasta que me decida por él o por Black. Tres hombres para mí ya serían demasiado.”</p><p>-“Estupendo, Lauren, no sabes cómo me alegro” – triunfal.</p><p>-“Me has abierto los ojos, Severus.”</p><p>-“Claro que sí. Y ya ves qué fácil lo tenías, a la vuelta de la esquina, un compañero de tu año, con el que te quedan todavía dos años por delante de colegio para conoceros bien.”</p><p>-“Desde luego.”</p><p>-“Voy a dejarte, ya están con el postre y quiero charlar un ratito con Ariel.”</p><p>-“Genial, así hablo con Lily, tengo muchas cosas que contarle.”</p><p>-“De ayer y esta mañana, ¿no?”</p><p>-“Claro, y lo de Black. Secretos de chicas.”</p><p>-“Reserva algo para que le cuente yo también.”</p><p>-“Vale, las charlas y lo del espejo lo dejamos para la cena, si quieres se lo cuentas tú, y si no, lo hacemos entre los dos. Ahora poco tiempo voy a tener y la tarde pienso pasarla estudiando, ahora que ya sé que voy a recordar todo lo que empolle. Me queda una semana para ponerme al día con la teoría, llevo muy floja la de tercero y parte de cuarto, cuando me dedicaba a otros quehaceres.”</p><p>-“Ya. Suerte que ahora te va a llegar con leer.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, gracias al ritual de la cueva.”</p><p>-“Hasta la noche, preciosa.”</p><p>Sev le habló a Ariel:</p><p>-¿Está rico el postre?</p><p>-Está muy bueno, Sev. ¿Quieres probar una cucharada?</p><p>-Vale, dame – Ariel le dio - Buf… no me gusta nada el dulce. Voy a beber mi té con leche para quitarme el sabor.</p><p>-Claro, Sev. Bébelo.</p><p>Bebió.</p><p>-Mucho mejor. ¿Ya has terminado ‘Los viajes de Gulliver’?</p><p>-No, porque esta semana estoy estudiando más para los exámenes. Quiero sacar Extraordinario en todo.</p><p>-Muy bien hecho. Avísame cuando vayas a sacar otro libro de la Biblioteca para que te recomiende unos cuantos.</p><p>-¿No decías que nunca habías leído novelas?</p><p>-No, pero me informo y sé de un autor que te va a gustar un montón. ¿Conoces a Julio Verne?</p><p>-Me suena, pero no he leído nada suyo.</p><p>-Pues tiene un montón de libros de viajes, muy apropiados para tu edad, no como ‘Oliver Twist’.</p><p>-Vale, pues leeré de ésos.</p><p>-Sacas los que haya en la Biblioteca y los lees este verano en casa de Jack.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>-Yo también leeré alguno y así lo comentamos, no voy a terminar ‘Oliver Twist’, no me gusta.</p><p>-Ya, lo entiendo, es muy duro. ¿Quieres que te saque alguno de ésos que dices?</p><p>-No es necesario. Tengo dos libros que me ha dejado una amiga, sobre un camino sagrado que tenían los celtas, el ‘Camino de las Estrellas’.</p><p>-Vaya… qué interesante.</p><p>-Está en España. Lo haremos todos juntos cuando acabe la guerra, a lo <em>muggle</em>.</p><p>-Genial. ¿Me los dejarás para leerlos cuando los acabes?</p><p>-Si no he de devolvérselos a mi amiga, sí. De lo contrario, los compro en verano y te los regalo. Uno es de Diagon y el otro de una librería <em>muggle</em> de Londres, así también se los dejas a Jack para que los lea.</p><p>-Estupendo. Pero, ¿tendrás dinero?</p><p>-Claro que sí. Voy a trabajar en San Mungo, y la mamá de Lily está vendiendo mis joyas. Esta tarde convocaré más para enviárselas.</p><p>-Claro, Sev. Convoca un montón, yo te doy ideas.</p><p>-Pero primero voy a echarme la siesta. ¿Te apetece venir a mi cuarto a estudiar?</p><p>-Claro, ya sabes que siempre me apetece.</p><p>-Pues te espero después de almorzar.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>Sev se echó una siesta de un par de horas después de almorzar y luego convocó joyas con las ideas de Ariel y algunas más que tenía él, nueve en total. “Mi número.” Escribió la carta al dictado todavía en su dormitorio y las envolvió cuidadosamente con pergamino de envolver que le había dejado Jack.</p><p>En la carta le pidió a Violet que les hiciera fotografías para poder enseñárselas a Lily, como ya había hecho con las otras que le envió, pero no le dijo que era por eso, si no para que le quedara el recuerdo de sus obras de arte, pues en el fondo le daba mucha pena tener que desprenderse de ellas.</p><p>“Para eso la música es mejor. Una canción es algo intangible, de lo que puedes seguir disfrutando para siempre y cualquiera puede escucharla o tocarla, mientras que las artes plásticas, la pintura, la escultura o la orfebrería como lo que yo hago, sólo puedes disfrutarlo si lo posees o en los museos.”</p><p>También le dijo que no le enviara el dinero, que ya se lo daría cuando se vieran en verano, y le preguntó por su madre, pues ésta no había vuelto a escribirle desde aquella carta sobre Riddle, y él prefería no hacerlo, teniendo que explicar las cosas a medias y dejándola intranquila. Preparó todo para enviarlo, lo haría de noche, poco antes del toque, para que le llegara a Violet por la mañana antes de irse a trabajar.</p><p>Después bajó a la Sala Común a practicar Transformaciones. Valerie y Andrew no estaban, estaban aprediendo Oclumancia con Jack, pero sí estaban Deborah, Paul, George y Angie, su novia. Deborah estaba en su lugar de siempre, a su derecha de frente a la cristalera, frente a ella Paul, George y Angie al lado de ellos, sus dos sitios estaban libres. Le propuso a Ariel que se quedara con ellos y el chico quiso.</p><p>Comenzó a practicar. Convocaba cualquier objeto conocido y después lo transformaba con facilidad en muchos otros. (“No lo había practicado desde que Albus nos pasó su talento, y ahora me sale todo a la primera. Ya voy a obtener también ese Extraordinario en Transformaciones, y Lily también lo hará.</p><p>Tengo que llevar a Lauren a un árbol sagrado antes del examen, mañana se publicará el calendario, y quizá también a Anthony. A él puede que lo lleve al abeto, cuando vayamos con Deborah, Valerie, Andrew y Paul, en cuanto Valerie y Andrew aprendan Oclumancia. Quizá hoy mismo ya lo consigan. En ese caso, esta misma semana.</p><p>Nos llevaría menos tiempo llevarlos a la Sala de Menesteres, pero no quiero que conozcan todavía el Espacio de Hechicería Olvidada, es muy tentador acudir a él, y quiero reservármelo para Lauren y mis otros amores. La próxima vez que quede con Deborah la llevaré allí, con las camas buenas, hay dormitorios de sobra, para no repetir en alguno de los que he estado con Lauren.</p><p>Ya está bien de esto, lo tengo dominado, y ayer también terminé todos los deberes de la semana. La teoría la llevo al día, de algunas asignaturas ya leí los libros completos y los de cursos anteriores también los domino, pues en su día lo estudié todo. Voy a leer los temas que me quedan de esta semana, Runas, Encantamientos, Aritmancia y Herbología.”)</p><p>Subió al dormitorio por los cuatro libros y cogió también el del horóscopo celta, el de ciencia <em>muggle</em> y el diccionario. Cuando los dejó sobre la mesa, Ariel le dijo sorprendido, riendo:</p><p>-¿Vas a estudiar todo eso a la vez, Sev?</p><p>-Voy a leer los temas que nos tocan esta semana, es lo único que me queda por estudiar. Así ya quedo libre hasta los exámenes.</p><p>-¿Te basta con leer para aprenderlos?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Eres el mejor, Sev.</p><p>(“Ya, ya… si no fuera por el ritual de la cueva… Creo que también voy a sacar Extraordinario en todo.”) Le llevó algo más de una hora leer los cuatro temas. (“Listo. Ahora sólo me quedará hacer los deberes de las asignaturas en las que tenemos dos clases semanales. El resto del tiempo, todo para mí. La práctica siempre la dominé en todo excepto Transformaciones, soy un mago excelente.”)</p><p>Eran poco más de las seis, tomó el libro del horóscopo celta y buscó el de Remus.</p><p>(“Del uno al diez de marzo. El sauce llorón, árbol de ribera. Característica principal, la melancolía. Pues sí, pobre. Símbolo del pensamiento constructivo y la magia, wow… qué bueno. Las características, bello pero melancólico, toda la razón, es una bellísima persona por dentro y por fuera, pero se regodea en la tristeza, qué bien que yo le hago reír, y también Cecile es muy alegre.</p><p>Atractivo, a su manera, lo es. Muy empático, por supuesto, es su mayor rasgo. Ama las cosas bellas y de buen gusto, rasgo en común conmigo. Ama viajar, hará el Camino con nosotros, por supuesto. Sensible y soñador sin descanso, desde luego. Caprichoso, mentira, en absoluto. Honesto, el que más. Puede ser influenciado pero es difícil para convivir, lo primero es cierto, lo segundo no lo creo en absoluto.</p><p>Exigente, tampoco, quizá sólo consigo mismo. Con buena intuición, desde luego, la mejor. Sufre en el amor pero a veces encuentra sustento en su pareja, en el clavo, sufría porque pensaba que nunca tendría pareja hasta que encontró a Cecile, que es su sustento.</p><p>Algunas veces le gusta mentir, no creo que le guste, pero sabe mentir, ya te digo que sabe, es un mentiroso excepcional, pienso que sí le ha cogido el gusto. Es bastante amigable, es muy, muy amigable. Puede anticipar las cosas que van a pasar, ahí está, la clarividencia, él ya la poseía, es su deseo el que se va a cumplir, maravilloso. Es hogareño, lo creo. Le acierta casi todo.</p><p>A ver el de Sirius.”) Lo buscó. (“Del veinticuatro de octubre al once de noviembre. El nogal, un árbol de frutos comestibles, que abundan en el Bosque, le buscaré uno antiguo para realizar el ritual con él. Su característica principal es la pasión, ¡toma ya!, me encanta, cómo la va a gozar Lauren. A las nueces se les atribuyen poderes afrodisíacos. Bien…</p><p>A ver el resto. Persona extraña y llena de contrastes, cierto, mezcla de rasgos Sly y Gryff. A menudo egoísta, cierto también, no le importa en absoluto su familia y hace bien, en él es una virtud. Agresivo, eso le gustará a Lauren. De ambición sin límites, ¡bueno!, ¡Sly hasta la médula!, ya te digo que debió pelearse con el Sombrero, también tendrá madera de comandante. Nada flexible, eso no lo creo.</p><p>Noble, estupendo, sí creo que lo es. De horizontes amplios, rasgo Sly, ambicioso. De reacciones inesperadas, espontáneo, interesante, habrá que conocerlo y vigilarlo. Es una pareja difícil y poco común, desde luego, si por él fuera, no sería pareja nunca, a ver si Lauren consigue engancharlo y si no chocan demasiado. Muy celoso, buf… no puede exigir algo que él no dé, eso deberá cambiarlo. Apasionado, ¡bien! No se compromete, su mayor rasgo.</p><p>Fiel o inconstante, su sexualidad puede ser tanto formidable como apática. Bien, cuando esté apático seré yo quien le sirva a Lauren, en eso no competirá conmigo, yo estoy eternamente insatisfecho. De reacciones amorosas y tiernas, ¡qué bueno!, agresivo y tierno a un tiempo, el amante Sly ideal, es perfecto para Lauren.</p><p>No siempre agrada pero se le admira, yo pienso que agrada y se le admira, ambas cosas. Es tímido pero orgulloso, ésas no le aciertan. Impulsivo, se deja llevar por su instinto, por eso es hombre de varias mujeres. Irascible, no lo parece en absoluto. De humor sarcástico, desde luego, le ha encantado cómo me he reído de James, en eso también coincidimos.</p><p>Puede padecer problemas musculares y siempre le vendría bien algo de relajación. Con ingenio estratégico, otro rasgo Sly, le falta potenciarlo, hay que animarlo a ello, ahora con Remus y conmigo aprenderá. Implacable, me gusta, no se arredra, hace lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos, como separarse de su familia. Con excelentes dotes de mando, un magnífico comandante también, mucho mejor que James. Muy polifacético, podría tener éxito como directivo, militar o político. Lo creo, lo creo.</p><p>Pues le acierta casi todo, estos celtas eran unos fenómenos. A ver James.)” Buscó. (“Entre el veintidós y el treintaiuno de marzo. El Avellano, otro árbol de frutos comestibles, los preferidos de Lily, vaya, vaya… También abunda en el Bosque y crece junto a los nogales en el claro donde entrenábamos con La Guardia, pero los avellanos no son muy longevos. No importa, algún día los llevaré a los dos allí, ellos ya lo conocen, van de correría.</p><p>Su característica principal es lo extraordinario, y en efecto lo es, lo tiene todo, es el partido perfecto, apellido, dinero, buena educación, talento, físico, un as del deporte, valiente, generoso, sólo le falta ser menos bobo. Ya espabilará.”) Rio. (“El avellano es emblema de las ciencias, interesante.</p><p>A ver las demás. Persona encantadora, lo es. No pide nada, eso no es cierto, a Lily lleva agobiándola cinco años. Muy comprensivo, lo es. Sabe cómo impresionar a la gente, cierto. Seguro, lo es, aunque hoy conmigo no lo haya demostrado porque se sentía muy por debajo de mí.</p><p>De mente abierta, cierto, ha cambiado su opinión sobre mí en cuanto me ha oído decir que los estatus de sangre no tienen importancia. Optimista, desde luego. Activo en la lucha de causas sociales, por supuesto, guerrero contra Voldemort. Popular, también, mucho, cuando deje de obsesionarse con Lily va a tener novias a montones, le voy a hacer un gran favor cuando salgamos a la luz.</p><p>Temperamental, un rasgo en común conmigo. Amante caprichoso, desde luego, obsesionado con alguien que no lo quiere. Sensual y excesivamente apasionado, rasgo en común con Sirius, pero defecto en lugar de virtud, en especial si lo enfoca a un objetivo que no puede alcanzar.</p><p>Bello, lo es. Sensible, también. Honesto, desde luego. Compañero tolerante, en el clavo, aceptó la licantropía de Remus y a alguien de familia maléfica como Sirius en cuanto los conoció. Con un sentido de la justicia muy preciso, eso no había empezado a demostrarlo hasta hoy.”)</p><p>Se puso con el libro de ciencia <em>muggle</em> y su diccionario, aprendió unas cuantas cosas nuevas y descubrió que le interesaban mucho las ciencias, en su totalidad.</p><p>(“Yo también estudiaré una carrera <em>muggle</em> de ésas, cuando acabemos con Voldemort y Ariel tenga edad suficiente, que me sustituya durante unos años como profesor de Duelo. O quizá ni siquiera eso sea necesario, como será una optativa a partir de tercer año, quizá me queden todas las tardes o las mañanas libres y pueda dedicar la otra mitad del día a acudir a la universidad. Qué suerte ser brujo y poder Aparecerme o usar la Red Flu, trasladarme desde Escocia a Londres en segundos.”)</p><p>En la cena todos los Gryff de quinto año se sentaron juntos y hablaron entre los tres, Lauren, Lily y Sev, de la estupenda tarde que habían pasado el día anterior. No le contaron la bronca que habían tenido. A Lily le dio mucha envidia pero no lo demostró.</p><p>El rato que les sobró Sev las dejó hablar entre ellas, y le dio tiempo a Lily para que leyera a sus compañeros, y se lo dedicó a Deborah. No se vincularon, continuaron practicando Proyección, le contó brevemente lo relativo a Sirius y James. Ella se mostró muy satisfecha del resultado y orgullosa de que hubiera conseguido crear esa confianza con sus enemigos en apenas una hora.</p><p>Cuando estaban terminando el postre, Lily le dio el ‘Todo en orden’ con respecto a Pettigrew y a sus dos compañeras, Sirius todavía no le había contado nada a su amante.</p><p>-“Vaya, Lily, ahora pareces Lauren.”</p><p>-“Ahora me toca a mí después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo ella por nosotros y el que estás haciendo tú.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Transgresión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev propuso a su familia que lo acompañaran a tocar el piano tras la cena. Se apuntaron Deborah, Valerie, Andrew y Jack. “Qué bien, Jack está volviendo a conectar conmigo a través de Valerie y Andrew, estupendo.” Deborah, además, le propuso:</p><p>-“¿Avisamos también a Paul?”</p><p>-“Claro que sí, Deborah. Ya lo aviso yo al pasar, se sienta en nuestro lado de la mesa.”</p><p>Se levantaron y Sev avisó a Paul, que se levantó de inmediato, pues tampoco tomaba postre pero esperaba a que acabaran los de su grupo de séptimo año.</p><p>Fueron hasta casa. (“Qué pena que Paul va a graduarse ya. He de proponerle a Deborah que esté con él si le apetece, ya no me parece bien todo aquello que le dije de que no quería que nadie más la tocara mientras me esperaba. Se lo digo hoy mismo, voy a proponerle que duerma conmigo, sólo dormir.”)</p><p>Sev subió a su dormitorio por su libreta y boli <em>muggles</em> y el paquete para Violet. Cuando bajó, todos lo esperaban.</p><p>-A la Sala de Menesteres, al Aula de Piano, por el pasadizo.</p><p>Fueron hasta allí. Antes de salir del pasadizo, Sev consultó el Mapa para que nadie los pillara entrando a la Sala. Había vía libre, así que fueron hasta la puerta, demandaron todos a la vez y entraron. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Valerie le dijo:</p><p>-Antes de nada, cuéntanos cómo has hecho para que tus acosadores sean ahora tus amigos. Eres increíble. ¡Irresistible!</p><p>Todos rieron, Andrew con muchas ganas. (“Andrew está encantado de que le guste a Valerie, va a dejarla estar conmigo, ya lo tienen hablado. Hablaré con Deborah también de eso esta noche, quizá sepa algo.”)</p><p>-Dame un abrazo, Valerie.</p><p>Se lo dieron, largo, largo. (“Sólo nos habíamos abrazado aquel día de los cien abrazos. Qué ganas teníamos los dos de hacerlo.”) Había sillas para todos, convocadas dos noches antes por Paul, y los demás ya habían tomado asiento, dejando dos juntas para ellos. Se sentaron también. Valerie lo tomó de la mano y así se mantuvieron mientras Sev les explicaba parte de su charla con Potter y Black. Cuando les contó que Black se arrepentía de no ser Sly, Paul exclamó:</p><p>-¡Que forme parte de los verde-plata!</p><p>-Estaría bien, pero sospecho que a Potter no le atraería tanto la idea, y querrán estar juntos, es mejor que formen un comando en torno a ellos. Además, dudo que tengan tanto talante para los maleficios como nosotros, son muy emocionales, los dos.</p><p>-Yo también soy emocional y me muero de ganas de lanzar maleficios – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Pero tú eres Sly.</p><p>-Pero Black pudo serlo.</p><p>-Sí, tiene ciertos rasgos Sly, pero lleva cinco años con los Gryff, predomina esa personalidad.</p><p>-Y no tiene novia, ¿verdad?</p><p>Todos se carcajearon. (“Buf… Valerie ya está lanzada, le gusta Sirius también, ya lo quiere para ella. Y ahora que Andrew la deja no se corta un pelo, va a ser un auténtico torbellino.”)</p><p>-¿Cuántos necesitas, Valerie? – le preguntó Sev.</p><p>-Todos los que se me pongan a tiro. Me queda un año de colegio, hay que aprovecharlo, vivir a tope, luego viene la guerra.</p><p>Todos se carcajearon de nuevo. (“Su rasgo del horóscopo, vivir la vida.”)</p><p>-Andrew, ¿me dejas que le dé un beso? – le preguntó Sev.</p><p>-Yo no tengo que darte permiso, si ella quiere hacerlo, adelante – respondió Andrew.</p><p>-Dame un beso, Valerie.</p><p>-Vale, pero uno de verdad – dijo Valerie, vehemente.</p><p>-Claro que sí, lo que quieras.</p><p>Se dieron un beso de los buenos ante los otros cuatro, que a los treinta segundos comenzaron a reír, pero ellos no se separaron hasta dos minutos después. (“Esto que está ocurriendo sólo es posible entre Slys, otra manera de saltarnos las normas, las convenciones, Valerie y Andrew todavía no conocen la Magia de la Luna. Y otro de los rasgos de Valerie, le encanta ser el centro de atención. Y ya me ha puesto caliente…”) Se separó.</p><p>-¡Cómo besas, Prince! - exclamó ella -¡Ahora entiendo que Deborah esté colada por ti! ¡Me has puesto caliente! ¿Cuándo vas a hacértelo conmigo?</p><p>Todos se carcajearon.</p><p>-Estoy muy ocupado, Valerie, pero te prometo que estaremos antes de que acabe el curso. No esperes gran cosa, todavía no me he estrenado y me estoy reservando para Lily.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno… ¿qué importa eso? Deborah me ha contado que eres todo un artista.</p><p>Todos se carcajearon otra vez. (“Qué vergüenza, por suerte estoy con gente con la que tengo confianza. Jack debe estar alucinando, que aprenda.”)</p><p>-Para ya, Valerie, me duele la barriga de tanto reír.</p><p>-Eso es muy bueno… - enfática - Hay que reír todo lo que puedas, y llorar… y emocionarse… eso es vivir...</p><p>-Qué sabia eres, Valerie. Cuánto estoy aprendiendo de ti.</p><p>Ella le estrechó la mano. Él también a ella.</p><p>-Y yo de ti, Prince – con profundo sentimiento - Eres maravilloso.</p><p>Ella le acarició el rostro, retirándole los mechones, muy dulcemente, mirándolo a los ojos con mucha ternura. (“Lauren me dijo ayer que conoce mi historia, está curándome.”)</p><p>-Gracias, Valerie, tú también lo eres.</p><p>Pasaron así un par de minutos, los demás guardaban silencio. (“Todos saben, ya estoy a punto de llorar. Me huelo que todo esto ya lo tenían planeado, lo han hablado en la Sala de casa mientras yo subía al dormitorio.”)</p><p>-Llora, Prince… – le dijo ella bajito – Yo te abrazo.</p><p>Sev lloró y Valerie lo abrazó, se aferraron el uno al otro. Pasaron así cinco minutos hasta que se calmó. Nadie habló en todo ese tiempo. Cuando Valerie se desprendió de él, fue ella misma quien le limpió el rostro de lágrimas, acariciándolo y besándoselo. Cuando se separó la miró, ella también había llorado. Miró a los demás, todos lo habían hecho, y estaban tomados de las manos.</p><p>-Jo… os he hecho llorar a todos.</p><p>Valerie volvió acariciarlo y le habló, volviéndole el rostro hacia ella, para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.</p><p>-Eso es muy bueno, Prince… – muy dulcemente - Reír y llorar juntos. La alegría se multiplica y la pena se divide, se hace más llevadera. Nos queda mucho por llorar, toda una guerra por delante, no debemos estar solos para hacerlo.</p><p>(“Vaya… Y quizá ella, hasta ahora, sólo ha tenido a Andrew, y necesita mucha más gente, para mostrarse como es sin cargar con ese peso a una sola persona.”)</p><p>-¿Me conseguirás también una cita con Black antes de fin de curso? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>Volvieron a reír, con ganas. (“Cómo le ha quitado hierro al asunto, es maravillosa.”)</p><p>-Por supuesto, Valerie.</p><p>-Por si tú tienes la agenda demasiado apretada.</p><p>Otra vez se carcajearon.</p><p>-Eres la bomba, Valerie. Te adoro, dame otro beso.</p><p>Volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue más corto y nadie rio. Fue ella quien se separó y dijo:</p><p>-Lo dejamos ya, que me vicio y no me aguanto las ganas – y a Andrew – Esta noche las vas a pagar, Andrew, Prince me ha puesto caliente y vas a llevarte tú el premio.</p><p>Volvieron a reír, un montón. (“Cómo me gusta mi casa, esto sería imposible en cualquier otra, no respetamos nada.”)</p><p>-¿Tú te has puesto caliente, Prince? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>Volvieron a reír. (“Buf… qué vergüenza. Antes sí que me he puesto, pero ahora no, después de llorar, y si le digo que no, se va a ofender.”)</p><p>-¿Tú qué crees, Valerie?</p><p>-Que sí. ¿Me dejas comprobarlo?</p><p>Volvieron a reír, mucho. (“Buah… ya se está pasando de la raya. Esto ya no me gusta.”)</p><p>-Era broma, era broma, no voy a acosarte, pero me preocupa que te hayas puesto caliente y no te lo hagas con nadie hoy – continuó Valerie.</p><p>(“Vale… era por eso, para no dejarme con las ganas, me lo ha dicho así para hacernos reír un poco más. Voy a librarla de la carga, que se lo haga con Andrew, a mí hoy no me apetece, lo he hecho dos veces esta mañana con Lauren.”)</p><p>-No te preocupes, Valerie. Estoy agotado, he de reservar energía. Mañana tengo tres horas de Giratiempo con el viejo.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>(“Comprensiva, no apenada ni decepcionada. Lo que me decía Lauren ayer, viven para cuidar de mí, para que no me falte de nada, a mi entera disposición. Todo lo que se me antoje, protección, compañía, alimento, cariño, sexo, lo que sea. ¿Podré pagárselo algún día? Sí, evitando más lágrimas, manteniéndolos vivos a toda costa. Ya estoy a punto de llorar otra vez.”)</p><p>-Dormiré con Deborah, si le apetece – y a ella - ¿Te apetece, Deborah?</p><p>-Por supuesto, Prince – respondió Deborah.</p><p>(“De inmediato, a pesar de saber que no voy a hacérmelo con ella.”)</p><p>-Muy bien, me quedo más tranquila – le dijo Valerie - Duerme con nosotras siempre que te apetezca estar acompañado, aunque no quieras hacer nada más, déjate querer.</p><p>(“Lo dicho, lo que quiera.”)</p><p>-De acuerdo, Valerie. Esta semana duermo contigo sin falta.</p><p>-¡Qué bien! Anda, sigue contándonos.</p><p>Les contó todo lo que Black le había relatado sobre la relación con su familia. Concluyó:</p><p>-Lo admiro mucho, mucho. Lo que ha debido soportar todos estos años.</p><p>-Ya te digo – dijo Andrew.</p><p>-Nos lo tienes que presentar, Prince – dijo Paul.</p><p>-Por supuesto, lo haré en el próximo entrenamiento que venga. Os aviso y lo esperamos todos en la puerta, vais a hacer que se sienta orgulloso de que los Sly le hagan caso.</p><p>-Buaaah… cada vez estoy más caliente – exclamó Valerie – Si le doy un morreo allí mismo no vas a ponerte celoso, ¿verdad, Prince?</p><p>Rieron. (“Ya vuelve a hacer de las suyas, aprovechando la mínima ocasión. En realidad no es así, lo hace para hacernos reír. Y a Andrew ya ni siquiera le pregunta. Voy a seguirle el juego.”)</p><p>-Claro que no, Valerie.</p><p>-Ya no es necesario que me arregles la cita, la arreglo yo sola.</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-Está bien.</p><p>-Lo malo es que va a pillarnos en los exámenes.</p><p>-Ya.</p><p>-No importa. Si viene el sábado, ese mismo día me lo tiro.</p><p>Se carcajearon. (“Irreverencia total, cómo me gusta ser Sly. Esto sería imposible en cualquier otra casa.”)</p><p>-Ya sabes, Andrew, el sábado que viene te va a tocar pasar hambre – continuó Valerie.</p><p>Volvieron a reír. (“Pobre Andrew, todo a su costa, conmigo no se mete.”)</p><p>-No importa, te dejaré bien servida el viernes para que no te emociones demasiado con Black – respondió Andrew.</p><p>Rieron de nuevo. (“Andrew sabe cómo responderle, él sí que sabe seguirle el juego. He de aprender, es muy divertido. A ver qué le responde ella.”)</p><p>-Eso es lo que tú pretendes, pero me va alucinar igualmente. En la variedad está el gusto, ¿verdad, Prince?</p><p>Rieron otra vez. (“No se me ocurre qué decirle gracioso. Ah, ya sé.”)</p><p>-Si te dejo bien servida yo, se te quitan las ganas de Black – dijo Sev - Te destrozo.</p><p>Estallaron en carcajadas todavía mayores.</p><p>-Haremos la prueba el viernes, Prince – y a Andrew – Ya sabes, Andrew, a pasar hambre dos días.</p><p>Rieron otra vez. (“No se le acaban las ideas, es muy buena.”) Cuando remitieron las risas, Valerie le dijo:</p><p>-Sigue, sigue.</p><p>Sev les contó cómo les había advertido a Black y Potter sobre Pettigrew y la estrategia a seguir, sin hablarles de la clarividencia.</p><p>-Vaya… - le dijo Jack – Nos has puesto en riesgo a todos por ellos.</p><p>(“Es la primera vez que ha abierto la boca y ha sido para reprocharme algo. Valerie y Andrew tampoco saben lo del espejo y no dicen nada, entienden que necesitaba reconciliarme con mis enemigos.”) Habló Paul, duro y tajante:</p><p>-Lo ha hecho muy bien. Los Gryff que leen van a tenerlos controlados. Ellos merecen tanto como nosotros prepararse para la guerra, ya has oído lo arrepentidos que están y lo buenos guerreros que son. Prince sabe lo que hace, no como tú. Hace una semana casi lo matan por tu culpa, se salvó gracias al Mapa de sus enemigos. Se lo debía, acaba de explicárnoslo todo.</p><p>(“¡Toma corte! Ya ni siquiera es necesario que sea yo quien lo ponga en su sitio, incluso de esa carga me libran. Jack no responde. Avergonzado.”)</p><p>-¿Te ha quedado claro? – le preguntó Paul, en el mismo tono.</p><p>-Sí, sí – respondió Jack.</p><p>-Pues aprende a pensar las cosas antes de hablar – y amablemente - Sigue, Prince, por favor.</p><p>De que eran animagos no les contó nada, pero sí les habló de los <em>Patronus</em>.</p><p>-¿Puedes hacer tres <em>Patronus</em> distintos? – preguntó Valerie, muy emocionada.</p><p>-Sí. Además, son gemelos de los de tres personas.</p><p>-¿Qué dices? – con descomunal asombro.</p><p>-Lo que oyes, y no sólo eso, si los hacemos a la vez, juegan.</p><p>-Buaaah… ¿Uno de ellos es con Deborah?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Hacedlos, por favor… quiero verlo.</p><p>-Aquí no hay mucho espacio.</p><p>-Apartamos las sillas.</p><p>-Claro, apartamos las sillas – dijo Andrew.</p><p>(“Siempre dispuesto a darle gusto a Valerie.”)</p><p>Apartaron las sillas a un lado del piano y los hicieron en el espacio tras el mismo. Las lobas jugaron.</p><p>-Oh… qué lindos… ¿Por qué el tuyo y el mío no son gemelos, Andrew? Yo quiero… - muy apenada.</p><p>-No sufras, Valerie – le dijo Andrew, dulce y paciente – Quizá cuando te líes con Prince tenga un cuarto contigo, gemelo del tuyo.</p><p>-Claro… puede que sí… – ilusionada.</p><p>(“Cómo cambia de estado de ánimo en un periquete, y Andrew sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo. Son pareja perfecta, ojalá él nunca la deje.”)</p><p>-¿Quieres enseñarnos el tuyo, Valerie? – le preguntó Sev.</p><p>-No, que no quiero que lo veas, para que cuando te salga el gemelo del mío te lleves la sorpresa, te va a encantar – muy ilusionada.</p><p>Sev luchó por no reír. (“Ya está segura de que me va a salir, Andrew la ha convencido.”)</p><p>-Vale, entonces pongamos las sillas otra vez.</p><p>Lo hicieron y volvieron a sentarse. Sev les contó cómo había hablado sobre Lily con Potter y que Black sí que se había percatado de que estaba con ella y no iba a soltar prenda.</p><p>-Buaaah… has debido pasarlo en grande - dijo Valerie, admirada – Cada vez me pone más. No me hables más de él, que estamos junto a la casa Gryff. Ataco a la Dama Gorda y me cuelo.</p><p>Todos a carcajada limpia de nuevo.</p><p>-Te lo digo en serio, no aguanto una semana. Mañana hablo con él en el Comedor.</p><p>De nuevo rieron. (“Hay que pararle los pies, ésta es capaz de hacerlo después de las alas que le estamos dando.”)</p><p>-Mejor que no, Valerie, y tampoco le des un morreo delante de todos – le dijo Sev - Es muy discreto para llevar sus relaciones porque anda con varias chicas a un tiempo y ni siquiera se lo cuenta a sus amigos. Saben que es mujeriego, pero no con quién se lo hace.</p><p>-Claro, tienes razón. Pues me gusta más todavía.</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-Deja que sea yo quien os ponga en contacto, hay tiempo de aquí a final de curso.</p><p>-Claro, Prince, lo que tú digas. Termina, anda.</p><p>Les habló de los Patronus de ambos, para que comprendieran las bromas que le había hecho a Potter, que les contó al pie de la letra, como chistes. Todos se carcajearon con ganas.</p><p>-¿Y Black, cómo ha reaccionado? – preguntó Valerie.</p><p>(“Está que no se tiene con Sirius.”)</p><p>-Como vosotros, a carcajada limpia, mirándome y asintiendo satisfecho.</p><p>-Buaaah… qué bueno… - exclamó Valerie - Cómo me pone.</p><p>-Luego hemos combatido juntos, dos contra dos.</p><p>-Ya, ya os he visto, tú de pareja con Black, disfrutando a tope.</p><p>-Me lo he pedido yo, ir con él.</p><p>-Desde luego, hoy habéis creado mucha afinidad. Estoy segura de que te adora.</p><p>-Y yo a él.</p><p>-Un amigo para siempre. Ése ya no te falla, y mantendrá a Potter en su sitio cuando puedas salir a la luz con Lily.</p><p>-Sí, eso creo. Además, el propio Potter me ha dicho, justo después de reírnos de él, que me había ganado dos amigos de verdad, y me da que Potter da más importancia a la amistad que a las relaciones con mujeres. No se sentirá traicionado cuando me descubra con Lily, lo entenderá. Nos ha visto juntos desde pequeños, ella nunca le ha dado esperanzas y ya os he contado que se ha apenado cuando le he dicho que no estábamos juntos a escondidas.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo.</p><p>Les contó además cómo Potter lo había valorado comparando su personalidad con las cualidades de las tres casas a las que no pertenecía.</p><p>-Vaya… pues no es tan bobo – dijo Valerie - Te ha definido a la perfección, te admira profundamente. Lo has hecho perfecto. Te doy otro beso, pero en la mejilla, que si no, me acelero.</p><p>Ella lo tomó por una mejilla y le besó la otra.</p><p>-Te adoro, Valerie.</p><p>-Y yo a ti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tocado por las musas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev miró su reloj.</p><p>-Buf… son las nueve y media, nos queda media hora para el toque.</p><p>-Bah, ¿qué importa el toque? – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Nada, el toque no importa nada, pero yo he de dormir, chicos. Al final hemos venido hasta aquí para hacer algo que podríamos haber hecho en la Sala de casa.</p><p>-Bueno, pero nos puedes tocar la canción, aunque sea un par de veces, nos da tiempo – le dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Sí, claro, os la toco, pero antes quería preguntaros algo a vosotros dos, Valerie y Andrew, ¿qué tal lleváis la Oclumancia?</p><p>-Perfecto, Prince – respondió Andrew – Cien por cien, ambos. Ya hemos comenzado con la Legeremancia esta tarde.</p><p>-Wow… maravilloso. Deborah, pásale a Valerie esta misma noche los apuntes de la Magia de la Luna.</p><p>-¿Me los devuelves cuando lleguemos a casa, Paul? – preguntó Deborah.</p><p>-Por supuesto – respondió Paul.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso de la Magia de la Luna? – preguntó Valerie.</p><p>-Deborah y Paul, contádselo vosotros – dijo Sev.</p><p>Lo hicieron, brevemente.</p><p>-Vaya… - dijo Valerie, muy asombrada – Es lo que ya estamos haciendo.</p><p>-Por supuesto, con el mérito de que a Andrew y a ti os ha salido espontáneamente porque tenéis una relación muy sana. Es ideal para vosotros.</p><p>(“Que Jack tome nota. Va a quedarse sin Lauren.”)</p><p>-Para que veas, Valerie – le dijo Andrew – No vas a estar con nadie mejor que conmigo.</p><p>-Desde luego – dijo Sev – Yo también lo creo.</p><p>-Pero puedo hacérmelo con otros, ¿no, Andrew? – preguntó Valerie, ansiosa - ¿No te echas atrás? Por lo menos con Prince…</p><p>(“Qué mona, ya ha olvidado a Sirius. Ha sido todo para hacernos reír.”)</p><p>-Que no, Valerie, con quien quieras… – dijo Andrew, paciente – Y más todavía después de haber oído esto.</p><p>-No te haré pasar hambre, cariño.</p><p>-Ya sé que no, ya lo hemos hablado.</p><p>-Leedlo esta misma noche, antes de poneros al tema – les dijo Sev – Sólo os llevará media hora y no tiene desperdicio.</p><p>-Lo haremos – dijo Andrew, muy seguro de sí mismo.</p><p>-¿Los apuntes de la Magia Druida también los tenías tú, Deborah?</p><p>-Sí, Prince, también se los pasé a Paul – respondió Deborah - ¿Ya los has leído?</p><p>-Desde luego – respondió Paul.</p><p>(“Los dos son eficientes a tope, son tal para cual.”)</p><p>-Entonces pasádselos también, así van preparándose para el ritual – dijo Sev.</p><p>-¿Lo que estuviste contándonos el otro día del horóscopo celta? – preguntó Valerie, muy interesada.</p><p>-Sí. Lo haremos esta misma semana, depende de cómo tenga la agenda con el viejo, mañana os diré. Leedlos también cuanto antes, porque luego viene otra más. ¿Los de la Magia Roja también los tienes tú, Paul?</p><p>-Sí, ésos todavía no los he terminado – respondió Paul.</p><p>-Bueno, no corre tanta prisa.</p><p>-¿La Magia Roja? ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó Valerie.</p><p>-La Magia del Amor. El arma más poderosa contra las Artes Oscuras. El escudo que visteis el otro día en el espejo.</p><p>-Vaya… Pero eso, ¿no era un deseo?</p><p>-Por supuesto que era un deseo, pero basado en algo que existe. Ya os lo dije, otra sorpresa que os tenemos preparada.</p><p>-Wow… - admirada - ¿Y todo eso ha sido cosa del viejo?</p><p>-En absoluto. Tenía los libros llenándose de polvo en el almacén de la Sala de Menesteres, se los robamos.</p><p>-¡Toma ya! ¿Antes del destape? – muy emocionada.</p><p>-Sí, Lily y yo descubrimos que existían en los anexos de una edición antigua del Compendio General de Defensa en la librería de viejo de Diagon, en Semana Santa. Cuando volvimos al colegio, leí a Minerva y descubrí que esos libros estaban ocultos en el almacén, pero no exactamente dónde. Recordáis cómo es el almacén, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Por supuesto - dijo Andrew.</p><p>-Pues aquí nuestros queridos Deborah, Jack y Anthony, pasaron todas las horas libres de una semana buscándolos, confeccionaron incluso un mapa de la Sala, para abrirlos todos a la vez. Había cinco armarios, lo hicimos con maleficios, con todos los libros retirados de la S.P. durante mil años de Hogwarts, la mayoría de Artes Oscuras. Están en nuestro poder. ¿Qué os parece?</p><p>-Que le ganasteis por la mano – dijo Andrew, triunfal – En menos de un mes.</p><p>-Eso – muy satisfecho – Y ahora van a servir para salvar vidas, las de todos. Ya visteis el deseo en el espejo, cuatro contra doce y ni un rasguño.</p><p>-¡Vamos a ser invencibles! – exclamó Valerie.</p><p>-Y había un armario completo con libros de Magias Ancestrales benéficas de culturas de todo el mundo, y otro de Artes Mentales. Existen muchas más aparte de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia.</p><p>-¡Toma ya!</p><p>-Mucho trabajo.</p><p>-Lo haremos entre todos – dijo Paul, muy seguro de sí mismo.</p><p>-Con razón estás tan ocupado, Prince – le dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Pues sí, lo de hacernos invisibles procede de la Magia Druida y hay multitud de rituales que otorgan diversos poderes. Por ejemplo, uno en una cueva que sirve para recordar todo lo que te sucede en la vida con el máximo detalle.</p><p>-Claro… - dijo Paul, comprendiendo – Por eso te ha bastado esta tarde con leer los temas para estudiarlos.</p><p>(“No conoce el ritual de la cueva, porque ése mi madre no lo copió por no haber cuevas en el Bosque. Y se ha percatado de todo mientras él también estudiaba. Paul merecería ser comandante de un comando, y también Andrew. Vaya desperdicio, porque ya han formado el grupo afín entre ellos.”)</p><p>-Y por eso sé los nombres de casi todos los guerreros y los de casa, en menos de un mes. Y no olvido nada de lo que estoy aprendiendo al piano, por eso he avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>-¡Es fantástico! – exclamó Valerie.</p><p>-Iréis adquiriéndolos poco a poco. No todos los guerreros lo harán pero vosotros sí, somos la avanzadilla. También Genevre, Alice y Frank están aprendiendo Oclumancia con Albus con el mismo objetivo, formar parte de la escolta de verano. A ellos ya les transmití el talento en el árbol, porque seguramente ellos no lo poseían, pero la gran mayoría de Sly lo tenemos, por nuestra cualidad de fiables y discretos, y también vivir bajo el Lago nos ayuda, pues es una de las imágenes mentales que pueden utilizarse para ocultar los secretos.</p><p>-Claro… - dijo Valerie – Es la que hemos elegido nosotros.</p><p>-Por el momento, esta semana os toca el ritual, y quizá la siguiente lo imprescindible de la Magia Roja, el poder de formar el escudo por si sufrimos un ataque de Mortífagos mientras me escoltáis a mí o a Lily en verano.</p><p>-Wow… somos unos privilegiados – dijo Andrew – Gracias por contar con nosotros, Prince.</p><p>-Dádselas también a Jack, que es quien os está instruyendo en Artes Mentales, ése era el primer paso.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Jack.</p><p>-Gracias, Jack – dijo Valerie, seca.</p><p>(“Valerie está dolida con Jack por lo de antes, no perdona tan fácilmente como decía. Normal, ella ha estado esforzándose mucho por crear buen ambiente y Jack lo ha estropeado. Y él no les responde, va a quedarse solo como no espabile.”)</p><p>-Y como todo gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad, el próximo año vais a tener trabajo extra – continuó Sev - No todo el mundo va a formarse en Legeremancia, pero sí en Oclumancia, y para eso necesitamos legeremantes que los lean y una flota de pensaderos.</p><p>-Por supuesto… – dijo Andrew, comprendiendo.</p><p>-Mucho trabajo. ¿Estáis dispuestos? Es el momento de echaros atrás. No perdáis tiempo en aprender a leer si no os apetece haceros cargo de esa tarea, nos queda una semana para los exámenes.</p><p>-Yo sí que estoy dispuesto, por supuesto.</p><p>-Yo también – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-¿Qué tal se os ha dado?</p><p>-A Valerie mejor que a mí – dijo Andrew.</p><p>-Porque ella seguramente tiene el talento, es más intuitiva que tú. Pero no importa, lo adquiriréis los dos en cuanto realicemos el ritual druida, os lo transmitiremos quienes ya lo poseemos.</p><p>-Es maravilloso – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Y no sólo ése, ¿qué tal se os da Transformaciones?</p><p>-Es la asignatura que peor llevamos, los dos.</p><p>-Claro, es la asignatura más difícil. Pero hoy Paul me ha visto practicar en casa para el examen práctico de TIMO. ¿Qué tal se me daba, Paul?</p><p>-Extraordinario – respondió Paul.</p><p>-No he obtenido Extraordinario en todos estos años. El lunes pasado realicé con los Gryff, Deborah y Albus un ritual conjunto en un árbol sagrado y Albus nos transmitió a todos su talento para las Transformaciones con el objetivo de que Lily y yo lo tuviéramos más fácil para aprender a hacernos invisibles. En cuanto hagamos el ritual os pasaré a vosotros también ese talento. ¿Qué os parece?</p><p>-Wow… maravilloso… justo antes de los exámenes – dijo Valerie, admirada – Esto es un chollazo – riendo.</p><p>-Y todo el resto de mis talentos, que son prácticamente todas las asignaturas, yo soy de Extraordinario en casi todo. En principio íbamos a ir los cinco, vosotros dos, Deborah y Paul. Quiero invitar también a Anthony, Deborah, para ayudarle con el examen práctico. ¿Te parece mal?</p><p>-En absoluto, Prince, por supuesto, invítalo – respondió Deborah.</p><p>(“Generosa a tope, no le importa que Anthony interfiera con tal de que obtenga un beneficio. En todo caso, Anthony no va a interferir, nos ama a los dos. Quizá haga un conjunto sólo con él también, si nos da tiempo.”)</p><p>-¿Tú te apuntas, Jack?</p><p>-Lo pensaré – respondió Jack.</p><p>(“Ya estaba mejor y ha vuelto a enquistarse, y todo porque Paul le ha puesto las pilas, por suerte no he tenido que ser yo. Voy a ponérselo fácil, quiero que al menos se reconcilie conmigo, de lo contrario no voy a ver a Ariel en todo el verano.”)</p><p>-Vale, calculo que iremos el miércoles, piénsalo de aquí a entonces. Mañana le pediré al viejo que me amplíe la cadena del Giratiempo contando también contigo.</p><p>-Gracias, Prince.</p><p>(“La verdad, prefiero que no venga, va a interferir. Pero yo ya he puesto de mi parte.”)</p><p>-¿No tenías que enviar la carta antes del toque? – le preguntó Jack.</p><p>-Sí, voy ahora si me esperáis aquí.</p><p>-Ya voy yo – dijo Jack, levantándose.</p><p>(“Se ha reconciliado conmigo, y mejor, así me quedo hablando con éstos sobre él, hay que arreglarlo.”)</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Jack, te esperamos para la canción. Eres el único que todavía no la ha escuchado completa.</p><p>-Gracias, Prince.</p><p>-Gracias a ti, hermano.</p><p>Jack tomó el paquete que había quedado sobre el piano y salió. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sev habló:</p><p>-Hay que hacer algo con Jack, se está quedando solo.</p><p>-Esta tarde ha estado muy bien con nosotros – dijo Valerie, indiferente.</p><p>-Ya, ya se lo he notado en la cena.</p><p>-Pero luego ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, Prince – le dijo Paul – Debía ponerle las pilas.</p><p>-Por supuesto, y te lo agradezco mucho, de lo contrario habría tenido que ponérselas yo delante de todos. No ha sido culpa tuya.</p><p>-¿Y qué hacemos, Prince? – le preguntó Valerie, no en exceso interesada.</p><p>-Quizá repartirnos. No os quedéis todos a estudiar conmigo en casa, os quedáis una pareja y la otra vais con él. Yo ya no he de estudiar nada esta semana, voy a dedicarla a leer otras cosas interesantes.</p><p>-No, eso no, Prince – dijo Valerie, tajante - Cuando les toque ir al claro a Deborah y Paul te quedarías solo. No me da la gana.</p><p>-A mí tampoco – dijo Deborah.</p><p>-¿Y si voy a la Biblioteca con los de quinto cuando sea así y leo allí? Ahora ya no hay maléficos por los que temer, y así también les echo un cable.</p><p>-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres hacer? - le preguntó Valerie, un tanto duramente - ¿O lo haces por él? Porque no es lo primero que has propuesto.</p><p>-A mí no me importa.</p><p>-Vamos, Prince… – le dijo Valerie, hastiada – No nos tomes el pelo, te encanta la cristalera.</p><p>-Puedo prescindir de la cristalera dos o tres días esta semana.</p><p>-¿Y no te parece que ya estás prescindiendo de demasiadas cosas?</p><p>-No, la verdad, me dais todo cuanto necesito. En serio, quiero hacerlo así, pasar tiempo también con Anthony, sólo lo veo en clases.</p><p>-Pero entonces vas a privarnos a Andrew y a mí de tu compañía, nosotros también nos alimentamos de ella.</p><p>-Pues nos sentamos todos juntos en la Biblioteca.</p><p>-No es lo mismo, en casa estamos mucho más relajados. Que sea Jack quien se quede en casa con todos si quiere, no me apetece pasar con él toda la semana, en el claro y en la Biblioteca.</p><p>(“Jack no va a hacerlo, él se queda en la Biblioteca por Lauren.”)</p><p>-Por descontado, no pienso obligaros a nada. Pero sí que es cierto que quiero estar con mis compañeros de quinto algún día, a ellos no voy a verlos en todo el verano. Estaré una noche que os toque claro a vosotros y otra que les toque a Deborah y Paul. Así me reparto, estoy con todos. Las tardes, en casa. ¿Os parece bien?</p><p>-Las tardes que no tengas clase de vuelo.</p><p>-Claro, por supuesto. Supongo que tampoco será necesario que me acompañéis todos. Ahora ya no hay peligro, Albus me lo dirá.</p><p>-Pero queremos hacerlo. Y que venga George en lugar de Jack, como el viernes.</p><p>Todos asentían.</p><p>-Hemos de arreglarlo antes de fin de curso. Jack también va a formar parte de la escolta, y es necesario crear lazos para que la Magia Roja funcione, se trata de confianza y afinidad.</p><p>-Pero un equipo es tan fuerte como el más débil de sus miembros, Prince – dijo Paul – Es mejor prescindir de un miembro de la escolta y que ésta sea fuerte como una roca.</p><p>-Entended que necesito mantener la buena relación con él, de lo contrario no voy a poder ver a Ariel en verano.</p><p>-Tranquilo por eso, Prince, por supuesto que vas a verlo – le dijo Valerie, muy segura - Como si tiene que quedarse en mi casa en lugar de en la de Jack.</p><p>-O en la mía – dijo Deborah – Hay muchas habitaciones vacías en mi casa, podéis quedaros los dos siempre que quieras, y también Lily y cualquiera que te dé la gana.</p><p>(“Lo dice por Lauren.”)</p><p>-¿Y quién va a hablar de esto con Jack? ¿He de hacerlo yo? – preguntó Sev.</p><p>-Desde luego que no – le dijo Valerie – Tú, olvídate del tema, que bastantes preocupaciones tienes, ya nos encargamos nosotros. Tanto los días que quedan de colegio como el verano, vas a pasarlos con quien te dé la gana, sólo tienes que decirnos lo que necesitas en cada momento. Si no te arreglas con Jack o no quieres verlo, no vas a quedarte sin ver a tu peque, ni hablar. Ariel vivirá en otra casa, no lo han adoptado, sólo lo han acogido, puede ir donde quiera, y él irá donde pueda estar contigo. Eso lo tienes claro, ¿no?</p><p>-Sí, y con Lily, también la extraña mucho.</p><p>-Tranquilo, estaréis los tres juntos, todo lo que os haga falta.</p><p>-Gracias, amigos.</p><p>-Venga, olvídate del tema y siéntate al piano. Al final nos ha amargado la noche.</p><p>-Bueno, tampoco ha sido así, lo hemos pasado bien.</p><p>-Sí, gracias a nosotros. Me parece increíble que con el esfuerzo y las molestias que estás tomándote por todos y cada uno de nosotros, sin dejarte a nadie en el tintero, alguien te boicotee de esa manera, sin pararse a pensar en el día tan duro que has tenido, en todo el fin de semana realmente, que ni siquiera has pasado la noche en casa, y eso Jack también lo sabe.</p><p>(“Claro… Jack ya se ha olido que estuve ayer con Lauren. A ellos Deborah les contó que no había dormido en casa, cuando vio que no llegaba para el toque.”)</p><p>-Estás preocupado desde el viernes de noche, ¿verdad? – continuó Valerie – Fuiste a entrenar habiendo dormido seis horas.</p><p>-¿Se lo contaste, Deborah?</p><p>-Claro que se lo conté – respondió Deborah - Debemos cuidar de ti entre todos, como una familia. Tienes mucha tendencia a guardarte las cosas para ti.</p><p>-Mira quién fue a hablar.</p><p>-Yo me las guardaba porque no tenía nadie digno en quien confiar. En cuanto lo he encontrado, sólo me guardo lo que debe seguir siendo un secreto, lo demás, lo cuento.</p><p>-¿Ayer también tuviste Giratiempo? – le preguntó Valerie - No tienes por qué contarnos lo que hiciste, sólo cuéntanos cuantas horas tuvo tu día ayer.</p><p>-Veintinueve, y hoy, veintiséis.</p><p>-¿Y cuánto has dormido?</p><p>-Ayer por la tarde dormí el equivalente a siete horas y media con la Reparadora, por la noche dormí de once a cuatro, en realidad de cuatro a nueve, y esta tarde me he echado una siesta de dos horas después de almorzar.</p><p>-Un descontrol total – le dijo Valerie, duramente – Así no vas a aguantar el mes que nos queda, y encima, con los TIMOS. Deshazte de toda influencia negativa, piensa en ti y sólo en ti, de lo demás ya nos encargamos los demás.</p><p>(“Tiene toda la razón. Estoy abandonando a Lily y a Deborah por Lauren, que me la monta a la mínima ocasión, y preocupándome por Jack, siendo que él no se preocupa por mí.”)</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón, Valerie. Me queda mucho por aprender todavía, a priorizar.</p><p>-Eso. Si caes tú, vamos todos detrás. Todavía tienes que aprender a hacerte invisible, llevarnos a hacer el ritual, hacer lo de la Magia Roja, tomar clases de vuelo… ¿Cuántas cosas más? Tú sabrás.</p><p>(“Llevar a Lauren a un árbol, a ver la puesta de sol, enseñar Oclumancia a Audrey, llevarla al abeto, poner en contacto a Lauren y Valerie con Sirius, enseñar maleficios a toda la escolta, aprender a manejar el fuego maligno, enseñárselo a Lauren. Buf… me he embrollado demasiado, no me va a dar tiempo a hacerlo todo.”)</p><p>-Mucho rato pensando, te has liado demasiado – continuó Valerie.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Aprende a delegar.</p><p>-Hay muchas cosas que no puedo delegar.</p><p>-Porque te implicas demasiado con la gente antes de conocerla bien, defecto Gryff.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón.</p><p>-¿Tampoco puedes delegarlas en Deborah?</p><p>(“Quizá lo de Audrey, lo del árbol con Lauren y los maleficios. Hablaré con ella esta noche.”)</p><p>-Sí, hay cosas que sí.</p><p>-Pues hazlo, habla esta noche con ella.</p><p>-Lo haré.</p><p>-Claro, Prince – le dijo Deborah - Somos un equipo, nunca lo olvides.</p><p>-Gracias, Deborah.</p><p>-Venga, siéntate al piano y tócanos la canción, Jack no va a volver – dijo Valerie - No ha ido a enviar la carta por hacerte un favor, ha ido para escaparse.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo veo.</p><p>Se levantaron. Deborah le dijo:</p><p>-Siéntate, Prince, ya te abro yo la tapa.</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>Sev se sentó en el banco y levantó la tapa del teclado. Mientras Deborah preparaba  el piano se concentró. (“Nunca la he tocado con este estado de ánimo, siempre estaba feliz y me emocionaba cuando comenzaba a cantar. Pero hoy me siento realmente dentro de la pecera otra vez, dando importancia a cosas que no la tienen, poniendo por delante lo que quieren los demás antes de lo que quiero yo. El talante adecuado para esta canción.”)</p><p>Comenzó a tocar ‘Wish you were here’ más lento que de costumbre, sintiendo cada nota como una puñalada en el centro del alma. (“Buf… no sé si voy a ser capaz de terminarla. Antes la primera parte la identificaba con Lauren y la segunda con los dos, pero ahora soy yo también quien está atrapado en un mundo que no es el mío, sólo quiero vivir tranquilo.”)</p><p>Comenzó a cantar, sintiendo la letra como propia, sus propias palabras, un lamento atormentado, una necesidad de huir de todo, de salir en ese mismo momento de la Sala, dirigirse directamente al despacho de Albus y escaparse por Red Flu a su casa de Cokeworth, a los brazos de su madre, quemar las varitas de ambos y olvidar que eran brujos, para siempre.</p><p>Una vida sencilla, reencontrarse con Lily en el parque de Cokeworth, hacer magia con ella sólo para divertirse, como hacían de pequeños. Cuando llegó al puente ya estaba llorando, aprovechó para respirar profundamente y calmarse para poder terminar.</p><p>Cuando comenzó la segunda estrofa, ‘Cómo deseo que estuvieras aquí’, no la sintió como algo que le decía a otra persona, se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, pues se había perdido por el camino. Ya no era lo que deseaba ser, ya no quería ser un mago poderoso, sólo quería ser una persona normal.</p><p>Se sintió dando vueltas en una pecera muy reducida, lloró a lágrima viva, en los últimos versos se le quebraba la voz. Terminó, no tocó toda la parte instrumental del final, acabó con sólo una frase, se había quedado vacío por completo.</p><p>Miró a sus amigos, que estaban en pie junto al piano, todos lloraban enlazados los unos a los otros y parecían incapaces de hablar. Pasaron un largo minuto así, los cinco. Por fin habló Valerie, llorando todavía:</p><p>-Estás tocado por las musas. Magistral. Hoy sí que la has sentido de verdad.</p><p>-Sí. Hoy he comprendido el verdadero significado de la canción, porque me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo.</p><p>-Desaparece si quieres y dedícate a la música. No le debes nada a nadie, no eres indispensable.</p><p>-Era lo que estaba pensando mientras cantaba.</p><p>-Márchate, Prince. No te pierdas por el camino, hay muchas maneras de luchar, y el arte es una de ellas.</p><p>-Ya no podría vivir sin vosotros.</p><p>Se levantó y los abrazó. Cuando se calmaron se marcharon a casa, por una vez, sin cerrar el piano, vigilar el Mapa, andar corriendo ni con sigilo, por las escaleras principales. Las dos chicas lo enlazaban y los chicos les guardaban las espaldas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos horas antes, diez Gryff, los ocho de quinto año, Alice y Frank, subían a casa tras la cena. Lily iba charlando con Cecile, y Remus con Potter y Black detrás de ellas. Lily sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y se giró. Era Black, que le dijo en un cuchicheo:</p><p>-Evans, ¿vais a ir a la Biblioteca? Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.</p><p>Ella también le respondió por lo bajo:</p><p>-¿No quieres que nadie se entere?</p><p>-Tampoco es eso, no es necesario tanto secreto. Con charlar un rato en la Sala Común nos llega, quizá también después con Remus.</p><p>-Vale, entonces sí que vamos a la Biblioteca, para que no parezca algo fuera de lo común, y nos vemos a la vuelta. Ya le digo yo a Remus que se quede en la Sala.</p><p> -Ya se lo digo yo, descuida.</p><p> Black volvió con los chicos. “Wow… Black conspirando, ya te digo que tiene rasgos Sly. A ver qué quiere, ha tenido todo el día para pensar desde que habló con Sev, y claro, él no sabe que yo ya lo sé todo. Tendré que leerlo mientras hablo con él y saber manejarme para no irme de la lengua, a ver qué tal se me da. Hablaré también con Remus.” Le proyectó a Cecile:</p><p>-“Cecile, déjame sentarme en la Biblioteca con Remus, he de hablar con él.”</p><p>-“¿De Potter y Black?”</p><p>-“Sí, Black acaba de citarme para la noche. Sospecho que quiere hablar de lo de esta mañana con Sev, sabe que estoy con él.”</p><p>-“¿Cómo lo sabe?” – asombrada.</p><p>-“Lo ha adivinado, no es bobo.”</p><p>-“¿Y Potter lo sospecha?”</p><p>-“No. Él sí que lo es.”</p><p>Ambas rieron.</p><p>-“Sev le ha hecho una broma delante de los otros, ha dicho que le pesaba la cornamenta e iba a caerse de la escoba.”</p><p>Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.</p><p>-“¿Y aun así no lo ha pillado?”</p><p>-“No, pero Black sí, y le ha sonreído satisfecho.”</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-“Wow… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho de Black?”</p><p>-“Pues ya lo ves, van a ser muy buenos amigos.”</p><p>-“Sev es genial, lo paso bomba con él.”</p><p>-“Y él contigo.”</p><p>-“Qué ganas tengo de que podamos estar todos juntos siempre que nos dé la gana.”</p><p>-“Ya… A ver cuándo, porque nos ha librado de los maléficos pero ahora tenemos el problema de la rata, y de él no vamos a librarnos hasta dentro de casi un año.”</p><p>-“He de seguir practicando Legeremancia, Lily, para ayudarte.”</p><p>-“Claro, Cecile, hazlo, ni conmigo ni con Remus necesitas pensadero. Léeme siempre que se te antoje, ocluiré todo lo comprometido. Y que Remus también lo haga contigo, así seremos tres a vigilar.”</p><p>Llegaron a casa, chicos y chicas subieron a los dormitorios a prepararse para estudiar. Cinco Gryff se quedaron en la Sala Común, el terceto y las dos chicas que solían andar con ellos, y otros cinco se marcharon a la Biblioteca, Lily, Cecile, Alice, Remus y Frank.</p><p>Ya de camino, Cecile se adelantó con Alice y Frank y dejó solos a Lily y Remus. Ella le proyectó:</p><p>-“Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, Remus.”</p><p>Remus le respondió en un cuchicheo:</p><p>-Ya, Sirius me ha citado para luego, a escondidas de James y Peter.</p><p>-“Prueba si puedes proyectarme desde tan cerca sin mirarme a los ojos, quizá ya lo consigas.”</p><p>Remus lo intentó.</p><p>-“Lily, ¿me escuchas?”</p><p>-“Sí…”  - con gran alegría – “Lo hago. Perfecto, así podremos hablar simulando estudiar.”</p><p>-“Es fantástico.”</p><p>-“Ya te digo. ¿No lo habías probado con Cecile todavía?”</p><p>-“No.”</p><p>-“Pues con ella seguro que te sale aún más fácil, porque tenéis muy buena comunicación. Ya podréis hacéroslo proyectando, es fantástico.”</p><p>Remus rio avergonzado.</p><p>-“Ya nos lo hacemos vinculados, que es mejor aún.”</p><p>-“Claro… Entonces seguramente puedes vincularte también conmigo sin mirarme, vamos a probar.”</p><p>Probaron, lo consiguieron al instante. Lily habló en su mente:</p><p>-Jo, Remus… somos unos dejados, no hemos vuelto a probarlo desde que Albus nos enseñó, y seguro que hemos sido capaces de hacerlo desde el principio, nuestro Vínculo es poderoso.</p><p>-Pues sí, ya te digo.</p><p>-Con Cecile tampoco lo he hecho, sólo hemos practicado Proyección.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-No importa, ahora nos va a resultar muy útil, añadido al ritual de la cueva. Quiero conocer con detalle lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana, la conversación y tus lecturas. Sev me ha contado lo más importante, pero él no ha podido leerlos muy a fondo, porque ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hablando.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Black quiere hablar conmigo y luego quizá con los dos, sospecho que de mi relación con Sev.</p><p>-Sí, a mí también me ha dicho que quería hablar primero contigo.</p><p>-¿Consideras que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta que todos se vayan a la cama?</p><p>-No, James y Peter no se meterán en el dormitorio hasta cerca de las doce, y nosotros siempre nos vamos más temprano, sería sospechoso.</p><p>-Claro, Black también ha pensado en ello, es más astuto de lo que parece. ¿Y esperar a que todos se duerman?</p><p>-Eso sería mejor idea, como hacíamos cuando quedabas con Sev, pero deberíamos sacrificar sueño. Por mí no hay problema, pero tú tienes dos horas de Giratiempo mañana.</p><p>-No importa, ya sé qué vamos a hacer. ¿Te queda poción Reparadora?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Pues cuando volvamos a casa me pasas el frasco, tomo para una hora que me valdrá por tres, duermo de once a doce, por ejemplo, y después quedo con Black. ¿Se lo dices tú?</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Bajáis a la Sala Común cuando se duerman los otros. Con el desilusionador y el <em>Muffliato</em> es más seguro, explícaselo todo.</p><p>-Lo haré.</p><p>-Le daremos poción Reparadora también a él si se nos hace muy tarde. Baja también la Estimulante por si está cansado, hoy ha madrugado y combatido.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Y así nosotros tendremos hasta las once que yo me vaya a la cama para contarnos toda la información que tenemos ambos, porque Sev y tú no os habéis comunicado el resultado de las lecturas de esta mañana, y también podremos planear la estrategia ante Black.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Dos horas y media por delante, empieza contándome tú, reproduce en tu mente todo lo que ha pasado, incluidas tus lecturas, con excepción de los combates.</p><p>Remus lo hizo, comenzó mostrándole en su mente cómo había llevado a James y Sirius hasta la Sala de Entrenamiento.</p><p>
  <em>James estaba inseguro y atemorizado, pero Sirius lo había convencido de que merecía la pena hacer el intento, diciéndole que Snape no iba a hacerles nada delante de todo el mundo.</em>
</p><p>-Vaya… – comentó Lily – Black ha abogado por él desde el principio.</p><p>-Claro, Sirius no tiene familia, sólo nos tiene a nosotros, y es una persona a la que le gusta relacionarse con mucha gente. Está un poco harto del grupo tan cerrado que hemos formado, y más todavía desde que nosotros tres nos separamos de ellos.</p><p>-Entonces le habrá encantado la manera de entrenar.</p><p>-Por supuesto, pero te lo cuento por partes.</p><p>Para entonces ya habían llegado a la Biblioteca y se habían sentado simulando estudiar. Remus le mostró en su mente cómo habían entrado a la Sala de Entrenamiento y Sev se les había presentado, ahí Remus no había leído nada, pues no había podido mirarlos a los ojos. Lily comentó:</p><p>-Vaya… haciéndoles bromas desde el principio, riéndose de sí mismo para distender el ambiente.</p><p>-Claro, porque él sí que debe haber leído las reticencias de Potter mientras Deborah se presentaba.</p><p>-Sí, lo ha hecho. Es maravilloso, cada día lo amo más. Sigue, por favor.</p><p>Le mostró cómo Sev les había hablado de su propio origen y los estatus de sangre. Lily comentó:</p><p>-Ha interesado a Black y ha vencido las reticencias de Potter, eso sí que me lo ha contado, por las lecturas de Deborah, se los ha ganado en dos minutos.</p><p>-A Sirius ya lo tenía ganado.</p><p>-Ya, pero a Potter no.</p><p>Le mostró cómo se habían presentado ellos.</p><p>-Wow… por sus nombres de inmediato. Y pensar que después de cinco años conmigo seguimos llamándonos por el apellido.</p><p>-Claro, James y Sirius le dan más importancia a las amistades masculinas que a las relaciones con mujeres, mucha más, entre nosotros siempre hemos sido como hermanos. Sirius es de los que no se comprometen y James sólo se fija en ti. No te llama por tu nombre porque muy en el fondo, te respeta, sueña con el día que le hagas caso.</p><p>-Pues que siga soñando. Mientras tenga a Sev no voy a estar con nadie más, y menos todavía con él, a mí nunca me ha mostrado ese respeto.</p><p>-Claro, y a Sirius le parecía fatal, por eso siempre celebraba tus cortes. Sirius es mujeriego pero respetuoso, y mucho más discreto que él.</p><p>-Sí, eso mismo me ha dicho Sev. Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos, sigamos por partes.</p><p>Remus continuó con la organización del entrenamiento y los comentarios de ambos. Comentó:</p><p>-Ahí lo tienes, Sirius ya quería mezclarse desde el principio, y James no.</p><p>-Claro, Potter está cortándole las alas a Black, pero ahora le van a crecer de nuevo, por eso ya está más de parte de Sev que de él.</p><p>-Sí, eso pienso yo también.</p><p>-Durante el combate, ¿los has leído?</p><p>-No, Lily, estábamos lado a lado y concentrados.</p><p>-¿Y ellos te han hecho algún comentario?</p><p>-Tampoco, también estaban a lo suyo, implicándose a fondo, disfrutando y muy interesados. Han mejorado un montón en hora y media, al final del tiempo ya no usaban <em>Protegos</em>.</p><p>-Sí, eso ya me ha dicho Sev, que los ha observado al principio y al final. Bueno, con eso basta. Sigue.</p><p>Remus le mostró los comentarios de ambos tras haber entrenado. Lily dijo:</p><p>-Sí, eso también me lo ha contado Sev, en el bote. Un acierto lo de hacerlos entrenar primero.</p><p>-Desde luego. Sigo.</p><p>Le mostró cómo habían entrado a la sala de reuniones, el comentario de Sirius y la respuesta de Sev. Lily comentó:</p><p>-Profundamente admirado y valorándolo a la mínima ocasión, a muerte con él. Y Sev le ha respondido genial, ofreciéndose a él. Es extraordinario. Sigue.</p><p>
  <em>Se habían sentado a la mesa, Remus frente a Sirius, y ahí había comenzado a leerlo.</em>
</p><p>-Mientras Sev leía a James – dijo Remus.</p><p>-¿Y qué has leído tú?</p><p>-Yo sólo he podido leer a Sirius, a James no llegaba.</p><p>-Perfecto, ahora es quien nos interesa. Has de seguir practicando Legeremancia para ayudarme, léeme siempre que quieras, y a Cecile.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Hemos sido unos dejados, Deborah ha pasado todo este tiempo practicando con Anthony.</p><p>-Ya.</p><p>-Cuéntamelo, anda.</p><p>Le mostró los pensamientos de Sirius, con su voz mental.</p><p>
  <em>“Vaya tela… con todo lo que le hemos hecho, el año pasado casi lo mato, hace menos de un mes le rompimos el brazo y nos está tratando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca nadie me ha mostrado tanto desinterés. No tendría ninguna necesidad de estar haciendo esto, le bastaba con ignorarnos y ya está, o simplemente dejarnos que viniéramos a entrenar, pero no se conforma con eso. Quiere arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, está perdonando a James, yo debo también poner algo de mi parte, pedirle disculpas por mí mismo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero el año pasado casi mueres por mi culpa – dijo Sirius, muy agobiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A mí no va a perdonarme tan fácilmente, pudo morir. Cómo me arrepiento de aquello, deberé ganarme su amistad, corresponder en todo lo que pueda, voy a esforzarme por conocerlo bien este rato que está dándonos la oportunidad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego, Sirius, aquello fue muy temerario. Por suerte, tu amigo, aquí presente, me salvó la vida – dijo Sev señalando a James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No podía esperarme que no me lo recriminara, pero aun así ha aprovechado para valorar a James. Qué buena persona es, él sí que sabe tratar a la gente. No me extraña en absoluto que Remus se haya hecho su amigo y lo haya defendido desde entonces, como debería haber hecho también yo enfrentándome a James, que se ha pasado todos estos años amargándole la vida por su obsesión con Evans. No pienso consentirlo más.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Deberías pedirle disculpas también a Remus, pues pusiste en riesgo su secreto y estuvo a punto de matar a una persona, de lo cual nunca se habría recuperado – dijo Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya se las pedí ayer – dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar a Remus. Estaba a punto de llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y ahora se preocupa por Remus, no habla de sí mismo en absoluto, podría haber seguido recriminándomelo, es una persona excepcional.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pídeselas otra vez delante de mí, por favor, me gustaría presenciar cómo os reconciliáis, Remus es mi mejor amigo y me gusta verlo feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius le tendió las manos a Remus a través de la mesa, éste se las tomó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Remus, perdóname, por favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya está todo olvidado, Sirius, ya te lo dije ayer – dijo Remus - Quizá si no hubiera sido por aquello, nunca me habría arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo ni habría conocido a Sev, que también es mi mejor amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y con toda la razón además, Prince vale mil veces más que nosotros, y ahora nos está dando la oportunidad de reconciliarnos, que no merecemos en absoluto. Hemos quemado a Remus, él ya ni siquiera se emociona. Deberíamos pedirle disculpas también por lo del brazo roto, por todas y cada una de las veces que le hemos hecho daño.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-James, ¿quieres decirme algo más? – preguntó Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius dejó de mirar a Remus para mirar a Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo te recuperaste del brazo? – preguntó James, sufriendo - Día y medio después estabas combatiendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Me costó, a base de tantas pociones que perdí la cuenta, porque la del dolor me daba sueño y debí tomar también una Estimulante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y no sólo eso, al combatir sin estar recuperado del todo me dolía igualmente y no me bajó la inflamación. Una poción más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo siento muchísimo – le tendió la mano, también a punto de llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buaaah… vaya tela. Y aun así se puso al frente del entrenamiento. James le ha tendido la mano y él se la ha estrechado de inmediato. No lo merecemos.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya está olvidado, James. A cambio me has salvado la vida, y no sólo el año pasado en la Casa de los Gritos, también la semana pasada. ¿Fue tuya la idea de confeccionar el Mapa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mía y de Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Entonces os debo la vida a los dos, a los tres, porque fue Remus quien realmente hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Dame la mano tú también, Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow… está valorándonos, después de todas las que le hemos hecho, y me tiende la mano también a mí. Mi amigo para siempre.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius lo hizo, sin soltar la otra de la de Remus. Sev les explicó cómo se había librado de los maléficos gracias a que Remus había enseñado a Albus a confeccionar el Mapa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Qué bien que le hemos hecho algún bien, aunque fuera sin pretenderlo, la mejor acción de nuestra vida.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Así que os debo la vida, el artefacto que ideasteis para hostigarme es ahora mi seguro de vida. Habéis formado parte del equipo sin saberlo, una parte esencial. ¿Os sentís mejor ahora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, Prince – le dijo James – Porque no era ésa nuestra intención sino la de atacarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tiene toda la razón. Qué bien lo está haciendo James. Yo también debo disculparme de nuevo, no me parece suficiente lo que le he dicho antes y lo rápido que me ha perdonado, pudo morir por mi culpa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo tampoco - dijo Sirius - No se me pasa lo de la Casa de los Gritos, en realidad he estado arrepentido casi desde entonces, sólo que nunca se lo había contado a ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sev le estrechó la mano. “Wow… me estrecha la mano, en lugar de aprovechar para recriminármelo de nuevo. No lo merezco, he de encontrar la manera de compensarle.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por suerte no pasó nada. Ahora ya pasó y estamos teniendo oportunidad de hablar sobre ello y que los malos sentimientos no se nos queden dentro y nos hagan daño – dijo Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Entonces, ¿nos perdonas? – le preguntó Sirius, agobiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto, ya os lo estoy diciendo, ya pasó todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres excepcional, Prince – le dijo James – Llevamos amargándote la vida desde el primer viaje en Expreso, no lo merecemos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tiene toda la razón, ya los agobiamos a Evans y a él desde aquel día que debió haber sido el mejor de sus vidas y seguramente resultó ser el peor, pues esa misma noche los separaron en casas enemigas y al final han acabado separados, en gran parte por nuestra culpa. Pues ya se me ocurre cómo compensarle, ayudándolo a recuperarla.”</em>
</p><p>-¡Vaya! – interrumpió Lily los recuerdos de Remus - ¿Cómo no me habías contado esto, Remus?</p><p>-Ya, no sé.</p><p>-Entonces no tenemos nada que temer de él.</p><p>-Desde luego que no, debe haber estado dándole vueltas al tema todo el día. Sigo, porque hay mucho más sobre esto.</p><p>Remus continuó con los recuerdos.</p><p>
  <em>-Gryffindor, mucho músculo y poco cerebro – dijo Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los cuatro rieron. “Además haciendo bromas en lugar de reprochárnoslo. Es excepcional, qué manera de tratarnos.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Confiáis entonces en mi cambio de bando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Y todavía lo duda?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello, Prince? – dijo James, casi hastiado - ¿Quién no lo haría después de ver cómo te la estás jugando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He de decirle todo lo que pienso de él sobre el tema, ya mismo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego – habló Sirius, profundamente admirado – Mira todo lo que has conseguido, una estrategia monumental. Ahora me da rabia haberme peleado con el Sombrero y no haber sido Slytherin. Estáis demostrando inteligencia, coraje, unidad. Habéis limpiado Hogwarts jugándoos la libertad y conseguido unir a todo el colegio de cara a la guerra. Sois admirables, la mejor casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Muchas gracias, Sirius, también los Ravenclaw estuvieron implicados desde el principio. Quizá no os enterasteis porque os perdisteis el destape que hicimos el quince de mayo en el Comedor por llegar tarde a desayunar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí – continuó Sirius – Remus nos ha contado que fue histórico, nos dio mucha rabia. Lo leímos al día siguiente en El Profeta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vosotros también tenéis cualidades extraordinarias. Sería imposible estar manteniendo esta charla después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ni no fuerais Gryffindor, emocionales y sinceros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tú también lo estás siendo, Prince – respondió James, mirándolo con profunda admiración – Eres abierto y cercano como los Hufflepuff sin dejar de ser discreto, tienes además una mente brillante como los Ravenclaw sin ser por ello individualista, y un coraje extraordinario como los Gryffindor sin rastro de orgullo. Tienes lo mejor de las cuatro casas sin sus defectos, eres el mejor líder que podríamos tener.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wooow… James me supera en esto, lo ha hecho emocionarse, a mí me cuesta mucho más expresar lo que siento, acostumbrado a disimular ante mi familia. Y él ha aprovechado para valorarnos de nuevo, no desperdicia ocasión. Si fuera mujer me casaba con él, yo que nunca me comprometo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Gracias, James, estoy teniendo mucha ayuda, no merezco tantos elogios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y además, modesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya te digo que lo es, con lo que vale, no se pone por encima de la gente en absoluto, es una persona sencilla.” Sev les soltó las manos, Sirius no soltó la de Remus. “Qué pena, pero supongo que es para no emocionarse en exceso, debemos hablar de más temas serios.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Muchas gracias, James. Vosotros también adquiriréis buenas cualidades de las demás casas cuando empecéis a mezclaros con el resto del colegio, de eso se trata. Y por el momento, la más importante es aprender a ser discreto y guardar los secretos. Estamos haciéndolo todo a espaldas del Ministerio, como podréis imaginaros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eso, eso, que James se entere, porque no es discreto en absoluto.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto, el Ministerio está en manos de las familias pudientes e influyentes, como la mía o la de Malfoy – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Él no deja de mirar a James, ya estoy empezando a contribuir.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y no sólo eso – continuó Sev, dirigiéndose a James - Hay que evitar a toda costa que llegue a oídos de Voldemort, también por eso linchamos a los maléficos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, para que se marcharan de Hogwarts. Dumbledore leyó a uno de ellos y tenían intención de chivarse de todo lo que estamos haciendo a su salida del colegio, poniéndonos en riesgo a todos, en especial a las personas más cercanas a mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vaya tela… Muy bien dicho, ahora James va a temer por Evans. Ya me huelo que siguen juntos, por eso ella va siempre con los Longbottom. Voy a seguir contribuyendo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego, para ganarse su favor y hacerse Mortífagos – respondió Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Él sigue mirando a James para que le cale, que se entere del riesgo que corremos todos si se va de la lengua. Ya me encargaré yo de hacerlo callar.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por eso lo que hacemos aquí no debe salir de aquí – le dijo Sev todavía a James, y a Sirius - ¿Tú cómo lo llevas con tu prima?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hace años que no tengo relación con ella, me entero de lo que oigo y voy lo mínimo por casa, un par de semanas en verano y otra en Navidad, el resto del tiempo lo paso en casa de James – respondió Sirius - Él no tiene hermanos y sus padres me tratan como a un hijo, mucho mejor que los míos, que me repudian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Como se debe hacer, evitar el contacto con el enemigo, que James se entere.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Intentando romper con ellos, ¿no? Mi madre también rompió con su familia renunciando a una vida cómoda y a su buena posición para casarse con mi padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya, qué valiente, de ella has heredado el coraje – dijo Sirius, admirado - Por supuesto que estoy intentando romper con ellos, no hay uno bueno. Sólo mi prima Andrómeda, traidora a la sangre, casada con un hijo de muggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Profundamente interesado en toda la información que pueda darle. No se la voy a negar, conmigo también está corriendo un riesgo. Pero ya no más, voy a aceptar la invitación de James de vivir definitivamente en su casa ya mismo.”</em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió:</p><p>-¡Vaya tela! Lo decidió en ese momento.</p><p>-Sí. Sev siempre cambiando vidas a mejor – dijo Remus.</p><p>-Sigue, sigue.</p><p>Remus continuó.</p><p>
  <em>-Entonces no hay ningún peligro de que Bellatrix te lea – dijo Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-En absoluto – dijo Sirius - Además, no voy a volver por casa, este verano me voy a vivir a casa de James definitivamente. Iré por mis cosas y desapareceré de inmediato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me mira con admiración, vamos a conectar, voy a conseguirlo, tenemos mucho en común.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya, me alegro por ti. ¿No tendrás problemas por ser menor de edad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius rio. “Y todavía se preocupa por mí.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Para nada, voy a darles una alegría a mis padres, perdiéndome de vista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cómo me mira, con admiración, ya me lo he ganado. Cuando surja el tema Evans, porque va a surgir, o él o James van a sacarlo, voy a demostrarle sutilmente que estoy de su parte, James no puede enterarse por el momento.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tú también eres muy valiente, Sirius, mucho. ¿Y tu hermano? Se marchó por su cuenta el día del follón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bueno… otro que con quince ya piensa en hacerse Mortífago. No tengo familia, mi familia son mis amigos. Estaba muy apenado por haber perdido la buena relación con Remus. Gracias por ayudarme a recuperarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Debo aprovechar cada ocasión que me dé de valorarlo, como hace él con nosotros. Y pensar que es Slytherin, James lo ha definido a la perfección, tiene lo mejor de cada casa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y a Pettigrew? ¿Lo consideras tu amigo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Peter es harina de otro costal. Vamos con él porque de lo contrario estaría solo, sólo somos cuatro chicos Gryffindor en nuestro año.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Deberíais dejar de andar con él, Pettigrew no es de fiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Toda la razón, y él lo ha calado sin conocerlo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego que no – dijo James – Él no se arrepiente en absoluto de nada de lo que te hicimos, cuando te rompimos el brazo lo celebraba. Es un desalmado, también en eso nos has abierto los ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tú también lo piensas, Sirius?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto, yo más todavía, yo llevo arrepintiéndome desde el verano pasado – respondió Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pasaré la vida entera pidiéndole disculpas. Pensar que por mi culpa estuvo a punto de morir la persona que está resultando esencial para la organización del Ejército Mágico.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Comprenderéis entonces que, a la espera de lo que haga en un futuro, no conviene que conozca nada de lo que hacemos aquí. Imaginaos que le da por hacerse Mortífago, los primeros que caeríais seríais vosotros dos, los más cercanos, y con vosotros, quizá también vuestra familia, presente o futura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buaaah... tiene toda la razón, hemos cometido un grave error implicándonos tanto con él. Ahora a ver cómo hacemos, porque no se despega de nosotros, algo más en lo que podemos ayudar y compensarle. Pero debemos darle la oportunidad de echarse atrás, no poner en riesgo a todos por nosotros.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Va a resultarnos muy difícil ocultarle que venimos a entrenar - dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seguro que él ya tiene algo pensado, de lo contrario no estaría tomándose tantas molestias.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya he estado pensando en ello y la única solución que se me ha ocurrido es que os turnéis los tres para quedaros con él mientras los otros dos acuden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A mí se me ocurre otra mejor, chivarnos de que Peter es animago no registrado para que lo expulsen del colegio. Pero no podemos decírselo a él, ve a Dumbledore continuamente. Lo leería y nos expulsaría a los tres, hay que hacerlo a McGonagall.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Se os ocurre una idea mejor? – les preguntó Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Te importa si salimos un momento a hablar entre nosotros? – le preguntó Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Compasión en sus ojos, teme por nosotros, cuando lo que debería sentir es odio.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Remus, enséñales el Muffliato para que puedan hablar aquí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus les explicó lo que era el Muffliato y les enseñó el pase. “Remus está tomándose demasiado tiempo para explicarnos esto, sospecho que Prince puede leernos. No me extrañaría en absoluto, estando en contacto con Dumbledore, o lo hace desde hace mucho tiempo, es perfectamente capaz de haber aprendido por su cuenta para protegerse de los víboras mientras estaba en contacto con ellos. Y si lee, probablemente también ocluye. A ver si me ha leído y saca el tema.” </em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió:</p><p>-Remus, ¿cómo no me habías contado esto?</p><p>-Porque sabía que Sev estaba leyéndolos y lo habría descubierto.</p><p>-Pues no, porque ahí se dedicó a leer los recientes y profundos.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Y ahora tenemos que montar la estrategia sin él. Si Black nos saca el tema, a ver qué le decimos.</p><p>-Luego lo pensamos,  ¿qué leyó él?</p><p>-Que Pettigrew no había convocado <em>Patronus</em>, cosa que deberíamos haberle contado nosotros, que no pensaban desvelarle ningún secreto, que Potter estaba preocupado también por nuestras compañeras de año y Black por Mary porque está liado con ella y la atacaron el año pasado. Y ambos preocupados por mí, Black ya se olía que estamos juntos, Potter no.</p><p>-Genial, vamos a seguir, Sirius está de nuestra parte, y aunque no sepa ocluir sabe guardar los secretos.</p><p>-Vale, sigue.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Remus terminó Sev les dijo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Si no confiáis en mí puedo salir yo para que lo habléis entre vosotros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, Sev, por favor, sal un momento – le dijo Remus - Cuando terminemos te aviso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buf… Remus también lee.”</em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí se te vio el plumero.</p><p>-Ya, ya me di cuenta. Pero Sirius no sacó el tema delante de James. Te muestro la conversación, que de eso Sev no se enteró.</p><p>
  <em>Sev salió, y cuando se cerró la puerta, Sirius habló:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vamos a chivarnos a McGonagall de que Peter es animago no registrado.</em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí disimuló que ya lo habíamos leído.</p><p>-Desde luego – dijo Lily - Sigue.</p><p>
  <em>-No era necesario que hicierais salir a Sev para hablarlo, lo sabe desde hace mucho, yo se lo conté – dijo Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió contárselo? – preguntó James, alarmado -  Pudo chivarse de nosotros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus pensó, “James es muy bobo. Ni siquiera sospecha que el viejo puede haber leído a Sev y menos todavía que él es oclumante. Sirius está tranquilo porque ya lo sabe con seguridad, acaba de darse cuenta, y de que yo también lo soy.” Le sonrió, Sirius se la devolvió, Remus habló:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya os lo he dicho, es mi mejor amigo, sabía que no iba a chivarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero ahora ve siempre a Dumbledore y puede leerlo – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí Sirius disimuló que Sev es oclumante.</p><p>-Cierto – dijo Lily - Sigue.</p><p>
  <em>-Es posible – respondió Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pueden expulsarnos en cualquier momento – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Es posible – repitió Remus – Habladlo con él cuando entre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Déjanos un rato para pensar alguna otra solución – dijo James – A ver cómo salimos de este embrollo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo que queráis, pero pienso que la mejor es la que ha propuesto él. Lleva todo el fin de semana pensando en ello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cuántas molestias está tomándose por nosotros sin que lo merezcamos – dijo Sirius - James, tienes que poner todo lo que puedas de tu parte, no irte de la lengua con los secretos, eres muy poco discreto y ellos lo son mucho. Hasta ayer, ninguno sospechábamos que eran amigos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa mantener un secreto? Nos va la vida en ello, no sólo a ti y a mí, sino a todo el Ejército. Están jugándosela para que no nos quedemos descolgados, está pagándonos con confianza y amistad verdadera todos los años de acoso a que lo hemos sometido en lugar de tomarse venganza ahora que podría. Has de serle leal, pase lo que pase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto que lo seré, sabes que soy leal – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No lo dudo, pero siempre le has tenido especial inquina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya se me ha pasado por completo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Que sepáis una cosa – dijo Remus -  Los Slytherin os tenían preparada una revancha para final de curso, alguna tarde de exámenes ante todo el colegio, cuando menos os lo esperarais, y Sev la ha cancelado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya… - dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Estás viendo? – le dijo Sirius – A pesar de todo. Y seguro que él no nos habría roto el brazo ni nada parecido, se habría limitado a reírse de nosotros. ¿No es así, Remus?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto – respondió Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Así que si ahora le da por reírse un poco de nosotros ni se te ocurra replicarle – continuó Sirius – Te aguantas, por todas las veces que nos hemos reído nosotros de él, está en su derecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro Sirius, no lo haré, me reiré yo también – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya has visto la broma con la que nos ha recibido, se ha reído de sí mismo, lo primero que ha hecho, para que no nos sintiéramos incómodos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tienes toda la razón, por eso me he avergonzado – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pues no te avergüences, ríete con él, hazte su amigo, vale la pena, su amigo para siempre. Díselo si te da ocasión, gánate tú también su confianza, tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Y no lo pongas en aprietos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto que no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y vamos a hacerle caso en todo lo que nos aconseje. Él sabe mejor que nosotros cómo hacer las cosas, ya ves lo bien que lo está haciendo, nos saca millas de ventaja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pues a ponérselo fácil, a poner todo lo posible de nuestra parte, no te guardes ninguna información que requiera de ti.</em>
</p><p>Remus interrumpió:</p><p>-Y ahí disimuló que sabíamos leer.</p><p>-Cierto – dijo Lily.</p><p>-Sirius es muy astuto, mucho más de lo que parece.</p><p>-Rasgo Sly. Sigue.</p><p>Remus continuó con los recuerdos.</p><p>
  <em>-¿Lo tienes todo claro, James? – le preguntó Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Llámalo ya, Remus – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus se levantó y abrió la puerta para llamar a Sev.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Complicidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cerraban la Biblioteca. Remus y Lily continuaron vinculados mientras subían a casa para que él continuara mostrándole en su mente la conversación de esa mañana.</p><p>
  <em>Remus se levantó, abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones y le dijo a Sev:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Puedes entrar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sev entró, volvió a asegurar la puerta y ambos se sentaron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Explícale la idea que has tenido, Sirius – dijo Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Los tres, James, Peter y yo, somos animagos no registrados – dijo Sirius - Remus nos ha explicado que ya te lo contó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, ya lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y aun así no te has chivado de nosotros – le dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pues no, para no fastidiar a Remus y que se quedara solo en sus crisis. No lo he hecho por vosotros, lo he hecho por él, he puesto por delante la amistad a la rivalidad que sentía hacia vosotros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya te digo que es buena persona, excepcional,” pensó Sirius, a quien Remus estaba leyendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya… eso te honra – le dijo James, admirado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego – dijo Sirius, con el mismo sentimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus leyó a Sirius. “Ya sabía que era ésa la razón por la que no lo ha hecho, pero no voy a perder ocasión de valorarlo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Los buenos sentimientos deben estar siempre por encima de los malos, por eso precisamente estamos aquí ahora mismo – dijo Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedaron callados, pensando. “Sigo arrepentido y me avergüenzo de que haya sido él quien haya dado el primer paso para crear una buena relación, siento que estoy muy por debajo de él. He de estar a su altura, poner todo de mi parte, cualquier cosa que requiera de mí. Ahora lo sabrá si está leyéndome.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo es posible que viéndote a menudo con Dumbledore no lo haya descubierto? – preguntó Sirius.</em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí disimuló de nuevo que sabía que éramos oclumantes, aunque sospechara que Sev podría haberse dado cuenta, para que James no lo hiciera.</p><p>-Claro – dijo Lily - Sigue.</p><p>
  <em>“Mirada de aprecio. Me considera astuto, pero lo soy mucho menos que él. Se recuesta, va a tranquilizarnos.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No me lo preguntes a mí, quizá sí lo ha descubierto y no le da importancia por la misma razón, para que Remus no se quede solo, al igual que el año pasado no me hizo caso cuando me chivé de vosotros por lo de la Casa de los Gritos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Muy buen disimulo de que es oclumante, James tragará. Cada vez lo admiro más.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro… ¿Entonces no te parece buena idea que nos chivemos de Peter a McGonagall para que lo expulsen? – preguntó Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, Sirius. Quizá si metéis a McGonagall por medio no sería tan compasiva como Dumbledore. Ya sabéis que es muy estricta, y Transformaciones es su terreno. Y si hicierais tal cosa, Peter también podría chivarse de vosotros, quizá una vez fuera del colegio directamente al Ministerio, y ahí sí que estaríais perdidos. Lo que debéis hacer es registraros en cuanto cumpláis los diecisiete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Se puede? – preguntó James, interesado - ¿No hay que esperar a graduarse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya nos vale no habernos informado. Somos muy dejados, mucho por aprender. Él lo sabe sin serlo, piensa en todo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, basta con tener los diecisiete. ¿Los cumplís antes que Peter?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, él es de los pequeños, nacido en verano – respondió James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y vosotros, ¿cuándo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-El veintisiete de marzo – respondió James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-El tres de noviembre – respondió Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seguro que ya recuerda para siempre nuestros cumpleaños.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y tú cuándo los cumples, Remus? – preguntó Sev - Nunca te lo he preguntado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-El diez de marzo – respondió Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya, hombre… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – apenado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Porque sabía que te habrías agobiado por hacerme un regalo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Jo, Remus… pero así ni siquiera pude felicitarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No pasa nada, Sev, yo tampoco te felicité en el tuyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero porque fue en vacaciones de Navidad y no nos vimos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nos vimos poco después y no te felicité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bueno, el próximo año nos felicitaremos, cuando cumplamos los diecisiete – y a los otros - Pues ahí lo tenéis. Sirius, tú puedes registrarte en Navidades, y tú, James, en Semana Santa, e inmediatamente después os chiváis y lo echamos del colegio. ¿Qué os parece?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Buf… todavía casi un año de disimular – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sev se dirigió a él:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pues sí, porque no conviene que se ponga en vuestra contra durante todo ese tiempo. Aprended de nosotros, Remus ha pasado casi un año disimulando su amistad conmigo ante vosotros y yo hice lo mismo con los víboras hasta que tuve ocasión de separarme de ellos. Ahora formáis parte del equipo y comenzáis a estar en los secretos, debéis aprender a guardarlos por el bien de todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tienes toda la razón – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya le vale a James haberse quejado después de la charla que le he echado. Está claro que todavía le queda mucho por aprender, ya está poniéndolo en aprietos. Voy a tener que guardar muchos secretos también ante él.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Remus os ayudará, sabe mucho de eso, y tú también debes saber bastante, Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus asentía.</em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Y Sirius no asintió, disimuló ante Sev la charla que le había echado a James.</p><p>-Vaya que sí.</p><p>Remus continuó recordando.</p><p>
  <em>-Cualquier duda que tengáis, la consultáis con él o directamente conmigo cuando nos veamos el fin de semana – continuó Sev - Llevo el grupo de quinto, tenéis muy fácil el acceso a mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Gracias por habernos brindado esta oportunidad sospechando el riesgo que corríamos todos con Pettigrew – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No voy a perder ocasión alguna de valorarlo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-La merecéis, estáis tan dispuestos a jugárosla en la guerra como todos los demás, lo injusto habría sido que os quedarais solos y rezagados. Ahora debéis diseñar entre los tres un plan de asistencia a los entrenamientos. Como Remus os supera y él no va a cursar Defensa, quizá pueda sacrificar más asistencias que vosotros para que os pongáis al día con los demás cuanto antes. ¿Estarías dispuesto, Remus?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-También lo hago por él, entiendo que para él sois verdaderos amigos. Hicisteis un gran esfuerzo por haceros animagos para acompañarlo y os la jugáis cada mes arriesgándoos a que os expulsen. También os estoy agradecido por eso, yo no lo haría. Voy a hacerlo en un futuro, cuando cumpla los diecisiete y pueda registrarme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cuándo los cumples tú? – le preguntó James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-El nueve de enero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Es más fácil convertirte en animago en el animal de tu Patronus. ¿Cuál es tu Patronus?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bien, James empieza a hacerlo bien, yo también voy a recordar su cumpleaños.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tengo tres distintos – orgulloso de sí mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué dices? – exclamó Sirius, muy asombrado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo que oyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No lo creo – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Créelo, no mentiría en algo así – le dijo Remus, y a Sev – No me lo habías contado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?</em>
</p><p>Lily y Remus ya habían llegado a casa, se sentaron en el sofá. Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí dejé de leerlo porque estaba mirando a Sev.</p><p>-Claro, sigue.</p><p>
  <em>-Desde el lunes, cuando los probé para la clase de Defensa de esta semana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya me los enseñarás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ay… quiero verlos… y enseñarle el mío,” pensó Sirius leído por Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Puedo enseñarte los dos nuevos si quieres, uno te va a gustar mucho, así ellos ven que al menos conjuro dos distintos y James lo cree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hazlo, me apetece mucho verlos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sev se levantó, todos lo hicieron, se colocaron entre la cabecera y la puerta. </em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Ese rato dejé de leer.</p><p>-Sí, Sev también. Muéstramelo igualmente.</p><p>
  <em>Sev conjuró no verbalmente, emergió una pantera, encarándolo rugiente, amenazándolo con la zarpa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Es cierto, es distinto que el otro – dijo Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Por qué hace eso? – preguntó Sirius, muy asombrado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mis Patronus son especiales, hacen cosas – respondió Sev - El tercero lo hago contigo, Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Genial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Conjuraron a un tiempo. Emergieron el lobo de Remus y la loba de Sev y se pusieron a jugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Gemelo del mío? ¿Este recuerdo es conmigo? – preguntó Remus ilusionado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, Remus. El tuyo es macho y el mío hembra. Luego te lo cuento.</em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió y le preguntó a Lily:</p><p>-¿Con quién es la loba?</p><p>-Gemelo del de Deborah.</p><p>-Vaya… Sigo.</p><p>
  <em>-Nunca vi nada igual – dijo James, asombrado e ilusionado – Perdona por dudar de ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Media vida dudando de mí, James – dijo Sev, sarcástico - Ya está todo perdonado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo no he dudado de que pudieras hacerlo, pero es asombroso – dijo Sirius, admirado - Vaya poder tienes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Es simplemente que tengo varios recuerdos muy felices, cada uno con una persona distinta. ¿Me enseñáis los vuestros?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James conjuró verbalmente y emergió el ciervo, que rápidamente atravesó la puerta del aula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No podré hacer los míos a un tiempo que el tuyo, Cornamenta, lo devorarían.</em>
</p><p><em>Los cuatro rieron. </em>Remus y Lily también lo hicieron.</p><p>
  <em>Después conjuró Sirius. Surgió un perro enorme, mayor que los lobos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya, Canuto… – dijo Sev, admirado - El tuyo es muy poderoso y es un cánido como mi loba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro, soy yo quien más suele controlar a Remus en sus crisis, pero cuando tú te hagas animago también me ayudarás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego. Volvamos a sentarnos, debemos seguir con la charla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo hicieron, en los lugares que ya habían ocupado antes. Remus leyó a Sirius. “Sospecho que no ha hecho el primero porque tiene que ver con Evans y que ella también se hará animaga, como Cecile. Ya sé con total seguridad que Evans está con él, pero no pienso decirle nada a James ni voy a mencionarla durante la conversación, pero sí que pienso mantener a James controlado en ese sentido. Si están leyéndome ya se están enterando.”</em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió:</p><p>-Sev no llegó a leer que Sirius sabía que estabais leyéndolos porque también leyó a Potter, descubriendo que no sospechaba nada.</p><p>-Genial. Sigo.</p><p>
  <em>-Por cierto, ¿Pettigrew logró conjurar Patronus? – preguntó Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, no le salió ni el incorpóreo – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pues ahí tenéis la prueba, no es de fiar. Así que ver, oír y callar. ¿Alguna pregunta más sobre Pettigrew?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No por el momento – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nada – dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-De acuerdo, entonces paso a otro tema, una advertencia. Voldemort propone a todos los buenos duelistas unirse a él en cuanto se gradúan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sirius, muy extrañado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No se guarda nada para él, vaya favor nos está haciendo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mucho tiempo en estrecho contacto con el enemigo, Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Un magnífico agente doble – le respondió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ha de tener cuidado con Dumbledore, no dejarse manipular por él. Cuando estemos a solas hablaré con él sobre ello.”</em>
</p><p>Remus interrumpió y le dijo a Lily:</p><p>-Hay que avisar a Sev de esto.</p><p>-Ya se lo huele desde hace tiempo, me lo contó el lunes.</p><p>-Vaya… este Albus no es de fiar.</p><p>-Pues no, por suerte todos somos oclumantes. Sigue.</p><p>
  <em>-Os aviso para que os vayáis preparando, cuando nos graduemos estaremos en plena guerra. Una razón más para haberos invitado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedaron callados. Remus leyó a Sirius. “No siento temor por Voldemort, simplemente le estoy profundamente agradecido por avisarnos. Sé que con la instrucción estaremos preparados, precisamente gracias a él. Cuánto está haciendo por nosotros.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y estoy muy satisfecho de haberlo hecho. He observado que en apenas hora y media habéis mejorado mucho – continuó Sev - Vais a ser unos combatientes excepcionales, excelentes fichajes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Qué generoso eres valorándonos así – le dijo James – Después de todas las que te hemos hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Muy bien dicho, James.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Algo más que agradeceros, precisamente gracias a eso aprendí a combatir a fondo. Ahora soy el segundo mejor duelista del colegio estando todavía en quinto año.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Quién es el mejor?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sev rio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya va a comenzar a tomarle el pelo. Y con toda la razón, ¿qué importará eso?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Alice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿La novia de Longbottom? – muy extrañado - ¿Es mejor que él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Qué machista es James, todo lo contrario que Prince, que tiene de segunda a una chica.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego que lo es, es capaz de combatir tres contra uno contra los flojos de séptimo a bajo nivel. ¿Qué te parece? El mejor duelista de Hogwarts es una bruja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No tiene pinta, tan menuda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Somos brujos, eso no importa. Importa tener agilidad y buenos reflejos. Supongo que tú también los tienes, siendo jugador de Quidditch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Toda la razón.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego, volar en escoba ayuda mucho a desarrollarlos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tú también vuelas, Sirius?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, en casa de James siempre volamos – respondió Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo estoy aprendiendo ahora, no volaba desde primer año.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya… - le dijo James, apenado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No tengo dinero para comprarme una escoba, soy de procedencia muy humilde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos se quedaron callados. “No siento en absoluto compasión por él, sólo profunda admiración, se ha hecho a sí mismo. Qué ganas de pillarlo a solas y tener una buena charla.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-El otro día mi escolta me regaló una, una Nimbus 1500, la mejor que existe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Es la que tengo yo – respondió James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estupendo. Pues saber volar en escoba os va a ir muy bien para combatir. Ya sabéis, las escaramuzas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro, las escaramuzas… – dijo Sirius, comprendiendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Él sabe mucho, tanto o más que yo, y controla Magia Oscura. Lo que te digo, un magnífico agente doble, y más todavía conociendo Artes Mentales y con dos años todavía por delante para instruirse. Ha de tener mucho cuidado con Dumbledore, aunque seguro que ya ha pensado en ello, no se le escapa una.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A partir del próximo año aprenderemos todos, formaremos comandos y aprenderemos a volar en formación para combatir así.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wooow… - exclamó James – Fantástico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A James le va a alucinar entrenar para las escaramuzas. Ya ha terminado de ganárselo, sabe ganarse a la gente.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por eso ya estamos formando grupos. La mitad del tiempo los formamos los comandantes para ir conociéndonos entre todos y la otra mitad se organizan por afinidad. Por eso no podíais quedaros rezagados, os habríais quedado solos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro… - dijo Sirius, comprendiendo – Gracias de nuevo por darnos la oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hablando de dar oportunidades, hablad también con las dos chicas de nuestro año que todavía no se han unido. Una de ellas es hija de muggles, ¿no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí - dijo James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y a la otra la atacaron el año pasado los maléficos de nuestro año. Quizá también les apetezca aprender a defenderse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hablaremos con ellas, por supuesto – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sé que Mary no dirá una palabra, Bethany no sé.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Aseguraos de que mantienen el secreto ante Pettigrew, una de ellas es  bastante chismosa. Si no van a hacerlo, no les digáis nada por el momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lo tiene todo planeado, lo admiro un montón, ya se ha informado por Evans, Remus o leyéndonos.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No van a cursar Defensa, no serán combatientes y todavía les quedará más de un año para aprender cuando expulséis a la rata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rieron los cuatro. “Es un cachondo. Cómo sabe crear buen ambiente.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo valoraremos – dijo Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Valóralo tú, las conoces mejor que yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Confía en mí, ya sabe mucho sobre mí.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo haré, no te preocupes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedaron callados. “Voy a contárselo a Mary para que nos ayude también a mantener controlado a Peter, pero a decirle a James que por el momento no le diga nada a Bethany. Y sé que Mary tampoco lo hará si se lo digo yo, está muy colada por mí y temerá que me pase algo malo. Además, si Remus y él leen, seguro que Evans también lo hace y pueden mantenerlas controladas tanto a ellas como a Peter.”</em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí lo leyó pero no hasta el punto de darse cuenta de que Sirius ya sabía que leíamos.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Claro, porque perdía cierto tiempo valorando la información que obtenía.</p><p>-Sigo.</p><p>
  <em>-¿Alguna duda, Sirius? – preguntó Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí. Creo que Mary sí que es de fiar, y ella podría ayudarnos a mantener controlado a Peter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-La conoces mejor que yo, cuéntaselo si quieres. ¿No se lo dirá a la otra?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy seguro que no, no airea los secretos comprometidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Su relación conmigo.”</em>
</p><p>Remus interrumpió:</p><p>-Puso por detrás el secreto con que lleva sus relaciones por crear confianza.</p><p>-Desde luego, pero no dejó de ser discreto.</p><p>-Sigo.</p><p>
  <em>-Cuéntaselo entonces aunque no pueda venir a entrenar, ya lo hará en un futuro. Cualquier otra duda que tengáis consultádmela, ¿vale? Soy yo quien mira por la seguridad de todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde luego que lo haré, Prince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Está leyendo a James sin mirarlo, por si quiere sacar el tema Evans, seguro que ya ha pensado también en ello.” Sev se volvió hacia James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tienes alguna duda, James?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, ¿qué pasa con Evans?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya los tengo calados a los dos.”</em>
</p><p>Lily comentó, admirada:</p><p>-Black es muy despierto, ya leía a Sev sin leerlo. Te lo has pasado en grande.</p><p>Remus rio.</p><p>-Desde luego. Sigo.</p><p>
  <em>-¿Temes por ella? – preguntó Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto, fue tu amiga durante muchos años – respondió James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya, pero ya viste que nos alejamos cuando mi situación se volvió comprometida, ya nadie nos relaciona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Te alejaste de ella por eso? – compasivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, por no ponerla en peligro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya… Yo pensé que seguíais juntos a escondidas – apenado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vaya mentiroso excepcional, James traga.” Sirius miró a Remus y le sonrió. Remus se la devolvió, alzando las cejas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, James, no lo estamos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y si ya no está en peligro, ¿por qué va siempre acompañada por los Longbottom?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por si las moscas. Todavía la quiero mucho y ya os lo he dicho, cualquiera cercano a mí puede sufrir represalias. No sufras más por ella, va a tener protección también en verano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y cómo organizaste su protección sin estar con ella? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Merlín, tengo que esforzarme por no reír, qué bobo es James.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Muy fácil. Simplemente le pedí a Remus que la protegiera haciendo migas con los Longbottom, y posteriormente, cuando me puse en contacto con él, también a Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya… Ya veo que sabes cuidar bien de la gente, sin esperar nada a cambio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, es una de mis cualidades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Una de muchas, de nosotros está cuidando sin esperar nada a cambio. Seguro que James ha tragado, está leyéndolo, ahora me leerá también a mí, sí, me mira. Sé con total seguridad, ahora más que nunca, que estás con Lily, pero no voy a decirle una palabra a James, ya estoy más de tu parte que de la suya en todos los aspectos. A ver si me da una señal. Me sonríe, se la devuelvo satisfecho.”</em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió, riendo:</p><p>-¿Cómo no me habías contado esto, Remus?</p><p>-Porque pensaba que te lo habría contado Sev.</p><p>-Mira que os gusta haceros los misteriosos. No me ha dicho nada.</p><p>-Su secretillo con Sirius, tiene derecho a tenerlos.</p><p>-Sí, pero él no pensaba ser lo suficientemente discreto.</p><p>-Pero ahora vamos a arreglarlo, Lily, no pasa nada, déjale que aprenda también.</p><p>-Sigue, anda.</p><p>
  <em>-Tengo algo más que agradeceros por mi parte – continuó Sev - Debido precisamente a vuestro acoso soy muy famoso en todo el colegio y por eso tuve tanto tirón cuando se descubrió que estaba del lado de los buenos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vaya… - dijo Sirius – Es que nos tenías a todos bien engañados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nada de engañados, simplemente me juntaba con mis compañeros de año, como habéis hecho vosotros con Pettigrew. Si os fijabais, en clase nunca me sentaba con ellos, yo siempre en la primera fila y ellos en la última.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, eso es cierto – dijo James  -Pero también andabas con los sangre-pura mayores, en especial con Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya le vale sacarle ese tema, mira que le he pedido que no lo ponga en aprietos, voy a tener que ponerle las pilas pero bien.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Era pequeño y me halagaba que me hiciera caso. Él no tiene hermanos y yo tampoco, me hacía de hermano mayor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro, puedo entenderlo, yo tampoco los tengo, por eso Sirius y Remus son como hermanos para mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo también puedo entenderlo – dijo Sirius – Tengo uno pero como si no lo tuviera. Vaya mala suerte tuviste, que te adoptara precisamente el peor de todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sev le sonrió triste. “Realmente lo apreciaba antes de darse cuenta de dónde se estaba metiendo, y Malfoy tampoco es tan malo, no dejó que marcaran a Narcissa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y a Narcissa, ¿la ves alguna vez?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tampoco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y a tu otra prima, la que es traidora a la sangre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿A Andrómeda? Tampoco. Ella se desvinculó por completo de la familia en cuanto se graduó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Está preocupándose por toda mi familia. Claro, su madre también fue Slytherin traidora a la sangre.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿No sabes nada de ella?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y me da mucha pena, es la única familia que tengo que merece la pena.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Me hace gracia que casi todos tenéis nombres de estrellas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, es una tradición en mi familia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Adoro la Astronomía, ¿a vosotros os gusta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Qué bien, algo más en común.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí, a mí también me encanta – dijo Sirius, sonriendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A mí no demasiado – dijo Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jo, James… podrías haber mentido, ahora sí que te has ganado que se meta contigo, ya verás. Se recuesta en la silla con las manos en los bolsillos en actitud chulesca, ya verás, ya verás…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero te gusta el Quidditch y a mí también. Este año os ganamos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡Toma!” Sirius sonrió a Remus, que se la devolvió. “A ver qué más le suelta. Conmigo no se va a meter, ya me lo he ganado.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sólo ganasteis a Ravenclaw, perdisteis incluso contra Hufflepuff – continuó Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James seguía sin levantar la vista, Sirius y Remus reían, Sev también.</em>
</p><p>Remus se interrumpió:</p><p>-Ahí ya dejé de leerlo, habíamos terminado con los temas polémicos.</p><p>-Claro, Remus, bien hecho, sólo en casos de emergencia. Pero termina de mostrarme.</p><p>
  <em>-Te pesa la cornamenta y te vas a caer de la escoba – agresivo y vehemente.</em>
</p><p>Lily y Remus estallaron en carcajadas.</p><p>-¿Sigo?</p><p>-Sigue, sigue.</p><p>
  <em>Remus y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas, Sev también, James no pudo evitar reír, sin levantar la vista.</em>
</p><p>Lily interrumpió:</p><p>-Él sí que los leyó, para ver si habían entendido la broma, Black lo hizo y Potter no. Continúa.</p><p>Remus terminó de mostrar a Lily la conversación, cómo los tres se habían declarado amistad eterna y Sev se había pedido de pareja con Sirius para combatir. Cuando acabaron, Lily le dijo a Remus:</p><p>-Pasan de las nueve y media, hay que diseñar la estrategia, hacer una lista de los temas que Black puede sacarnos y ver cómo le respondemos.</p><p>Lo hicieron, cuando acabaron pasaban de las diez y cuarto.</p><p>-¿Puedes traerme la poción, Remus? Así me meto ya en el dormitorio y tú puedes pasar un rato con Cecile y avisar a Black. Está sentado solo, esperando que vaya con él.</p><p>-Claro, te la traigo. ¿Tienes dosificador?</p><p>-Sí, de lo contrario podría convocarlo.</p><p>Remus subió al dormitorio por el frasco de poción Reparadora, se lo pasó a Lily sin que nadie los viera y ella lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica.</p><p>-Buenas noches, guapo, nos vemos pasada la medianoche.</p><p>-Como en los buenos tiempos.</p><p>-Pues sí, a ver cuándo vuelven.</p><p>-Seguro que ves a Sev próximamente, ahora ya no hay peligro.</p><p>-Ojalá.</p><p>Lily pensó, “Si no ha alucinado demasiado con Lauren. Tenía razón cuando me decía que me iba a doler que estuviera con ella no pudiendo estar conmigo. Es curioso, de Deborah no me importa, pero es que Lauren, en ese aspecto, me saca millas de ventaja, no tengo nada que hacer contra ella. Ya ni siquiera creo que Sev me espere para que sea la primera. En todo caso me lo contará, él nunca me mentiría en algo así.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Arroparse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ocho pisos más abajo, los Sly llegaban a casa. Ya había pasado el toque de queda pero todavía era temprano, y quedaba gente en la Sala Común. Paul subió a su dormitorio por los apuntes de las Magias Ancestrales y Deborah por ropa limpia para llevarla al dormitorio de Sev y cambiarse allí mismo a la mañana siguiente.</p><p>Valerie y Andrew se instalaron con Sev a la mesa, quien estaba con el codo sobre ella y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, derrotado. Valerie se sentó junto a él y Andrew enfrente, ella seguía achuchándolo y dándole tiernos besos y caricias. Bajaron Deborah y Paul y también se sentaron con ellos. Valerie le preguntó:</p><p>-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos a todos?</p><p>-No, prefiero hablar las cosas primero con Deborah, y mañana hablamos entre todos.</p><p>-Está bien, pero no lo hagáis ahora. Ahora duerme, hacedlo por la mañana si os despertáis más temprano.</p><p>Deborah le habló vinculada:</p><p>-O durante el desayuno, vinculados o proyectando.</p><p>Les respondió a ambas de viva voz:</p><p>-De acuerdo, lo haré por la mañana.</p><p>-Yo sí que quería decirte algo – le dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Vamos a intercambiar sitios en el Comedor. Seguirás sentándote a un lado de tu peque y al otro con una de nosotras, con quien quieras.</p><p>Deborah le habló vinculada:</p><p>-Siéntate con Valerie, ella es más cariñosa que yo, y nosotros ya estamos comunicados mediante el Vínculo, así podremos seguir practicando Proyección mirándonos a los ojos. Díselo ya.</p><p>Sev habló de viva voz:</p><p>-Está bien, Valerie, contigo, muchas gracias.</p><p>-¡Qué bien! - exclamó ella – Voy a robártelo, Deborah, en cuanto te descuides.</p><p>Los demás rieron, Sev sólo sonrió. Valerie continuó:</p><p>-Entonces quedamos mañana aquí a las ocho y cuarto para salir de casa a las ocho y veinte y coger sitio. Avisad a Anthony si ya está en el dormitorio, pero a Jack no le digáis nada. Guardaremos sitio para él y su hermana al lado de Ariel para que el chico pueda seguir estando con su amiga, y Jack del otro lado. ¿Qué os parece?</p><p>-Fantástico – dijo Deborah.</p><p>-Yo también voy a cambiarme con vosotros – dijo Paul.</p><p>-Maravilloso, toda la familia unida – dijo Valerie – Andrew, avisa también a George, yo se lo diré a Angie. Nos quedamos en el mismo sitio, ¿no, Prince? Para que puedas ver a Lily de frente.</p><p>-Sí, por favor – respondió Sev.</p><p>-Perfecto. Mañana por la mañana nos montamos la coreografía, ahora sí que vas a estar arropado.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Valerie.</p><p>Él lloró, se abrazaron sentados en las sillas.</p><p>-Vamos, no sufras. Deberíamos haberlo hecho mucho antes. No volverás a estar solo, sólo cuando quieras.</p><p>-Creo que ya no quiero estarlo nunca.</p><p>-Pues no lo estarás. Deborah y yo nos turnaremos para dormir contigo.</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>-Venga, id a la cama y duerme del tirón más de nueve horas, mañana estarás como nuevo.</p><p>Deborah y Sev subieron al dormitorio. Anthony estaba, Jack no. Deborah le habló vinculada:</p><p>-Métete en la cama, ya hablo yo con Anthony, también voy a decirle ya lo del ritual del abeto.</p><p>-Gracias, Deborah.</p><p>Sev fue al servicio mientras Deborah hablaba con Anthony y después se desvistió y se metió en la cama en su postura habitual, Deborah llegó un par de minutos después. (“Qué rápida es, es muy eficiente. Y Anthony traga con todo, quizá han cortado ya mismo, mañana se lo pregunto.”) Ella le preguntó, vinculada:</p><p>-¿Quieres piel contra piel? ¿Me lo quito todo?</p><p>-Sí, por favor.</p><p>Deborah cerró la cortina de su lado, se desvistió y se metió en la cama, lo abrazó por detrás e introdujo también el brazo bajo la almohada, descubriendo que él llevaba la varita en la mano. Le preguntó, muy dulcemente:</p><p>-¿Qué haces con la varita en la mano, Prince?</p><p>-No lo sé, me acostumbré a dormir así.</p><p>-Pues ya va siendo hora de que pierdas esa costumbre, ya no corres ningún peligro, al menos no aquí y ahora. Déjala en la mesilla o en el cajón, anda.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>Lo hizo, la dejó sobre la mesilla. Volvió a llorar, Deborah lo notó.</p><p>-Gírate un rato y abrázame, anda, no llores solo.</p><p>Lo hizo, se giró y se abrazaron.</p><p>-Deborah, ¿has pensado lo del Vínculo como Pareja?</p><p>-Sí, Prince.</p><p>-¿Y qué has decidido?</p><p>-Que lo haremos si quieres.</p><p>-Quiero. Necesito sentir lo que sientes por mí el máximo de tiempo posible, me sienta muy bien.</p><p>-¿Quieres hacerlo ya mismo?</p><p>-No, quizá mañana si nos despertamos temprano, ahora prefiero dormir.</p><p>-¿Podrás dormirte enseguida? ¿Tienes alguna preocupación?</p><p>-No, Deborah, voy a dormirme enseguida. Estoy derrotado, creo que incluso voy a poder hacerlo así. ¿Tú puedes dormir así?</p><p>-Puedo dormir en cualquier postura, Prince y en cuanto quiera. Desconecto de todo a la hora de dormir, y más todavía abrazada a ti, estoy en las nubes.</p><p>-Gracias, Deborah, qué persona más sana eres. No me separaría nunca de ti.</p><p>-Ni yo de ti. ¿Has puesto el despertador?</p><p>-No, lo he olvidado.</p><p>-No te preocupes. Déjame el reloj, yo voy a despertarme antes que tú, ya te despierto yo. ¿A qué hora?</p><p>-Mañana me llega con cinco minutos de ducha. Algo antes de las ocho.</p><p>Él le dio el reloj. Ella le acarició el rostro con ternura, como había hecho Valerie. (“Está aprendiendo de Valerie, qué mona.”) Sev se durmió a los dos minutos y ella poco después, vinculados, soñaron lo mismo.</p><p>*********</p><p>Algo menos de dos horas después, Lily esperaba Desilusionada en el rincón más oscuro de la Sala Común de Gryff. Vio aparecer a Remus seguido de Black. Remus le señaló a Black el rincón donde estaba ella, y a continuación se sentó en el sofá y se Desilusionó a su vez.</p><p>Cuando Black estaba a un par de pasos, ella hizo el pase para aparecer. Black se sentó frente a ella y conjuró de nuevo el Desilusionador verbalmente, Lily hizo el <em>Muffliato</em> no verbal y encendió una vela que tenía ante ella.</p><p>-Ahora estamos seguros, Black, no conviene que nos vean conspirando.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón, todavía he de aprender mucho de vosotros. Preferiría que me llamaras Sirius, como ya puedes imaginar, odio mi apellido.</p><p>“Muy bien, dándome confianza desde el primer momento. No voy a leerlo a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.”</p><p>-Tú también puedes llamarme Lily.</p><p>-Gracias, Lily, por la confianza.</p><p>“Se queda callado un rato para que pueda leerlo.”</p><p>-Dime, ¿de qué querías hablarme?</p><p>-De nada que no quieras hacerlo tú. Sólo quería ofrecerme a ayudaros en la medida que pueda.</p><p>-Supongo que ha sido a raíz del encuentro que has tenido con Sev esta mañana.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Has sacado tus propias conclusiones del mismo, al margen de lo que habéis hablado.</p><p>-Así es.</p><p>-¿Estás cansado?</p><p>-Sí, un poco.</p><p>-¿Remus te ha dado un frasco con poción?</p><p>-Sí, aquí lo tengo - lo sacó del bolsillo de la bata.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que necesitaremos para hablar?</p><p>-Creo que una hora nos llegará.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo. Esta poción te mantendrá despejado pero te costará dormir. Necesitarías tomar otra que también tengo aquí, con la que cada hora de sueño vale por tres.</p><p>-¿Con la que se recupera Remus de sus crisis?</p><p>-Sí, invento de Sev.</p><p>-Vaya… - admirado.</p><p>-¿Quieres tomarlas?</p><p>-No sé si merece la pena para una hora, estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar.</p><p>-Como quieras.</p><p>-Mejor no tomo nada por el momento, y si nos alargáramos mucho me das de ésa de dormir.</p><p>-Desde luego, lo que quieras. Entonces comienza por contarme las conclusiones a las que has llegado.</p><p>-Que sepas que no quiero ponerte en aprietos, hablarte de temas de los que quizá no puedas hablar.</p><p>“No quiere dar a entender que sabe que leemos, se pasa de discreto. Normal, está aprendiendo, hay que ayudarlo.”</p><p>-Tranquilo, no tengo por qué responder a lo que me digas, pero me gustaría saber lo que sabes tú o lo que crees saber. Yo decidiré si es adecuado o no revelarte si estás en lo cierto.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Muchas cosas, tantas que no sé por cuál comenzar.</p><p>-Prioriza. Lo que consideres más urgente.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Para empezar voy a contarte algo sobre mí, tengo una relación con Mary.</p><p>-Lo sospechaba.</p><p>-¿Ella os cuenta algo alguna vez?</p><p>-No, nunca.</p><p>-¿Ni a Bethany?</p><p>-Si lo supiera ella lo sabríamos todas.</p><p>-Ya, ella no se calla nada. Fue por su culpa que antes de Navidad James llegó a sospechar que estabas con Sev a escondidas.</p><p>-Lo recuerdo.</p><p>-Estoy con Mary desde que volvimos en enero, es bastante tiempo. ¿Consideras que ha aprendido a guardar un secreto?</p><p>-Desde luego, y más un secreto que le daría tanto prestigio ante las demás como el hecho de estar haciéndoselo contigo. Eres muy popular en ese aspecto.</p><p>-Fue la condición que le puse para tener una relación prolongada con ella, yo me canso muy rápido de las mujeres. ¿Estás enterada de la advertencia sobre Peter?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Consideras que tiene fundamento?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Yo también lo creo, estoy seguro de ello, Peter intentará hacerse Mortífago en cuanto salga de Hogwarts. Tenemos un serio problema.</p><p>-Lo sé.</p><p>-He estado pensando en hablarle a Mary del Ejército y de Peter para que nos ayude a entretenerlo mientras vamos a entrenar, pero todavía queda casi un año para que podamos expulsarlo y no estoy seguro de querer mantener mi relación con ella durante tanto tiempo.</p><p>-Lo entiendo.</p><p>-¿Piensas que si la dejo nos traicionaría?</p><p>-No puedo responderte a eso, no la conozco bien. Hipótesis sobre hechos no consumados.</p><p>-Claro. En ese caso no lo haré por el momento, nos apañaremos entre los tres.</p><p>-Me parece bien, tantéala mientras tanto. Si mantenéis una buena relación, aunque ya no estéis juntos, seguirá siéndote leal. Sé algo más que su amante, sé su amigo. Tú sabes ser buen amigo, también puedes ser buen amigo de una mujer. Ella, en cierto modo, ya te está demostrando lealtad guardando el secreto de vuestra relación. Correspóndele, haz las cosas de manera que no acabes mal con ella.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón, tengo mucho que aprender.</p><p>-¿Algo más sobre ese tema?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Entonces pasa al siguiente.</p><p>-Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros todos estos años. Os hemos hecho sufrir mucho.</p><p>-Pues sí, la verdad.</p><p>-Me siento muy avergonzado, volveré a pedírtelas cada vez que hable contigo, y también a Sev siempre que tenga ocasión.</p><p>-Todas las veces que te haga falta, Sirius.</p><p>-Tú no perdonas tan fácilmente como Sev.</p><p>-No. Él está muy por encima de todos nosotros.</p><p>-Desde luego, me considero privilegiado porque me considere su amigo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por corresponderle.</p><p>-Me alegra saberlo, pero no lo hieras más. Es muy frágil, y antes podía soportar todo lo que le hacíais porque se refugiaba en el odio que os tenía, pero si lo traicionáis ahora que os considera sus amigos, vais a hundirlo.</p><p>Sirius se quedó callado. Lily lo leyó. “No sabe cómo hacer para que lo perdone ya mismo, está hecho polvo. Claro, esta mañana Sev se lo ha puesto demasiado fácil y pensaba que conmigo iba a ser igual. Voy a echarle un cable.”</p><p>-Empiezo a perdonarte, Sirius, hoy hemos dado un primer paso, pero cinco años de acoso no se borran en un cuarto de hora. Quizá si se tratara de mí misma te perdonaría al instante, como lo ha hecho él, pero pongo por delante de mí a las personas que amo y no me creo en el derecho de perdonar algo de lo que no he sido víctima. Confórmate por el momento con su perdón, que es el que realmente debe importarte. Si a lo largo del tiempo compensas lo que has hecho mal obtendrás también el mío. Estamos hablando de temas muy graves, casi mataste a la persona más importante en mi vida en aquel momento. Él habría muerto, no se habría enterado, pero yo habría quedado doliendo porque él sí que era mi amigo, el mejor amigo que puedas imaginar.</p><p>“Está a punto de llorar, voy a ayudarlo a desahogarse.”</p><p>-Dame la mano, Sirius.</p><p>Ella se la tendió, él se aferró a ella. Ella también se la estrechó.</p><p>-Llora si te hace falta, no te avergüences.</p><p>Sirius lloró.</p><p>-Gracias, Lily.</p><p>“Pobre, sólo tiene a Potter en el mundo, y lleva arrepentido de lo de la Casa de los Gritos desde el verano, casi tanto tiempo como Remus, y no ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a él porque es como un hermano que lo acoge en su casa, necesita una familia. Voy a perdonarlo, me he pasado de la raya. Ya estoy llorando yo también.”</p><p>-Sirius, te perdono, lamento haberme puesto tan dura.</p><p>-Para nada, Lily, lo entiendo. Lo merezco, he sido un cobarde, me he traicionado a mí mismo durante mucho tiempo, no fue sólo lo de la Casa de los Gritos. Yo también me daba cuenta de que James acosaba a Sev porque estaba celoso desde que teníamos once años, desde aquel primer viaje en Expreso. Nunca la tomó con ningún otro maléfico, sólo con él y sólo cuando estaba solo. Y yo siempre le seguía el juego, el que más, por divertirme, y con nosotros arrastrábamos a Remus. Y no sólo nos bastaba con eso, sino que poníamos a toda la gente de casa en su contra y te amargábamos la vida también a ti, intentando que tú también lo rechazaras, y James acosándote constantemente. Vergonzoso. No merezco ser llamado hombre, no merezco estar en Gryffindor. Soy un cobarde, mancho el nombre de la casa. Y eso durante años y años, no me llegará la vida para pagar el mal que he os hecho. Os he amargado la juventud, y ahora que por fin os veis libres de nosotros, ya la habéis perdido, se os acabó la diversión, tenéis preocupaciones de adultos, de muy adultos, ya no volveréis a disfrutar de la inocencia, de la despreocupación. Os he robado la juventud.</p><p>Ambos lloraban a lágrima viva.</p><p>-Tú también eras joven, Sirius, y despreocupado, no eras consciente del mal que hacías. Te ha costado madurar pero lo has hecho, yo tampoco he madurado hasta este mismo año. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que acosabais a Sev por esa razón, creía las acusaciones que le hacíais de ser maléfico y discutía mucho con él, yo también estaba ciega, hasta hace menos de un año. Si hubiera sido consciente os habría denunciado ante Dumbledore, no habría permitido algo así, pero le echaba la culpa a él por sus malas compañías, que también era cierto que las tenía, pero eso tampoco fue culpa suya. Sabes que de seis chicos Slytherin de nuestro año, cuatro eran maléficos, simplemente se juntó con los de su año, como te pasó a ti. Él tampoco tiene una familia a la que aferrarse, como te pasa a ti. Habrías seguido su mismo camino de haber caído en Slytherin. Os parecéis mucho, por eso te ha perdonado de inmediato, porque se siente identificado contigo. No mires atrás, mira adelante, hoy te has ganado un amigo para siempre, de los de verdad. A partir de ahora, hazle todo el bien que puedas y ya está, hazte merecedor de lo que te da.</p><p>-Por mucho que me esfuerce, por mucho que ponga de mi parte, no me llegará la vida para compensar el mal que os he hecho ni para devolverle el bien que va a hacerme a mí. Probablemente esta mañana nos ha salvado la vida a James y a mí.</p><p>-Probablemente.</p><p>Ambos esperaron a calmarse para continuar. Fue Lily quien habló:</p><p>-¿Te das cuenta de por qué debíamos escondernos para hablar, Sirius?</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-A partir de ahora, cuando necesites hablar conmigo, queda a través de Remus y hacemos como hoy. Hay que guardar las apariencias.</p><p>-Claro, me queda mucho por aprender de vosotros.</p><p>-¿Te sientes con ánimo para seguir hablando o quieres que lo dejemos por hoy?</p><p>-Estoy hecho polvo, la verdad.</p><p>-Lo que te decía, cinco años no se solucionan en veinte minutos. Nos queda mucho por llorar, a Sev más que a nadie. Probablemente te cuente su historia en cuanto tenga ocasión, prepárate para llorar.</p><p>-Estoy ansioso porque llegue el sábado y volver a verlo.</p><p>-Vas a verlo el miércoles en Pociones.</p><p>-Cierto.</p><p>-Venga, vamos a la cama, volveremos a quedar cualquier otra noche de esta semana y sigues contándome. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>-De acuerdo, Lily.</p><p>-Habla también con Remus siempre que lo necesites, él también va a apoyarte. Nos curaremos entre todos, los unos a los otros.</p><p>Lily se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le tendió la mano a Sirius.</p><p>-Levántate y dame un abrazo, Sirius.</p><p>Él se levantó y se abrazaron, fuerte.</p><p>-Esta mañana has ganado un amigo, y esta noche, una amiga, y yo, un amigo. Un día muy fructífero, ojalá todos fueran así.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Empezar bien el día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deborah despertó a Sev con tiernos besos y caricias, en la misma postura, seguían vinculados y abrazados.</p><p>-¿Qué tal has dormido? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>-De maravilla. ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>-Las ocho menos diez.</p><p>-Bien, nos da tiempo a unos mimos. ¿No tienes que ducharte?</p><p>-Puedo pasar un día sin ducharme, no tiene importancia. A partir de ahora lo haré de noche, para despertar contigo siempre que quieras.</p><p>-¿Sabes qué estaba soñando?</p><p>-Sí, que paseabas con Lily, por vuestro barrio.</p><p>-Vaya… qué bonito.</p><p>-He visto el parque y el río.</p><p>-Tienes que mostrármelo.</p><p>-Cuando tengamos un rato, lo que recuerde.</p><p>-Claro… - desilusionado - He de hacer contigo el ritual de la cueva.</p><p>-No, Prince, ya lo haremos cuando puedas, esperaremos al próximo año. Recuerda, piensa en ti, prioriza.</p><p>-Jo… Es que lo hice con Lauren, en la Sala de Menesteres, debería haberos llevado a las dos.</p><p>-¿En la Sala hay una cueva?</p><p>-Sí, hay todo un espacio natural preparado para practicar toda la hechicería benéfica.</p><p>-Vaya… asombroso. No sufras por eso ahora, necesitabas estar a solas con ella.</p><p>-Ya, pero no me sentó todo lo bien que debería haberme sentado. Es una de esas influencias negativas que debo eliminar, y además gasto demasiada energía con ella y os descuido a ti y a Lily.</p><p>-Lo entiendo, te pone mucho.</p><p>-Tú también me pones mucho, Deborah, de otra manera, pero contigo estoy mucho más relajado, me sienta mejor.</p><p>-Entonces dedícale menos tiempo.</p><p>-Eso voy a hacer. Lo siento mucho por ella, pero tengo que aprender a repartirme y rodearme de quienes me proporcionáis bienestar sin restarme energía.</p><p>-Claro, eso debes hacer. ¿Vas a hablar con Lily o con ella en el desayuno?</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes que hablo con Lauren en las comidas?</p><p>-Es evidente, Prince, de alguna manera os comunicáis. No os veis más que en clase, y en clase nunca hablas con ella.</p><p>-Me superas en sagacidad, Deborah, es imposible guardar secretos contigo. No, con ella no tengo por qué hablar en el desayuno, no tengo nada urgente que decirle.</p><p>-¿Y con Lily?</p><p>-Probablemente sí, tendrá que informarme sobre los Gryff.</p><p>-Lo que no sea privado entre vosotros y creas que convenga que yo sepa, probad a proyectároslo mientras tú y yo estamos vinculados. Seguramente escuche todo lo que habléis, y ahorras tiempo.</p><p>-Wow… Deborah – asombrado – Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?</p><p>-Porque tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Prince. Yo llevo pensándolo desde que comenzaste a enseñarme a proyectar. Soy tu segunda, y ya te lo dije, voy a ayudarte en tu tarea con todos los medios a mi alcance, el primero de ellos, mi inteligencia. Somos dos mentes a pensar como una sola.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Deborah, no sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Alguien de casa se verá tentado de leernos?</p><p>-Nadie, Prince. Me he encargado de hablar con ellos e inculcarles tus valores, que fue algo que también me impresionó cuando te conocí, que te negaras a leer a tus amigos, enfrentándote a mí de esa manera. Y estoy segura de que Jack tampoco lo hace con nosotros, también se quedó impresionado.</p><p>-Vaya, Deborah, llevo ocluyendo todo lo que pienso cuando estoy cerca de vosotros desde el día del follón.</p><p>-Jo, Prince, qué desconfiado eres.</p><p>-Como buen Sly, leíais aliados.</p><p>-Pero era una situación de emergencia.</p><p>-Emergencia por salvarme.</p><p>-Eso, totalmente justificada. Como ayer con Potter y Black, emergencia por salvarlos.</p><p>-Ya no volveré a ocluir cerca de vosotros.</p><p>-Si nos sobra tiempo en el desayuno, hablamos de algunos temas, de lo que consideres prioritario.</p><p>-Claro, también de lo que tú lo hagas.</p><p>-Ve a ducharte, anda. ¿Qué asignaturas te tocan por la mañana?</p><p>Él se lo dijo.</p><p>-Ya te preparo yo la mochila. ¿Tienes el baúl abierto?</p><p>-Sí, Deborah, muchas gracias.</p><p>-Si ya me he marchado cuando salgas, nos vemos abajo.</p><p>-Claro, hasta luego.</p><p>Sev cogió una muda y fue a ducharse. Jack se levantaba en ese momento, Anthony estaba en la otra ducha.</p><p>Se permitió pensar en Lauren durante los cinco minutos que tardó en ducharse. “Me rechazó cuando me ofrecí a estar con ella después de Semana Santa, siendo que incluso Lily intentó convencerla. Tras el follón, tardó casi una semana en decidirse por mí o por Jack, causándome una profunda preocupación por ella cuando al mismo tiempo tenía otras mucho más graves, las noticias en El Profeta, los maléficos cuando todavía no teníamos Mapa, el viaje por el Horrocrux con el viejo.</p><p>Y ayer, en apenas un cuarto de hora, en cuanto le hablé de Sirius, se vio tan tentada que ya está prácticamente decidida a dejar a Jack por él sin siquiera conocerlo, sólo porque le pone mucho y porque sabe que él también se la va a meter, cuando el sábado lo odiaba hasta tal punto que me exigió que lo amenazara con un linchamiento.</p><p>Puede que esté profundamente enamorada de mí pero se deja llevar excesivamente por el placer sexual, lo físico, sus impulsos. Lo dicho, es muy salvaje y me arrastra con ella. Pienso que no ha sido muy buena idea liarnos. Si seguimos haciéndolo, voy a moderarme mucho más, y desde luego, a dedicarles tiempo a Lily, Deborah y Valerie. Ellas saben medir mucho mejor los tiempos y los ritmos, o quizá soy yo que con Lauren no sé hacerlo. Más bien es eso, lo que ha dicho Deborah, me pone mucho y no me contengo. Dejo de ser sobrio, me doy a los excesos, no me sienta bien.</p><p>Con Deborah también me pasó, pero fue porque era la primera vez en más de un mes, sólo había estado un par de veces con Audrey, había pasado mucha hambre. Pero con Lauren, en dos días, seis veces, y horas y horas de Giratiempo. No puede ser, no voy a resistir así lo que queda de curso. Tanta gente cuidando de mí y yo mismo no me cuido.</p><p>Desciende en la lista de mis prioridades, que Deborah o Lily la lleven a un árbol de la Sala de Menesteres para pasarle el talento para Transformaciones. Quedaré con ella para enseñarle a invocar el Fuego Maligno y una noche después de los exámenes para dormir en la playa, porque eso también me apetece mucho a mí, y así nos despedimos.</p><p>Ahora ya me ha catado, como dice ella, ya tiene información suficiente para decidir lo que quiere hacer. Que se acostumbre a tenerme poco, porque tengo que repartirme, y que tenga todo el verano para pensar si seguir o no conmigo. La pondré en contacto con Sirius pero también le advertiré a él sobre ella, que también tenga el máximo de información, porque me da que se lo merienda, Sirius es un buenazo. Ya está, olvidada por hoy.”</p><p>Salió de la ducha, Jack estaba en la otra. Fue hasta su cama y se vistió de guerrero, no de uniforme del colegio, ya que después del el desayuno tenía Giratiempo.</p><p>Bajó a la Sala Común. Eran las ocho y cuarto en punto, su familia ya lo esperaba. Habló Valerie:</p><p>-Ya hemos montado la coreografía. Te cuento.</p><p>“La ha montado ella, le encanta.”</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-A tu lado de la mesa, de más cerca a más lejos de los profesores, Jack, Shelley, Ariel, tú, yo y Andrew. ¡Bien! Deborah, te lo he robado. Yo, entre mis dos chicos. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Si a ti te parece bien, a mí me parece genial, Valerie.</p><p>-Sigo. Al otro lado, pero no justo enfrente, sino alternados, para que las cabezas no te tapen a Lily, Fiona, Heather, Anthony, Deborah, Paul, George y Angie. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Estupendo.</p><p>-¿Entre quiénes quieres ver a Lily? ¿Entre Anthony y Deborah o entre Deborah y Paul?</p><p>-Me da igual.</p><p>-Prince, pon algo de tu parte, que te lo damos todo masticadito.</p><p>Todos rieron.</p><p>-Es que me gustaría estar cerca de los dos.</p><p>-Mira que nos estás costando de criar, ¿eh?</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-A ver, decide tú. ¿Tú prefieres tener enfrente a Deborah y Paul o a Paul y George?</p><p>-Yo, a Paul y George, a Deborah ya la tengo muy vista. La tengo vista por todos lados, me la sé de memoria, seis años en el mismo dormitorio, imagina.</p><p>Todos se carcajearon.</p><p>-Pues hacemos así. Yo, entre Deborah y Paul.</p><p>“Además, prefiero estar con Paul, nos queda menos de un mes de colegio. Alguien más a quien estoy descuidando y que va a ser muy importante en mi vida futura.”</p><p>-Venga, pues allá vamos. ¿Cómo se dice, Deborah? ¿Fila de a dos, varitas fuera?</p><p>-Sólo fila de a dos – respondió Deborah – Ya no son necesarias las varitas, recuerda que hemos limpiado Hogwarts.</p><p>-¡Bien por nosotros! – exclamó Valerie, alzando el puño cerrado.</p><p>Salieron de casa y subieron las escaleras en fila de a dos, pero una vez en el corredor de la planta baja deshicieron la formación y fueron en grupo, charlando relajados.</p><p>Llegaron los primeros al Comedor, ni siquiera estaban los profesores todavía, y se sentaron como habían planeado. Faltaban las dos chicas de quinto, Jack, Ariel y Shelley. Sev se quitó la guerrera y Anthony la túnica para guardarles los sitios a su lado.</p><p>En cuanto Valerie lo vio en camiseta de manga corta, le apretó con fuerza el bíceps derecho, que quedaba de su lado.</p><p>-¡Como una roca!  - exclamó - ¡Qué potente estás, Prince! ¡Me muero de ganas de catarte! ¡Deborah, esta noche me toca a mí!</p><p>Todos se carcajeaban desde la primera frase.</p><p>-Y eso que lo tiene relajado – continuó ella - A ver, ponlo duro.</p><p>Sev lo hizo.</p><p>-¡Como lo otro lo tenga tan duro como esto, ya puedes olvidarte de mí, Andrew!</p><p>Volvieron a carcajearse.</p><p>-¿Lo tienes, Prince?</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-Ahora mismo, no.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?</p><p>Rieron de nuevo.</p><p>-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Valerie. ¡Por supuesto!</p><p>Carcajadas otra vez.</p><p>-Pues vamos a darnos un morreo de ésos de los tuyos, aquí, en el Comedor.</p><p>-Vamos a ello.</p><p>Se lo dieron, un minuto de beso apasionado, tomándose por las cabezas, mientras los demás silbaban y aplaudían. "Ya estoy como una moto, a cien.” Él se separó.</p><p>-Listo, Valerie, ¿quieres comprobarlo?</p><p>Carcajadas.</p><p>-¡Vaya pregunta estúpida, Prince! ¡Por supuesto!</p><p>Más carcajadas. Ella le llevó la mano a la entrepierna.</p><p>-¡Ya te digo que la tiene dura como el bíceps, y vaya pedazo! ¡Andrew, te has quedado sin novia!</p><p>A todos les dolía la barriga de reír.</p><p>-Vamos a dejarlo, vamos a dejarlo… que nos va a sentar mal el desayuno – dijo Valerie.</p><p>“Ahora voy a picarla yo.”</p><p>-¡Valerie! ¡Ahora no puedes dejarme así!</p><p>Carcajadas.</p><p>-Tienes razón, tienes razón…. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga? ¿Con la mano o con la boca?</p><p>Más carcajadas.</p><p>-¡Como quieras, pero decídete ya! ¡Son las ocho y veinticinco!</p><p>Redobladas.</p><p>-Con la mano, más discreto.</p><p>-Adelante.</p><p>Ella se sentó con las piernas abiertas frente a él en el banco, para tener ángulo para hacérselo con la derecha, le metió la mano por dentro de la ropa y comenzó a hacérselo, mientras los demás reían y silbaban. “En el Comedor, delante de todos, ya comienzan a llegar Raves solitarios. Por suerte lo hace genial, voy a acabar a tiempo de que no nos pille el viejo.”</p><p>-Valerie… yo también quiero catarte a ti…</p><p>-Adelante, Prince, lo tienes bien fácil.</p><p>Él le metió la mano por debajo de la túnica y la falda, tocando su ropa interior.</p><p>-Wooow, Valerie… estás empapada…</p><p>-Para que veas cómo me pones, Prince...</p><p>La miró. “Está caliente a tope, ya jadeante.”</p><p>-Quiero darte gusto… pero así no vas a terminar…</p><p>-No importa, Prince… Si te pone, hazlo…</p><p>-Ya te digo que me pone…</p><p>-Adelante, entonces...</p><p>Empezó a masajearla en la zona que sabía le gustaba por encima de la ropa con el dorso de los dedos. Ella seguía haciéndoselo con pericia y ganas. Se miraban.</p><p>-Buaaah, Valerie… lo haces genial… Qué ganas tengo de pillarte a solas… voy a destrozarte…</p><p>-Y yo a ti... Me estás haciendo perder la concentración… Quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo…</p><p>-Desde luego… de esta semana no pasa… Vas a catarme a mí antes que a Black… para que tengas con qué comparar…</p><p>-Si te tengo a ti ya no quiero a Black... me reservo para lo que me des...</p><p>“No como Lauren.”</p><p>Sev echó un vistazo, ya había alumnos en todas las mesas, incluida la Sly, incluso algún profesor, entre ellos, Minerva, mirándolos escandalizada. “Buf… va a chivarse a al viejo.” Le dio la risa y les dijo a todos:</p><p>-Mirad a Minerva.</p><p>Quienes estaban de espaldas se giraron a mirar la mesa de profesores y se carcajearon. Minerva no dejó de mirarlos. Valerie le dijo:</p><p>-Vamos a sacarle la lengua, Prince.</p><p>Ambos lo hicieron, Minerva apartó la vista. Se carcajearon ellos dos también, sin dejar de hacérselo.</p><p>-¿Qué habéis hecho? – les preguntó Deborah, girándose de nuevo.</p><p>-Sacarle la lengua – le respondió Valerie.</p><p>Todos se carcajearon otra vez.</p><p>Ella lo hizo acabar antes de las ocho y media, Lauren también había llegado. Cuando terminó exclamó:</p><p>-¡Wow… Valerie, eres una artista! ¡La mejor que me han hecho con la mano! ¡Hoy mismo pruebo si es recuerdo de un <em>Patronus</em> gemelo del tuyo!</p><p>Carcajadas de nuevo, muchos alumnos en el resto de mesas se giraron a mirar. Lauren también levantó la vista hacia ellos, pillando a Sev mirándola. “Te fastidias.” Apartó la vista de ella de inmediato.</p><p>-¡Bien! - exclamó Valerie - ¡Tenías que tener este recuerdo en el Comedor! ¡El lugar donde volviste a nacer el quince de mayo!</p><p> Risas y aplausos de todo el grupo. Ambos sacaron las manos y Sev  las secó con la izquierda.</p><p>-¿Magia con la mano? – le preguntó ella bajito, sorprendida e ilusionada.</p><p>-Sí – en el mismo tono – La Magia Druida, el ritual que haréis esta semana.</p><p>-¿Te ha gustado? – insegura.</p><p>“Qué mona, piensa que lo he dicho para hacer reír y era la pura verdad.” Él le acarició la cara.</p><p>-Claro que sí, Valerie, me ha encantado. ¿Y a ti? Tú no has terminado.</p><p>-Ya te he dicho que no importa, Prince. Cuando te apetezca me la devuelves. Mientras tanto, tengo material para soñar.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Valerie, te amo.</p><p>-Y yo a ti, guapo.</p><p>-Dame un beso.</p><p>Se besaron en los labios, mientras la mesa Sly se llenaba. Cinco segundos después entró Albus en el Comedor. Valerie se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa.</p><p>-¡Venga! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo! ¡A desayunar! – les ordenó a todos.</p><p>Se pusieron a ello de inmediato. “Se ha enfriado el desayuno, pero qué a gusto me he quedado. Esto sí que es empezar bien el día.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reunión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev vio que Lily se sentaba en su lugar veinte segundos después. “Buf… quizá me haya visto darle el beso a Valerie. No importa, pienso contárselo todo, lo comprenderá.” Sev le proyectó:</p><p>-“Buenos días, cariño.”</p><p>-“Buenos días, mi amor. Veo que hoy habéis llegado más temprano.”</p><p>-“Sí, teníamos que intercambiar sitios. Voy a desvincularme de Jack, y también lo más posible de Lauren.”</p><p>-“¿Y eso?”</p><p>-“¿Te importa si te lo cuento al mismo tiempo que estoy vinculado con Deborah? Así ella también se entera.”</p><p>-“¿Se puede?”</p><p>-“Supongo que sí, ella oye todo lo que pasa por mi mente excepto lo que ocluyo, vamos a probar. No te vayas de la lengua si comentas algo, ya ha adivinado que me proyecto con Lauren, pero no que fue ella quien nos enseñó a hacerlo.”</p><p>-“¿Y sobre Jack y Lauren puedo hablar?”</p><p>-“Sí, de eso sí, eso no es un secreto que ponga en riesgo a su familia.”</p><p>-“De acuerdo, Sev, vincúlate con Deborah y cuéntamelo.”</p><p>Se vinculó con Deborah, le habló vinculado.</p><p>-Deborah, voy a proyectarle a Lily para contarle un par de cosas, una ya la sabes, pero la otra no y quiero que te enteres. Si no nos escuchas, avísame.</p><p>-Adelante, Prince – dijo Deborah.</p><p>Sev le proyectó a Lily contándole lo que había ocurrido con Jack la noche anterior. Lily le comentó:</p><p>-“Ya imaginas por qué está tan mosqueado contigo, ¿no?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, está celoso. El sábado, cuando no fui a dormir a casa, adivinó que estaba con Lauren, y lleva una semana sin estar con él.”</p><p>Deborah le habló vinculada:</p><p>-¿Jack está con Lauren?</p><p>-“Un momento, Lily, Deborah está hablándome.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev.”</p><p>Le respondió a Deborah vinculado:</p><p>-Sí, desde una semana después del follón.</p><p>-¿Y ella contigo ya estaba desde antes o después?</p><p>-Lleva enamorada de mí desde primer año, pero estoy con ella sólo desde el miércoles pasado.</p><p>-¿También se proyecta con Lily?</p><p>-Sí, Lily lo sabe todo, son muy buenas amigas.</p><p>-Quien está creando problemas es Jack.</p><p>-No sólo él, también ella. Déjame que siga contándole a Lily y te enterarás.</p><p>Le contó a Lily proyectando lo que no le habían relatado el día anterior sobre la excursión, la bronca que tuvieron Lauren y él. Se desvinculó de Deborah para decirle:</p><p>-“Y ella ya sabía, por sus lecturas, que Sirius llevaba arrepentido desde el año pasado. Puedes hablar libremente, me he desvinculado de Deborah.”</p><p>-“Vaya tela, Sev. Lauren no es buena persona.”</p><p>-“Yo no diría tanto, pero bueno. Voy a volver a vincularme con Deborah y os cuento lo que he reflexionado esta mañana sobre el asunto.”</p><p>-“Adelante.”</p><p>Lo hizo y se lo contó, lo que había pensado en la ducha, con excepción de los secretos que ninguna de ambas podía conocer. Lily le proyectó:</p><p>-“¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión sincera, Sev?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto.”</p><p>-“Olvídate de ella, y ni se te ocurra ponerla en contacto con Sirius. Va a destrozarlo, Sirius es muy sensible.”</p><p>(“No puedo olvidarme de Lauren. Lucius y los Horrocruxes. Y Lily ya lo llama Sirius, algo ha pasado.”) Se desvinculó de Deborah.</p><p>-“Lily, no puedo olvidarme por completo de Lauren, necesitamos estar en contacto con Lucius por lo que pueda pasar. Puedes hablar, me he desvinculado de Deborah.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón. Vaya follón, Sev.”</p><p>-“Pues sí. Además, no me parece justo para ella. Ha trabajado mucho por nosotros, ya te conté el otro día que estaba incluso dispuesta a hacerse Mortífaga por protegerme. No puedo abandonarla, hemos de compensarle de alguna manera, intentar aceptarla como es.”</p><p>-“Sí, tienes razón, quizá con nuestra influencia vaya cambiando. Entonces haz lo que has pensado, Sev, sigue con ella pero con tus límites.”</p><p>-“¿Qué pasa con Sirius?”</p><p>-“Anoche habló conmigo.”</p><p>-“Vaya… ¿puede saberlo Deborah?”</p><p>-“Desde luego.”</p><p>-“Entonces me vinculo y nos lo cuentas brevemente, se nos pasa el desayuno.”</p><p>Sev se vinculó y Lily le hizo un resumen muy breve de las lecturas de Remus que Sev no conocía y de su charla con Sirius. Cuando terminó le dijo:</p><p>-“Sev, quiero estar presente en la charla que vas a tener con Albus sobre ellos.”</p><p>-“Sí, me parece adecuado que estés, y también que lo hagan Deborah y Remus si quieren. ¿Quieres, Deborah? Son tres horas de Giratiempo, de las cuales dos vas a pasarlas aburrida.”</p><p>Ella le respondió vinculada:</p><p>-No si comenzáis con la sesión de invisibles para que pueda pensar sobre el tema y dejáis la charla para el final. Así tengo ese rato para meditar sobre ello.</p><p>-De acuerdo, y puedes charlar con Remus mientras tanto.</p><p>Le proyectó a Lily:</p><p>-“Deborah viene. Lily, propónselo a Remus. Voy a avisar a Albus del cambio de planes antes de que salga, ya está levantándose.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev.”</p><p>Le proyectó a Albus vinculado con Deborah:</p><p>-“Espera un momento, Albus, soy Prince.”</p><p>Albus volvió a sentarse.</p><p>-“Dime.”</p><p>-“La charla que íbamos a tener a solas va a ser entre cuatro o cinco. ¿Te parece mal?”</p><p>-“¿Quiénes vienen?”</p><p>-“Lily, Deborah y quizá Remus. ¿Es posible?”</p><p>-“Desde luego, si tú lo consideras adecuado.”</p><p>-“Sí, es necesario, pues Lily y Remus tienen información que yo no tengo, y conviene que Deborah también la conozca, así ahorramos tiempo.”</p><p>-“Perfecto, Prince. Eres tú quien sabe trabajar en equipo.”</p><p>-“Quizá incluso debamos acortar la sesión de invisibles.”</p><p>-“No importa, la primera os fue muy bien. Si hacéis otra esta semana vais a lograrlo con total seguridad antes de fin de curso.”</p><p>-“Estupendo. Nos vemos en un rato.”</p><p>Albus se levantó y salió. Sev le proyectó a Lily:</p><p>-“¿Remus viene, Lily?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto, Sev.”</p><p>-“Estupendo. Nos vemos en un cuarto de hora. Nosotros salimos ya, así tenemos unos minutos para pensar.”</p><p>-“Genial, Sev.”</p><p>-“A la próxima no me dejes hablarte de temas no tan urgentes si tú tienes algo que lo es más.”</p><p>Lily pensó, “Tiene toda la razón, ya he vuelto a fastidiarla, y todo porque estaba inquieta porque me dejara por Lauren.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev, tienes razón.”</p><p>-“No pasa nada, Lily.”</p><p>Sev y Deborah se levantaron, todos quienes los habían acompañado por la mañana lo hicieron, se dirigieron a la salida del Comedor y a casa, rápidamente. Ellos dos continuaron hablando vinculados.</p><p>-Me da que ya todos saben que nos comunicamos sin palabras – le dijo él.</p><p>-Anthony y Paul lo saben, desde luego, y Valerie y Andrew se lo huelen. Ayer les comentaste que existen muchas Artes Mentales, no son bobos.</p><p>-Vamos a llevar las mochilas al despacho del viejo, para apurar el tiempo al máximo.</p><p>-¿Por qué no se lo has propuesto también a Lily?</p><p>-Porque ellos han de guardar las apariencias ante el resto de Gryff.</p><p>-Claro. Se me ocurre otra manera de aprovechar el tiempo.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>- Mientras Lily y tú hacéis la sesión de invisibles, Remus y yo podemos vincularnos como Comunidad y que me muestre en su mente lo que ocurrió con detalle.</p><p>-Os llevará mucho tiempo.</p><p>-Pues lo que él considere esencial.</p><p>-Entonces no te quedará tiempo para reflexionar, y él debe haber hablado de más cosas con Sirius, se quedaron en la Sala Común cuando Lily se marchó. Es mejor que te haga un resumen de todo y tengáis tiempo de pensar entre los dos.</p><p>-De acuerdo, así lo haremos.</p><p>-Lo ideal sería que hubiera podido contármelo completo a mí, vinculado. Yo habría podido transmitírtelo fidedigno.</p><p>-Claro, o que pudiera hacerlo a mí y pasártelo yo a ti.</p><p>-Nos estamos organizando fatal en ese aspecto. Culpa mía, ya debería haberme vinculado con los Gryff, y era mucho más urgente llevarte a ti a hacer el ritual de la cueva que a Lauren.</p><p>-No te agobies, Prince, no te esperabas lo que ocurrió el viernes de noche.</p><p>-No, Deborah, yo lo sé desde el miércoles por la mañana, he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ello. Pero como ya has visto, he puesto por delante quehaceres mucho menos importantes e intereses particulares sobre los generales.</p><p>-Bueno, Prince, tampoco te machaques – un tanto dura - Tienes todo el derecho a desconectar y disfrutar con quien te apetezca en cada momento, no eres el papá de todos. Cada uno debe cuidar de sí mismo, y no ha ocurrido nada grave, simplemente Black está en los secretos.</p><p>-Y eso lo sé desde ayer y no le di importancia, ni siquiera se lo dije a Lily.</p><p>-Todos lo sabemos desde ayer y ninguno se la hemos dado, sabemos que es una persona discreta y no hay riesgo de que lo lean en verano. Sabe guardarse las espaldas, él mejor que nadie. No te preocupes por él, está de nuestra parte, te lo has ganado por lo arrepentido que está, como te ganaste a Remus, ya es uno de tus mejores amigos.</p><p>-Desde luego que lo es. Sospecho que vamos a tener que hablar a las claras con él de todo aunque no sepa Oclumancia, para que se quede tranquilo y poder darle las directrices necesarias para que pueda mantener los secretos ante James durante todo el verano.</p><p>-Sospecho que sí, Prince, y porque sepa lo de Lily contigo tampoco te preocupes. Mucha gente que no es Oclumante lo sabe y él es tan fiable o más que todos ellos.</p><p>-Desde luego que lo es.</p><p>-Venga, pues no te agobies más por el tema. Estás haciéndolo genial y él está respondiendo a la altura. Tienes al más inteligente y discreto de la pareja totalmente de tu parte.</p><p>-Ya, pero hay que enseñarle a comportarse en menos de un mes y con los exámenes por medio.</p><p>-No será para tanto, Prince, él está acostumbrado a guardar las apariencias.</p><p>-Deborah, ayer pretendía hablar delante de todos en la Sala Común con Lily, y al cuarto de hora se pasó casi diez minutos llorando.</p><p>-Pero lo hizo porque ella lo animó y se sintió libre estando seguro. No se habría puesto en evidencia como no lo hace cuando está en casa de sus padres, ante su familia, ni lo ha hecho durante todo este año ante James, ni ayer en la charla con vosotros.</p><p>-Cierto, tienes razón. Es emocional pero sabe guardarse las emociones para cuando puede expresarlas. Pobre, cuánto ha debido soportar.</p><p>-Desde luego, es admirable, os parecéis mucho.</p><p>-Y lo que le queda de disimulo ahora ante James.</p><p>-Estoy segura de que no necesitará disimular tanto. Sí lo de Lily, por supuesto, pero su arrepentimiento y lo que siente por ti querrá comunicárselo para ponerlo todavía más de tu parte.</p><p>-Claro, tienes razón, es apropiado que lo haga.</p><p>-Estoy convencida de que habló de eso con Remus anoche, cuando Lily se fue a la cama.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo, ahora te lo contará.</p><p>Ya habían llegado al pie de las escaleras.</p><p>-Te espero en mi cuarto.</p><p>-Estoy en dos minutos.</p><p>Deborah subió las escaleras de dos en dos, Anthony no subió con Sev. “Anthony ha adivinado que Deborah viene conmigo y va a llegar tarde a clase por no vernos desaparecer con el Giratiempo.”</p><p>-Anthony, sube, no pasa nada, no llegues tarde a clase, corre – apremiante.</p><p>Anthony subió, Sev lo precedió subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, deprisa. Se cruzaron con chicos que bajaban, entre ellos Jack, que no los saludó. “Buf… Jack… cada vez peor, y pensar que he de compartir dormitorio todo un año con él. Espero que Lauren lo deje y vuelva a cambiarse al de sexto, aunque allí también se ha quedado sin amigos.”</p><p>Llegaron al dormitorio, Anthony fue a toda prisa a preparar su mochila, Sev sacó el Giratiempo del cajón de la mesilla y se puso la suya. “No me da tiempo a cambiarme, hoy voy a ir así a clases. Tampoco me pongo la túnica por encima, que me descuenten puntos, me importa un comino, lo primero es lo primero.</p><p>Mientras viene Deborah voy a pensar, estrategias, para que ya las comente con Remus. Remus y Lily deben volver a hablar con Sirius cuanto antes, para que no esté intranquilo hasta el sábado que lo haga yo. Hay que darles las directrices sobre cómo comportarse hasta el sábado, que debe venir sin falta al entrenamiento. Que falten James o Remus, mejor James, así podremos hablar Remus y yo con él y formamos piña entre los tres. Además, sería sospechoso que llevara a Sirius a charlar a solas conmigo y no a James.</p><p>En cierto modo ya va a resultar sospechoso que vengan Remus y Sirius, según lo que les dije ayer deberían venir ellos dos y Remus quedarse con Pettigrew, hay que pensar una buena excusa.</p><p>Que Remus necesita charlar conmigo de cualquier cosa, eso nos da tiempo a pensarlo durante la semana, y que Sirius quiere volver a verme cuanto antes para pedirme disculpas de nuevo por lo de la Casa de los Gritos, a solas. Es una buena excusa que poner ante James, él evitó la tragedia que Sirius pudo ocasionar, y así ya puede comenzar a mostrarse arrepentido ante él e ir predisponiéndolo más en mi favor.”</p><p>Anthony se marchaba, se detuvo a despedirse.</p><p>-Hasta dentro de cinco minutos, Prince.</p><p>-Hasta dentro de tres horas, Anthony – rieron - Anda, ve, que llegas tarde.</p><p>Anthony salió, Deborah entró. “Qué velocidad.” Ella se aproximó a él, que pasó la cadena en torno al cuello de ambos y dio tres vueltas al mecanismo. La retiró, metió el Giratiempo en el bolsillo de la guerrera y se vincularon.</p><p>-¿Llevas el Mapa? – le preguntó Deborah.</p><p>-Siempre lo llevo. Vamos.</p><p>-¿No es necesario vigilar?</p><p>-A estas horas Filch ya no patrulla. Vamos deprisa, llegaremos antes que los Gryff, y así ya le comentamos al viejo de qué va el tema para que él también vaya pensando mientras nos instruye, él es más lento de mente.</p><p>Salieron del dormitorio bajando las escaleras deprisa y luego de casa por los corredores y escaleras hasta llegar ante la gárgola que conducía al despacho de Albus. Mientras tanto, hablaron vinculados. Sev le contó lo que había pensado, sin mencionar, por supuesto, la Casa de los Gritos. Deborah estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>-¿A ti te ha dado tiempo de pensar algo?</p><p>-No, Prince, yo no tenía preparada la mochila.</p><p>-No pasa nada, lo has hecho genial.</p><p>-¿El viejo no tiene idea de qué va el tema?</p><p>-No, no le conté nada.</p><p>-Vaya… pues debiste hacerlo.</p><p>-Desde luego, para que fuera preparándose. Pero sabe lo suficiente sobre nosotros cinco como para entender a la perfección la actitud de Remus y Sirius y la estrategia a seguir. Es un secreto que no puedo revelarte todavía, algo que pasó entre nosotros, lo sabrás en su momento.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Prince.</p><p>-Si en algún momento interrumpimos esta charla inicial es porque estaremos proyectándonos, y lo mismo en la posterior, no nos leas.</p><p>-Nunca haría tal cosa, Prince, ya te lo he dicho por la mañana, a los aliados sólo en casos de emergencia.</p><p>-Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a leer a Sirius aunque venga el sábado, podrías descubrir ese secreto.</p><p>-Desde luego que no lo haré.</p><p>-Yo tampoco volveré a hacerlo si no lo considero estrictamente necesario. Ya lo considero un aliado, tanto como el que más.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Tampoco leas a James, ya nos encargaremos los Gryff y yo, y encárgate de que nadie de casa que está practicando Legeremancia lo haga con ninguno de ambos.</p><p>-Lo haré.</p><p>Llegaron a la gárgola. Sev pronunció la contraseña en voz alta. Continuaron vinculados mientras se abría.</p><p>-No nos vinculemos mientras hablamos con él, podría leernos – dijo Prince.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Ya sabes, oclúyelo todo, que encuentre un muro si te lee.</p><p>-Desde luego, Prince, tal como nos dijiste, y más todavía después de lo que me contaste el domingo, hay que andarse con mucho ojo con él.</p><p>-Vamos.</p><p>Subieron al escalón y se dejaron conducir hasta la puerta del despacho.</p><p>-Déjame hablar a mí, intervén sólo si te parece que estoy equivocándome en algo o dejándome en el tintero algo esencial, o también si lo hace él. Y lo mismo en la charla posterior.</p><p>-Siempre, Prince.</p><p>-Rompamos el Vínculo, no sabemos si puede leer a través de la puerta.</p><p>-Se puede.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>Se desvincularon. (“¿Por qué Lauren no me ha advertido de cosas así? Increíble.”) Llegaron en silencio verbal y mental hasta la puerta del despacho, ocluyendo por completo sus mentes. Sev llamó y la puerta se abrió, Albus los esperaba en pie. Sev habló tendiéndole la mano:</p><p>-Perdona el retraso, Albus, han surgido contratiempos.</p><p>Albus se la estrechó.</p><p>-Ningún retraso, muchachos. Vuestros amigos todavía no han llegado y así he tenido tiempo de preparar la sala de reuniones para charlar.</p><p>(“Otro que es eficiente a tope.”)</p><p>Deborah también le tendió la mano y Albus se la estrechó.</p><p>-Encantado de verte de nuevo, Deborah. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?</p><p>-Encantada, Albus. Mucho más tranquilos que la semana pasada, desde luego.</p><p>-Ya, pero aun así parece que no se acaban los problemas. Sentémonos mientras llegan vuestros amigos.</p><p>Lo hicieron, Albus en su lado de la mesa y Deborah y Sev en dos butacas al otro lado. (“También ha preparado dos butacas mientras esperaba contando con que nosotros llegaríamos antes. Va agilizando la mente, estamos rejuveneciéndolo, quizá el ritual en el abeto le comunicó esa cualidad nuestra.”) Albus comenzó:</p><p>-Minerva me ha contado que esta mañana habéis montado un pequeño espectáculo en el Comedor – un tanto recriminatorio.</p><p>Sev y Deborah estallaron en carcajadas. Albus no pudo evitar reír.</p><p>-Qué pena que te lo has perdido, Albus, te habría encantado.</p><p>-Chicos, sois de lo que no hay, no respetáis nada – con reproche amistoso.</p><p>-Somos Sly, Albus, no podemos evitarlo – le respondió Deborah – Va implícito en nuestra personalidad.</p><p>-Creía que los Sly eráis discretos.</p><p>-Excepto cuando se trata de saltarse las normas y convenciones – respondió Sev – No hemos hecho ningún mal a nadie y nadie ha visto nada inapropiado. Hemos sido discretos.</p><p>-Ha sido una celebración - dijo Deborah - Prince ha tenido un fin de semana muy tenso y necesitaba reírse.</p><p>-Al parecer, algo más que reírse – dijo Albus.</p><p>Rieron los tres. (“Buaaah… qué vergüenza, Minerva se lo ha contado todo.”)</p><p>-La que no es discreta es Minerva, podría haberse ahorrado los detalles – dijo Sev, poniéndose serio – Y tú tampoco estás siéndolo.</p><p>-Tienes razón. Lo siento.</p><p>-Además, estamos perdiendo un tiempo esencial. Debemos hablar de temas mucho más serios.</p><p>-Dime, Prince.</p><p>-La semana pasada varios de nosotros descubrimos que somos clarividentes, uno de los poderes que otorga la Magia Druida.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo soy, por haber bebido de manantiales del Bosque. ¿Habéis tenido algún sueño o visión?</p><p>-Sí, varios de nosotros. ¿Conoces un espejo que está en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén?</p><p>-Desde luego, el espejo de Oesed.</p><p>-Hemos descubierto que si nos miramos tenemos premoniciones.</p><p>-Vaya… interesante…</p><p>-Hemos deducido que se trata de sueños todavía no cumplidos, por lo de los deseos.</p><p>-Claro, es posible… – comprendiendo - ¿Y qué fue lo que visteis?</p><p>-¿Conoces la Magia de la Luna?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Todas las magias benéficas que retirasteis de los armarios del almacén que he logrado leer o traducir.</p><p>Sev le habló brevemente de la gran familia de guerreros, la edad que tendrían ellos y sus hijos, de lo que se deducía la fecha en que terminaría la guerra.</p><p>-Vaya… son buenas noticias – ilusionado.</p><p>(“Lo dice por los Horrocruxes.”) Le proyectó:</p><p>-“Pero quienes sabemos de los Horrocruxes aparecíamos preocupados.”</p><p>El semblante de Albus cambió. (“No sabe disimular.”)</p><p>-Continúo contándote.</p><p>-Sigue, sigue.</p><p>Le explicó lo del hijo de Potter adoptado por los Longbottom y que ni él ni su pareja ni Black aparecían en la visión.</p><p>-De lo que se deduce que morirán en la guerra – dijo Albus.</p><p>-Sí, eso hemos deducido, pero ya sabrás que las premoniciones pueden cambiarse.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Estamos intentando cambiarla.</p><p>En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del despacho.</p><p>-Ahí están vuestros amigos. ¿Podemos seguir hablando con ellos del tema, antes de la sesión de invisibles?</p><p>-Sí, pero brevemente. Deborah debe hablar con Remus mientras Lily y yo la hacemos. Estamos introduciéndote en el tema para que tengas tiempo de pensar en ello un rato antes de la charla definitiva.</p><p>-Muy bien pensado, Prince. Les abro entonces y pasamos a la sala de reuniones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Marear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano, la puerta se abrió y los tres se levantaron. Mientras Albus rodeaba la mesa, Sev y Deborah se aproximaron a Lily y Remus y se saludaron con abrazos breves, sin la alegría y emoción habituales. Después saludaron al director estrechándose las manos.</p><p>Pasaron a la sala de duelo y de allí a la de reuniones. Albus dejó pasar a los chicos delante, había cinco butacas en torno a la mesa. (“No nos dice nada, nos deja que elijamos asiento.”) Sev se situó a la derecha de la cabecera, Deborah a su derecha, Lily frente a Sev y Remus frente a Deborah.</p><p>(“La jerarquía, yo soy la mano derecha de Albus, Deborah es la mía, Lily será la izquierda en cuanto sepa de los Horrocruxes, y en un futuro, cuando sea profesora en Hogwarts y sucesora de Minerva como Jefa de Casa, y el menos determinante es Remus.”) Todos esperaron a que el director tomara asiento para sentarse. Cuando lo hizo les dijo:</p><p>-Chicos, no debéis guardar tantas formalidades conmigo.</p><p>-Sólo es una muestra de respeto, Albus – le respondió Sev - Esto es una reunión formal, muy formal.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>(“Él también está preocupado por lo que ya le hemos contado, no va a decir eso de ‘sólo son dos o tres, dejadlos morir’.”)</p><p>-Imagino que Lily y Remus ya conocen todo lo que me has contado hasta ahora – dijo el anciano.</p><p>-Sí, ellos también se miraron en el espejo con nosotros. Lily no posee clarividencia, no vio a los hijos de Alice y Frank cuando se miró sola, pero Remus sí, probablemente desde su nacimiento, es una de sus características del horóscopo celta.</p><p>-Vaya… - asombrado e interesado.</p><p>-Y ha bebido de manantiales en el Bosque mucho más a menudo que nosotros.</p><p>-Entonces su premonición es más fiable. ¿Viste lo mismo que ellos, Remus?</p><p>-No, Albus – respondió Remus - Cuando me miré solo vi a Potter con pareja y dos niños, y a Black solo junto a ellos.</p><p>-Son buenas noticias, aunque quizá ahí prevaleció tu deseo porque son tus amigos. Cuando yo me miro en el espejo de Oesed no veo premoniciones, lo que yo veo nunca llegará a cumplirse.</p><p>(“Probablemente ve a la familia que perdió,”) pensó Sev. Albus continuó:</p><p>-Sigue, Prince, estabas contándome que estáis intentando cambiar el destino.</p><p>Sev le explicó brevemente que los habían invitado a unirse a los entrenamientos, a escondidas de Pettigrew, pues no confiaban en él.</p><p>-Arriesgado… - dijo el director, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>-Desde luego, Albus, pero merece la pena por salvar sus vidas, ¿no crees?</p><p>-Me parece increíble que estés tomándote tantas molestias por quienes no han tenido compasión por ti durante cinco años.</p><p>(“La misma cantinela de siempre. Él tampoco la tendrá por mí cuando llegue el momento de proponerme que sea agente doble.”)</p><p>-Déjame terminar de contártelo y comprenderás que merece la pena.</p><p>-De acuerdo, no te interrumpiré.</p><p>Le contó el entrenamiento del domingo, un resumen de la conversación y las lecturas. El semblante del anciano reflejaba cada vez mayor admiración y sorpresa. Mientras no dejaba de hablar, la mente ocluida de Sev pensaba a la vez.</p><p>(“Se muere de ganas de interrumpirme y expresarme lo que siente, está de nuestra parte, que va a hacer todo lo posible para que consigamos lo que estamos intentando. Y vaya… estoy logrando pensar al mismo tiempo que hablo de otras cosas sin perder el hilo, no tenía idea de que esto pudiera hacerse, mantener al mismo tiempo dos corrientes de pensamiento. Es increíble, he de consultarlo con Lauren, o mejor aún, estudiar a fondo el libro de Oclumancia o consultarlo con el propio Albus. No, al viejo no, una razón más para convertirme en agente doble. A él no voy a decírselo nunca. Wow… vaya poder. Desde luego, tengo una mente privilegiada.”)</p><p>Después les pidió a Lily y Remus que hicieran a su vez un resumen de lo que habían averiguado ellos. Comenzó Lily, que era quien había hablado con Sirius en primer lugar. Mientras la escuchaba, la mente ocluida de Sev valoraba la conversación que habían mantenido.</p><p>(“Buah… Sirius va a poner todo de su parte, no se ha arriesgado ni siquiera a confesarle el secreto a su amante sin estar seguro de que ella no lo traicionará, a pesar de que yo ya le había dado permiso. No va a dar un paso sin consultárnoslo y tiene criterio en cuanto a quién hacerlo, a Lily, que conoce a su chica mucho mejor que Remus o yo. Y Lily le respondió muy bien, puede confiarse en ella para que lo aconseje.</p><p>Jo… qué arrepentido está, está pasándolo fatal, él sí que tiene un peso en el alma. Qué suerte que Lily también acabó perdonándolo y llorando con él. Desde luego, ella también supo ganárselo, en menos tiempo todavía que yo, con su sensibilidad y empatía. Sirirus no va a fallarnos a ninguno de ambos, puede confiarse plenamente en él, e hizo bien en no seguir hablando de más temas polémicos hasta consultarnos a nosotros, aunque pienso que sabrá desenvolverse a la perfección.”)</p><p>Después fue el turno de Remus, lo que había hablado con Sirius cuando Lily se fue a la cama:</p><p>-Lo primero que hizo fue pedirme disculpas de nuevo, tres veces en dos días. También lloró conmigo un buen rato, no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo todavía a espaldas de James.</p><p>Al tiempo, Sev valoraba. (“Sirius está hecho polvo, hay que ayudarlo cuanto antes, hoy mismo a poder ser, y ha estado conteniéndose para que James no sospechara nada, pero hay que darle permiso para que exprese ese sentimiento.”)</p><p>-Luego me propuso si era conveniente que hablara con James de lo arrepentido que estaba – continuó Remus.</p><p>(“Es conveniente.”) Sev interrumpió:</p><p>-¿Le respondiste?</p><p>-Le dije que me dejara pensarlo y consultarlo con Lily.</p><p>-Muy buena respuesta. Esperando a consultarlo conmigo sin demostrarle que estamos en estrecho contacto, estupendo. ¿Hablasteis de algo más?</p><p>-No. Nos fuimos a la cama, lloró mucho rato, estaba reventado.</p><p>-¿Lo leíste?</p><p>-No, Sev, no quise leerlo en esas condiciones.</p><p>-Lo hiciste muy bien, Remus, y tú también, Lily, no leyéndolo. No volváis a hacerlo a no ser que os parezca estrictamente necesario. Lo tenemos de nuestra parte, no va a contar nada sin consultárnoslo antes. ¿Qué opináis los demás?</p><p>-Que llevas razón - dijo Albus.</p><p>-Yo también lo creo – dijo Lily.</p><p>-Yo ya te lo he dicho antes, Prince, es fiable – dijo Deborah.</p><p>-Yo soy quien mejor lo conoce y estoy seguro, aunque no llegara a decírmelo, de que ya te es más leal a ti que a James, lo leí por la mañana en él – dijo Remus.</p><p>Sev, mientras tanto, pensaba. (“Estamos hablando en orden de jerarquía, aunque ahora tocaría que Remus hablara el primero, que es quien mejor conoce a Sirius y quien lo leyó por la mañana.”)</p><p>-Pienso que hay que permitirle expresar lo que siente para que no lo pase mal – dijo Sev - Tú, Remus, hoy mismo quédate a solas con él, llévalo a dar un paseo y anímalo a que te cuente todo lo que siente, en especial sobre el tema que ya conocemos tú y yo, que saque fuera todo lo que le reconcome con libertad. Y recuérdale todo lo que le dije ayer, cada vez que lo valoré, que se sienta perdonado por mí de nuevo a través de ti, que también me conoces bien. ¿Os parece buena idea a los demás?</p><p>Mientras tanto, pensaba. (“Vamos a hablarlo todo ya mismo, no es necesario hacer dos sesiones, pienso que no es necesario pensar demasiado en todo esto. Además, yo puedo pensar al mismo tiempo que hablo o escucho, valorarlo todo adecuadamente. Si nos queda algo pendiente porque alguien tiene dudas acortamos la sesión de invisibles y lo hablamos al final. Una ola de desde luegos.”)</p><p>-¿Y sobre James qué le respondo? - preguntó Remus.</p><p>-Que puede hablar con él también de ello, cuanto antes además, James va a comprenderlo y apoyarlo.</p><p>Sev les proyectó a Remus, Lily y Albus:</p><p>-“James evitó la tragedia que Sirius casi provocó.”</p><p>-¿Qué opináis los demás?</p><p>(“Otra ola de desde luegos.”)</p><p>-¿Y si saca temas comprometidos, Sev, como la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia?</p><p>-Le dices que espere hasta el sábado para hablar de ello conmigo. El sábado venís vosotros dos, que James se quede con Pettigrew.</p><p>-¿Y qué excusa le ponemos a James para que vaya yo en lugar de él?</p><p>-Que necesitamos hablar a solas entre los tres de cierto tema.</p><p>Proyectó a Albus, Lily y Remus:</p><p>-“De lo que pasó el año pasado en la Casa de los Gritos.”</p><p>Preguntó:</p><p>-¿Qué os parece a los demás?</p><p>(“Una ola de desde luegos.”)</p><p>-¿Y si me pregunta por Lily?</p><p>-Lo mismo, que lo hablaremos el sábado. ¿Qué opináis los demás?</p><p>(“Otra ola de desde luegos. Qué fácil está resultando, lo dejan todo a mi criterio. Soy yo quien debería estar sentado a la cabecera.”)</p><p>-¿Alguna otra duda, Remus?</p><p>-No por el momento.</p><p>-Está bien. Lily, pienso que tú también deberías quedar para hablar con él a escondidas como lo hicisteis ayer alguna otra noche de esta misma semana, afianzar la relación que habéis comenzado y permitirle que se desahogue de nuevo si lo necesita. ¿Estás dispuesta?</p><p>-Por supuesto, Sev, ya había pensado en ello – respondió Lily.</p><p>-Anímalo a que te cuente también lo que le reconcome, pero si te hace preguntas comprometidas, lo mismo, que espere a hablarlo conmigo.</p><p>-No creo que me las haga, Sev. Comenzó la conversación diciéndome que no quería ponerme en aprietos, sabiendo que podía leerlo.</p><p>-Bueno, pero quizá cuando tenga más confianza sí te las haga.</p><p>-Puede que sí, también me dijo que tenía tantos temas de los que hablar que no sabía por cuál comenzar.</p><p>-Vaya… ¿has visto? Los matices también son importantes, al resumir perdemos información.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Tú respóndele como te he dicho, entenderá que son secretos que no pueden revelarse a cualquiera y se tomará más en serio todavía lo de guardarlos.</p><p>-Claro, Sev.</p><p> -¿Qué os parece a los demás?</p><p>(“Una ola de muy bien. Espero que al menos me ayuden a diseñar la estrategia para el sábado, estoy un poco harto de ser yo el responsable de todo.”)</p><p>-¿Alguna duda más, Lily?</p><p>-No, Sev.</p><p>-Podríamos hablar hoy mismo de qué confirmarle y qué no de lo que ya sabe el sábado y dejar el tema zanjado, para que pueda olvidarme de ello el resto de la semana. ¿Necesitáis tiempo para pensar en ello?</p><p>-Yo no – habló Albus – Pienso que puedes hablarle libremente de todo. Te lo ganarás más todavía dándole esa confianza, no va a traicionarte, tiene muchas más cosas en común contigo que con James, y además, una deuda muy grave que pagar, una deuda que contrajo por culpa de James precisamente.</p><p>-Yo también lo pienso – dijo Remus – Tanto las lecturas de por la mañana como su actitud de por la noche lo confirman plenamente. Textualmente, pensó de ti ‘me casaría con él si fuera mujer, yo que nunca me comprometo’.</p><p>Mientras Remus hablaba, Sev valoró la opinión de Albus. (“Él sabe mucho sobre deudas que pagar, le costó cuarenta años pagar la suya y todavía no considera que lo haya hecho. Y a pesar de haber pasado prácticamente solo toda la vida conoce profundamente el alma humana, tiene noventa y cuatro años.”)</p><p>Cuando Remus terminó pensó. (“Vaya… como Lucius. Me ama. Y Remus es quien mejor lo conoce, hay que contárselo todo cuanto antes, decidido.”)</p><p>-Lily, Deborah, ¿qué pensáis vosotras?</p><p>-A mí no me hace mucha gracia que conozca nuestra relación, Sev – respondió Lily - No tan pronto.</p><p>-Lily, ya lo sabe, no es bobo. Si no le hablamos de ello quizá su lealtad se incline de nuevo hacia James. Hay que afianzar la amistad en menos de un mes, después va a pasar dos meses enteros solo con él.</p><p>Mientras tanto, pensaba, (“Si no la convenzo yo les pediré a Remus y al viejo que lo hagan, y en cualquier caso, seríamos mayoría. Además, yo también tengo derecho a contárselo si quiero, como amigo, tener confianza en otro chico, ella tiene sus secretos de chicas con quien quiere. No me responde, no la he convencido. Se lo digo.”)</p><p>-Lily, voy a contárselo. Quiero tener un amigo más para confiarle esas cosas. Tú no tienes por qué hablar del tema con él si te parece rebajarte.</p><p>-Es que pienso que lo perdonaste con demasiada facilidad, Sev.</p><p>Ella le proyectó:</p><p>-“Estuvo a punto de matarte. Si hubieras muerto, tú no te habrías enterado, la que lo hubiera sufrido habría sido yo.”</p><p>Él le respondió:</p><p>-“Pero no era eso lo que pretendía, Lily. No es un asesino, sólo quería gastarme una broma estúpida, y en cierto modo yo me lo busqué por meter las narices en asuntos que no eran los míos. Pon de tu parte, anda, no me hagas pasarme toda la semana dándole vueltas al tema, estoy muy ocupado.”</p><p>Mientras tanto pensaba, (“Los demás se mantienen en silencio, todos saben que nos estamos proyectando. Voy a pedirle a Deborah que me eche un cable si no la convenzo con esto, ella todavía no ha hablado del tema.”)</p><p>-“Estás tan ocupado porque te implicas en exceso con personas que no merecen la pena, y ahora, una nueva, y estás descuidando a quienes te amamos de verdad” – le dijo Lily.</p><p>-“Lily, no me lo recrimines, por favor. Estoy aprendiendo a llevarlo y lo hago lo mejor que sé. Sé que cometo muchos errores pero intento solventarlos en cuanto me doy cuenta, yo también tengo derecho a equivocarme.”</p><p>Mientras tanto pensaba, (“Jo… tiene toda la razón, la he abandonado. Estoy a punto de llorar, y no puedo seguir pensando a la vez que hablo o escucho, emocionado es muy difícil, y además, cansa mucho.”)</p><p>Lily pensó, (“Jo… está a punto de llorar. Soy una egoísta, sólo pienso en lo que siento yo, ya he vuelto a herirlo y a ponerlo en un aprieto, yo también le fallo, continuamente.”) Ella le tendió la mano, él se la aferró y lloró. Ella habló de viva voz:</p><p>-Perdóname, Sev. Haz lo que creas conveniente, pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarte. También hablaré con él sobre el tema si lo saca una vez tú lo hayas hecho, él también confió en mí anoche contándome de sus relaciones. Tenéis razón cuando decís que merece nuestra confianza, él nos la está dando, sabiendo que podemos leerlo no huye de nosotros, nos ha buscado intentando obtener nuestro perdón. Ya es uno más.</p><p>-Gracias, Lily.</p><p>-Vamos, no sufras.</p><p>-“Es que te tengo abandonada.”</p><p>-“No es culpa tuya que debamos guardar las apariencias.”</p><p>-“Sí, sí que lo es.”</p><p>-“Jo, Sev, lo siento muchísimo, he hecho que te sientas culpable por lo de siempre, yo sí que no aprendo.”</p><p>-“Esta semana voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.”</p><p>-“No, Sev, no quiero.”</p><p>-“Sí, Lily. Estamos empezando a llevarlo fatal y tú eres lo más importante en este mundo para mí. Esta semana vamos a estar juntos sin falta.”</p><p>Lily pensó, (“Ya he vuelto a fastidiarla. Estaría mucho mejor con las chicas de su casa, que sí saben cuidar de él. Hoy estaba besando a Valerie en el Comedor cuando hemos entrado, delante de todos. Con ellas puede estar siempre que quiera, más le valdría olvidarse de mí, pero no va a hacerlo nunca.”)</p><p>-“Lo que quieras, Sev.”</p><p>Él habló de viva voz:</p><p>-Albus, ¿consideras seguro que Lily y yo nos veamos a solas esta semana?</p><p>-¿Tenéis un lugar seguro donde hacerlo? – preguntó el anciano.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Entonces, hacedlo. Ambos lo necesitáis.</p><p>-¿Cuándo vas a citarnos para la próxima sesión de invisibles?</p><p>-El jueves o el viernes, cuando prefieras. Dos horas.</p><p>Albus le proyectó:</p><p>-“Para ti tres, debo enseñarte a controlar el fuego maligno.”</p><p>-¿Y las clases de vuelo?</p><p>-Cuando quieras, Prince, eso ya no depende de mí.</p><p>-Una, mañana. El miércoles tengo Giratiempo otra vez, voy a llevar a los nuevos oclumantes Sly a realizar el ritual druida.</p><p>-¿Ya lo han conseguido? – preguntó Albus, interesado y admirado.</p><p>-Sí, los tres. Ya han comenzado con la Legeremancia.</p><p>-Sois fantásticos.</p><p>Lily pensó, (“Buaaah… Sev está muy ocupado. Soy terriblemente estúpida y egocéntrica.”) Le proyectó:</p><p>-“Sev, no quiero quedar esta semana. Ponte como quieras, no vamos a quedar.”</p><p>-“Lily, no me marees así.”</p><p>-“Lo siento mucho, Sev, soy una egoísta. No quiero que caigas enfermo.”</p><p>-“Vale… hablaremos de ello.”</p><p>(“No ha pasado ni una hora desde el desayuno y ya estoy agotado, voy a caer enfermo. Voy a preguntarle a Deborah su opinión sobre hablar a las claras con Sirius, no ha despegado los labios.”)</p><p>-Deborah, no nos has contado qué piensas sobre hablar con Sirius de todo lo que ya sabe.</p><p>-Me parece muy apropiado, una buena manera de crear fuertes lazos, en especial el secreto con Lily, él también lleva sus relaciones en secreto – respondió Deborah - Camaradería masculina, le va a encantar que te confíes a él en ese tema, seguramente él también te contará de lo suyo porque sabe que tú también le guardarás los secretos, cosa que James no haría. Vas a ganarle por la mano.</p><p>-Bravo, Deborah – dijo Albus, admirado – Magnífica valoración. Prince, ya veo que esta vez has acertado con la persona apropiada para secundarte.</p><p>(“Cosa que yo nunca sería,”) pensó Lily.</p><p>(“Deborah es magnífica. Ha esperado a que Lily diera su visto bueno para hablar y no ponerse en su contra ante los demás.”) Sev soltó la mano de Lily.</p><p>-¿Tienes algo más que decir, Deborah, sobre lo que hemos hablado?</p><p>-Sí, que no tienes por qué ir el miércoles al abeto, ya los llevo yo.</p><p>-Pero sólo has ido una vez.</p><p>-Pero recuerdo el camino. Me fijé bien a la ida y tengo la orientación de la Magia Druida.</p><p>-Pero yo quería hacer un conjunto contigo y con Paul y quizá también con Anthony, Valerie y Andrew, me apetece mucho.</p><p>(“Yo poniéndoselo difícil y Deborah fácil. Qué mal lo hago,”) pensó Lily.</p><p>-Sev, ve al abeto, no quedemos esta semana – dijo Lily.</p><p>(“Buf… estoy hecho un lío.”)</p><p>-Mírame, Prince – le dijo Deborah.</p><p>(“Va a proyectarme.”) Se miraron a los ojos y ella le proyectó.</p><p>-“Podemos ir a ese espacio natural que dices que hay en la Sala de Menesteres, sin Giratiempo, de la cena al toque. ¿Hay árboles cerca?”</p><p>-“Sí, los hay.”</p><p>-“¿Qué te parece?”</p><p>-“No quiero meter a tanta gente allí. Es muy tentador, todos irían continuamente.”</p><p>-“No, Prince, te equivocas. Todos sabemos que tú necesitas la Sala, nadie va a ir sin avisarme para saber si pueden usarla. Con no llevar a Jack, llega.”</p><p>-“De acuerdo, Deborah, lo haremos así.”</p><p>(“Quizá si le damos un par de horas de Giratiempo pueda llevarlos también a la cueva. Estupendo. Entonces por el momento no quedo con Lily. Lo siento por ella, me marea.”)</p><p>Mientras tanto Lily pensó, (“Deborah emplea su tiempo en pensar soluciones y no en buscar problemas como hago yo. Ahora está dándole alguna otra que Albus no puede conocer, seguramente ir al espacio natural de la Sala de Menesteres, donde estuvo con Lauren. Soy un auténtico desastre. A Sev ya se le ve reventado y todavía no han pasado dos horas desde que despertó.”)</p><p>Sev habló de viva voz:</p><p>-Lily, lo siento, ya te avisaré si puedo quedar esta semana.</p><p>-Claro, Sev, ya te lo decía yo.</p><p>(“Sí, después de hacerme llorar y de recordar lo ocupado que estoy. Me siento tentado de quedarme con Deborah y ya está, qué ganas de vincularme como Pareja con ella.”)</p><p>(“Está dolido conmigo, y con toda la razón, además. Me siento abandonada porque no me basto a mí misma, no por culpa suya. Él no puede atenderme ahora.”)</p><p>-Sev, lo siento muchísimo, no volveré a ponerme así.</p><p>-No pasa nada, Lily. Albus tiene razón, necesitamos estar a solas, pero no sé si podré esta semana. Resiste un poco más o piensa bien si quieres seguir conmigo. En los próximos años sólo vas a tenerme a tu disposición en vacaciones, y tampoco será como antes, ahora tendré que trabajar y más gente a la que atender.</p><p>-Me siento una auténtica idiota, no te aprecié hasta que te perdí.</p><p>-No me has perdido, Lily, nunca me perderás, pero ya no volveremos a estar nunca más como antes, que me tenías sólo para ti. Así que piénsalo, puedes encontrar a personas que sean sólo para ti, que te correspondan como mereces.</p><p>-Tú ya me correspondes como merezco, Sev. No merezco más.</p><p>-“Eso no es cierto, mereces mucho más. Sabes que de no ser por ti no estaría aquí.”</p><p>-“Yo tampoco lo estaría de no ser por ti.”</p><p>-Ya seguiremos hablando en privado de esto. Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Sev.</p><p>-¿Se nos queda algo en el tintero sobre este tema, Albus?</p><p>-No – respondió el director.</p><p>-¿Remus?</p><p>-No – respondió Remus.</p><p>-¿Deborah?</p><p>-No – respondió Deborah.</p><p>(“A Lily no le pregunto, no tiene buen criterio sobre esto, no sabe separarlo de sus propias emociones.”)</p><p>(“A mí no me pregunta, normal, después de la que le he liado en lugar de estar pensando constructivamente sobre el tema. Yo he tenido tiempo de hacerlo desde anoche y ellos apenas unos minutos esta mañana.”)</p><p>-¿Hay algo más que quieras comentarnos a todos, Albus?</p><p>-No, chicos, no contaba con veros a todos hoy. Lo único, apreciar una vez más la fabulosa labor de equipo que estáis llevando a cabo, y por una razón tan noble como la de salvar vidas que no tendrían por qué importaros en absoluto. Estáis haciendolo perfectamente. Contadme lo que veáis en el espejo de Oesed la próxima vez que os miréis, porque estoy convencido de que ya habéis logrado cambiar ese destino.</p><p>-Lo haremos pronto, Albus, quizá esta misma semana. En ese caso, Deborah, Remus, volved a casa si queréis.</p><p>-¿Y dónde nos metemos en casa, Prince? - preguntó Deborah -Nuestras camas están ocupadas.</p><p>(“La suya no, pero ha disimulado ante Lily que hemos dormido juntos. Qué tacto tiene.”)</p><p>-Entonces id a la Sala de Menesteres y esperad allí hasta la hora del desayuno. Pasad un rato a gusto juntos, no os quedéis aburridos aquí.</p><p>-No nos quedamos aburridos, Sev – le dijo Remus – Me apetece mucho estar con Deborah.</p><p>Les proyectó a ambos:</p><p>-“Hablad proyectándoos, se puede leer a través de la puerta.”</p><p>Remus le respondió:</p><p>-“Gracias por avisar, no lo sabía.”</p><p>-“Vaya… Remus, ya proyectas sin mirar.”</p><p>-“Sí, lo conseguí ayer con Lily.”</p><p>-“Estupendo.”</p><p>Y de viva voz:</p><p>-Disfrutad de la buena compañía, quiero oír vuestras risas a través de la puerta. Deborah, puedes contarle a Remus lo que ha pasado esta mañana en el desayuno.</p><p>Albus, Deborah y Sev se carcajearon. Lily y Remus no entendieron el chiste, pero Lily pensó, (“Alguna han liado los Sly en el desayuno, ha habido algo más que ese beso, cualquier barbaridad, y Albus debe haberse enterado por Minerva, porque hemos entrado antes que él, no ha visto el beso.”)</p><p>-Cuéntaselo con todo detalle.</p><p>Volvieron a reír. (“Ya te digo que han hecho algo gordo, se lo han hecho allí mismo, delante de todos los demás, qué irreverentes son. Y pensar lo tímido que era Sev hace menos de dos meses. Es increíble, desde luego, ha vuelto a nacer. Lo que me espera en verano, ya puedo ir preparándome, me muero de ganas.”) Ella le sonrió cómplice.</p><p>Sev la miró. (“Me sonríe cómplice, ya adivina lo que ha pasado, se la devuelvo.”) Le proyectó:</p><p>-“Cuando te pille, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.”</p><p>Lily también se carcajeó. El único que no reía era Remus. Deborah habló:</p><p>-Lo haré Prince. Ya sabes que tengo buena memoria para los chistes.</p><p>-Os llamamos cuando acabemos, chicos – dijo Albus, levantándose.</p><p>Sev y Lily también lo hicieron, y de inmediato, los tres pasaron a la sala adyacente para dar la segunda sesión de invisibles durante el resto de tiempo que les quedaba. Les fue muy bien, ya consiguieron hacer desaparecer mitades enteras del cuerpo, la mitad superior e inferior, la izquierda y derecha. Les reconfortó mucho a ambos y les subió la moral escuchar todo el tiempo las risas de sus amigos a través de la puerta.</p><p>Sev pensaba, (“Deborah también sería perfecta para Remus, lo sacaría de la eterna melancolía.”)</p><p>A las ocho y media en punto, Deborah y Remus salieron de la sala de reuniones y los interrumpieron. Deborah dijo:</p><p>-Prince, voy a casa por un uniforme para ti, y Remus a las cocinas a por algo de comida para todos, volvemos antes de diez minutos.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Deborah, id – respondió Albus.</p><p>Se marcharon de prisa. Albus se dirigió a Sev y Lily:</p><p>-Podemos dejarlo por hoy, pienso que esta misma semana vais a conseguirlo, sois excepcionales.</p><p>-Gracias, Albus – respondió Lily.</p><p>-Gracias, si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos lográndolo - respondió Sev - Transformaciones es la asignatura más difícil.</p><p>-Tienes razón, por eso me dediqué a ella, era un reto para mí.</p><p>-Nunca te hemos visto como animago, Albus. ¿Puedes transformarte?</p><p>-Desde luego, pero a cambio quiero ver algo tuyo también. Minerva me ha contado que ha oído algo sobre varios <em>Patronus</em> gemelos.</p><p>-Por supuesto que te lo enseño. Hagámoslos, Lily.</p><p>Ambos conjuraron las leonas, que jugaron.</p><p>-Es asombroso… - Albus, ilusionado – Nunca vi algo así.</p><p>-Cuando vuelva Deborah te enseñamos el gemelo del suyo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, prueba a ver si tienes ese nuevo de hoy.</p><p>Sev rio. (“Minerva se lo ha contado todo con pelos y señales.”)</p><p>Sev evocó el reciente recuerdo del desayuno, emergió un pájaro pequeño, que revoloteó y se le posó en el hombro.</p><p>-Oh… precioso y asombroso – dijo Albus, profundamente admirado e ilusionado – Pienso que es una alondra, un pájaro cantor.</p><p>-¿Es con Valerie, Sev? – le preguntó Lily.</p><p>-Sí, esta mañana en el desayuno – respondió Sev - Ella canta, ya lo sabes.</p><p>-Claro, es ella, seguro que también es gemelo del suyo. Hacedlos juntos hoy en casa, le va a ilusionar mucho.</p><p>-Desde luego, anoche vio el de Deborah conmigo y le apenaba no tener un gemelo con Andrew.</p><p>-Ya, pobre… pero ahora lo tiene contigo.</p><p>-Venga, Albus, te toca, transfórmate.</p><p>El director se transformó en fénix de inmediato y se dio unos vuelos por la sala de duelo.</p><p>-¡Fantástico!</p><p>-Wooow… nunca había visto un animago, Sev.</p><p>-Yo tampoco Lily. Nosotros también lo seremos dentro de poco, y ahora saldremos seis de correría y no cuatro, Sirius y James también vendrán.</p><p>-Entonces Potter se enterará de lo nuestro.</p><p>-Para cuando podamos registrarnos, febrero del próximo año, James habrá tenido tiempo de sobra de adivinarlo todo y hacerse a la idea.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>Albus se transformó en persona de nuevo.</p><p>-Ahora me veo tentado de transformarme en ave – le dijo Sev – Me encantaría volar.</p><p>-Tienes un <em>Patronus</em> que es un ave, una vez hayas aprendido de mí ya podrás hacerlo por tu cuenta, puedes transformarte en cuantos animales quieras – dijo Albus.</p><p>(“Otra cosa interesante para él a la hora de convertirme en agente doble. He metido la pata comentándolo, no se lo contaré.”)</p><p>-Dudo que tenga tiempo de dedicarme a eso.</p><p>-Sí, tienes razón.</p><p>Llegaron Deborah y Remus. Ella le dio el uniforme a Sev y él pasó a cambiarse a la sala de reuniones, guardando la ropa de guerrero en la mochila. Mientras tanto, Lily y Remus comieron algo.</p><p>Cuando Sev salió se despidió de ellos y los Gryff se marcharon a casa. Hizo el <em>Patronus</em> gemelo con Deborah y las lobas jugaron, al director también le encantó. Comieron rápidamente mientras Albus le ampliaba la cadena del Giratiempo y se marcharon a clase. Sev llegó el primero, antes que el profesor. Cuando llegó Anthony a toda prisa pero a tiempo, exclamó sorprendido:</p><p>-¡Increíble, te has cambiado de ropa!</p><p>Sev rio.</p><p>-No sé de qué te extrañas, conociendo a Deborah.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón - con una amplia sonrisa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ilusión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el almuerzo, Sev habló con Deborah sobre su relación y la que tenía con Paul, proyectándose, ya conseguían hacerlo sin mirarse a los ojos, pues Deborah había estado practicando con Remus.</p><p>-“No quiero que me esperes como te dije, fue el calentón del momento” – le dijo él.</p><p>-“Prince, me dejaste servida para un mes y no soy loca del sexo. Soy muy moderada para esas cosas, no me gusta gastar demasiada energía en eso.”</p><p>-“Bueno, pero más adelante, cuando te apetezca, puedes estar con él como quieras y hacer lo que quieras, tampoco le hagas pasar hambre a él.”</p><p>-“Ya lo tenemos sobradamente hablado. Él no pasa hambre en absoluto, tampoco le gusta excederse, le basta con hacérselo con Brooke una o dos veces al mes. No quiere implicarse más con ella ni con nadie, el resto del tiempo se apaña solo.”</p><p>“No como yo, que me excedo un montón, no me modero en absoluto. Con lo moderado que era antes, me he vuelto loco con esto de tener éxito con las mujeres.”</p><p>-“Pero por eso mismo, quizá a él le apetezca estar contigo, no se lo niegues.”</p><p>-“También hemos hablado de eso, en cuanto salga del colegio no le faltarán amantes.”</p><p>-“Sí, yo también lo creo, es muy atractivo.”</p><p>-“¿Verdad que sí? Pero no más que tú, tengo muy buen ojo. Además, prefiere que nos lo tomemos con calma, conocernos bien como personas, ser buenos amigos. Nos inspiramos en tu relación con Lily, no nos importa que pase mucho tiempo hasta que demos el paso.”</p><p>-“Vaya…” - admirado – “Pienso que hacéis bien, no como estoy haciéndolo yo, yo no hice eso contigo.”</p><p>-“Pero yo sí, yo esperé a conocerte bien y me di a conocer a ti en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Aquellas dos noches nos valieron por meses, a mí me bastaron.”</p><p>-“Estupendo, Deborah, me quedo muy tranquilo. Qué bien me sienta estar contigo.”</p><p>-“Que lo sepas, Prince, voy a estar sólo contigo hasta que me estrenes, tardes lo que tardes. Quiero probarlo todo primero contigo, también para enseñarle después a Paul, pues él no sabe hacer las cosas como tú, he de educarlo en ese aspecto.”</p><p>-“Vaya… Entonces me alegra ayudaros también en eso.”</p><p>-“¿Qué tal con Lily? Te ha puesto en aprietos esta mañana.”</p><p>-“Sí, pero la entiendo, se siente insegura de mí. Le he dedicado demasiado tiempo a Lauren y nada a ella, además contándoselo todo, la he fastidiado en ese aspecto.”</p><p>-“Pues sí, un poco. Si la próxima semana tienes más tiempo libre pasa alguna noche con ella.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, eso haré aunque no usemos el Giratiempo, con la poción Estimulante y la Reparadora.”</p><p>-“Claro, por una vez a la semana no pasa nada. Échate una siesta después de almorzar con la Reparadora, de media hora, se te ve agotado de las emociones de esta mañana.”</p><p>-“Sí, Deborah, eso haré, voy a dejarme aconsejar por ti en lo referente a mi salud. Tú tienes una salud de hierro, un físico espectacular.”</p><p>-“Sí, me cuido mucho, en eso también recibí una buena educación. ¿Hay algún tema más que te preocupe, referente a las relaciones que has establecido y no puedes mantener adecuadamente?”</p><p>-“Sí. Hay una chica de cuarto, Audrey, con la que me lie en la primera fiesta.”</p><p>-“Ya, ya sé quién, te vi mirarla.”</p><p>-“Estuve con ella un par de veces, pero no me gusta lo suficiente para mantener una relación con ella. Ella tampoco lo desea ya, le gusta un chico Rave de su año, y desde que me vio contigo en la segunda fiesta ya no me echa los tejos, pero tengo un compromiso con ella. La puse en peligro haciéndonoslo y estoy enseñándole Oclumancia para que esté protegida en verano.”</p><p>-“Qué exagerado, Prince. ¿Qué te hace sospechar que vayan a leerla?”</p><p>-“Por si las moscas, Deborah.”</p><p>-“Te pasas de la raya de exigente contigo mismo.”</p><p>-“No es sólo por eso que quiero que aprenda Oclumancia. También quiero hacer con ella un ritual en un árbol. Quiere cursar Defensa y le van bastante mal los estudios, así que quiero pasarle mi talento para que la saque.”</p><p>-“Ah… eso es otra cosa, lo explica todo, siempre queriendo dar más de lo que recibes, y también que no te hayas enamorado de ella, pues no tiene talento y tú lo quieres todo, eres también muy exigente para las mujeres. No te preocupes más por ella, yo me encargaré de todo, de enseñarla a ocluir y de llevarla a ese árbol de la Sala de Menesteres una vez me muestres dónde está, yo también tengo todos tus talentos.”</p><p>-“Buf… a la Sala no, la utilizará para lo que quiera.”</p><p>-“No, si no le decimos que es la Sala de Menesteres.”</p><p>-“Pero ese espacio es muy tentador, Deborah, llévala al abeto.”</p><p>-“El abeto está muy lejos, Prince. Hay muchos árboles antiguos en el Bosque.”</p><p>-“Vale, ya sé dónde entonces, al haya junto al Lago.”</p><p>-“¿También es mágica?”</p><p>-“Sí.”</p><p>-“Entonces vayamos todos a ella.”</p><p>-“No, porque también quiero llevaros a realizar el ritual de la cueva en la Sala de Menesteres, el miércoles.”</p><p>-“Vale, entonces con nosotros iremos a la Sala. ¿Cuánto ha avanzado la chica en Oclumancia?”</p><p>-“Más de dos tercios de las veces en dos sesiones.”</p><p>-“Wow… está muy bien. Tiene el talento.”</p><p>-“Sí, y no lo parecía, porque no es muy discreta.”</p><p>-“Pero tú eres muy buen maestro, y seguro que has sabido motivarla.”</p><p>-“Sí, le metí miedo por estar conmigo” – riendo avergonzado.</p><p>-“Pobre…”</p><p>-“No sé si le hará mucha gracia que ya no le haga caso y que te encargues tú.”</p><p>-“¿Conoce a Lily?”</p><p>-“Sí, se conocieron en los entrenamientos.”</p><p>-“¿Y qué tal se lo tomó?”</p><p>-“En un principio no quería, pero después estaba encantada con ella, la ilusionó.”</p><p>-“Entonces conmigo será lo mismo, encantada de que le haga caso siendo tu segunda y tu amante. Va a sentirse importante porque nos tomemos esas molestias por ella. ¿Le explicaste que también es para ayudarla en los estudios?”</p><p>-“No.”</p><p>-“Pues mal hecho, Prince. Yo lo haré sin revelarle todavía los secretos, para que esté aún más motivada.”</p><p>-“Claro.”</p><p>-“Esta noche la llevamos al claro con Paul y conmigo. Ya tengo localizada donde se sienta a la mesa, de mi lado, para verte. Antes de salir del Comedor la aviso.”</p><p>Sev pensó mientras continuaba hablando, “Si esta noche Deborah tiene claro con Paul, duermo con Valerie, así le devuelvo la de por la mañana. Si surge el tema se lo pregunto a Deborah, y también voy a contarle que puedo pensar al tiempo que hablo o escucho, para que lo consulte en el libro de Oclumancia.”</p><p>-“Wow… qué eficiente eres, Deborah.”</p><p>-“Claro, desde que te vi mirarla en la fiesta, sabía que tarde o temprano debería relacionarme también con ella.”</p><p>-“Me superas, Deborah, sólo porque nos viste mirarnos.”</p><p>-“Sabes que me fijaba mucho en ti. Estabas muy interesado y ensimismado, caliente durante una hora mientras hablabas distraído con la otra.”</p><p>-“Qué intuitiva y observadora eres, Deborah. Tú también serías una magnífica espía.”</p><p>“Cuando por fin se ponga en contacto con Lauren van a entenderse a la perfección.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, pero sólo con quien me interesa, no pierdo el tiempo con quien no merece la pena.”</p><p>-“Gracias por hacerlo, Deborah.”</p><p>-“Así Paul también practica Legeremancia con otra persona y no se aburre de mí.”</p><p>-“Echaos unas risas con ella, es muy ocurrente y malhablada. Contadle también lo de esta mañana, le va a encantar.”</p><p>Deborah rio.</p><p>-“Desde luego.”</p><p>-“¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Remus?”</p><p>-“Se ha escandalizado un poco, la verdad, sobre todo con lo de Minerva.”</p><p>“Claro, porque Minerva ha de enseñarnos a hacernos animagos. La verdad es que la hemos fastidiado un poco, después de lo bien que me trató el miércoles pasado en clase de Transformaciones, cuando me dejó salir para el linchamiento. A ver cómo me trata este miércoles, espero que se le haya pasado el disgusto, que el viejo nos haya disculpado.”</p><p>-“¿Qué tal se le está dando a Paul la Legeremancia?”</p><p>-“Bastante bien, tiene cierto talento, él también es intuitivo.”</p><p>-“Ve enseñándole también a proyectar y vincúlate con él antes de que termine el curso.”</p><p>-“Claro, en cuanto hagamos el ritual de la cueva y recuerde de memoria del conjuro.”</p><p>-“Te paso el libro si quieres, lo tengo en el baúl.”</p><p>-“Ya, ya lo he visto esta mañana, pero no hay ninguna prisa, vamos a hacerlo el mismo miércoles. Por cierto, qué ordenadito tienes el baúl, me ha encantado, está incluso más ordenado que el mío.”</p><p>-“Sí, soy bastante maniático del orden. Ya sabes, sufrí mucho desorden en mi infancia.”</p><p>-“Claro.”</p><p>-“Ya que hablábamos de Artes Mentales, ¿sabes lo que he descubierto esta mañana durante la reunión?”</p><p>-“Dime.”</p><p>-“Que puedo mantener a un tiempo dos corrientes de pensamiento, escuchar o hablar y otra en mi mente.”</p><p>-“¿Qué dices?” – muy asombrada.</p><p>-“Lo que oyes, y también al tiempo que proyectaba, y hace un momento, mientras continuaba hablando contigo, valorando lo que me ibas contando. He de probar a hacerlo también vinculados.”</p><p>-“Wow, Prince… eso es todo un descubrimiento, vaya capacidad”  - muy admirada – “Ahora me explico lo velozmente que has solucionado lo de esta mañana.”</p><p>-“Claro, valoraba al tiempo que hablaba y escuchaba.”</p><p>-“Dudo que muchos sean capaces de hacerlo.”</p><p>-“Sí, yo también opino así, pienso que el viejo no es capaz.”</p><p>-“Desde luego que no, de lo contrario sería más rápido de mente. Quizá fue capaz en su juventud, pero ahora ya no lo es.”</p><p>-“No se lo cuentes nunca. Es una capacidad más que tengo que me haría ideal como agente doble, ya sabes, poder pensar y conversar a la vez, incluso leer y conversar a la vez.”</p><p>-“Desde luego que no lo haría. No pienso contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Paul, sólo cuando me des permiso tú.”</p><p>-“También he descubierto que supone un gran esfuerzo mental y que no era capaz de continuar haciéndolo emocionado.”</p><p>-“Claro, normal. Pero sigue practicándolo, seguramente te supone tanto esfuerzo porque no estás acostumbrado, y no poder hacerlo emocionado porque no has aprendido todavía a controlarlo bien, con toda la razón, además. Has tenido una pésima educación en ese aspecto, pero vamos a ayudarte entre todos a que seas capaz de hacerlo.”</p><p>-“Gracias, Deborah. ¿Puedes consultarlo esta noche en el libro de Oclumancia, mientras Paul lee a Audrey?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que lo haré, Prince, y te lo cuento mañana. A Lauren no se lo cuentes.”</p><p>“Bien, ya no cuenta con dormir conmigo esta noche, se la dedico a Valerie.”</p><p>-“Ella nunca intentaría convencerme de marcarme. Todo lo contrario, vive para protegerme.”</p><p>-“Ya, claro, te ama desde pequeña, eres su ideal. Pero no es oclumante, a ella sí que pueden leerla.”</p><p>“Vaya sorpresa vas a llevarte cuando te lo cuente, ella es quien nos ha enseñado Artes Mentales a todos. Debe consultarlo con sus padres también en verano, pues quizá haga la Unión de las Almas con Deborah antes de Navidad. Hablaré con ella del tema cuando nos veamos a solas.”</p><p>-“Claro, tienes razón.”</p><p>-“Y no sabe amarte como lo necesitas, no te conviene demasiado.”</p><p>-“Pues yo sospecho que vais a entenderos muy bien, le encantaron tus comandos y mancuernas de Oesed.”</p><p>-“Vaya… cómo me alegro. Pues ya sólo por eso mereció la pena que estuvieras con ella.”</p><p>-“Claro, la discusión duró media hora, el resto del tiempo estuvimos muy bien. El ritual conjunto en la cueva fue fantástico, ser consciente de todo lo que había sentido por mí desde pequeña. Y también nos bañamos en un arroyo, ya sabes, para limpiar impurezas, y me ayudó mucho a hacerlo. Me abrí a ella contándole con detalle experiencias amargas con mi familia y me confesó que todos las conocéis porque ella lo sabe a través de Lily, hasta ahora nadie me lo habíais dicho.”</p><p>-“Claro… porque tememos que sea doloroso para ti. No es muy buen momento para que recuerdes esas cosas, has de ir haciéndolo poco a poco. Ve desahogándote con cada uno cuando lo necesites, que te salga espontáneamente. Valerie y Andrew son ideales en ese aspecto, ella por lo sensible que es y él porque está muy acostumbrado a consolarla.”</p><p>“Si duermo esta noche con Valerie también le contaré algo, quizá cuando dormía en el molino, eso es algo que me duele mucho.”</p><p>-“Pienso que Lauren aprenderá con el tiempo a tratarme como debe.”</p><p>-“Confía, lo hará, le va la vida en ello. ¿Vas a ponerla en contacto con Sirius?”</p><p>-“Hablaré con él de ella, advirtiéndole. Que lo decida él.”</p><p>-“No le cuentes por el momento que estás con ella. Le extrañará que te lo estés haciendo con ella no siendo oclumante y siendo que pueden leerla. A ella sí que deberías enseñarle.”</p><p>-“Ella también se guarda las espaldas.”</p><p>-“Claro, sus padres sólo son simpatizantes. De todas formas, a Sirius tantéalo primero, dile que tuvisteis un lío ahí atrás, él también se enteró del numerito de Pociones.”</p><p>-“Claro, es buena excusa para advertirle sobre ella.”</p><p>-“Pienso que no querrá arriesgarse a estar con ella porque pensará que a ella pueden leerla y él se guarda las espaldas en ese aspecto.”</p><p>-“Claro. Que decida lo él.”</p><p>-“Aunque no quiera, vas a ganártelo más todavía ofreciéndole mujeres, y más serpientes, ahora que nos admira, y vaya mujeres…”</p><p>-“Sí, estoy seguro de que Lauren le pone, le pone incluso a Remus.”</p><p>-“¿Hablaste con Remus de ella?”</p><p>-“Me preguntó por lo que vimos en el espejo, le dije que se trataba de parte de mi deseo.”</p><p>-“Claro. ¿Y la familia de Malfoy?”</p><p>-“Eso sí que fue un deseo, que tengamos un espía y no me toque a mí.”</p><p>-“Claro. Pues Lauren sería buen enlace con cualquier espía del otro lado, también hay que enseñarle Artes Mentales.”</p><p>“Vaya sorpresa vas a llevarte, Lauren ya es enlace y Lucius espía, y yo, a mi vez, el enlace de Lauren mientras ella no pueda destaparse.”</p><p>-“¿Y a Valerie, vas a ponerla en contacto con Sirius?” – le preguntó ella.</p><p>-“Lo que quiera ella. Esta mañana me ha dicho que ya no quería.”</p><p>-“Claro, ella tiene a Andrew, y si te tiene a ti también de vez en cuando, ya le llega. Cómo la has puesto esta mañana, está loca por ti, no me ha hablado de otra cosa durante toda la mañana.”</p><p>-“Vaya… ¿Te importa si paso la noche con ella?”</p><p>-“No, claro que no. Pero ahorra energía, acuéstate temprano ahora que ya no necesitas estudiar.”</p><p>-“Sí, seguramente yo no haga nada, me encargaré de que ella se quede a gusto y dormiremos juntos.”</p><p>-“Claro, Prince, haz así. Te sentará genial, ella va a agradecértelo mucho. Andrew tampoco es muy hábil, así ella también aprenderá trucos para enseñarle a él. Vas a arreglarnos la vida a todas, una gran labor social, la educación sexual que no hemos recibido” – riendo.</p><p>-“Vaya… cómo me alegro” – él también – “¿Te parece adecuado que también aproveche para contarle algo más sobre mi infancia?”</p><p>-“Desde luego, Prince. Ella se sentirá agradecida de que te abras a ella, pero no lo hagas si va a sentarte mal y robarte el sueño.”</p><p>-“No lo creo, si lloro me vacío y quedo derrotado, duermo mejor, como anoche.”</p><p>-“Entonces hazlo. Meteos en cama temprano, después de cenar, así tenéis tiempo para todo, y si os despertáis muy temprano por la mañana, aprovecha para vincularte también con ella y volvéis a hacéroslo vinculados si os apetece. Mañana no tienes Giratiempo, y así no hay que dar espectáculos en el Comedor” – riendo de nuevo.</p><p>-“Claro. Qué ganas tengo de que llegue la noche” – él también.</p><p>-“Estupendo.”</p><p>El resto del almuerzo se lo dedicó a Ariel, y tras el mismo se echó una siesta de media hora con la poción Reparadora como le había recomendado Deborah. Para las clases de la tarde estaba fresco, como nuevo, y también cuando volvió a casa. Se reunió la familia a la mesa, quienes lo habían acompañado por la mañana excepto Angie y George, sólo los oclumantes.</p><p>“A quienes quiero llevar al árbol y a la cueva, cosa de Deborah, maravilloso.” Le habían guardado sitio al centro de todos frente a la cristalera, con Deborah a su derecha y Valerie a su izquierda.</p><p>-¿Tienes algo nuevo que contarnos? – le preguntó Valerie.</p><p>“Deborah no se lo ha contado, me deja que lo haga yo, todo el protagonismo.”</p><p>-Sí. El miércoles por la noche, entre la cena y el toque, voy a llevaros a hacer el ritual druida en el árbol, y si le damos un par de horas de Giratiempo, también os llevo a la cueva, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.</p><p>-Estupendo.</p><p>-¿Tú sabes de qué va lo de la cueva, Anthony?</p><p>-Sí, Deborah me lo ha contado – respondió Anthony.</p><p>“Ahorrándome trabajo en cosas no interesantes de las que hablar, es estupenda.”</p><p>-¿Y a qué cueva vas a llevarnos? – le preguntó Valerie - ¿Hay cuevas en el Bosque?</p><p>“Deborah no les ha explicado nada, me deja que lo haga yo, para que les dé la sorpresa. Qué mona.”</p><p>-No. Voy a llevaros a un espacio natural que existe en la Sala de Menesteres destinado a practicar la Hechicería Benéfica Ancestral.</p><p>-¿Lo creaste tú? – asombrada.</p><p>-Sí, y los libros de Hechicería Benéfica aparecieron por duplicado, por lo que puedo devolvérselos al viejo y siguen quedando en nuestro poder.</p><p>-Wow… maravilloso – dijo Andrew, admirado – El viejo no conoce la demanda, ¿no?</p><p>-Por supuesto que no.</p><p>-Estupendo – respondió Andrew, satisfecho.</p><p>-¿Has hecho lo mismo con los de Artes Mentales y Oscuras? – le preguntó Paul.</p><p>-Con los de Mentales sí, con los de Oscuras no.</p><p>-Pues debes hacerlo, y que Deborah conozca todas las demandas antes del verano por si a ti te pasara algo.</p><p>-Desde luego que voy a hacerlo. Por suerte no lo había hecho hasta ahora, se las habría dicho a Jack hasta hace una semana.</p><p>-Has hecho bien en esperar – le dijo Paul – Ahora estarás seguro de que quedarán en buenas manos.</p><p>“La valora mucho, qué bien, son tal para cual.”</p><p>-Claro que sí.</p><p>-¿A qué distancia de la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres está la cueva? – preguntó Deborah.</p><p>-A unas dos horas, es cuesta arriba.</p><p>-¿Hay una montaña dentro de la Sala? – preguntó Valerie, muy sorprendida.</p><p>-Por supuesto, hay todo un paraje, incluso costa y mar.</p><p>-¿Qué dices? – muy admirada.</p><p>-Lo que oyes. Es muy tentador.</p><p>-Por eso os pido a todos que no vayáis allí sin avisar – les dijo Deborah – Ya sabéis que la Sala de Menesteres no es múltiple. ¿Cómo funciona con el Giratiempo, Prince?</p><p>“Y además me evita tener que advertirles yo y ponerme serio con ellos. Mi mano derecha para siempre, pena que esté en sexto y sólo nos quede un año de colegio juntos.”</p><p>-Si has estado dentro durante el período de tiempo que quieres volver a entrar, no se puede a no ser que demandes lo mismo, se crearía una paradoja.</p><p>-Claro… – dijo Andrew, comprendiendo – Avisaremos y nos turnaremos. Valerie, no te emociones, ha de estar a disposición de Prince, es él quien la necesita.</p><p>-Por supuesto – dijo Valerie.</p><p>“Qué bueno, Andrew manteniendo controlada a Valerie. Todos nos complementamos a la perfección.”</p><p>-Te llevaré a solas a ti allí, Valerie, te va a encantar, y también a ti, Deborah.</p><p>-Llévanos a las dos juntas si quieres – le dijo Valerie, pícara – Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro.</p><p>Todos rieron.</p><p>-No sé si me conviene gastar tanta energía de golpe, cariño. Lo pensaré.</p><p>-Claro, claro… – respondió ella, comprendiendo.</p><p>-Y hablando de pájaros, levántate conmigo.</p><p>El semblante de Valerie cambió a ilusión. “Ya lo ha adivinado.” Se levantaron.</p><p>-Conjuremos – le dijo.</p><p>Conjuraron sus <em>Patronus</em> a un tiempo, no verbalmente. Las alondras emergieron y se pusieron a revolotear por toda la Sala Común, en una danza alada.</p><p>-¡Oh… qué lindas! – exclamó Valerie, muy emocionada – Eres maravilloso, Prince. Bésame, te amo.</p><p>Se abrazaron y besaron con mucha ternura.</p><p>-¿Has visto? – le dijo ella bajito y muy dulce - Son pájaros cantores, como nosotros.</p><p>Volvieron a sentarse.</p><p>-Cantaremos juntos, Valerie. Hemos de ir a mirarnos los cuatro juntos al espejo de la Sala donde os llevamos, tú, Andrew, Paul y yo. Paul y yo vimos un deseo en el que aparecíamos los cuatro formando ese grupo que soñamos, tocando en un tugurio <em>muggle</em> de Londres. Ese deseo se cumplirá. Cantarás en un grupo, serás la líder del grupo.</p><p>-Wooow… ¿qué me estás diciendo? – asombrada e ilusionada - No hay día que no me des varias alegrías, Prince. Quiero ir ya mismo a verlo.</p><p>-No. Vamos a dejarlo para el miércoles y lo hacemos todo.</p><p>-Todo será demasiado, Prince - le dijo Deborah.</p><p>-Ya, tienes razón.</p><p>-Terminamos de hablar y vamos si nos da tiempo antes de cenar.</p><p>-Estupendo. ¿No tenéis que estudiar?</p><p>-Si vas a llevarnos a hacer el ritual de la cueva antes de los exámenes, no – le dijo Anthony.</p><p> “Claro, y además él todavía no ha estado en el espejo. Qué bien le va a ir también a él el ritual, va a sacar Extraordinario en todo. Cómo me alegro, porque es quien más lo merece.”</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Tú también nos libras de mucho trabajo – respondió Deborah - Se me ha ocurrido otra idea para que ahorremos tiempo el miércoles.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Pídele al viejo que deshaga el hechizo que impide Aparecerse dentro del colegio para que vayamos hasta la cueva Apareciéndonos.</p><p>-Pero ninguno de quienes puede Aparecerse conoce el lugar.</p><p>-Pero tú sí, se lo proyectas y se lo muestras en su mente.</p><p>-Claro… Deborah, eres un portento. Pero quizá Albus no quiera hacerlo.</p><p>-Explícale para qué es, seguro que quiere.</p><p>-Sí, pienso que sí lo hará. Pero quizá quiera indagar sobre el Espacio de Hechicería.</p><p>-Con no decirle la demanda o decírsela incorrectamente, asunto arreglado.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón.</p><p>-También te ayudaré a pensar la de Artes Oscuras.</p><p>-Deborah, no sé qué haría sin ti.</p><p>-Ninguno sabemos qué haríamos sin ella, Prince – respondió Paul – Ni sin ti.</p><p>“Qué bueno, la admira profundamente, en una semana está profundamente enamorado de ella.”</p><p>-Esta noche tenéis claro vosotros, ¿no?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Duermes esta noche conmigo, Valerie? Y te devuelvo la de por la mañana.</p><p>-Wooow… por supuesto – respondió Valerie, y a su novio - Andrew, lo siento mucho, el recuerdo de mi <em>Patronus</em> va a cambiar.</p><p>-No me preocupa lo más mínimo – le dijo Andrew, satisfecho – Ya lo haré cambiar de nuevo próximamente, cambia todas las semanas.</p><p>-Ya te digo que sí.</p><p> “Son perfectos el uno para el otro, él está muy contento de que ella también sea feliz conmigo. Cómo los amo a los dos.”</p><p>-Nunca dejes a Andrew, Valerie – le dijo Sev - No vas a estar con nadie mejor que con él.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, Prince. Pero soy capaz de amarte también a ti y quiero disfrutarlo el tiempo que nos quede.</p><p>-Lo haremos, desde luego, y nos queda mucho, mucho tiempo, también lo comprobaremos ahora en el espejo. ¿Vamos allá?</p><p>-Vamos – dijo Deborah.</p><p>Salieron de casa y fueron hasta la Sala de Menesteres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sincerarse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejaron que Anthony se mirara el primero en el espejo de Oesed, él solo, no les contó lo que vio. Después se miró con Deborah, vieron una mancuerna, todos se carcajearon. “Cómo no, Deborah robando siempre los deseos de los demás.” Por suerte, a Anthony también le encantó.</p><p>“Anthony también formará parte de los Verde-Plata. Estaría bien que formara comando con gente de sexto año, tiene nivel suficiente para entrenar con ellos y en quinto no hay Slys suficientes para formar comando. En Sly sólo vamos a cursar Defensa él, Lauren y yo, y ni Lauren ni yo contamos. Le propondré que se cambie de grupo si quiere.”</p><p>Se miraron los tres, otro comando, de tres.</p><p>-Deborah, estoy harto – dijo Sev carcajeándose.</p><p>-Prince, nos va a ir muy bien para aprender a volar – dijo Deborah.</p><p>-Desde luego, pero ya he perdido la cuenta de los que llevamos.</p><p>“Me quedo a mirar porque Anthony y Deborah están muy emocionados, les encanta.”</p><p>Se miraron los dos solos, Anthony y Sev. Se vieron de noche, caminando por un arrabal, con un par de años más de los que tenían ahora. Voldemort se les aparecía y tenían un duelo contra él, lo repelían pero no lo derrotaban.</p><p>(“Buah… esto también ha sido una premonición. Cuando nos graduemos, nos busque para proponernos hacernos Mortífagos y no logremos vencerlo porque es inmortal. Ya está empezando a no sentarme bien haber venido.”) Anthony le preguntó, bajito:</p><p>-Era Voldemort, ¿verdad, Prince?</p><p>-Sí, Anthony, lo era.</p><p>-No podrá con nosotros.</p><p>-Pero tampoco nosotros con él.</p><p>-No les contemos nada a los demás.</p><p>-No, desde luego.</p><p>Se miraron los otros cuatro, Deborah, Valerie, Andrew y Paul.</p><p>-Nos falta George – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-No importa - dijo Paul – Estando Deborah ya sabemos lo que vamos a ver, lo mismo que si estuviera él pero de cuatro.</p><p>Los cuatro rieron. Mientras los otros se miraban, Anthony le preguntó:</p><p>-¿Sabes por qué tenía ese aspecto tan raro?</p><p>(“De sobra lo sé, porque tiene un montón de Horrocruxes y cada uno lo deforma.”)</p><p>-No, Anthony, no tengo ni idea. Sé que era él por lo que oía contar a los víboras y por lo que ya os conté, que nos buscará al acabar Hogwarts para proponernos hacernos Mortífagos como a todos los buenos duelistas, y tú y yo nos graduaremos a la vez.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-No te preocupes, anda, dame un abrazo. Lo que has dicho tú, no podrá con nosotros.</p><p>Se abrazaron un rato largo, mientras los demás terminaban de ver el deseo de Deborah en el espejo.</p><p>Se miraron Valerie, Andrew, Paul y Prince y vieron el grupo musical,.</p><p>-¡Wooow…! ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó Valerie, alucinada - ¡Esto es la bomba! Esta música no existe todavía, y no se nos ve mucho mayores de lo que somos, va a ocurrir dentro de poco, quizá un año más.</p><p>-Lo vamos a pasar de muerte – dijo Andrew – Además, acierta, la guitarra es el instrumento que yo habría escogido para poder acompañarte mientras cantas, Valerie.</p><p>-Me encanta cómo vamos vestidos, pienso buscar ropa así para todos en Londres este verano – muy emocionada – Vamos a vestirnos así por el colegio para escandalizar a Minerva.</p><p>“Pues ahora que lo dice, claro que sí, otra manera de saltarse las normas. A mí también me encanta.”</p><p>-Prince y Paul, que son pareja perfecta, llevan la base, mira qué bien lo pasan juntos – continuó Valerie.</p><p>-Y Prince te hace los coros – dijo Andrew.</p><p>-Es difícil hacer coros tocando el bajo, pero si puedes cantar tocando el piano, está chupado.</p><p>“Yo no puedo permitirme comprar un bajo. Como no aparezca en la Sala, olvídalo.”</p><p>-Tendremos que crear un espacio en la Sala de Menesteres para que aparezcan esos instrumentos – dijo Sev.</p><p>-Desde luego – dijo Paul – Yo voy a comenzar a tomar clases de batería este mismo verano.</p><p>-Y yo de guitarra – dijo Andrew.</p><p>“Yo no puedo, ni por tiempo ni por dinero.”</p><p>-Yo de nada – dijo Sev – No voy a tener tiempo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, tú le pillas en un mes - dijo Valerie – Además, es música fácil de tocar, tres acordes. La gracia está en la caña que tiene, lo vamos a petar.</p><p>“El nombre que se le ocurrió a Paul le va mucho con las pintas que llevamos.”</p><p>-Diles el nombre del grupo, Paul – dijo Sev.</p><p>-¿Ya hay nombre y todo? – Valerie se alteró - ¿No era yo la líder? Quería ponérselo yo.</p><p>Se carcajearon. “Esta Valerie… cómo le gusta ser el centro de atención.”</p><p>-Si no te gusta se lo cambias, pero pienso que te va a encantar. Dilo, Paul.</p><p>-Sly Snake – dijo Paul.</p><p>-¡Wooow! ¡Es buenísimo! – exclamó Valerie - ¡Le pega mucho con las pintas!</p><p>-Y se le ocurrió antes de ver el deseo – dijo Sev.</p><p>-No me lo creo – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Créelo – le dijo Deborah - Se le ocurrió en el Aula de Piano.</p><p>-Wow, eres un artistazo tú también – Valerie le dio un beso a Paul.</p><p>La canción terminó.</p><p>-Y encima canciones cortas – dijo Valerie – Chupado, en menos de un año estamos dando conciertos. ¿Tú cuando cuándo cumples los diecisiete, Prince?</p><p>-En enero.</p><p>-Para la salida a Hogsmeade de enero nos escapamos al primero – dijo Valerie – Ya me encargo yo de buscar locales donde tocar, en menos de un año se cumple este deseo.</p><p>-Ya sabes, Paul – dijo Andrew – A venir todos los fines de semana a ensayar.</p><p>-Ya pensaba venir a entrenar, dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Paul.</p><p>-Eso, eso, dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Valerie – Vosotros dos, fuera, Deborah, vamos a mirarnos con Prince.</p><p>-Buf… no… Otro comando no, por favor… – dijo Sev carcajeándose.</p><p>-Ya verás cómo no sale el comando – dijo Valerie.</p><p>Valerie y Deborah se miraron con Sev. Se vieron en una cama de tres del Espacio de Hechicería Ancestral. “¡Bien…!”</p><p>-¡Toma, Deborah! – exclamó Valerie, triunfal - ¡Te hemos robado el deseo!</p><p>-Buaaah… ¡Cómo me voy a poner! – exclamó Sev.</p><p>-Hay que hacerlo, hay que hacerlo… – ansiosa - Después de los exámenes.</p><p>“Ya te digo que vamos a hacerlo, aunque prescinda de la noche con Lauren.” Lo miraron completo, Valerie y Sev se pusieron muy calientes. “Paso de mirarme solo y ver la premonición de la familia de guerreros, ya la miraré en otro momento.”</p><p>-Valerie, vamos a casa – dijo Sev.</p><p>-¿No quieres cenar? – preguntó Valerie.</p><p>“Luego pasamos por las cocinas.”</p><p>-Te devoro a ti.</p><p>-Marchaos - les dijo Deborah – Cuando acabéis tendréis comida en la Sala Común.</p><p>“Wow, Deborah… ¿Qué haría sin ella?”</p><p>-Gracias, guapa – le dijo Valerie, y a Sev - ¿Te dura el calentón hasta casa?</p><p>-Si no me dura vuelvo a ponerme recordándolo.</p><p>-Pues vamos.</p><p>Se fueron corriendo, carcajeándose, de la Sala de Menesteres, por el pasadizo, las escaleras y hasta las mazmorras. “La llevo al espacio oculto si no hay nadie en el dormitorio. No lo creo, vamos a llegar antes de las siete y veinte.” Subieron al dormitorio de Sev, no había nadie. “Maravilloso.” Abrió mentalmente el espacio oculto.</p><p>-¿Y esto? - preguntó Valerie, sorprendida.</p><p>-Un regalito del viejo, cuando no sabíamos si los víboras iban a marcharse, para Anthony y para mí – satisfecho.</p><p>-Menudo chollazo – satisfecha también.</p><p>Él le abrió la puerta.</p><p>-Pase usted.</p><p>Pasaron.</p><p>-¿Sigues caliente? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>-Desde luego. A la cama, la de la izquierda – le ordenó.</p><p>Ella se tumbó con ropa.</p><p>-Quítate la túnica – le dijo él.</p><p>Ella lo hizo. Sev sólo se quitó la túnica, zapatos, pantalones y ropa interior, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le sacó la suya también. La tocó.</p><p>-Cómo te mojas… Valerie...</p><p>-Sí, yo me pongo caliente muy fácil, y más contigo. Anda, ven ya, no me quites nada más y tú tampoco te quites, me pone hacérnoslo con ropa.</p><p>-La camisa te la voy a desabrochar.</p><p>-Sí, eso sí. Yo a ti también.</p><p>Lo hicieron.</p><p>-Pena de modelitos que tengo. Si hubiéramos esperado a la noche, habrías visto.</p><p>-No importa, te los reservas para otras ocasiones. Hoy no me hacen falta. Antes de pasar a la acción, quiero devorarte.</p><p>-Todo lo que quieras.</p><p>-Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, aquí no nos oyen.</p><p>-Dale.</p><p>Le sacó los pechos del sostén. “Los tiene como Lauren, perfectos, del tamaño ideal.” Se los mordió durante varios minutos, dejándola marcada, ella gritaba. Ambos estaban frenéticos. “Si se lo hago así, voy a llegar antes que ella, primero con la mano.”</p><p>-Voy a hacértelo con la mano, cuando te falte poco me avisas.</p><p>-Lo que quieras.</p><p>Le metió tres dedos de golpe. Ella gritó, la penetró varias veces así, después buscó el punto.</p><p>-¿Qué me estás haciendo…?</p><p>“Todas preguntan lo mismo.”</p><p>-¿No te había contado Deborah mis trucos?</p><p>-No con tanto detalle…</p><p>-¿Te gusta?</p><p>-Desde luego…</p><p>-Disfruta.</p><p>Con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris mientras continuaba mordiendo y succionando sus pechos. Al rato ella le dijo:</p><p>-Así no me voy a ir.</p><p>“Vale, ahora yo ya me he relajado un poco también. Aguantaré más.”</p><p>-¿Quieres encima o debajo?</p><p>-Así, así, como estamos, quiero que me domines tú.</p><p>-Puedo dominarte aunque estés encima. Como te resulte más fácil llegar.</p><p>-Eso me da igual. Me pone más contigo encima.</p><p>-De acuerdo entonces.</p><p>Le levantó la falda y se encajó.</p><p>-Márcame el ritmo.</p><p>Ella lo hizo, aferrándolo del trasero.</p><p>“Buf… bastante rápido, y necesita mucha presión, pero es por la cama tan blanda. Bueno, si he de contenerme lo hago, con Lily tendré que hacerlo, no vamos a hacerlo más de una vez cada vez que esté con ella.”</p><p>-Ya está, tú sólo disfruta, ya me encargo yo – dijo él.</p><p>Se tumbó sobre ella y metió las manos entre su cuerpo y el colchón, aferrándola también, clavándose contra ella con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que le devoraba la boca, haciéndola sangrar. “Deborah me dijo que ella iba muchas veces a la enfermería por esto, le gusta.”</p><p>Tuvo que contenerse y a ella le costó mucho, pero la hizo llegar, la sintió esforzarse por conseguirlo. “Le cuesta tanto porque no se relaja, ya ni siquiera jadea, está concentrada intentando llegar. Tendré que enseñarla a eso también.” Cuando ella llegó jadeando, él se dejó ir sin cambiar el ritmo ni la presión.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te abrace o me quito de encima? – le preguntó él.</p><p>-No, no, quédate.</p><p>“Qué monas, a todas les gusta que me quede encima porque no peso mucho, seguramente Valerie pesa más que yo, es más alta que yo.” Sacó las manos de debajo de ella y se dedicó a darle tiernos besos en la cara y a acariciarla mientras ella descansaba. “Debe estar agotada, ha pasado todo el tiempo tensa en lugar de disfrutar, concentrada en conseguirlo. Voy a tener una pequeña charla con ella cuando se recupere.”</p><p>Pasó un cuarto de hora, Valerie no habló en todo ese tiempo.</p><p>-Valerie, mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó él muy dulcemente.</p><p>-Bien…</p><p>“Está comiéndose la cabeza.”</p><p>-No te ha gustado tanto como esperabas, ¿verdad?</p><p>-No ha sido eso, Prince, al principio me estaba encantando.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿qué ha sido?</p><p>“No me responde, teme ofenderme diciéndome lo que no le ha gustado.”</p><p>-Vamos, Valerie, cuéntamelo. ¿Querrás volver a hacértelo conmigo?</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>“No muy convencida.”</p><p>-Entonces has de decirme lo que te ha gustado y lo que no, para que no vuelva a repetir lo que no te gusta.</p><p>“No me responde.”</p><p>-Anda, mírame.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos.</p><p>-Anda, preciosa, cuéntame. ¿Te he hecho daño?</p><p>-Sí…</p><p>-¿Cuándo?</p><p>-Cuando me has metido tres dedos.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?</p><p>-Jo… no quería cortarte el rollo.</p><p>-Pero yo estaba haciéndolo para ti, no es a mí a quien le gusta. Pensaba que te gustaría por cómo te ha gustado que te mordiera.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Valerie, soy bastante inexperto, has de ayudarme diciéndome lo que te gusta y lo que no. ¿A Andrew no se lo dices?</p><p>-Sí…</p><p>-Pues conmigo lo mismo. ¿Todavía te duele?</p><p>-Sí, un poco.</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… ahora me siento fatal. ¿Ha sido por eso que te ha costado tanto llegar?</p><p>-Sí, lo siento mucho.</p><p>-No has de disculparte por nada, perdóname tú a mí, soy un bruto.</p><p>-No, Prince, para nada, ha sido mi culpa por no avisarte.</p><p>-Encima me has dejado hacértelo mucho tiempo, debe estar doliéndote bastante. Al final se ha cumplido lo de que te iba a destrozar, me siento muy mal – llorando.</p><p>-No, cariño, por favor, ha sido culpa mía. No llores, abrázame, anda.</p><p>Se abrazaron, llorando los dos, ella le dijo:</p><p>-Soy un desastre, yo quería darte una alegría y lo he hecho fatal.</p><p>-No, Valerie, cariño, es sólo que no has confiado en mí para avisarme. Creo recordar que te he preguntado si estaba gustándote y me has dicho que sí.</p><p>-Jo… es que no quería hacer que te sintieras mal.</p><p>-Pero ahora me siento peor.</p><p>-No debería haberte dicho nada.</p><p>-No, Valerie, todo lo contrario, por supuesto que debes decírmelo, de lo contrario, a la próxima habría vuelto a hacértelo pensando que te gustaba.</p><p>-Soy un desastre.</p><p>-No, Valerie, no digas eso, haces que me sienta peor todavía. Eres perfecta, mira lo que has conseguido esta mañana, un nuevo Patronus gemelo sólo con la mano en menos de cinco minutos. Soy yo el desastre, creo que ya sé mucho y me queda mucho por aprender, en especial a controlar mis emociones. Por eso te digo siempre que no vas a estar con nadie mejor que con Andrew, yo no sé animarte como lo hace él, soy una persona muy frágil y a la mínima ocasión me derrumbo. No soporto el sufrimiento de las personas que amo, no sé ser su sostén en los momentos difíciles, no te convengo.</p><p>-No digas eso, Prince, yo quiero estar contigo.</p><p>“Lo ha dicho muy convencida, ahora sí.”</p><p>-Si quieres estaremos, pero hemos de llegar a acuerdos y hacer pactos. El primero, si algo no te gusta, tienes que decírmelo. A mí me suele gustar que me hagan daño, pero también hasta cierto punto. Si algo se pasa de la raya me quejo y ya está.</p><p>-Claro, en eso eres más sano que yo.</p><p>-Pienso que tienes mucho miedo de no gustar, y eso te hace ser insegura y débil. Tú vales mucho por ti misma, no tienes por qué gustarle a todo el mundo.</p><p>-Pero a ti quería gustarte.</p><p>-Valerie, ya me gustas. No es que me gustes, te amo tal como eres, sé como eres, déjame conocerte. Otro de mis defectos, que estoy descubriendo ahora, es acelerar demasiado los ritmos de las relaciones, dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.</p><p>-Pero eso no es malo.</p><p>-Hoy lo ha sido porque me he lanzado en exceso contigo sin conocerte, sin haber creado la confianza suficiente para que me avisaras de que estaba lastimándote.</p><p>-Pero eso ha sido culpa mía, Prince.</p><p>-Hemos sido los dos, nos hemos dejado llevar por el calentón.</p><p>-Sí, hemos sido los dos.</p><p>“Perfecto, que no se eche toda la culpa ella, porque no la tiene en absoluto. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que estaba lastimándola, también he dejado de ser intuitivo.”</p><p>-Quiero hablar de algo más, ya que estamos en el tema. ¿Es cierto que te ha costado tanto llegar porque te estaba doliendo, o siempre te cuesta?</p><p>-No, sola llego muy fácilmente, pero con alguien suele costarme bastante.</p><p>-Sin embargo, te pones caliente muy fácilmente.</p><p>-Sí, eso sí.</p><p>-¿Sabes lo que creo que te pasa?</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Que no te relajas, no disfrutas de lo que estás sintiendo. Estás pensando todo el rato en llegar, te pones tensa.</p><p>-Jo… es que si no me concentro no llego. Andrew no aguanta tanto como tú y muchas veces me quedo a medias.</p><p>“Jo… pobre. Con razón estaba tan hambrienta.”</p><p>-Pues yo pienso que llegarías mucho antes si dejaras de pensar en ello. Ya has visto que yo sí que aguanto.</p><p>-Ya, es una pasada.</p><p>-Y si no aguanto te lo hago de otra manera.</p><p>-Es que yo no llego con la mano ni con la boca.</p><p>-Quizá conmigo sí que llegarías. ¿Habías llegado alguna vez como lo hemos hecho ahora?</p><p>-Tampoco.</p><p>-Y has llegado, ¿has visto?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Entonces probaremos de más maneras, así también podrás enseñarle a Andrew. Jo… me da mucha rabia, porque yo quería devolverte la del desayuno, hacerlo sólo para ti, pero nos hemos puesto calientes los dos y he sido un egoísta en lugar de aguantarme las ganas, como has hecho tú por la mañana.</p><p>-No, Prince, no has sido egoísta, yo también quería que te gustara a ti. ¿Te ha gustado?</p><p>-No, Valerie, porque a ti no te ha gustado. Si a ti no te gusta, a mí tampoco.</p><p>-Jo, Prince… no me digas eso… – muy apenada.</p><p>“Le importa demasiado gustar a los demás y demasiado poco lo que quiere ella. Se pasa de entregada, tiene la autoestima muy baja, hay que subírsela también.”</p><p>-Valerie, no voy a disimular lo que siento ante ti, ya me deshice de ese rasgo Sly, ya te lo he dicho, sufro mucho. Si quieres ayudarme a no sufrir, lo primero, tienes que ser sincera conmigo, no disimular, y lo segundo, en la cama tienes que dejarte llevar siempre que te esté gustando y no obsesionarte por llegar, te cueste lo que te cueste. Sé libre como ese pájaro que tienes como <em>Patronus</em>.</p><p>Sev se retiró de encima de ella, se tumbó de espaldas y la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho. Se quedaron otro rato en silencio. “Está reflexionando sobre todo lo que le he dicho. Voy a dejar que sea ella la que hable cuando haya pensado algo, quizá no le apetezca volver a estar conmigo.</p><p>Lo cierto es que nuestras personalidades no son muy compatibles, los dos somos muy sufridores. Necesitamos personas más fuertes a nuestro lado, como Deborah o Andrew, que son muy seguros de sí mismos y nos lo transmiten. Yo nunca haría pareja perfecta con Valerie.” Por fin ella habló:</p><p>-Qué sano eres, Prince, tú precisamente que tienes más razones que nadie para no serlo.</p><p>“Con profundo convencimiento.”</p><p>-Vaya, ¿y eso? – extrañado.</p><p>-Lo que me has dicho sobre la sinceridad y el disimulo, y el hecho de que hayas admitido que a ti no te ha gustado. Tú sí que eres libre, mereces ese <em>Patronus</em> mucho más que yo.</p><p>“A valorarla y sacar el tema de que no es libre en absoluto, bajo su apariencia.”</p><p>-Pues lo tengo gracias a ti, Valerie. Eres tú la que eres libre, al menos a mí me lo pareces.</p><p>-Es todo fachada.</p><p>“Por supuesto que lo es.”</p><p>-¿Qué dices? – un tanto alarmado, fingido.</p><p>-Lo que oyes. No soy tan feliz con Andrew, no es cierto que los recuerdos de mis <em>Patronus</em> cambien cada semana, ni mucho menos.</p><p>-¿Qué estás diciendo, Valerie? - fingidamente alarmado - ¿Nos mientes a todos?</p><p>-Sí, al primero, a él.</p><p>-¿Quieres contármelo? – calmándose.</p><p>-Por supuesto, estoy haciéndolo, pero no se lo digas a nadie más por el momento.</p><p>-Voy a avisarte de algo, antes de que me cuentes algo que no quieras que nadie sepa.</p><p>Le habló de la Unión de las Almas, que iba a realizarla con Lily y Deborah y que ella seguramente también la haría con Paul.</p><p>-No me importa, ahora ya estoy lanzada. He encontrado a quien confiarme y voy a contártelo.</p><p>“Maravilloso.” Valerie continuaba:</p><p>-Andrew es perfecto para mí en muchos aspectos, nuestras personalidades se complementan bien, sabe llevarme, me adora y sé que nunca me dejará si yo no lo hago, pero en la cama es un desastre, se va muy rápido y no hace esfuerzo alguno por cambiar eso. Por algo me metía tanto con él el otro día diciéndole que iba a tener que compartirme, porque no me satisface en absoluto en ese aspecto. Yo soy muy sensual, paso mucha hambre y me toca hacérmelo sola.</p><p>-Vaya… Recuerdo que una de sus características es que no le importan las críticas.</p><p>-Eso, en la diana, todo lo contrario que a mí. A mí me importan mucho.</p><p>-Pues deberían dejar de importarte, Valerie, eres maravillosa tal como eres. También recuerdo que una de sus características es que es egoísta.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… entonces quizá no te convenga tanto.</p><p>-Claro, por eso quiero probar con otros. Llevo con él desde los quince y no he estado con nadie más.</p><p>“Pobre…”</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Pero lo peor no es su actitud, sino la mía. Por no herirlo, por no hacerle daño, porque sé que me adora, finjo que me da gusto en la cama, que acabo al mismo tiempo que él.</p><p>“Buaaah… ¿cómo es capaz de hacer eso?”</p><p>-Vaya, Valerie… qué grave error.</p><p>-Ya te digo. Llevo meses sin llegar con él, por eso estaba tan hambrienta. Y me he acostumbrado tanto a ser así que también lo habría hecho contigo si te hubieras ido antes que yo. Pero como he visto que aguantabas me he esforzado por llegar, para darte también esa satisfacción, que vieras que era real, no fingido, porque tú seguramente te habrías dado cuenta.</p><p>“Vaya tela, meses. Y pensaba fingirlo también conmigo, pero yo me he dado cuenta de que ha llegado, la he sentido latir. ¿Cómo Andrew no se da cuenta de eso si además está dentro de ella? Seguramente porque al fingirlo al mismo tiempo que llega él, está a lo suyo.”</p><p>-Por supuesto que me habría dado cuenta, Valerie. Jo… estás dejándome a cuadros.</p><p>-Yo tengo la esperanza de que ahora, viendo que me lo hago con otros, en especial contigo que vales tanto, Andrew recapacite y se lo trabaje más, porque de otro modo va a perderme.</p><p>-Pero Valerie, has de hablar de esto con él, no conmigo.</p><p>-Lo tenemos sobradamente hablado, Prince. Al principio siempre discutíamos por el tema hasta que me cansé y cambié de táctica. Él soporta mis cambios de humor y me llena en muchos aspectos, y yo le doy mucho gusto en la cama, así que en cierto modo nos compensamos.</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… pero tienes que dejar de fingir.</p><p>-Lo que dejaré será de hacérmelo con él para que recapacite, ahora que voy a buscar ese sustento por mi cuenta.</p><p>-Aun así, tienes que hablar con él del tema, de lo contrario, pensará que no tiene nada que ver con él, con su actitud. Ahora ha madurado, si ha llegado a aceptar que te lo hagas con otros, también aceptará eso de ti. Pienso que ya debe sospechar la razón.</p><p>-No, Prince. Es muy bobo para eso, lo tengo bien engañado.</p><p>-Pues lo has hecho muy mal, Valerie.</p><p>-Ya. Empiezo a darme cuenta.</p><p>-¿Quieres que hable yo con él?</p><p>-No, Prince, ni se te ocurra.</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… pues has de hacer algo. No me quedo tranquilo.</p><p>-Dame gusto tú y ya está.</p><p>-Pero yo no voy a poder atenderte como lo necesitas, tengo que repartirme.</p><p>-Ya, ya lo sé. Tarde o temprano me lo haré también con George, ya nos echamos miraditas.</p><p>-No me parece que ésa sea la solución ideal para ti. Has encontrado una persona con la que te entiendes bien en cuanto a personalidad, y eso es lo esencial. Si eso va bien, todo lo demás puede arreglarse.</p><p>-¿Tú crees, Prince? ¿Y qué se te ocurre que puedo hacer?</p><p>-Para empezar, dejar de fingir que te gusta cuando te lo haces con él.</p><p>-Entonces voy a hacerlo muy desgraciado. Va a darse cuenta de que he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, por eso tampoco quiero que hables con él.</p><p>-Pues quizá necesita llevarse un pequeño varapalo para cambiar.</p><p>-Será un varapalo muy gordo, Prince.</p><p>“Por supuesto que lo será.”</p><p>-Pues un varapalo muy gordo, más razones para cambiar.</p><p>-Ya, lo pensaré.</p><p>-Se me ocurre algo más.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que aprenda a hacértelo también de otras maneras.</p><p>-Ya lo intentamos de todas las maneras, Prince. Es un desastre, no sabe, ni con la mano, ni con la boca, ni como me lo has hecho tú ahora. Por eso estaba tan ansiosa de probar contigo, porque Deborah me contó que perdió la cuenta de las veces que os lo hicisteis y todas fueron diferentes, y que a ella le cuesta mucho llegar y no la dejaste a medias ni una sola vez. Lo que me has hecho esta mañana en el Comedor me ha gustado más que cualquier cosa que me hubiera hecho él antes con la mano, y eso que no tenías buen ángulo, eres un artista.</p><p>-Vaya… gracias, tú también lo eres. Ahora aprenderás conmigo cómo te gusta y podrás enseñarle.</p><p>-Claro, y todavía haciéndole el trabajo sucio, conocerme a mí para que aprenda él. Porque encima es eso, yo no sé cómo me gusta, sé cómo le gusta a él.</p><p>-Vaya… pues quizá por eso te ha costado tanto llegar, por el ritmo tan rápido que me has marcado.</p><p>-Claro, es su ritmo, no el mío, yo no sé cuál es el mío.</p><p>-Pero tú te lo haces sola.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Pues al ritmo que te lo haces tú.</p><p>-Claro. Yo te he marcado más rápido para que te gustara a ti.</p><p>Sev rio.</p><p>-Lo has hecho todo al revés, Valerie, porque así he tenido que contenerme y tú tardabas más en llegar.</p><p>-Lo dicho, un desastre. Será un milagro que quieras volver a hacértelo conmigo después de esto – riendo también.</p><p>“Bueno, ya se ha animado, no estoy haciéndolo tan mal después de todo. Y en este aspecto soy mucho más apropiado para ella que Andrew.”</p><p>-Por supuesto que quiero, Valerie, más que nunca – con absoluto convencimiento.</p><p>La besó con ternura en la cabeza. Ella la alzó para mirarlo.</p><p>-Te amo, Prince.</p><p>-Y yo a ti, preciosa.</p><p>Se besaron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Anarquismo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Son las ocho y media, ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó Sev a Valerie.</p><p>Ella rio.</p><p>-Por supuesto que tengo, Prince, llevamos ocho horas sin comer.</p><p>-¿Quieres quedarte en el dormitorio y voy yo por lo que nos ha traído Deborah? Este lugar tiene un pequeño defecto, pero es una especie de seguro, si hay alguien dentro no se puede entrar, hemos de entrar y salir los dos a la vez. Ahora tanto Anthony como Jack estarán en la Biblioteca.</p><p>-Vale, porque puede que Andrew esté en la Sala Común, no me apetece verlo precisamente ahora.</p><p>“Desde luego, a mí tampoco, pero lo hago por ella.”</p><p>-Entonces me visto, salimos juntos y vuelvo enseguida.</p><p>Se vistió y salieron juntos. Valerie se quedó esperando en el dormitorio común y Sev bajó a la Sala. Efectivamente, Andrew estaba allí con George y Angie. En su esquina de la mesa estaba la comida que les había llevado Deborah.</p><p>-¿Qué tal, chicos?</p><p>Angie y George lo saludaron, Andrew habló:</p><p>-Genial. Haciendo el vago, como ya no necesito estudiar, leyendo un libro.</p><p>“Bueno, parece animado, no está comiéndose la cabeza.”</p><p>-Pues para eso, mejor siéntate en un sillón.</p><p>-A mí también me encanta la cristalera, ¿qué creías? Y casi siempre me pongo de espaldas a ella.</p><p>“Cierto,entonces no es tan egoísta.”</p><p>-¿Y qué estás leyendo?</p><p>-Una novela que me ha dejado Paul, de un autor americano, ‘Las uvas de la ira’.</p><p>-Vaya… ¿Y de qué va?</p><p>-De la depresión americana de los años treinta. Una familia de agricultores que lo pierde todo y tiene que emigrar, es muy duro.</p><p>“Qué interesante.”</p><p>-¿El crack del ‘29?</p><p>-Sí, ése fue el origen de la crisis.</p><p>-También se aprende historia a través de las novelas.</p><p>-Por supuesto, son las más interesantes.</p><p>“Desde luego, algo en común con él. He de buscar de ésas, matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Les preguntaré a él y a Paul, y seguro que Peter también conoce muchas. Ahora ya no me arrepiento de haber bajado.”</p><p>-¿Y la Magia de la Luna? ¿La leísteis anoche?</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no vas leyendo la Magia Druida?</p><p>-Porque los apuntes se los quedó Valerie y yo no puedo subir a su dormitorio.</p><p>-Jo… ¿Y por qué no se los has pedido a Deborah? Pídeselos cuando vuelva del claro.</p><p>-Es que prefiero leerlos con Valerie, me hace ilusión compartirlo con ella.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>“Está muy colado por ella, hará lo que sea por conservarla. Voy a contárselo a ella cuando suba.” Sev cogió la comida. “Voy a lanzarle una indirecta, que no esté tan despreocupado, que vaya preparándose para lo que le espera.”</p><p>-Voy a llevarle la cena, está hambrienta.</p><p>Angie y George rieron, Andrew habló:</p><p>-Claro, es que ya va siendo hora de cenar. Siempre os da por hacéroslo a las horas de las comidas.</p><p>“Andrew no la ha pillado, cierto que es bobo para eso.” Sev, Angie y George rieron. “Cierto reproche, está algo dolido, pero que se fastidie, lo merece, voy a seguir picándolo.”</p><p>-Porque es cuando nos entra hambre, Andrew.</p><p>Rieron los cuatro. “Ahora sí que la ha cogido, qué cortito es para estos temas.”</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana, disfruta del libro.</p><p>-Sí, ya que tú estás disfrutando de mi novia.</p><p>Todos rieron. “¡Toma pulla! Ahí me la ha metido bien, pero está riendo, se debate, está hecho un lío. Voy a devolvérsela, que se vaya enterando de lo que hay.”</p><p>-Uno que puede, ella también está disfrutando.</p><p>George y Angie rieron, pero ni Sev ni Andrew lo hicieron, se quedaron mirándose. “Ésta sí que la ha pillado, no es tan bobo, que vaya tomando nota.”</p><p>-Buenas noches, chicos.</p><p>Todos se despidieron de él. Mientras subía al dormitorio pensaba, “Difícil situación, hasta ahora todo era teórico entre ellos, pero por fin Valerie se lo ha hecho conmigo, y si él ya sospecha que con él no le gusta tanto, tiene la mosca detrás de la oreja, porque hasta ahora Valerie no ha tenido con quien comparar, sólo se lo ha hecho con él y voy a ponerle el listón muy alto.</p><p>Voy a proponerle a Valerie que también esté con Sirius, si tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres no será sólo por su buena planta, las chicas tampoco son bobas. Así también tiene quien se la meta y va bien servida lo que quede de curso. En verano también estaré con ella alguna que otra vez. En casa de Deborah, me la ofreció.”</p><p>Valerie y Sev entraron de nuevo en el dormitorio oculto y comieron sentados en la cama de la derecha. Hablaban al tiempo que masticaban. “Jo… Deberíamos habernos vinculado ya para hablar más cómodos, seguro que después de lo que nos hemos confesado el uno al otro ya lo conseguíamos sin mirarnos.”</p><p>-Me pongo malo, vamos a llenarlo todo de migas – decía él.</p><p>-Eres un poco maniático del orden, ¿verdad? – decía ella, riendo.</p><p>-Desde luego, la organización es la clave de todo.</p><p>-Yo soy muy desordenada.</p><p>-Ya, ya tienes pinta.</p><p>-Andrew también se pone malo. Por suerte no puede entrar a mi dormitorio y ver cómo tengo el baúl.</p><p>Se carcajearon.</p><p>-No digas cosas graciosas, Valerie, que nos vamos a atragantar.</p><p>Volvieron a reír. “Voy a valorarla.”</p><p>-Me lo paso bomba contigo – continuó él - Me haces muy feliz, eres maravillosa.</p><p>-Tú sí que lo eres.</p><p>-Hoy pienso hacer cambiar el recuerdo de tu <em>Patronus</em> para que sea conmigo.</p><p>-Qué ilusión, Prince – ilusionada.</p><p>-Lástima que no será un recuerdo común.</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no quieres repetir? – desilusionada.</p><p>“Cómo cambia de estado de ánimo, es increíble. Y la he vuelto a fastidiar, yo no sé hacerlo.”</p><p>-No, Valerie, ya me he ido dos veces hoy – paciente - Ya me llega, he de reservar energía. Si hacemos algo más es para que tú te quedes a gusto. Ya lo haremos juntos en otra ocasión y tendremos el recuerdo en común.</p><p>-Claro... – apenada.</p><p>“Yo no sé animarla como Andrew, me va a tocar hacerla reír y nos vamos a atragantar.”</p><p>-Venga, no te pongas triste.</p><p>-Jo… es que ahora me parece haberlo desperdiciado.</p><p>-No has desperdiciado nada porque nos ha valido para hablar de temas muy importantes que no debíamos pasar por alto.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón – con absoluto convencimiento.</p><p>“Bueno, parece que la he convencido, es una monada. Ya me estoy poniendo caliente otra vez, sólo de verle la camisa abierta y las piernas desnudas, está como un tren. Creo que no voy a poder contenerme, bueno, valdrá la pena por hacerla feliz. Vamos a ver qué tal se siente sobre Andrew, ahora que ha tenido unos minutos más para pensar.”</p><p>-Andrew estaba abajo – dijo él.</p><p>-Claro. ¿Estaba solo? – indiferente.</p><p>“No está preocupada por él en absoluto, estupendo. Qué fácil es con Valerie, es un libro abierto, no me explico cómo consigue engañar a Andrew.”</p><p>-No, con Angie y George.</p><p>-¿Te ha preguntado por mí?</p><p>-Luego te lo cuento, que si no, vamos a reírnos y nos atragantaremos.</p><p>Valerie rio. “Vamos a cambiar de tema.”</p><p>-Me ha dicho que anoche leísteis los apuntes de la Magia de la Luna. ¿Qué te pareció?</p><p>-Lo que decías, no tiene desperdicio. Una magia realmente útil, enfocada a las necesidades vitales de protección, sustento, sanación…</p><p>-Claro, la vida sencilla de las tribus primitivas. ¿Y la organización social?</p><p>-Maravillosa. Otro gallo nos cantaría si las sociedades estuvieran organizadas de ese modo, por grandes grupos afines, suficientes para mantenerse vivos, no aislados, pero no tan grandes como para perder la individualidad de cada miembro.</p><p>“Muy interesante valoración, no me dice nada sobre que fueran las mujeres las que tenían el mando.”</p><p>-¿Y qué te parece que fueran las brujas las dirigentes?</p><p>-Eso es lo de menos, pienso que también hay hombres y <em>muggles</em> muy capaces. Pero sí, quizá sí, si el mundo estuviera dirigido por mujeres probablemente sería un lugar más agradable para vivir, pero también debería cambiar la estructura social, con la actual no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto.</p><p>“Ideas políticas, muy interesante, quiero conocerlas.”</p><p>-¿De qué ideas políticas eres tú? ¿Laborista?</p><p>Valerie se carcajeó y casi se atraganta.</p><p>-Valerie, ten cuidado.</p><p>-Jo… ¿es que quieres matarme de un susto?</p><p>-No entiendo nada, sólo hay laboristas y conservadores, y los laboristas son los que promueven los derechos sociales, ¿no?</p><p>-Pero los partidos políticos que se presentan a las elecciones y se alternan en el poder están cortados todos por el mismo patrón, en el fondo son todos iguales. Ya te he dicho que no creo en el sistema de organización social que tenemos.</p><p>“Buah, esto es toda una revelación, quiero hablar de esto.”</p><p>-Entonces en cuál crees, ¿en el comunismo? – muy interesado.</p><p>-No, por favor, tampoco – volviendo a reír - Nunca una dictadura.</p><p>-Pero en principio las ideas comunistas no eran malas.</p><p>-Sí que lo son, porque mantienen la hegemonía del estado, una organización vertical, donde unos pocos mandan y todos los demás obedecen.</p><p>“Por supuesto, lo que me explicó mi madre de que los bienes comunes están en manos del estado.”</p><p>-Claro… – comprendiendo - Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus ideas políticas? Porque estoy seguro de que las tienes.</p><p>-Por supuesto que las tengo, me considero anarquista – orgullosa.</p><p>-¿Y eso qué es?</p><p>-Increíble, Prince… – volvió a reír -  Eres el más anarquista que existe y no sabes lo que es el anarquismo.</p><p>-Soy muy ignorante en cuanto a todo lo <em>muggle</em>.</p><p>-Pues yo te lo cuento y ya verás cómo eres anarquista o su sinónimo, libertario, de ‘libertad’ – poniéndose seria - El anarquismo es un movimiento intelectual y social que emergió en la segunda mitad del siglo diecinueve. Siempre fue minoritario. ¿Sabes lo que significa anarquismo?</p><p>“Se lo toma con absoluta seriedad, tiene unas convicciones muy profundas, me encanta.”</p><p>-Ni idea.</p><p>-Palabra formada por dos raíces griegas. ‘An’ ausencia de, ‘arquismo’ poder. Ausencia de poder, que nadie mande sobre nadie.</p><p>-Por supuesto que soy anarquista - con profunda comprensión y absoluta convicción.</p><p>-Ya te lo decía yo, y no sólo eso. Quienes vilipendian el anarquismo lo llaman caos por lo de la ausencia de poder, pero es mentira, el anarquismo promulga su propia organización social, que se basa en una estructura horizontal, en la que las personas se organizan por grupos no demasiado numerosos, como las tribus primitivas, los pueblos, las aldeas o el conjunto de los trabajadores de una fábrica, por ponerte varios ejemplos. Todos participan de las decisiones y de ahí se eligen representantes, que a su vez forman otros grupos con el fin de organizarse a un nivel mayor. Un poder emergido del pueblo, la verdadera democracia. ‘Demos’ pueblo, ‘cracia’ poder, griego también.</p><p>-Wow… Valerie, es fantástico… – profundamente admirado.</p><p>-Por supuesto, ya te decía yo que eres libertario. Más cosas, la propiedad privada desaparece, sólo se poseen los bienes indispensables para la vida, la vivienda, la ropa, etcétera. Todo lo demás es de todos, las fábricas, de los trabajadores, no de los dueños ricachones. Las tierras, de quienes las trabajan, no de los terratenientes. Los bienes comunes, hospitales, escuelas y demás, regidos por la organización horizontal, lo que se llaman colectividades.</p><p>-Valerie, es maravilloso.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Valerie, ¿qué país del mundo es anarquista? – ansioso, dejando de comer – Ahora sí que quiero escaparme de aquí, contigo. Aprendemos el idioma y nos vamos a vivir allí, pasamos de la guerra y de todo, nos dedicamos a la música.</p><p>Ella le acarició la cara con mucha ternura.</p><p>-Ninguno, Prince… – muy apenada – Ya te lo he dicho antes, es un movimiento minoritario. Tuvo su auge en el siglo diecinueve pero cada vez es más minoritario, mucho, mucho. No se presentan a las elecciones, la única manera de acceder al poder sería la revolución, la lucha armada.</p><p>-Claro… - comprendiendo.</p><p>-Anda, vamos a seguir cenando.</p><p>-Claro, claro.</p><p>Continuaron comiendo.</p><p>-Otra cosa que ha contribuido a la mala fama de los libertarios es que a lo largo de la historia ha habido muchos grupos terroristas anarquistas – continuó Valerie - Otra cualidad que tienen es que son combativos, mucho.</p><p>-Insumisos al poder, combativos, somos los Sly… – con profunda comprensión.</p><p>-¡Por supuesto! – entusiasmada - Quería que llegaras tú mismo a la conclusión, todos los de casa somos libertarios de corazón.</p><p>-Wooow… - admirado.</p><p>-Ahora subsisten como sindicatos de trabajadores en las fábricas, pero también son muy minoritarios.</p><p>-Qué pena. ¿Y no hubo ningún país que intentara una revolución anarquista?</p><p>-¡Por supuesto que lo hubo! - entusiasmada - Y los británicos participamos en ella, al margen del estado.</p><p>-¿Dónde? - muy interesado.</p><p>-En España, en 1936.</p><p>“Buah… cada vez me interesa más España, el ‘Camino de las Estrellas’, el anarquismo… qué país más interesante, qué ganas de conocerlo. Quizá aprenda su idioma, con el poder de la cueva resultará fácil.”</p><p>-¿Durante la guerra civil? – todavía más.</p><p>-Sí señor, al día siguiente del alzamiento de Franco, diecinueve de julio de 1936, primer día de la Revolución. El pueblo se alzó en armas en respuesta al golpe militar bajo organización anarquista, en torno a un sindicato, la CNT, Confederación Nacional de Trabajadores, que ha subsistido en la clandestinidad durante los casi cuarenta años de dictadura de Franco. Colectivizaron las tierras, las fábricas, expulsaron del país a los propietarios, les confiscaron sus bienes. Todo.</p><p>“Wooow… impresionante, lo que habría dado por estar allí. Ahora me explico lo de las Brigadas Internacionales que me contó mi madre, todos los extranjeros que acudieron a luchar en apoyo a la República. No fue por la República, fue por la Revolución. Pero esto ella no lo sabía, de lo contrario me lo habría explicado. Se ha mantenido silenciado, porque es muy arriesgado que se sepa para los que ostentan el poder, perderían sus privilegios.”</p><p>-Cuéntame más.</p><p>-Se organizó espontáneamente un ejército popular, sin uniformes, en el que participaban todos por igual, incluidas las mujeres, por supuesto, y numerosos extranjeros que acudieron a luchar, formando las llamadas Brigadas Internacionales.</p><p>-Espontáneo, sin uniformes y con mujeres, como el Ejército Mágico.</p><p>-¡Eso, como nosotros! – muy orgullosa y satisfecha.</p><p>-¿Y quién lo comandaba?</p><p>-La figura más importante fue Buenaventura Durruti, un español, mecánico, en concreto leonés, de León, una ciudad del noroeste. Murió asesinado en extrañas circunstancias en Madrid, la capital, en el centro del estado, pocos meses después de comenzar la guerra, con cuarenta años.</p><p>“Vaya… el ‘Camino de las estrellas’ pasa por León. Otro que murió joven sacrificando su vida por la libertad.”</p><p>-Vaya… qué pena. Y además, luego perdieron la guerra.</p><p>-Los libertarios la perdieron mucho antes de que la ganara Franco, la Revolución sólo duró unos meses. La Unión Soviética, bajo dictadura de Stalin, se metió por medio a apoyar al gobierno legítimo de la República y quitaron de en medio a los anarquistas, incluidas las Brigadas Internacionales y a las mujeres que combatían, asesinando a muchos de ellos y formando un ejército regular. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Los comunistas, de lo peor que hay.</p><p>-No sólo ellos. Ningún país democrático, como podrás comprender, los apoyó. Era demasiado arriesgado para sus propios intereses, si hubiera llegado a extenderse los ricos habrían perdido sus privilegios.</p><p>-Claro… Ni ha llegado a conocerse con detalle lo que ocurrió por eso mismo.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Silenciado.</p><p>-¿Y tú cómo has llegado a enterarte?</p><p>-Porque me informo, leo libros sobre el tema. Hay historiadores que hablan de ello, ninguno español, por supuesto, acaban de salir de la dictadura de Franco, pero sí británicos.</p><p>-Jo… Valerie, has de pasarme alguno.</p><p>-Desde luego, los tengo en casa, lo haré este verano. Por el momento puedes leer una novela que trata del tema que está en la Biblioteca, de un autor americano que fue corresponsal de guerra en Barcelona, la segunda ciudad en importancia después de Madrid, en la costa mediterránea del noreste, el núcleo de la Revolución.</p><p>-¿Qué significa corresponsal de guerra?</p><p>-Un periodista que viaja a un país en conflicto para informar desde primera línea.</p><p>-Wow… otra manera de luchar.</p><p>-Por supuesto, hay muchas maneras de luchar.</p><p>-Dime el título del libro, mañana mismo lo saco.</p><p>-‘Homenaje a Cataluña’ de George Orwell.</p><p>“Ya te digo que dejo ‘Oliver Twist’, vaya pérdida de tiempo.”</p><p>-Genial, Valerie.</p><p>-Más cosas interesantes sobre los libertarios. Rechazan la religión.</p><p>-Vaya… estupendo.</p><p>-Como los brujos, ellos nunca nos habrían perseguido.</p><p>-Pues pueden ser una buena manera de aproximarnos al mundo <em>muggle</em>, de darnos a conocer.</p><p>-Sí, si no fuera porque quedan tan poquitos.</p><p>-Hemos de ponernos en contacto con algún sindicato anarquista de ésos.</p><p>-Lo haremos este verano, en Londres, pero por el momento, camuflados y tanteando.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Una cosa más. La célula de la organización social que tenemos, ¿sabes cuál es?</p><p>-Sí. Las familias formadas por una pareja y sus hijos.</p><p>-Eso. ¿Y la de la organización libertaria?</p><p>-Ni idea, dímelo tú.</p><p>-¿Qué estamos intentando formar en el Ejército?</p><p>-Comandos.</p><p>-¿De qué modo?</p><p>-Por grupos afines.</p><p>-¡Eso es! – profundamente satisfecha - Grupos de afinidad, la célula de la organización anarquista.</p><p>-¡Wooow, Valerie… somos nosotros!</p><p>-Por supuesto, familias formadas por afinidad, no por relaciones de sangre. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Que soy anarquista.</p><p>-Pues nunca votes en las elecciones ni te cases. Lema anarquista, ‘Ni dios, ni amo, ni marido, ni partido’.</p><p>-¡Qué bueno! Ni marido. También incluye la Magia de la Luna.</p><p>-Por supuesto – muy satisfecha – Así fue como convencí a Andrew de hacérmelo con otros. El amor libre ya lo practicaban los libertarios, mucho antes de que surgiera en la década pasada.</p><p>-Vaya… - comprendiendo, ilusionado.</p><p>-Y este gesto que me has visto hacer por la mañana – alzando el puño cerrado – Es un gesto revolucionario, de las revueltas estudiantiles, mayo del ‘68 y demás, en las que a veces parece revivir el espíritu del anarquismo.</p><p>-El primer artículo de El Profeta se titulaba ‘Revolución en Hogwarts’.</p><p>-¡Fue estupendo! ¡Revolución en Hogwarts!</p><p>Ambos alzaron el puño cerrado profundamente satisfechos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. El molino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valerie y Sev terminaban de cenar.</p><p>-¿Cuántos de la familia conocen todo esto? – le preguntó él.</p><p>-Todos. Andrew desde hace mucho, por supuesto, y los demás desde que comenzamos a entrenar, nos hemos encargado de divulgarlo.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no me habíais contado nada? – extrañado.</p><p>-Porque pensábamos que tú ya lo sabías todo, cumples todas las premisas – riendo.</p><p>-Claro… - comprendiendo - Por eso Deborah también cambió su actitud y Anthony y Paul la han aceptado tan fácilmente.</p><p>-Desde luego. Tienes más mérito que nadie, porque lo has puesto todo en práctica por ti mismo sin conocer las ideas. Eres libertario hasta la médula, Sly hasta la médula.</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que a los Rave también les interesa esta ideología.</p><p>-Desde luego, por el individualismo. Otro rasgo libertario, no dejarse someter a la opinión de la mayoría.</p><p>-Hay que divulgarla a todo el Ejército.</p><p>-Con el tiempo, Prince, a medida que nos mezclemos y vayan formándose los comandos. Para los Huffle y Gryff será mucho más chocante.</p><p>“Lily, Remus y Cecile seguro que la entienden.”</p><p>-Cierto, pero son minoría con respecto a los Sly y Rave. A mis amigos Gryff pienso contárselo.</p><p>-Claro, ellos seguro que la entienden mejor por el estrecho contacto que han tenido contigo. Y que Remus lo haga a Black, seguro que le encanta.</p><p>-Seguro que sí.</p><p>-Una manera más de ganároslo.</p><p>“También podrá hablar con Lily sobre ello, una cosa más en común entre ambos.”</p><p>-Claro, y ellos serán punta de lanza en el colectivo Gryff, todavía les quedan dos años de colegio.</p><p>-Buena estrategia.</p><p>-Hablando de Black. ¿Quieres que te ponga en contacto con él? Así puede darte lo que yo no puedo de aquí a fin de curso.</p><p>-Vale, el fin de semana se lo dices.</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>-Cuéntame lo de Andrew, anda, que tengo ganas de reírme, me he puesto muy seria con esto del anarquismo.</p><p>-Vale, pero me desvisto y nos tumbamos en la cama, estaremos más cómodos.</p><p>-Genial, pero déjate la camisa desabrochada, me pone mucho. Así ya me voy preparando para la que me debes.</p><p>Ella se tumbó en la cama de la izquierda y él comenzó a desvestirse. “Buf… qué peligro, ya se me había pasado y volveré a ponerme caliente, y si me pongo, a ver cómo se lo niego. No voy a quitarme la ropa interior.” Cuando acabó fue al baño. “Por si las moscas, ella ya ha ido antes de cenar.”</p><p>Cuando volvió, ella se apartó a un lado para dejarle sitio y él se tumbó junto a ella. “No me dice nada de que no me haya quitado la ropa interior, no va a forzarme a nada. Intentaré evitarlo.” Quedaron hombro contra hombro.</p><p>-Anda, cuéntame.</p><p>“No va a intentar forzarme a nada, piensa ponerse caliente ella sola, tampoco es eso.”</p><p>-Ven aquí, anda.</p><p>Él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la estrechó contra sí, ella se acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro.</p><p>“No me toca, ya te digo que no quiere forzarme a nada.”</p><p>-Además eres tan cariñoso, Prince. Vales un montón.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? ¿Andrew no lo es?</p><p>-Sí, pero tiene que forzarse, no le sale natural, cuando nos lo hacemos se duerme al instante. Tú antes has pasado un cuarto de hora dándome besos.</p><p>-Por todos los que me das tú.</p><p>-Y más que voy a darte, los mereces más que él. ¿Puedo tocarte?</p><p>-Por supuesto que puedes, Valerie.</p><p>-¿No te pondrás caliente?</p><p>-Si me pongo no pasa nada, no tengo por qué hacérmelo cada vez que me pongo. Si me lo hiciera cada vez, no haría otra cosa en todo el día.</p><p>Se carcajearon, y ella comenzó a acariciarlo levemente por debajo de la camisa.</p><p>-Otra cosa en la que vales mucho más que él. Si él se pone caliente, nunca se aguanta las ganas, nos lo hacemos casi todos los días.</p><p>“Por eso ayer estaba tan preocupada por haberme puesto y que no me lo hiciera y me lo ha hecho esta mañana en el desayuno. Ya estoy comenzando a sentirme mal.”</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… sin gustarte a ti. Lo tienes muy mal acostumbrado.</p><p>-Pues sí, ya me doy cuenta, me estás abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué tienes aquí? – riendo - ¿Heridas? – incorporándose a mirar.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿De uñas? ¿Fue Deborah?</p><p>-No, fue otra de mis amantes.</p><p>-Pero, ¿cuántas tienes, Prince? – carcajeándose – Con razón no das abasto y estás continuamente agotado, y yo pensando que pasabas hambre.</p><p>Él también reía.</p><p>-Ésta se pasó bastante de la raya, ¿eh? – continuó Valerie - Te destrozó el pecho.</p><p>-Ya te digo.</p><p>-Tienes que ir a que te las cure Poppy, de lo contrario van a quedarte cicatrices.</p><p>“Es cierto, y ya no quiero que me queden, mañana mismo voy.”</p><p>-Voy mañana.</p><p>-Te acompaño si quieres, así piensa que he sido yo.</p><p>Se carcajearon otra vez.</p><p>-Vale, Valerie, aunque me da un poco de apuro con ella.</p><p>-Que no te lo dé, es muy comprensiva para estas cosas, está curada de espanto con los Sly.</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-Pero sabe que estoy con Lily.</p><p>-Bueno, vaya problema. Si no se asusta de las heridas, ¿va a asustarse de unos cuernos?</p><p>Rieron de nuevo.</p><p>-Somos brujos, Prince, ella también conoce la historia de los brujos.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Además, seguro que Minerva ya se lo ha contado todo.</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-Seguro que sí.</p><p>Ella volvió a acurrucarse y a acariciarlo.</p><p>-Ya veo que te va la marcha, pero lo mismo dar que recibir, no como a Andrew, a él sólo le gusta dar.</p><p>-¿Y a ti te gusta recibir?</p><p>-Ya has visto que sí, pero hasta cierto punto. En los pechos me encanta, pero él suele destrozarme la boca y ya me cansa, la verdad, tengo que ir a que me cure Poppy casi todas las mañanas.</p><p>“Claro, él no se toma tiempo para darle lo que le gusta, se lo hace mientras se la mete, por eso le alcanza la boca y no los pechos.”</p><p>-Valerie, lo tienes muy mal acostumbrado.</p><p>-Ya te digo, pero esta semana ya ha pasado hambre, ya he estado reservándome para ti, porque él suele destrozarme, muchas veces me la mete sin que esté caliente y me escuece. Anoche sin ir más lejos, por eso también me ha dolido lo que me has hecho, ya me estaba doliendo de antes.</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… ¿por qué no me has avisado?</p><p>-Oye, no vuelvas a agobiarte, ¿eh? Ha sido culpa suya y mía, tú no sabías nada. Si te agobias no te cuento más cosas.</p><p>-De acuerdo, no me agobio, cuéntame todo lo que quieras. ¿A ti te gusta dar?</p><p>-Por supuesto que me gusta.</p><p>-Pues puedes darme siempre que quieras.</p><p>-Vale, pero no hoy, que te pones muy caliente y tienes que guardar energías. Anda, cuéntame lo de Andrew, quiero reírme de él.</p><p>Sev le relató la breve conversación que habían mantenido al pie de la letra, se carcajearon un montón.</p><p>-Buaaah… qué fácil me lo has puesto, yo también voy a lanzarle indirectas – dijo ella - Y sigue metiéndote tú también con él, que aprenda, que aprenda…</p><p>-Vale, pero tampoco nos pasemos de la raya. Puede sentirse dolido y ofendido, en especial si lo hacemos delante de los demás.</p><p>-Que se sienta, que se le bajen los humos, me tiene sometida.</p><p>-Pero eso también ha sido en gran parte culpa tuya, Valerie. Hay que ser delicados, de lo contrario vais a acabar mal, él está loco por ti.</p><p>Le contó lo que Andrew le había dicho de los apuntes de la Magia Druida.</p><p>-Claro, es que es muy contradictorio, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Porque lo tienes engañado, Valerie, él piensa que eres feliz con él. Has de ser sutil y darle tiempo para cambiar.</p><p>-Tienes razón, intentaremos hacerlo bien, de lo contrario vamos a mandar a tomar viento fresco la escolta de verano y el comando. A ver cómo nos sale.</p><p>-Claro, esto debe servir para crear lazos, no para romperlos, la familia debe permanecer unida. ¿Cómo andas de ganas? ¿Te duele todavía?</p><p>-Sí, Prince, me duele. Y también por fuera, por tanto rato que hemos pasado intentándolo. Es mejor que hoy no hagamos nada más.</p><p>-Si quieres te doy gusto un rato con la boca, con delicadeza. ¿Te apetece probar?</p><p>“Se queda callada, está pensándolo.”</p><p>-Si lo que te inquieta es que yo me ponga caliente, no te preocupes por eso, no me pondré – continuó él.</p><p>-Vale, házmelo entonces.</p><p>-En cuanto te moleste, me lo dices.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>Cambiaron de postura.</p><p>-Siéntate en la cama, para dejarme sitio y ver cómo te lo hago.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>Ella se incorporó abriéndose de piernas, él se situó entre las mismas, le quitó la falda y apartó sus pliegues con suma delicadeza. “Lo tiene muy rojo. Pobre…”</p><p>-Buf, Valerie… lo tienes muy irritado.</p><p>-Pero seguro que con la boca me alivia, la humedad.</p><p>-Vale, pero después te lavas sólo con agua, sin jabón para que no te escueza, y te secas bien.</p><p>-Vale.</p><p>-Y descansa unos días, hasta que se te pase del todo. Cuida de ti misma.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Allá voy, avisa si te molesta.</p><p>La lamió sin presionar demasiado ni centrarse en el clítoris, saboreándola. “Cómo me pone el sabor, ya estoy caliente.” Al poco, ella comenzó a jadear.</p><p>-Qué gusto… me estás dando… Prince…</p><p>“Bien… Qué pena que no nos hemos vinculado todavía, pero puedo proyectarle. Se va a llevar un susto, la aviso primero.” Se separó.</p><p>-No pares…</p><p>-Espera, quería decirte algo. Puedo hablarte con la mente, es una de esas Artes Mentales que os comentaba ayer, se llama Proyección.</p><p>-¿Así es como hablas con Deborah? – interesada.</p><p>-Sí, y también con Lily.</p><p>-¿A través del Comedor? – sorprendida y emocionada.</p><p>-Por supuesto, y también con el viejo.</p><p>-Wooow… es fantástico. ¿Cuántas sorpresas eres capaz de darme al día, Prince?</p><p>-“Incontables” – le proyectó, sonriéndole.</p><p>-¡Te he escuchado en mi mente! – emocionada.</p><p>-“Claro, te enseñaré a hacerlo, es muy fácil.”</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>-“Ahora sigo, ¿vale?”</p><p>-Sigue, sigue.</p><p>Continuó como lo estaba haciendo. Ella seguía jadeando. Le proyectó:</p><p>-“¿Quieres que te toque los pechos?”</p><p>-¿No te pondrás caliente…?</p><p>-“Ya te he dicho que eso no importa, Valerie...” – paciente.</p><p>-¿Y no perderás… la concentración…?</p><p>“Cuántos problemas, en eso se parece mucho a Lauren.”</p><p>-“Para nada.”</p><p>-Pues dale…</p><p>Sin dejar de apartar los pliegues con la derecha, llevó la izquierda a su pecho y le pellizcó con fuerza uno de los pezones a través del sostén. Ella gritó.</p><p>-¿Cómo puedes… ser tan delicado… y tan sucio… al mismo tiempo…?</p><p>-“No me digas, una crianza muy contradictoria, quizá.”</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-“No pienses en eso ahora, disfruta.”</p><p>Volvió a pellizcar, ella volvió a gritar. “Hoy no le hablaré de mi infancia, bastante drama hemos tenido ya.” Le sacó el pecho izquierdo del sostén y lo masajeó febrilmente. Los jadeos de ella se intensificaron. “Me estoy poniendo a cien pero no voy a hacer nada más, ella no va a terminar, pues yo tampoco.” De cuando en cuando pellizcaba con fuerza y ella gritaba. Pasaron así unos diez minutos.</p><p>-Ya me llega, Prince… está comenzando a molestarme.</p><p>Se despidió con un leve beso y se separó de ella.</p><p>-¿Quieres que continúe con los pechos?</p><p>-No, cariño, ya está bien, seguimos otro día.</p><p>Se tumbaron juntos de nuevo, la acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro.</p><p>-¿No te has puesto caliente? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>Rio. “Pobre, no hace más que preocuparse de si me pongo caliente yo.”</p><p>-Sí, pero ya se me ha pasado – le mintió él, paciente.</p><p>-Qué bueno eres, no hay otro como tú, qué suerte tengo de que quieras estar conmigo.</p><p>-Tú también eres muy buena conmigo, Valerie, te la debía.</p><p>-No me debías nada, yo hago lo que hago porque quiero, tú también me has dado mucho gusto por la mañana. De hecho, el recuerdo del <em>Patronus</em> que he hecho en la Sala Común era ése, pero no he querido decirlo delante de Andrew.</p><p>-Vaya… entonces lo tenemos en común – ilusionado.</p><p>-Ya no, porque estoy segura de que acaba de cambiar.</p><p>“Estupendo, hemos arreglado lo de antes aunque no haya terminado. Son las diez menos cuarto, hora de dormir.”</p><p>-Anda, ve a lavarte y secarte bien, te espero para unos mimos. Es temprano, ¿tienes sueño?</p><p>-No mucho, la verdad, estoy acostumbrada a trasnochar. Pero tú tienes que dormir, me quedaré pensando en todo lo que hemos hablado, hoy me has cambiado la vida. Vengo enseguida, ya aprovecho para ducharme.</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>Ella salió de la cama, él la esperó. “Podría haber cogido el libro de la Magia Roja del dormitorio y tendría algo con lo que estar entretenida. Ahora es comprometido salir ambos, tendríamos que volver a vestirnos. Bueno, tampoco le va mal reflexionar sobre todo lo que hemos hablado, tiene mucho en qué pensar, cómo plantearse a partir de ahora su relación con Andrew, conmigo y quizá también con George y Sirius. Hoy ha sido un día muy importante para ella, ha cambiado dos veces el recuerdo de su <em>Patronus</em> y por fin se ha confiado a alguien, no lo había hecho ni siquiera con Deborah, me ha contado a mí sus secretos de chicas.</p><p>La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño todavía, quizá podamos charlar otro rato, que me siga contando del anarquismo o de Londres, de esos locales donde piensa que podemos tocar con el grupo, ella debe conocer muchos, es loca de la música. También podríamos vincularnos, se lo propondré cuando vuelva.”</p><p>Valerie volvió a los cinco minutos, desnuda, no se había lavado el pelo, se lo había recogido en un moño con un coletero. “Wooow… está como un tren, es casi tan perfecta como Lauren.”</p><p>-No te metas en la cama todavía, Valerie, déjame mirarte.</p><p>-Vas a volver a ponerte caliente.</p><p>Rio. “No piensa en otra cosa.”</p><p>-No me importa. Ya sabes, es una de mis características, amo todo lo bello y tú eres perfecta.</p><p>-Otra cosa que sabes apreciar que Andrew no. Acostumbrado a tenerme sólo para él, nunca se para a mirarme.</p><p>“Vaya idiota, cada vez me cae peor.”</p><p>-Pues ahora yo quiero hacerlo, un buen rato. ¿Tienes frío?</p><p>-Ninguno, Prince, estamos en junio.</p><p>-Ya, qué suerte.</p><p>La admiró, de frente. “Me gustan más sus hombros que los de Lauren, más anchos y desarrollados por haber crecido combatiendo, como yo. La forma perfecta de las clavículas y el hueco entre ellas, tiene una buena osamenta. Está delgada pero no se le marcan las costillas, en su peso ideal. Las caderas no las tiene tan pronunciadas, por eso no es tan ancha como Lauren por dentro y le han hecho daño los tres dedos. Debe ser yegua, un grado menos que el mío, lo que dice Deborah que es ideal para las chicas.</p><p>Los pechos los tiene perfectos y también son más duros que los de Lauren, el combate. Y está perfectamente proporcionada, tiene las piernas tan largas como ella, musculosas y bien torneadas, aunque es más alta, por lo que también tiene el torso más largo, pero podré hacérmelo en pie también con ella y seremos de la misma altura cuando yo crezca. Me la quedo para siempre.”</p><p>-Ponte de perfil.</p><p>Ella se giró.</p><p>“Wooow… qué trasero. Lo tiene bien desarrollado y también duro, ya lo he notado cuando nos lo hemos hecho antes. No tanto como Deborah, pero mucho más que Lauren, el combate de nuevo. La curva de la espalda es perfecta, y la el cuello, es una preciosidad. Y qué cabeza tan bella, la miraría durante horas.” Se quedó largos minutos admirando su cuello y su cabeza.</p><p>-Me gustas mucho más con el pelo recogido, Valerie.</p><p>-¿En serio? Eso nunca me lo había dicho nadie.</p><p>“Jo… increíble.”</p><p>-Tienes un cuello precioso, largo y esbelto, y la forma de tu cabeza es maravillosa, no dejaría nunca de mirarla.</p><p>-Vaya… pensaba que estarías fijándote en otros puntos de mi anatomía – riendo.</p><p>-Pues ya ves que no, me fijo en todo. Por eso te he dicho que quería mirarte un buen rato.</p><p>-Pues a partir de ahora me recogeré el pelo para ti. Será una buena manera de expresar el cambio en mi vida que has ocasionado hoy.</p><p>-Recógetelo como lo llevas ahora, no en una cola, que se te vea bien el cuello.</p><p>-Como quieras.</p><p>“Los pechos, de perfil, también son perfectos, menos caídos que los de Lauren, más duros. Lauren es tan perfecta por la pureza de sangre, pero Valerie lo es porque se lo ha trabajado, mucho más merecedora de que la  aprecie. Y el vientre, como una tabla, unos buenos abdominales, lo que tensaba antes para poder llegar. Lo ha hecho a base de fuerza, pobre, con razón se ha agotado. Y la curva de los muslos y los gemelos, duros también. Lo dicho, cuerpo de guerrera.”</p><p>-Eres perfecta, Valerie, me encantas, la mejor de mis amantes.</p><p>-Estás haciendo que me avergüence – riendo.</p><p>-¿Por qué? Es la pura verdad, déjate admirar. Te has trabajado el cuerpo que tienes, como yo, en eso estamos a la par. Te quiero para mí para siempre.</p><p>-¿Qué estás diciendo, Prince? – riendo - Si tú puedes tener a quien quieras.</p><p>-Lo que oyes. Te mereces tener lo que desees, eres una diosa. Estaré contigo hasta que te canses de mí.</p><p>-Nunca me cansaría de ti – con absoluta convicción.</p><p>-Ni yo de ti, preciosa. De espaldas, por favor.</p><p>Ella se giró.</p><p>“Wooow… qué espalda. Ya te digo que supera a Lauren, es perfecta. Hombros anchos, musculosa, qué omoplatos, cintura marcada. Prefiero las caderas no tan anchas, por detrás me gusta más, y el trasero bien prieto, ya te digo que me gusta mucho más que Lauren, tiene todas sus virtudes y ninguno de sus defectos. Ella sólo la supera en la piel y en la cara, cosas que no son mérito suyo en absoluto.</p><p>Las piernas, muy largas y bien torneadas y el torso también largo, es maravillosa. He dejado el cuello para el final. Wooow... qué nuca, me vuelve loco, qué curva del cuello, lo tiene perfecto por todos lados, no me he puesto caliente con lo demás porque estaba juzgándola fríamente y voy a ponerme con esto. No sé si es muy buena idea que se recoja el pelo, voy a andar como una moto todo el día, por suerte no coincidimos en clases. La forma de la cabeza también es maravillosa, un cráneo perfecto, buena osamenta. Sí, sí que quiero que se recoja el pelo, algo bello a lo que mirar constantemente.”</p><p>-Ya está, Valerie, suficiente por hoy, pero pienso seguir pidiéndotelo siempre que nos veamos. Es un placer mirarte.</p><p>Ella se giró.</p><p>-Gracias por apreciarlo, Prince, por supuesto que podrás mirarme siempre que quieras. Yo también quiero mirarte a ti, pero en otro momento, ahora ya va siendo hora de que descanses.</p><p>-No tengo sueño todavía, Valerie, me he echado una siesta con la poción Reparadora después de almorzar. Puedes mirarme ahora si quieres.</p><p>-Pero si te miro seguro que me pongo caliente y no quiero, porque no puedo hacer nada, lo tengo muy irritado.</p><p>-Entonces túmbate conmigo, anda.</p><p>Él le dejó sitio y ella se tumbó a su lado.</p><p>-¿Te has secado bien?</p><p>-Sí. ¿No te has puesto caliente mirándome?</p><p>Él rio.</p><p>-No, porque estaba analizándote fríamente. Y deja de preocuparte por si me pongo caliente o no, ya te he dicho que me pongo muy fácil, estoy caliente constantemente.</p><p>Se carcajearon.</p><p>-Voy a preguntarte algo – le dijo ella.</p><p>-Pregunta lo que quieras.</p><p>-¿Te importaría si no me afeito las piernas y las axilas?</p><p>“Es cierto, todas las chicas se afeitan.”</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, Valerie.</p><p>-¡Lo sabía! Y apenas has tenido que pensarlo. Con magia no cuesta nada, pero a lo <em>muggle</em> es un suplicio.</p><p>“Buaaah… Lily, Deborah y Lauren deben hacerlo a lo <em>muggle</em> en vacaciones. He de decirles que no lo hagan.”</p><p>-Vaya… no tenía ni idea.</p><p>-Ahora ya podría hacerlo siempre con magia pero no me da la gana, es una manera más de reivindicar mi condición de mujer libre.</p><p>-Desde luego, Valerie, y te admiro por ello. Pienso decirles a todas mis amantes que no lo hagan.</p><p>-Muy bien hecho, Prince. Cada vez subes más puestos en mi escalafón, no hay quien te alcance, no sabes la de veces que he discutido con Andrew por esto.</p><p>“Vaya tela… Hay que hablar con los chicos también de estas cosas.”</p><p>-Pues a mí me parece una abominación.</p><p>-Que sepas que a mí no me importaría que te dejaras barba.</p><p>-Bah… Pero nunca lo haré, a mí no me gusta.</p><p>-Nunca te has visto, quizá sí que te gustaría, y te serviría para camuflarte. Los revolucionarios usan barba y pelo largo como tú.</p><p>-Me llega con el pelo largo, me da la impresión de que la barba es incómoda y desagradable de besar, y a mí me gusta mucho que me besen.</p><p>-Tienes razón. Entonces no te la dejes, eres perfecto así – lo besó.</p><p>-Gracias, Valerie. ¿Te apetece seguir charlando un rato más o prefieres quedarte en silencio para reflexionar?</p><p>-Ya reflexionaré cuando te duermas, Prince, no quiero desperdiciar un minuto de estar contigo. Eres fascinante.</p><p>-Tú también lo eres, Valerie, en muchos aspectos. Entonces voy a proponerte algo, realizar conmigo uno de los ritos de la Magia Roja, el Vínculo como Comunidad.</p><p>Le explicó en qué consistía y sus implicaciones y con quiénes ya lo había realizado, a excepción de Lauren, por descontado.</p><p>-¡Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo! ¡Va a ser fantástico!</p><p>-Sospecho que con todo lo que ha pasado hoy entre nosotros, ya conseguiremos vincularnos sin mirarnos y a cierta distancia.</p><p>-Desde luego que sí, yo también lo creo.</p><p>-¿Cursaste Runas?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-Genial. Te repito el conjuro hasta que lo memorices, es muy fácil porque rima.</p><p>Lo hizo tres veces.</p><p>-Ya está, lo tengo.</p><p>-Vale, ahora lo repetimos juntos hasta que nos salga a la vez, sin tocarnos.</p><p>Se separaron. Lo repitieron tres veces, a la cuarta cogieron el ritmo, lo hicieron tres veces más, hasta que les salió perfecto.</p><p>-Vale, lo tenemos, ahora nos abrazamos, espera que me quite la camisa – él lo hizo y se abrazaron tumbados en la cama - Lo repetimos dos veces - lo hicieron - Vamos a comprobar si ha resultado, sal de la cama.</p><p>Se levantaron, fueron hasta el espacio, bastante amplio, entre las camas y la puerta, separados un par de pasos.</p><p>-Invoca deseo de protegerte – dijo él - Una, dos y tres.</p><p>Ambos lo hicieron, de inmediato se formó el escudo.</p><p>-¡Wooow…! ¡Es fantástico! – exclamó ella - ¡Contigo nunca se acaban las sorpresas, Prince!</p><p>-No te emociones tanto, que se desmoronará. No dejes de invocar el deseo de protegerte.</p><p>-No, no lo hago.</p><p>-Vamos a desplazarnos a la vez, a la izquierda.</p><p>Lo hicieron.</p><p>-Va con nosotros.</p><p>-Claro, como en las escaramuzas de Oesed.</p><p>-Es maravilloso.</p><p>-Ahora sepárate, ve lo más lejos posible de mí.</p><p>Ella lo hizo, hacia la derecha, unos ocho pasos, el tamaño de la habitación. El escudo no se desmoronó.</p><p>-Es enorme.</p><p>-Esto no es nada, sospecho que podríamos hacerlo mucho más grande. Lo he conseguido a treinta pies.</p><p>-¿Con quién? ¿Con Deborah?</p><p>-No, con Deborah no he tenido ocasión de probarlo, con otra persona.</p><p>-Con tu amante secreta.</p><p>-Con ésa.</p><p>-Ya me huelo quién es.</p><p>Rio, Valerie también. “Buf… ya lo sabe todo el mundo.”</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién?</p><p>-Parkinson, la de tu año. Por eso te tomaste tanto interés por su hermano.</p><p>-Jo, Valerie… es imposible mantener un secreto en casa.</p><p>Rieron.</p><p>-Ya sabes, Slys, astutos y despiertos. No te quitaba ojo en la última fiesta, y también Anthony nos contó lo de vuestros <em>Patronus</em> gemelos en clase de Defensa.</p><p>“La fastidié haciendo el <em>Patronus</em> de Lauren delante de todos.”</p><p>-¿Lo sabe alguien más?</p><p>-Andrew seguro que se lo huele, pero no lo hemos comentado. ¿Deborah lo sabe?</p><p>-Sí, Deborah lo sabe.</p><p>-Vale, entonces no hay riesgo, Anthony sólo nos lo contó a nosotros tres y ya ocluimos. ¿Ella es oclumante?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Pues debería, pueden leerla en verano.</p><p>-Sus padres sólo son simpatizantes, se guarda las espaldas como Black.</p><p>-Bueno, estás a tiempo de enseñarle de aquí a fin de curso.</p><p>-Lo haré.</p><p>-Más trabajo todavía, cómo te lías. En eso pensabas anoche, ¿verdad? – riendo.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Si Deborah lo sabe, que la enseñe ella.</p><p>-Se lo diré.</p><p>-¿Lily lo sabe?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Parkinson sabe que ellas lo saben?</p><p>Sev rio. “Cuántas preguntas.” Valerie también.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Y los otros Gryff?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-No le digas que Andrew y yo lo sabemos, Anthony tampoco lo sospecha, nos lo habría comentado. No saldrá de aquí – poniéndose seria.</p><p>“Vale, me hacía tantas preguntas para comprobar si el secreto de Lauren está seguro y que ella no esté preocupada.”</p><p>-Al viejo nunca se lo cuentes, intentaría hacerla su espía – continuó ella.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Valerie, por algo hay que mantener su secreto.</p><p>-Y tú ándate con mucho ojo con él, también tienes muchas papeletas.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, Valerie, no soy bobo.</p><p>-Desde luego que no lo eres. Bueno, olvídate del tema, qué pena que aquí no podamos lanzar unas maldiciones. En todo caso, a mí todavía no me has enseñado.</p><p>-Ya, otra cosa que he de hacer.</p><p>-Que lo hagan Deborah, Anthony o Jack. Pídele a Deborah que organice el calendario, lo de aprender Legeremancia no es tan urgente.</p><p>-Cierto. Y también a Genevre, Alice, Frank, Andrew y Paul.</p><p>-Eso, organízate con ella, yo también le echaré un cable para planificar.</p><p>-Gracias, Valerie.</p><p>-¿Volvemos a la cama?</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>Deshicieron el escudo y volvieron a la cama.</p><p>-¿Nos metemos ya y así te va entrando sueño?</p><p>-Vale.</p><p>-¿En qué lado duermes tú?</p><p>-En el izquierdo.</p><p>-Genial, yo en el derecho. Entonces métete primero.</p><p>Se metieron en la cama y corrieron la cortina.</p><p>-Buf… tampoco he cogido el despertador – dijo él.</p><p>-No te preocupes, yo siempre me despierto a las siete y media, como un reloj, para pasarme por la enfermería.</p><p>-Vaya… Así que duermes bastante poco.</p><p>-Sí, pero eso se acabó. Ya he tenido tiempo de pensar en la ducha y mientras me mirabas, Andrew va a pasar hambre una larga temporada. Sé que no va a dejarme, no va a encontrar a otra tan boba como yo.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo pienso.</p><p>-Me ha dado tiempo de pensar en algo más.</p><p>-¿En qué?</p><p>-En que quiero devolverte algo de todo lo que me estás dando.</p><p>-No tienes que devolverme nada, Valerie, tú también me das mucho a mí.</p><p>-Pero yo puedo hacer algo por ti que no debes hacer solo, y quiero hacerlo ya mismo.</p><p>-¿Qué, Valerie?</p><p>-Llorar contigo alguna de tantas cosas que te quedan por llorar.</p><p>“Deborah ha hablado de esto con ella, o simplemente lo ha adivinado.”</p><p>-Cuéntame alguna historia de tu infancia, ven, ahora te abrazo yo – continuó ella.</p><p>Sev se abrazó a ella, acurrucado en el hueco de su hombro.</p><p>-Vamos a probar a vincularnos – le dijo él.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Intenta penetrar mi mente.</p><p>Lo consiguieron al instante.</p><p>-Te tengo, Prince. Anda, muéstrame algo en tu mente tal como lo viviste.</p><p>Le mostró en su mente una de tantas noches de invierno, en las que se debatía entre ir a su casa, donde sabía que lo esperaba una paliza, o al molino, donde sabía que lo esperaban hambre y frío durante largas horas, y acababa decidiéndose por el molino.</p><p>Ambos lloraron a lágrima viva durante mucho rato, mientras ella lo acariciaba y besaba en la cabeza todo el tiempo. Se quedaron dormidos de puro agotamiento, vinculados todavía, y soñaron que dormían juntos en el molino de Cokeworth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mujeres libres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valerie despertó a Sev besándolo en la cabeza y acariciándolo. Estaban en la misma postura en que se habían dormido y continuaban vinculados.</p><p>-Buenos días, cariño, ¿qué tal has dormido?</p><p>-Muy bien, Valerie. ¿Estaba soñando?</p><p>-Sí, que volabas en escoba, conmigo.</p><p>-Wow… qué chulo. Qué pena no recordarlo.</p><p>-En cuanto hagamos el ritual de la cueva te lo muestro con detalle.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-¿No te has despertado en mitad de la noche? ¿No has tenido pesadillas?</p><p>-No, Valerie. ¿Tú has dormido bien?</p><p>-Como un tronco, no recuerdo nada, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Qué bien sienta llorarlo todo antes de dormir.</p><p>-Sí, a mí también me sienta genial.</p><p>-Qué bien, algo más que tenemos en común, sabemos llorar y reír juntos y nos sientan bien ambas cosas.</p><p>-¿Qué hora es?</p><p>-No lo sé, porque no te pedí el reloj anoche, y como lo llevas en la izquierda no he querido despertarte antes de hora, pero calculo que las ocho menos cuarto, por cuando me he despertado yo.</p><p>Prince sacó el brazo izquierdo para mirar el reloj.</p><p>-En la diana, Valerie, las ocho menos cuarto en punto.</p><p>-No te he dejado dormir un poco más por si tenías que ducharte, lavarte el pelo y esas cosas.</p><p>-¿Crees que necesito lavarme el pelo hoy?</p><p>-No voy a responderte a eso, Prince, tú sabrás – riendo.</p><p>-Estás besándome la cabeza, ¿la tengo grasienta?</p><p>Se carcajearon.</p><p>-Un poco, pero no importa.</p><p>-Tengo un pelo asqueroso, Valerie, ni con un buen champú <em>muggle</em> me dura tres días limpio.</p><p>-Vaya fastidio. Pasa de todo, ya te lo lavarás esta noche o mañana, a nosotras no nos importa en absoluto.</p><p>-Pues sí, porque prefiero aprovechar este rato para darnos mimos. ¿Tú tienes prisa por volver a tu dormitorio?</p><p>-Ninguna, Prince, voy a ponerme el mismo uniforme que ayer, me llega con cambiarme de ropa interior.</p><p>-¿Y te importa que Anthony y Jack nos vean salir de aquí?</p><p>-En absoluto. Desde ayer soy una mujer libre.</p><p>-Cómo me alegro, Valerie. Vamos a cambiar de postura, anda, yo también quiero darte besos.</p><p>Cambiaron, se pusieron frente a frente.</p><p>-Vale, pero no de los tuyos, que nos ponemos calientes los dos, nos quedamos con las ganas, y dos días seguidos en el Comedor serían demasiado para Minerva, le daría un patatús.</p><p>Se carcajearon.</p><p>-Eres muy graciosa, Valerie, te adoro. Bésame, anda.</p><p>Se dieron tiernos besos en la boca, de labios y lenguas, pero sin profundizar ni acelerarse, también acariciándose las caras.</p><p>-Yo sí que te adoro a ti, mi amor, eres maravilloso. Me has devuelto la alegría, las ganas de vivir, desde el domingo pasado soy otra.</p><p>-Jo… y te he hecho esperar una semana.</p><p>-Una semana no es nada, mi vida, así he ido preparándome para el cambio tan radical de ayer. Que sepas que estoy loca por ti desde el día que te conocí, allá en el Bosque.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-En realidad desde antes, desde que Jack nos contó tu historia en Pascua. Se me hicieron muy largas las vacaciones y los días de colegio que pasaron hasta que pudimos vernos por fin.</p><p>-Jo… y yo apenas te hice caso.</p><p>-Me hiciste el caso que debías hacerme, cariño. Vaya estrés has tenido desde entonces, y nosotros estamos comenzando a enterarnos ahora. Deberíamos habernos interesado por todo lo que estabais haciendo mucho antes, sabiendo ya todo lo que sabíamos. Andrew y yo ya sospechábamos que erais oclumantes, sabiendo que ibais a tener que tratar con el viejo.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-A estas alturas toda la casa lo sabe, no somos bobos.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Y los Rave también deben imaginarlo, tampoco lo son.</p><p>-Claro… Pues que sepas que tú también me diste una de las mayores alegrías de mi vida cuando me llegó el mensaje de Jack de que me habíais aceptado sin conocerme en Pascua.</p><p>-Cómo no aceptarte, mi amor, con semejante historia, no lo dudamos ni un segundo. Andrew también se moría por conocerte, te admira mucho.</p><p>-Gracias a vosotros cambiamos toda la estrategia del destape, porque sabíamos que ibais a atraer a la mayoría de guerreros de casa y también a los Rave.</p><p>-Por supuesto, y ya viste que lo hicimos de inmediato. Muy orgullosos de poder contribuir así. ¿Nos leísteis, verdad? Antes de PAscua.</p><p>-Sí, lo hizo Jack.</p><p>-No debió gustarte mucho lo que opinábamos de ti.</p><p>-No me daba detalles sobre eso.</p><p>-Me alegro, porque estábamos equivocados de cabo a rabo. Ya pasamos todas las vacaciones pensando en cómo atraer a los demás.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, Valerie.</p><p>-Nada que agradecer, cariño, somos un equipo, mira todo lo que hemos conseguido en menos de un mes. Crear el Ejército, poner al viejo de nuestra parte a espaldas del Ministerio, los medios necesarios para salvar el máximo de vidas, limpiar Hogwarts de maléficos, y todo gracias a ti. Merlín, cómo besas, sólo así ya me estás poniendo caliente. Esto de poder hablar al tiempo que besas es un invento, pero me haces perder la concentración.</p><p>-Pues no hables más, sólo bésame.</p><p>Se besaron hasta las ocho y cinco, Sev le pidió a Valerie su coletero para ducharse sin mojarse el pelo, mientras lo hacía ella se vistió. Cuando salió se puso sólo la ropa interior, mientras ella entraba de nuevo en el cuarto de baño a arreglarse el pelo, y cogió el resto de su ropa, que ella había recogido y doblado, en la mano.</p><p>Cuando estuvieron listos salieron, ella en uniforme. “Pero sin ropa interior, la lleva en el bolsillo, cómo me pone.” Anthony ya estaba vistiéndose, Jack debía estar en el cuarto de baño.</p><p>-No hagas ruido, Valerie, que no se entere, él no sabe que existe el espacio oculto.</p><p>-Vale, vale.</p><p>Atravesaron el dormitorio de puntillas, sigilosamente. Anthony no los vio pasar por detrás de él. Cuando salieron de su vista, Valerie le dijo:</p><p>-He tenido que aguantarme la risa, vaya calzoncillos más graciosos lleva Anthony.</p><p>-Cierto. Dame un beso, anda, nos vemos en cinco minutos.</p><p>Se besaron en los labios.</p><p>-Hoy pienso comerte a besos en el desayuno, que se fastidie Minerva – le dijo ella.</p><p>-Vale, pero antes déjame contárselo a Lily y explicárselo. Ayer se olió lo que ocurrió en el desayuno, en el almuerzo no hablamos y debió echarme de menos en la cena. Quiero explicárselo todo con calma antes de que nos vea dándonos mimos, nos ve desde su sitio.</p><p>-Claro, Prince, por supuesto, espero a que me des permiso.</p><p>-Nos vemos en cinco minutos, Valerie.</p><p>Sev se vistió con un uniforme limpio, bajó y dejó el sucio en la colada de la Sala Común. Su familia lo esperaba, salieron de casa y llegaron puntuales al Comedor, entraron al mismo tiempo que los Gryff de quinto año. Le proyectó a Lily, a la entrada, mientras se miraban y sonreían ilusionados y pasaban quienes los acompañaban.</p><p>-“¡Hemos coincidido! ¡Qué milagro!” – exclamó él proyectándole.</p><p>-“Ya… nos ha pasado muy pocas veces en todos estos años.”</p><p>-“Por fin nos vamos coordinando, cariño. Llegará el día en que quedemos aquí en la puerta para entrar y sentarnos juntos.”</p><p>-“Claro, y también el día en que acudamos juntos al Comedor desde nuestra propia vivienda dentro del castillo, gracias a ti.”</p><p>-“Continuamos hablando cuando nos sentemos, ¿vale? De lo contrario, James y la rata van a olerse algo.”</p><p>-“Claro, cariño.”</p><p>Entraron y cada uno fue hasta su sitio, Cecile había esperado a Lily y Deborah a Sev. Él le habló vinculado:</p><p>-Gracias, Deborah, buen disimulo.</p><p>-Sí, Cecile también lo ha pillado, no hemos necesitado hablar.</p><p>-Maravilloso. Ni James ni la rata se han girado a mirar, son muy bobos, los dos, no se enteran de nada. De cualquier modo, Lily los leerá ahora.</p><p>-Genial. ¿Qué tal con Valerie?</p><p>-De maravilla, hicimos de todo, me contó muchos secretos de chicas, nos vinculamos, lloramos como media hora… Mejor que te lo cuente ella en clase, ahora en el desayuno quiero hablar en privado con Lily. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la cena, ¿tú tienes algo urgente que contarme?</p><p>-Los resultados de los encargos que me hiciste ayer, pero tampoco es urgente, podemos hablarlo en el almuerzo.</p><p>-Vale, si me sobra tiempo me lo comunicas, yo también me vincularé contigo como ayer si Lily tiene noticias urgentes de los Gryff.</p><p>-Estupendo, Prince, nos vamos coordinando.</p><p>Se sentaron en sus sitios, Sev se desvinculó de Deborah. Lily también se sentaba, él le proyectó:</p><p>-“Buenos días de nuevo, cariño.”</p><p>-“Qué contento estás hoy, Sev.”</p><p>-“Sí, llevo dos días de despertares maravillosos. ¿Tienes algo urgente que contarme?”</p><p>-“Que ayer Remus llevó de paseo a Sirius como le pediste.”</p><p>-“¿Es urgente el resultado?”</p><p>-“No, Sev. Puedo contártelo en otro momento.”</p><p>-“De acuerdo, entonces te cuento algo yo. Estarás preguntándote por qué no vine a cenar.”</p><p>-“Ya me lo huelo, Sev, no soy boba. Te lo hiciste con Valerie.”</p><p>-“Eso.”</p><p>-“Os quedasteis con las ganas después de lo de por la mañana.”</p><p>-“Eso.”</p><p>-“No es necesario que me des explicaciones ni detalles, Sev, ya te lo dije hace tiempo. Me basta con saber que eres feliz, y ya veo que lo eres.”</p><p>-“¿Y tú lo eres, mi amor?”</p><p>-“Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy, Sev.”</p><p>-“Esa respuesta no me gusta nada.”</p><p>-“Jo, Sev... ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te extraño muchísimo y te haga sufrir?”</p><p>-“Pues claro, Lily, quiero que me digas la verdad.”</p><p>-“Ya se te ha pasado la alegría. Deberías olvidarte de mí, no me necesitas para nada, sólo para complicarte la vida.”</p><p>-“Jo, Lily… no me digas eso. Eso sí que me hace sufrir, estoy haciéndolo fatal contigo.”</p><p>-“No, Sev. Quien está haciéndolo fatal soy yo. Tienes a tu alrededor y a tu alcance personas mucho más aptas que yo para ayudarte en tu tarea, y que te aman tanto o más que yo. Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.”</p><p>-“Tenemos que vernos sin falta, Lily, estás fatal, has olvidado todo lo que siento por ti en una semana. ¡Lily! Hace siete años que te amo, me salvaste de ser Mortífago, ¿cuántas veces necesitas que te lo diga?”</p><p>Se quedaron mirándose, ambos habían dejado de desayunar.</p><p>-“Soy un desastre, Sev, no sé cómo hacerlo. El otro día te recriminaba que fueras dependiente y la dependiente soy yo, no sé vivir sin ti.”</p><p>-“Te comprendo, cariño, a mí me ha pasado eso años y años, eras la única ilusión que tenía en la vida. Has de buscar otras personas que te hagan feliz. ¿Pasas tiempo con Alice?”</p><p>-“Sí. Siempre que no le toca clase de Oclumancia con Albus sube al dormitorio con Cecile y conmigo hasta que se va a la cama y seguimos practicando, ella Oclumancia y nosotras Legeremancia. Ayer estuvo haciéndolo con Cecile.”</p><p>-“¿Sin pensadero?” – asombrado.</p><p>-“Claro, ella ha estado dispuesta, no le importa que conozcamos sus secretos. Prefiere hacerlo así y aprender más rápido. Además, ya ocluye bien, hasta ahora la leía yo, que sé qué buscar.”</p><p>-“Claro… Dale las gracias de mi parte.”</p><p>-“Esta noche le toca clase con Albus, va a ir con Frank y va a proponerle que pruebe a leerla sin pensadero. Si le da el visto bueno, su clase queda para Frank.”</p><p>-“Estupendo, estáis haciéndolo genial, perdona por no haberme interesado antes. Dices que no sabes ayudarme y estás haciéndolo perfecto, sin necesidad de consultarme nada.”</p><p>-“Intentamos ayudar todo lo que podemos, Sev. Y todos sabemos que estás muy ocupado, intentamos descargarte de trabajo.”</p><p>-“Muchas gracias, cariño. Anda, sigue desayunando.”</p><p>Continuaron desayunando.</p><p>-“¿Te sienta bien estar con Alice?”</p><p>-“Sí, Sev, genial, es maravillosa. Animosa y entregada, dispuesta a dar la vida por nosotros.”</p><p>-“Pues aunque ya ocluya bien continúa estando con ella, pasad juntas todo el tiempo que podáis y dedicadlo a algo más que a las obligaciones. Si ya ocluye bien vinculaos como Comunidad con ella y compartid vivencias, puede hacerse entre más de dos personas a un tiempo. Conoceos, gánate otra amiga para siempre. Yo ayer me vinculé con Valerie y estuve contándole penurias de mi infancia. Me hizo mucho bien, lloramos como media hora y nos dormimos agotados. He dormido como un bendito.”</p><p>-“Me alegra mucho, Sev.”</p><p>-“Se me ocurren más cosas. ¿Escribes a tu familia?”</p><p>-“Sí, Sev, todas las semanas, ya lo sabes.”</p><p>-“¿También a tu hermana?”</p><p>-“Sí, Sev, también.”</p><p>-“¿Le escribes por separado o en la misma carta que a tus padres?”</p><p>-“En la misma carta.”</p><p>-“¿Y ella cómo te responde?”</p><p>-“Por separado.”</p><p>-“Jo, Lily… entonces escríbele por separado a ella. Crea confianza con tu hermana, hazte también su amiga. Ella está intentándolo, pon de tu parte.”</p><p>-“Tienes razón, Sev, pero no quiero reventar a Puck.”</p><p>-“Envía las dos cartas envueltas en pergamino de envolver o emplea lechuzas del castillo como hago yo, escribe a tu familia más de una vez a la semana. Ya viste lo bien que pasaste las vacaciones de Navidad escribiéndome todos los días, apenas me extrañaste, te sientan muy bien las cartas. Cultiva la relación con tu familia tú que puedes, y ve preparándolos para el verano, vamos a tener que contárselo todo, seguramente ninguno de ambos podremos coger el Expreso.”</p><p>-“Ya, ya había pensado en ello, me lo dijo Alice.”</p><p>-“El viejo ya debería habernos hablado del tema para que fuéramos avisando a nuestras familias, pero no quiere preocuparnos con los exámenes por medio. No les asustes todavía, ya les escribiré yo contándoles las cosas con tacto cuando queden quince días o así, para que tampoco pasen inquietos demasiado tiempo pero también tengan tiempo de prepararse. Si esperamos al último momento, será mucho de golpe.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev.”</p><p>-“Mientras tanto, escríbeles más y que te vean bien, y por mandar a Puck dos veces por semana tampoco vas a reventarla.”</p><p>-“Pero si les mando más lechuzas no va a llegarles la comida que les dejé para ellas.”</p><p>Sev rio.</p><p>-“Lily, no te preocupes por la comida para las lechuzas. Las lechuzas se buscan la vida si les dejas darse unos vuelos, ya cazan ellas.”</p><p>-“Claro…”</p><p>-“¿Estás más animada? ¿Sientes tu vida más llena ahora?”</p><p>-“Sí, Sev. Va a aliviarme mucho poder contarles toda la verdad a mis padres y dejar de fingir. Pienso que van a entenderlo a la perfección y que no me van a negar que asista al colegio, comprenderán que es el lugar más seguro para mí si tú y tu madre se lo explicáis bien.”</p><p>-“También podrá hacerlo Alice, por ejemplo, y Remus y Cecile. Tendremos una reunión en tu casa, les encantará conocer a más amigos brujos, ya viste lo contentos que estaban con mi madre.”</p><p>-“Claro.”</p><p>-“¿Ya estás más tranquila? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Con más energía para afrontar lo que nos queda por delante?”</p><p>-“Sí, Sev, mucho mejor.”</p><p>-“¿Puedo darle permiso a Valerie para que me dé besos? ¿No va a sentarte mal? Que sepas que preferiría que me los dieras tú.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev, dale permiso, te sienta genial y tú necesitas mucho más apoyo que yo.”</p><p>-“Por fin he encontrado a mi familia, Lily. Una familia de verdad, creada por afinidad, y no la que nos toca por nacimiento.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev, no sabes cómo me alegro.”</p><p>-“En cuanto podamos salir a la luz también serán la tuya. Todos te quieren mucho aunque no hayan tratado contigo porque conocen nuestra historia.”</p><p>-“Claro, Sev.”</p><p>-“Voy a darle permiso a Valerie, que se muere de ganas, no para de mirarme, es una mimosa. Y aparte de eso quiere escandalizar a Minerva para que vaya acostumbrándose al amor libre en el colegio.”</p><p>Ambos rieron. Él habló de viva voz:</p><p>-Valerie, ya puedes darme todos los besos que quieras.</p><p>-¿Morreos también? – exclamó ella.</p><p>Todos quienes estaban a su alrededor se carcajearon.</p><p>-Sí, Valerie, morreos también.</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-Vale, pero sin acelerarnos, de lo contrario vamos a matar del susto a Minerva.</p><p>Volvieron a carcajearse, ya se giraban algunos Rave de la mesa de al lado a mirar.</p><p>-¡¡Vamos, dale!! ¡¡Lánzate!! ¡¡Sé esa mujer libre!! – exclamó él.</p><p>Se dieron un buen morreo, los demás reían, se vincularon.</p><p>-Cómo besas, Prince, ya me has puesto caliente. Contigo no hay manera.</p><p>-En cuanto estés recuperada, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.</p><p>-Lo estoy deseando, creo que cuando te acompañe a la enfermería voy a pedirle a Poppy que también me cure.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Valerie, no estés sufriendo.</p><p>-Desde luego que no, ya no me avergüenza en absoluto, me he liberado. Además, esta tarde quiero volar contigo y si me escuece no monto a gusto en escoba.</p><p>-Entonces vamos después de almorzar, que nos cure a los dos de las heridas de batalla.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Vamos a dejarlo ya, que ya vuelvo a estar mojada, y así me va a escocer toda la mañana.</p><p>Ella se separó de él, ambos riendo.</p><p>-Sécate cuando pases por casa por la mochila, salimos antes del Comedor si es necesario.</p><p>-Vale, mi amor, salimos un poco antes.</p><p>Ariel le tiró de la manga de la túnica.</p><p>-Sev, Sev, ¿ya no quieres a Lily? – le preguntó el chico, apenado.</p><p>“Buf… qué problema…” Sev se giró hacia él riendo, y habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo oyeran los más cercanos a él.</p><p>-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, cariño?</p><p>-Que le has dado un beso a Valerie.</p><p>-Porque a ella también la quiero.</p><p>-Pero no se puede querer a más de una chica.</p><p>-Sí que se puede, hay personas que podemos hacerlo. Yo no soy como tú, que sólo quieres a Shelley. Yo quiero a varias chicas, a Deborah también la quiero.</p><p>-¿A Deborah? – bajito, para que ella no lo oyera – Pero si es una antipática.</p><p>-Ya no, cariño. Desde que la quiero es muy simpática, ¿no has visto cómo se reía de nosotros?</p><p>-Sí, es verdad, se reía.</p><p>-El amor cambia a las personas, por eso es bueno querer a toda la gente que tu corazón sea capaz. ¿Tú no quieres a todos tus amigos?</p><p>-Sí, claro.</p><p>-Y no tienes sólo un amigo, ¿verdad?</p><p>-No, tengo un montón.</p><p>-Pues yo tengo un montón de amigos y también varias novias, y algunas de mis novias tienen varios novios que son mis amigos.</p><p>“Vaya lío.” Sev se carcajeó, también Deborah, Paul y Valerie, que eran los que quedaban más cerca y estaban escuchándolo.</p><p>-Tienes razón, Deborah ha vuelto a reírse – le dijo Ariel bajito - ¿El que se sienta con ella también es su novio?</p><p>-Por el momento no, sólo son amigos, como Shelley y tú, pero con el tiempo lo serán. Se llama Paul.</p><p>-Claro, como Shelley y yo. Cuántos novios tiene Deborah, ¿no? Tú, Anthony y Paul.</p><p>Todos volvieron a carcajearse, el chico también.</p><p>-Todos nos queremos, somos una gran familia. ¿Lo entiendes?</p><p>-Creo que sí, Sev. ¿Y a Lily le parece bien?</p><p>-Claro, cariño. De lo contrario no lo haría, sabes que Lily es la primera para mí. Mírala, nos está viendo hablar, lo ha visto todo y no le importa. Asómate y salúdala con la mano.</p><p>El chico lo hizo, se asomó y ambos saludaron a Lily con la mano, que también los saludó sonriéndoles.</p><p>-Jo… no me habías contado que veías a Lily desde la mesa.</p><p>-Ya… perdona. Ahora ya sabes que la vemos, puedes saludarla siempre que quieras. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?</p><p>-Sí, Sev, si a Lily le parece bien yo no tengo nada que decir.</p><p>-Gracias, cariño, por entenderlo. Anda, sigue desayunando.</p><p>Continuaron desayunando. Sev se vinculó a un tiempo con Deborah y Valerie y les dijo:</p><p>-Estoy vinculado con las dos. ¿Me escucháis? Hablad en orden, primero Deborah.</p><p>-Sí, Prince – le respondió ella.</p><p>-Sí, mi amor – respondió Valerie.</p><p>-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?</p><p>-Inmejorable – respondió Deborah.</p><p>-Perfecto, mi vida, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme – respondió Valerie, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>-Deborah, ¿has observado la reacción de Minerva?</p><p>Los tres se carcajearon, Deborah respondió:</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo he hecho, Prince.</p><p>-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado hoy?</p><p>-Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le ha encantado lo de ‘mujer libre’.</p><p>-¡Toma ya! ¡Me la gané!</p><p>-No me estoy enterando de nada, Prince – le dijo Valerie, apenada.</p><p>-Claro, tenemos que vincularnos los tres juntos como Comunidad. Si nos da tiempo lo hacemos también después de almorzar.</p><p>-Vale, cariño - respondió Valerie – Anda, cuéntame.</p><p>-A Minerva le ha encantado lo de ‘mujer libre’, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.</p><p>Valerie exclamó, de viva voz, poniéndose en pie y alzando el puño cerrado:</p><p>-¡¡Viva Minerva!! ¡¡Esa mujer libre!!</p><p>Todo el Comedor se quedó en silencio, todos observaban a la subdirectora. Valerie continuó, todavía con el puño en alto:</p><p>-¡¡Minerva!! ¡¡El mundo es de las mujeres libres como tú!! ¡¡Nos lo robaron hace siglos pero vamos a recuperarlo!! ¡¡Con ayuda de los hombres que merecen la pena!!</p><p>Una mirada de profunda comprensión y satisfacción en el semblante de la subdirectora, y poco a poco, una sonrisa, miraba a Valerie directamente.</p><p>Alguien comenzó a golpear la mesa Sly, Sev se giró de inmediato hacia allí. A su izquierda, enfrente, a unos diez huecos, era Audrey, le sonrió y ella a él. Los golpes se contagiaron enseguida a todo el Comedor. Sev también lo hizo, y los Sly y Rave, que por estar en La Guardia, y los Gryff que por disimular o no estar presentes en el desayuno no pudieron hacerlo aquel histórico quince de mayo. Se quedaron a gusto, hasta que les dolieron las palmas. “Tenemos revoluciones cada semana, es maravilloso.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Reconciliación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando amainaron los golpes, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. Les habló a todos:</p><p>-¡Muchachos! ¡Terminad tranquilos de desayunar! Hoy no se os descontarán puntos por llegar tarde a clase.</p><p>Aplausos de todo el Comedor. El director los acalló.</p><p>-También os agradecería que fuerais discretos y no escribierais a vuestras familias ni a El Profeta contando lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy. Esperad a contárselo a vuestros allegados en verano, ya visteis los problemas que tuvimos el mes pasado, corre peligro la seguridad de muchas personas. Lo entendéis, ¿verdad?</p><p>Aplausos de nuevo. Esta vez el director esperó a que se acallaran por sí mismos, sin sentarse.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, chicos, eso es todo, podéis seguir desayunando.</p><p>Continuaron desayunando. Sev les comentó a los más cercanos:</p><p>-Al que vamos a matar a disgustos es al viejo.</p><p>Todos rieron.</p><p>-Ya te digo – dijo Valerie.</p><p>-Ayer Minerva se lo contó todo, con pelos y señales.</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó Valerie, alterada.</p><p>-Lo que oyes. Intentó ponernos las pilas a Deborah y a mí, pero Deborah lo cortó por lo sano.</p><p>-Tú también, Prince – dijo Deborah.</p><p>-Muy bien hecho – dijo Paul.</p><p>-Desde luego - dijo Valerie - Es viejo, hay que educarlo.</p><p>-Acabó riéndose con nosotros – dijo Sev.</p><p>-Claro… – dijo Valerie, comprendiendo – Es un alcahuete.</p><p>-Los tenemos a ambos de nuestra parte – dijo Paul – En el bolsillo, en todos los sentidos. Gracias a ti, Prince, eres todo un estratega.</p><p>Sev le proyectó a Deborah:</p><p>-“A mediodía nos vinculamos los cuatro como Comunidad, para poder charlar más tranquilos en el Comedor.”</p><p>-“Perfecto, Prince. Os esperamos en la Sala Común a que volváis de la enfermería.”</p><p>Continuó hablando de viva voz:</p><p>-Valerie también ha puesto mucho de su parte.</p><p>-Gracias, mi amor – ella le dio otro beso en la mejilla.</p><p>-Anda, Valerie, desayuna tranquila.</p><p>Deborah y Paul rieron.</p><p>-No puedo evitarlo, te amo, con todo mi corazón – respondió ella.</p><p>-Y yo a ti, preciosa. Dame un beso de verdad.</p><p>Se besaron en los labios con la boca llena de comida.</p><p>-Qué asqueroso – rio ella.</p><p>-Ya – él también.</p><p>Deborah y Paul también rieron. Les proyectó a ambas:</p><p>-“Chicas, voy a seguir charlando con Lily. Deborah, aprovecha para explicarle a Valerie cómo se proyecta e intentadlo ya a través de la mesa, yo ya le expliqué ayer en qué consiste.”</p><p>Deborah también les proyectó a ambos:</p><p>-“De acuerdo, Prince. Me pongo a ello de inmediato.”</p><p>-“Os dejo hasta que salgamos del Comedor. Lily me necesita.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, Prince, atiéndela.”</p><p>Le proyectó sólo a Lily:</p><p>-“¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo espectáculo?”</p><p>-“Maravilloso, mi amor, toda una declaración de feminismo. Os habéis ganado a Minerva, ahora sí que va a ser nuestra amiga para siempre.”</p><p>-“Claro, ella también es mujer libre, a sus más de cuarenta años no se ha casado, vive entregada a su profesión.”</p><p>-“¿Ya lo habías planeado o te ha salido en el momento?”</p><p>-“No lo había planeado en absoluto, lo he dicho por Valerie, por cosas que me contó anoche. En cierto modo, Andrew la tiene sometida.”</p><p>-“Vaya… ¿y eso?”</p><p>-“No puedo contártelo con detalle, me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie. Le pediré permiso y te lo diré si me lo da.”</p><p>-“Vale, Sev.”</p><p>-“¿Te ha dado tiempo a leer algo?”</p><p>-“Sí, he leído a la rata y a mis dos compañeras, que son quienes tengo más cerca. A Potter lo leen Remus y Cecile.”</p><p>-“Ya veo que también os habéis situado estratégicamente.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, Sev. Hemos aprendido mucho de ti.”</p><p>-“¿Resultados?”</p><p>-“Se han dado cuenta de que nos hemos encontrado a la entrada, pero no le han dado ninguna importancia. Una simple coincidencia, no nos relacionan en absoluto.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso. ¿Saben algo de los entrenamientos?”</p><p>-“Nada, ni siquiera dónde son, ambos están manteniendo la boca cerrada.”</p><p>-“¿Y sobre el tumulto?”</p><p>-“Ellas encantadas, son mujeres, y la rata no piensa escribir a ningún sitio contándolo. Va a hacerle caso a Albus, se lo ha ganado por poder llegar tarde a clase.”</p><p>Ambos rieron.</p><p>-“Mira que es bobo.”</p><p>-“Ya te digo.”</p><p>-“¿La chismosa tampoco va a escribir?”</p><p>-“No. Tiene mucho que estudiar, está desesperada, es una inepta.”</p><p>Volvieron a reír.</p><p>-“Genial, qué fácil nos lo están poniendo. ¿Puedes preguntarles ya a Remus y Cecile por los resultados con Potter?”</p><p>-“Desde luego, Sev, les pregunto y te lo cuento.”</p><p>Sev continuó desayunando tranquilamente. Lily le proyectó a Cecile:</p><p>-“¿Resultados con Potter?”</p><p>-“Todo en orden. Sigue sin sospechar que estás con Sev.”</p><p>-“Mira que es bobo.”</p><p>Rieron.</p><p>-“Ya, ya he estado riéndome también con Remus. Él ha leído lo mismo.”</p><p>-“Sí, ya os he visto.”</p><p>-“¿Y Pettigrew y las chicas?”</p><p>-“Todo en orden también, ya se lo he comunicado.”</p><p>-“Genial. Que esté tranquilo al menos en eso.”</p><p>-“¿Algo más? ¿Sobre lo que ha pasado?”</p><p>-“Nada, ya has visto cómo se han entusiasmado, Potter encantado de vivir lo que no pudo el día del destape. Admiración por los Sly.”</p><p>-“Maravilloso, muy buenas noticias. Voy a comunicárselas a Sev antes de que terminemos de desayunar.”</p><p>Lily le proyectó a Sev y le contó lo que le había dicho Cecile.</p><p>-“Estupendo, las cosas no pueden ir mejor” – le respondió él – “Déjame agradecerte una vez más todo lo que estás haciendo, cariño, estás haciéndolo muy bien.”</p><p>-“Lo mejor que sé, Sev, quiero estar a tu altura.”</p><p>-“No nos da tiempo a que me cuentes los resultados de la charla de Remus con Sirius. Dime el próximo paso a seguir que habéis pensado.”</p><p>-“Que esta tarde Sirius y James también se den un paseo solos, para que él le hable de su arrepentimiento.”</p><p>-“¿Ya se lo ha propuesto?”</p><p>-“No. Remus le dijo que lo consultaría conmigo.”</p><p>-“Genial, entonces que no le diga nada todavía, me lo cuentas en el almuerzo y te digo.”</p><p>-“Desde luego, Sev.”</p><p>-“¿Es verdad que ya estás bien?”</p><p>-“Por supuesto que lo estoy, Sev, mucha gasolina, me he resarcido de lo que no pude hacer el quince de mayo.”</p><p>-“¿Y Alice? ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado?”</p><p>-“Entusiasmada, ella también es mujer libre y admira mucho a Minerva.”</p><p>-“Genial. Hablad sobre ello, es una cosa más que tenéis en común. Hablamos en el almuerzo, ya hemos terminado.”</p><p>-“Sí, nosotros también.”</p><p>Se levantaron a un tiempo, pero no coincidieron a la salida, los Gryff eran más lentos que los Sly.</p><p>Sev se vinculó con Deborah y Valerie mientras salían.</p><p>-Todo en orden con los Gryff, chicas. Ni James, ni la rata, ni las compañeras sospechan que estoy con Lily, ni tampoco van a escribir a sus familias ni a El Profeta.</p><p>-Maravilloso – respondió Deborah.</p><p>-Estupendo, mi amor, eres el mejor – respondió Valerie.</p><p>-Deborah, ¿qué tal os ha ido con la Proyección?</p><p>-Ya lo consigue a través de la mesa mirándome a los ojos.</p><p>-Wow, Valerie… eres un portento.</p><p>-Ya sabes, tengo el talento, soy muy comunicativa.</p><p>-Desde luego, y además, ya tenías una buena relación con Deborah.</p><p>Sev rompió el Vínculo con Deborah para hablar en privado con Valerie:</p><p>-Puedes hablar con libertad, estamos en privado. Confíale también a Deborah tus secretos con Andrew, va a apoyarte mucho y va a saber aconsejarte mejor que yo. Ella es mujer como tú y ha sabido llevar muy bien su separación de Anthony, es muy sana para esos temas.</p><p>-Ya, ya me lo ha contado.</p><p>-Así también podréis aconsejarme cómo comportarme con Andrew. No quiero arruinar nuestra relación, él es mucho más orgulloso que Anthony.</p><p>-Claro, mi amor, que no pase como con Jack, debemos mantenernos unidos.</p><p>-¿Os sentáis juntas en clase?</p><p>-Por supuesto, desde que comenzamos con La Guardia.</p><p>-Entonces habladlo ya mismo si no necesitáis atender en clase.</p><p>-Hoy difícil, a primera hora tenemos Transformaciones.</p><p>-¡Vaya! Estupendo, así vais a poder observar la reacción de Minerva a lo que acaba de ocurrir.</p><p>-Claro, lo haremos, no perderemos detalle.</p><p>-Me lo contáis en el almuerzo. ¿Qué tenéis a segunda?</p><p>-Nada, en Defensa no tenemos clases de una hora.</p><p>-Claro, entonces tendréis tiempo de charlar en esa hora, maravilloso, y así podréis contármelo ya en el almuerzo, para saber cómo comportarme con Andrew esta tarde cuando vayamos al campo de Quidditch. Voy a reconectar con Deborah.</p><p>-Claro, hazlo.</p><p>-Deborah, seguimos los tres. A la hora que tenéis libre tras Transformaciones continúa practicando Proyección con Valerie, a ver si ya lo consigue sin miraros, de cerca, para poder charlar los tres en el almuerzo.</p><p>-De acuerdo – respondió Deborah.</p><p>-¿Se puede proyectar a dos personas a la vez? – preguntó Valerie, sorprendida.</p><p>-Sí, a todas cuantas quieras.</p><p>-Vaya chollazo – respondió Valerie, admirada.</p><p>-Deborah, explícale cómo proyectar a dos personas a la vez, aunque no pueda practicarlo.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Valerie ya conoce los dos temas más urgentes de los que tenéis que hablar, si os sobra tiempo, comenzad a planificar el calendario. Es urgente enseñarles a lanzar maleficios a todos los oclumantes, más que la Legeremancia.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Prince – respondió Deborah - ¿Hay que ir al nido?</p><p>-No, en absoluto, en verano es muy peligroso. Tendrán que aprender con insectos, con ir al Bosque llega.</p><p>-Está bien, Prince, tú eres el experto – respondió Deborah.</p><p>-A mí me da mucha pena matar insectos… – le dijo Valerie, apenada.</p><p>Él la estrechó por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla, se desvinculó de Deborah.</p><p>-Estamos en privado. Valerie, cariño, vas a tener que aprender a matar personas si quieres participar en la guerra. Los maleficios no son ninguna broma, y el domingo decías que estabas ansiosa por aprender. Si fuiste capaz de dar semejante paliza a los maléficos también serás capaz de matar unos pocos bichos. A mí también me da pena, no te creas.</p><p>-Tienes razón, mi amor – sobreponiéndose.</p><p>-Anda, dame un beso de los buenos.</p><p>Se besaron en la boca, sin dejar de caminar. Él le habló:</p><p>-¿No crees que merece la pena por poder proteger mi vida en verano, mi amor?</p><p>-Por supuesto, amor mío, seré capaz – muy segura de sí misma.</p><p>-Yo también creo que lo serás. ¿Cómo estás de lo tuyo, te escuece?</p><p>-Un poco, pero me aguanto, estoy acostumbrada.</p><p>-¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a la enfermería? Tenemos permiso para llegar tarde a clase.</p><p>-No, no quiero perderme Transformaciones, es la penúltima clase del año.</p><p>-Pues si quieres ve con Deborah después de la clase, no estés sufriendo durante horas.</p><p>-Qué atento eres, mi vida. No te preocupes, me hace mucha gracia ir los dos juntos después del almuerzo, vamos a reírnos mucho.</p><p>-Si quieres no voy a segunda hora, tengo Runas y ya lo sé todo, voy a dedicar la clase a leer.</p><p>-Pero te descontarán puntos, y ya nos descontaron muchos la semana pasada.</p><p>-Bueno, los puntos no me importan en absoluto, vaya tontería – hastiado.</p><p>-Pero si hacemos así no tendré mucho tiempo de charlar con Deborah.</p><p>-Eso es cierto, pero me parece más urgente que estés bien.</p><p>-No te preocupes más, cariño, no me irá mal recordar un rato más lo estúpida que he sido durante tanto tiempo, me valdrá para no volver a caer en los mismos errores.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo.</p><p>Ya entraban en casa.</p><p>-Ya sabes, ahora, sécate bien y vuelve a cambiarte si te hace falta. Qué preciosa estás con el pelo recogido, no sabes cómo lamento no ir a clase contigo.</p><p>-Y yo, mi vida, dame otro beso.</p><p>Se despidieron al pie de las escaleras, con un corto beso de labios y lenguas.</p><p>-Nos vemos aquí justo antes del almuerzo.</p><p>-Nos vemos, mi amor.</p><p>Sev subió a su dormitorio a prepararse para ir a clase, cogió los libros que le tocaban y el de ciencia <em>muggle</em>, mientras tanto pensó, “Otra a quien no debo abandonar es a Lauren, ayer no hablamos en todo el día y la clase que nos toca a continuación no nos toca para los TIMOS. He de charlar con ella con urgencia, esta misma semana voy a aprender a controlar el Fuego Maligno.</p><p>Deberíamos quedar el fin de semana, antes de los exámenes, que por cierto, ni siquiera he mirado el calendario y está publicado desde ayer, y ni después de almorzar ni por la tarde voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo. Lo haré después de cenar, vaya estrés.”</p><p>Oyó la voz de Jack:</p><p>-Hey, Prince, hasta luego.</p><p>“Wooow… me ha saludado.” Se giró, Jack se había detenido.</p><p>-Hola, Jack. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Quieres hablar un momento?</p><p>-Tengo Transformaciones, no quiero llegar tarde.</p><p>Sev dejó lo que estaba preparando y se levantó.</p><p>-Bueno, por lo menos dame un abrazo.</p><p>Fue donde estaba él y se abrazaron, Sev muy fuerte, Jack al principio con reticencias, pero poco a poco también se aferró a él.</p><p>-Te quiero mucho, hermano – le dijo Sev.</p><p>-Y yo a ti.</p><p>“Está a punto de llorar.”</p><p>-Venga, charlemos un poco, presiento que hoy Minerva no comenzará la clase hasta que lleguéis todos después de lo que ha pasado en el desayuno. Valerie también va a tardar y seguramente Deborah la esperará, y también Andrew, George y Angie.</p><p>-Pero tú también llegarás tarde.</p><p>-No me importa en absoluto, la que me toca no es para TIMOS.</p><p>-Qué bien lo estás haciendo y qué mal lo estoy haciendo yo.</p><p>-Vamos, no pienses eso, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.</p><p>-Hasta luego, chicos – se despidió Anthony, que salía – Prince, ¿te esperamos en la Sala Común?</p><p>-No es necesario, Anthony, id a clase, ya no hay peligro de que ande solo por el castillo. Si os parece, esperad a que bajen los de sexto y que esperen a Jack, diles que lo he dicho yo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, se lo diré. Nos vemos en clase.</p><p>Anthony salió.</p><p>-Vamos, Jack, llora si te hace falta, conmigo no tienes que disimular.</p><p>Jack se desahogó, lloró amargamente. Sev probó a vincularse con él. Lo consiguió sin mirarse a los ojos. Le habló vinculado:</p><p>-Wow… Jack, estamos vinculados sin mirarnos, ¿te das cuenta? Hemos recuperado la confianza, más todavía que antes.</p><p>-Desde luego, Prince, yo hacia ti nunca he dejado de sentirla.</p><p>-Jack, eso no es cierto, el domingo estabas enfadado conmigo por algo que ocurrió el sábado. No disimules conmigo, te conozco, me entero de todo.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Y ayer nos cruzamos en las escaleras y no me saludaste. Me dolió mucho.</p><p>-Tienes razón, Prince. Eres excepcional, te ha bastado con que volviera a saludarte para perdonarme.</p><p>-Bueno, has sido tú quien ha dado el primer paso, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que pasa entre nosotros con tranquilidad, ¿no lo crees?</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-Lo malo es que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo ocupados el descanso tras el almuerzo y la tarde. ¿Aguantarás hasta la noche?</p><p>-Claro que sí, Prince, pero yo tengo clase de Legeremancia con Valerie y Andrew.</p><p>-Eso no es tan urgente como solucionar lo que está pasando. Hablaremos entre los dos y después con los demás si quieres. No te descuelgues de la familia, no te quedes solo. ¿Quieres contarme ahora lo que te ha hecho cambiar de actitud, para que pueda pensar sobre ello durante el día?</p><p>-Puede contártelo Lauren, ayer estuvimos hablando de ello.</p><p>Sev valoró mientras continuaba hablándole. (“Vaya… increíble. Hablaron de mí, estupendo. Y quedaron, intentaron entrar al espacio oculto y no pudieron, porque Valerie y yo estábamos dentro, Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba con otra chica, que no estoy tan colgado de Lauren, y quizá ella le contó lo del desayuno.”)</p><p>-Está bien, le preguntaré por el tema. Pero me gustaría conocer también tu versión, Jack. ¿De qué hablasteis?</p><p>Jack se quedó en silencio mental. A partir de ese momento, Sev pensaba en su mente ocluida qué iba a decirle a continuación mientras le hablaba.</p><p>-Ya lo adivino, Jack, no soy bobo, ¿quieres que te ayude a expresarlo?</p><p>-Sí, por favor.</p><p>-Ayer no pudisteis entrar al espacio oculto porque estaba yo, con Valerie.</p><p>-Eso.</p><p>-Lauren te contó lo que pasó en el desayuno.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Y dedujisteis que estaba con ella.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Tú le contaste lo del domingo en la Sala de Menesteres?</p><p>-Sí, cómo me estaba alejando de ti y de los demás.</p><p>-Lo cual te está haciendo mucho daño, Jack. Has de hacer un esfuerzo por acercarte de nuevo, tu vida no debe girar sólo alrededor de Lauren. No vas a verla en todo el verano, no querrás pasarlo solo.</p><p>-Claro que no.</p><p>-Los demás están bastante dolidos contigo porque no saben nada y no comprenden tu actitud, que te pases todas las horas libres en la Biblioteca, esperando a que ella te proyecte.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Estás siendo muy dependiente, y ella no lo es tanto, también me quiere a mí y le gustan otros chicos. No debes rebajarte, de lo contrario no va a valorarte como lo mereces.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Quédate en la Sala Común con nosotros, espera a que te proyecte en el Comedor, como hago yo, yo sólo me comunico con ella en las comidas y en clase. Ahora no puede atenderte en la Biblioteca, porque tiene mucho que estudiar, recuerda que quiere sacarse Defensa y ahí atrás anduvo muy retrasada, tiene que estudiar todo tercer año y parte de cuarto.</p><p>-Claro, ayer me proyectó en la cena.</p><p>-Eso, porque yo no estaba, ayer no hablamos en todo el día y te vio sentado solo, al margen de los demás. Me pone por delante de ti y está empezando a tenerte lástima. Sé un hombre, hay que estar a su altura, Jack.</p><p>-Ella no me dice todo eso.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Jack, para no herirte, porque en ese aspecto eres muy frágil, muy inseguro. ¿Te habla alguna vez sobre lo que siente por mí?</p><p>-No.</p><p>(“Esta Lauren…”)</p><p>-¿Y tú a ella?</p><p>-Tampoco.</p><p>-Pues muy mal hecho, Jack, así nunca crearemos lazos entre los tres, y en cierto modo, estamos solos ante los demás. Yo les hablo a todas mis chicas de las demás, Deborah ya sabe lo de Lauren y Valerie lo adivinó.</p><p>-Buaaah… ¿qué dices? – alarmado.</p><p>-No te asustes. Saben que estoy con ella, no su secreto, Lauren ya sabe también que Deborah lo sabe, y en cuanto llegue a clase voy a contarle lo de Valerie. Saben que estoy con ella pero no el secreto de su familia ni que domina las Artes Mentales, esperaremos a que lo consulte con sus padres para comunicárselo.</p><p>-Vale, vale…</p><p>-Además, ambas ocluyen a la perfección, y también Andrew, que también lo sospecha. En casa es muy difícil mantener los secretos.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Y ambas están muy preocupadas por ella. Ya me han propuesto las dos que le enseñe Oclumancia, incluso Valerie me propuso anoche que lo hiciera Deborah en mi lugar. Voy a tener que decirles que ya sabe, también voy a consultárselo ahora.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-Y Deborah también sabe que está contigo.</p><p>-¿Por qué se lo contaste? – alarmado de nuevo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, Jack – paciente - Para explicar tu actitud del domingo, yo también necesito desahogarme. Deborah no va a traicionarla, ya la quiere como a una más. Si recuperas la amistad que tenías con ella, es otra persona con quien puedes compartir lo que tienes con Lauren, lo que tenemos ambos. Ella es muy sana en cuanto a la manera de llevar las relaciones de pareja y puede ayudarte.</p><p>-Vaya, nunca lo habría sospechado de ella.</p><p>-Claro, porque a pesar de haber pasado toda tu vida con ella, no te has preocupado por conocerla a fondo, no la has valorado en lo que vale, y vale mucho.</p><p>-Jo… y pensar que estuvo enamorada de mí muchos años.</p><p>-Eso, Jack. Pero de Deborah puedes olvidarte, ya ha encontrado su compañía ideal, que somos Paul y yo. Si no quieres perder también a Lauren, preocúpate de conocerla tal cual es y aceptarla como es.</p><p>-Es que me va a doler mucho escucharlo de su boca.</p><p>-Jack, ya te lo dije hace tiempo, tienes que endurecerte. Estamos al borde de la guerra, no debemos organizarnos por parejas, si no crear fuertes lazos entre muchos, como hicimos la otra noche en la Sala de Menesteres. Si cualquiera de nosotros muere, los que queden se apoyarán los unos a los otros.</p><p>-Claro, tienes razón.</p><p>-¿Estás mejor?</p><p>-Sí, Prince.</p><p>-Pues anda, ve a lavarte la cara y baja a la Sala Común, que quizá los demás ya estén esperándote.</p><p>Se separó de él.</p><p>Jack fue a lavarse la cara, mientras tanto Sev terminó de preparar su mochila. “Buf… esto me sobrepasa. Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, por suerte ya no necesito estudiar. Todo pasa a través de mí, pero debo hacerlo, estar a la altura, todos ellos también se sacrifican por mí. Y Jack en concreto lo ha hecho más que nadie, lleva meses haciéndolo, desde el primer día que me conoció. Siempre será mi hermano mayor.</p><p>Y buaaah… cuántas cosas de las que hablar ahora con Lauren, a ver de qué humor está. Espero que bien, si anoche quedó bien servida. Desde luego, ella sabe buscarse la vida, en cuanto dedujo que yo estaba con Valerie quedó con Jack. Lo está utilizando, al menos a él también le sirvió para desahogarse de lo que estaba pasándole conmigo y con los demás.”</p><p>Jack volvió y lo esperó para bajar juntos. “Le da apuro presentarse ante los demás, normal. He de echarle un cable, a ver si lo han esperado. Espero que sí, ellos también saben que se lo trabajó mucho y sigue haciéndolo, a pesar de que lo degradé. Estoy seguro de que lo habrán hecho, porque lo he dicho yo.”</p><p>-Vamos, ya voy yo delante.</p><p>Sev lo precedió bajando las escaleras. Llegaron al punto donde se veía la Sala Común. “Bien… están todos los de sexto de la familia, Deborah, Valerie, Angie, George y Andrew. Voy a quedarme sin familia en séptimo año, bueno, ahí ya podré estar con los Gryff y en casa me quedarán Anthony y mi peque, que ya será un hombrecito, estará en quinto, como yo ahora.</p><p>Voy a hacer una broma para quitarle hierro, si nos reímos va a ser muy fácil, y Valerie seguro que me ayuda, ella también quiere que la familia se mantenga unida.” Llegaron al pie de las escaleras. Les habló a todos:</p><p>-Os presento a un buen amigo mío, tan buen amigo que es como un hermano para mí. Se llama Jack, y como es mi hermano, quiero que forme parte de la familia como uno más, así que saludadlo todos con abrazos.</p><p>Todos rieron.</p><p>-¡Ven aquí, Jack! – fue Valerie la primera que se adelantó a abrazarlo.</p><p>Después lo hicieron Deborah, Andrew, Angie y George. Sev se mantuvo al margen, observando la escena, sin pensar en nada, sólo disfrutando de la reconciliación de sus amigos, un milagro más que había obrado.</p><p>Cuando terminaron, todos lo acompañaron a su clase de quinto año, hasta la puerta, charlando animados de cualquier cosa, y posteriormente, fueron a su clase de Transformaciones, la penúltima del año.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Anthony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sev entró a clase y la interrumpió, pero la profesora no dijo nada. “Otra mujer libre, todas las buenas profesionales lo son. Voy a charlar con Anthony antes que con Lauren, con ella también puedo hablar en clase de Runas, no le toca para los TIMOS. Además, ya veo que está estudiando sin atender a la clase, la dejo tranquila un rato.” Se sentó junto a Anthony y éste le preguntó, bajito:</p><p>-¿Reconciliación con Jack?</p><p>Sev probó a vincularse con él. Lo consiguió al instante.</p><p>-Anthony, ¿me escuchas?</p><p>-Wow, Prince… sin mirarnos.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Anthony, somos unos dejados. Seguramente pudimos hacerlo desde el primer momento, nuestro Vínculo es poderoso, tenemos mucha confianza el uno en el otro, desde hace mucho tiempo además, y no se ha visto socavada por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.</p><p>-Desde luego que no, Prince. Yo cada vez te aprecio más.</p><p>-Y yo a ti, te quiero mucho. ¿Te apetece charlar un rato? Ésta no nos toca para los TIMOS. Voy a sacar el libro para disimular.</p><p>Lo hizo, y aunque se inclinó para sacarlo de la mochila, no se rompió el Vínculo. Anthony siguió hablándole:</p><p>-Y aunque nos tocara, yo ya tengo toda la teoría estudiada desde hace tiempo, y con el ritual de la cueva me solucionas la vida. Si además también me pasas el talento para Transformaciones del viejo, voy a sacar Extraordinario en todo.</p><p>-Cómo me alegro, Anthony, porque eres quien más lo mereces.</p><p>-De las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, conocerte. Mi amigo para siempre, nunca olvidaré aquella clase de Aritmancia. Qué mal te lo hice pasar desconfiando de ti, con lo solo que estabas y los problemas que tenías.</p><p>-Pero desde entonces me has compensado con creces. Nunca llegaré a agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí desde entonces, mucho antes de saber el beneficio real que podrías obtener de mí. Eres muy buena persona, en absoluto egoísta, he aprendido mucho de ti. Y el sacrificio que estabas dispuesto a hacer por mí, antes de saber que echaríamos a los víboras.</p><p>-De alguna manera debía pagarte lo que tú estabas haciendo por mí.</p><p>-Pero a mí eso no me costó ningún esfuerzo.</p><p>-¿Como que no? Nos concediste un inmenso poder, y a cambio te tocó enseñarnos Artes Mentales a todos. Por supuesto que hiciste esfuerzo, mucho, y sigues haciéndolo día a día. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más.</p><p>-Podrás hacerlo si quieres, hay que enseñarles maleficios a toda la escolta de verano. Deborah y Valerie van a organizar el calendario contando contigo.</p><p>-¡Estupendo! Lo voy a pasar de muerte. ¿Hay que ir al nido?</p><p>-No, Anthony, ni se os ocurra, en verano las acromántulas son muy peligrosas.</p><p>-Jo… qué pena, con la que liamos, fue histórica.</p><p>-Además, hay que dejarlas que se reproduzcan, de lo contrario, quienes tengan que aprender de verdad el próximo año no van a tener adónde ir.</p><p>-Claro...</p><p>-La próxima vez habrá que ir en pleno invierno, con la helada, para que salgan pocas y no cargarnos tantas de golpe, porque iremos mucha gente, hay que instruir a todo el Ejército.</p><p>-Claro…</p><p>-Esta vez tendréis que enseñarles con bichos.</p><p>-Genial, eso también me gusta. Me recuerda a cuando íbamos con mis padres de excursión al campo de pequeños, con mi hermano siempre cazábamos bichos.</p><p>-¿Tienes un hermano?</p><p>-Sí, mayor, tiene dieciocho.</p><p>-Vaya, nunca me lo habías contado. ¿Ya se graduó?</p><p>-No, Prince, él no es brujo, es squib. Ya sabes, mi padre es <em>muggle</em> y mi madre es de sangre bastante mezclada. Milagro que yo saliera brujo, por algo tenía tan poco talento.</p><p>-Anthony, eso no tiene nada que ver. Lily es hija de <em>muggles</em> y es una bruja extraordinaria.</p><p>-Cierto.</p><p>-Y los víboras eran sangre-puras y eran unos inútiles.</p><p>Rieron.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón. Y tú eres el mejor brujo de la casa siendo mestizo.</p><p>-Bueno, ahora tú ya eres tan bueno como yo.</p><p>-Pero gracias a ti, no creas que voy a olvidarlo nunca.</p><p>-Me da que los Sly vamos a recuperar los puntos que perdimos la semana pasada por culpa de los linchamientos gracias a las buenas notas que vamos a sacar en los exámenes todos los que vamos a realizar los rituales.</p><p>-Seguro que sí, vamos a obtener todos los premios. ¿Jack va a venir a la cueva y al árbol?</p><p>-Si a Deborah le parece bien y él quiere, sí.</p><p>-A mí me gustaría que viniera, la verdad, lo quiero mucho. Es una pena que se haya alejado así de nosotros, no lo entiendo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho reconciliarse con todos.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí?</p><p>Sev se lo contó, sin revelarle secretos.</p><p>-Eres excepcional, Prince, siempre arreglando las vidas ajenas. Me alegro mucho, hasta que apareciste tú lo consideraba mi mejor amigo.</p><p>-¿Y ahora me consideras a mí tu mejor amigo?</p><p>-Claro, desde hace mucho tiempo, además.</p><p>-Jo… nunca me lo habías dicho, y te hago muy poco caso.</p><p>-Me haces el caso que puedes hacerme, Prince, tienes muchas cosas que atender.</p><p>-Pues si me consideras tu mejor amigo me gustaría que te confiaras a mí en ciertos temas, siempre que no te dé apuro ni te haga sentirte incómodo.</p><p>-Ya sé a qué te refieres, y por supuesto que no me da apuro hablar de ello contigo. Contigo menos que con nadie, porque tú sabes mucho de esas cosas y sé que vas a darme buenos consejos, pero no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo con mis cosas ni que te supongan otra preocupación.</p><p>-Anthony, háblame con libertad, tenemos más de una hora de clase por delante y nada más interesante que hacer. El resto del día voy a estar muy ocupado, así que adelante, charla conmigo de todo lo que te preocupe.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Comienzo con una pregunta, no la respondas si no quieres. ¿Deborah ha hablado de mí contigo?</p><p>-Sí, un poco, el día después de la fiesta. Tenemos mucho en qué pensar y nos vemos poco, y yo tampoco he querido preguntarle ni meterme en vuestros asuntos.</p><p>-Yo tampoco quiero que me expliques lo que te contó, es asunto vuestro.</p><p>(“Discreto a tope.”)</p><p>-Genial.</p><p>-Sé que está enamorada de ti desde el día que te conoció.</p><p>(“Claro, dejó de hacérselo con él.”)</p><p>-Vaya… eso no me lo ha dicho.</p><p>-¿Tú no te dabas cuenta?</p><p>-No, Anthony, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.</p><p>-No te quitaba ojo de encima cuando estábamos todos juntos, y a mí siempre me preguntaba por ti, qué tal estabas, cómo te iba en clase, cómo eres como persona… No hablaba de otra cosa.</p><p>(“Preocupada por cómo estaba, esforzándose en conocerme al máximo y dándole a entender a Anthony que yo le gustaba. Y Anthony no me habla en absoluto de que no se lo hacían, es muy discreto.”)</p><p>-Todo eso tampoco me lo ha explicado.</p><p>-Antes de que conociéramos la Magia de la Luna yo no le daba importancia, porque sabía que tú querías a Lily y que nunca la dejarías por ella. De hecho, no le hacías ningún caso.</p><p>(“Es muy poco perspicaz, pasó mes y medio sin hacérselo con él.”) Se esforzó por no reír.</p><p>-Cierto, yo no le hacía ningún caso.</p><p>-En Semana Santa no nos vimos ni nos escribimos, y ahí comencé a preocuparme.</p><p>(“Intentando desvincularse de él por todos los medios, a pesar de no saber todavía que podría llegar a tenerme.”)</p><p>-¿Y a la vuelta?</p><p>-A la vuelta intenté hablar a las claras con ella y se salió por la tangente. Me dijo que no estaba bien, que quería tomárselo con calma durante una temporada, que íbamos a tener mucho lío, como en efecto así ha sido desde entonces.</p><p>(“Un buen pretexto para no ofenderlo.”)</p><p>-¿Y tú cómo te lo tomaste?</p><p>-Sabía que eran excusas pero no quise ponerla en un aprieto, acepté lo que estaba diciéndome y decidí darle el tiempo que me pedía.</p><p>-Qué respetuoso, Anthony.</p><p>-Por supuesto, ella también lo es conmigo.</p><p>-¿Y cuánto tardó Jack en pasaros los apuntes de la Magia de la Luna?</p><p>-Esa misma semana, antes del siguiente entrenamiento.</p><p>(“Jack apenas le dio importancia al tema, no se le ocurrió siquiera hacer una copia para él, sospechando que Lauren podía estar también conmigo.”)</p><p>-¿A quién se los pasó?</p><p>-A los dos juntos.</p><p>-¿Os explicó de qué iba?</p><p>-Sí, lo del matriarcado y todo eso.</p><p>-¿Y los leísteis juntos?</p><p>-No. Se los quedó Deborah.</p><p>(“Para tener la información antes que él.”)</p><p>-¿Cuánto tardó en pasártelos?</p><p>-Al día siguiente. No me lo dijo, pero estoy seguro de que los copió, porque no ha vuelto a pedírmelos, los que trajiste los tengo yo.</p><p>(“Interesada en que ambos la conocieran a fondo cuanto antes y eficiente a tope, y Jack no ha vuelto a interesarse en absoluto por el tema.”)</p><p>-Desde luego que los copió. A mí tampoco me lo ha dicho, pero está pasándoles su copia a los nuevos oclumantes. Recuerdo que a Jack le pasé los apuntes el miércoles, cuando quedé con él en el claro pequeño después de clase de Aritmancia. ¿Os dio tiempo de hablar del tema antes del entrenamiento de ese sábado?</p><p>-Sí, Prince, porque ella me los pasó a mí el viernes y me pidió que los leyera esa misma tarde después de clases, para poder charlar sobre ello de noche, después de la Biblioteca.</p><p>(“Interesada al máximo en que ambos tuvieran toda la información y llegaran a un acuerdo antes de volver a verme.”)</p><p>-¿Y a ti qué te parecieron?</p><p>-La solución ideal. Ella podría estar contigo si quería, tanto por Lily como por mí, son las mujeres quienes eligen. Y así se lo dije, que ya me había dado cuenta de que estaba colada por ti, y la animé a que te entrara.</p><p>-¿Y ella qué opinaba?</p><p>-Que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, que nosotros también teníamos derecho a decidir, y que, en todo caso, para ti no era buen momento en absoluto con todo el lío que tenías. Y además, que ella no se veía capaz de compartir su pareja con nadie.</p><p>(“Honesta en todo excepto en lo que sentía por él, para no herirlo.”)</p><p>-¿Y tú qué le respondiste?</p><p>-Que en ese caso siguiera tranquila, dejara pasar el tiempo, esperara a que pudieras estar con nosotros todos los días y te conociera mejor, que quizá valdría la pena compartirte con Lily.</p><p>-Por lo tanto, las cosas siguieron como estaban.</p><p>-Eso, con la excepción de que con mi opinión de que eran las mujeres las que eligen y la suya de que los hombres también tenemos derecho a decidir, me permití comenzar a hacerle caso a Heather, que ya hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que yo le gustaba.</p><p>-¿Y a ti te gusta ella?</p><p>-Claro, Prince, un montón, es mi mejor amiga desde primero.</p><p>(“A animarle sutilmente para que deje a Deborah.”)</p><p>-Pues lo hiciste muy bien, Anthony. Pienso que lo vas a llevar mucho mejor con ella que con Deborah.</p><p>-Sí, yo también lo creo, porque con Deborah lo llevamos bien siempre que le dé la razón en todo, cuando estamos en desacuerdo en algo nunca da su brazo a torcer. Cuando estabas intentando entrar en La Guardia teníamos unas discusiones terribles.</p><p>-Ya, eso ya lo imaginaba.</p><p>-Sin embargo, Heather y Fiona te aceptaron por el simple hecho de ver que me ayudabas en clase, son mucho más tolerantes.</p><p>-En cualquier caso, Deborah ha cambiado mucho.</p><p>-Sí, además, desde poco después, desde que aparecieron Valerie y Andrew y ella le contó lo del anarquismo y el amor libre, ¿eso te lo han contado a ti?</p><p>-Sí, Valerie, ayer.</p><p>-Tú ya sabías de todas esas cosas, ¿no?</p><p>-No, Anthony, os lo habría contado, al igual que lo hice con las Magias Ancestrales.</p><p>-Claro, debimos suponerlo. En cualquier caso, hemos estado tan liados desde entonces, que no había mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Todo el tiempo que me tomaba con Deborah lo pasábamos practicando para que ella aprendiera Legeremancia a fondo.</p><p>-Sí, eso sí que me lo ha contado. Muchas gracias, Anthony, debe haber sido muy aburrido para ti.</p><p>-Para nada, Prince, encantado de haber podido ayudarte así. Además, yo no perdía el tiempo, lo hacía mientras yo estudiaba.</p><p>-Sois fantásticos, los dos. ¿Y después del follón?</p><p>-Lo mismo, le dije que ahora que estabas más a su alcance se esforzara por hacerse tu amiga. Me llevé un disgusto cuando no conseguisteis vincularos y tampoco lo consiguió conmigo.</p><p>(“Conmigo fue por mi culpa, y con Anthony por la de ella, porque no estaba siendo sincera con él. Él sí que confiaba en ella y la aceptaba como era.”)</p><p>-¿Habéis vuelto a intentarlo?</p><p>-Sí, Prince, la mañana después de la última fiesta, cuando charló conmigo en la sala de reuniones y por fin se sinceró.</p><p>(“Ha evitado mencionar que en la fiesta nos liamos. Qué delicado es, no indagaré más.”)</p><p>-Y con Heather, ¿qué tal?</p><p>-De maravilla, encantada conmigo, ilusionada. Como no conoce la Magia de la Luna, está convencida de que voy a dejar a Deborah y quedarme con ella.</p><p>(“Vaya, parece que Anthony quiere quedarse con las dos, pero claro, Heather quizá no lo aceptará. A tantearlo.”)</p><p>-¿Y por qué no lo haces, Anthony?</p><p>-Porque no quiero herir a Deborah, quiero que me deje ella.</p><p>Sev se carcajeó. (“Vaya pareja de dos.”)</p><p>-Anthony, déjala tú, ¿qué importa eso? ¿Crees que Deborah va a sentirse herida, con lo segura de sí misma que es?</p><p>-Pero también es muy orgullosa, y no quiero herir su orgullo.</p><p>-Anthony, hazme caso. Llevo con Deborah muy poco tiempo pero muy intenso, la conozco bien, no vas a herir su orgullo. Estás contándome todo esto para que te aconseje, ¿no?</p><p>-Sí, claro.</p><p>-Pues mi consejo es éste, deja a Deborah hoy mismo, y hoy mismo, pídele salir a Heather.</p><p>-¿En serio, Prince? – ilusionado.</p><p>-Sí, Anthony, sí. En serio.</p><p>Sev dedicó la clase entera a charlar con Anthony de secretos de chicos, aconsejándole con discreción y delicadeza, hablando de sí mismo y sus relaciones y no forzándolo a hablar de las suyas.</p><p>(“Ya hablaré con Lauren en Runas, que Anthony no tiene y ella no necesita para los TIMOS. Lo de Jack ya me lo ha contado él, no hay por qué entrar en temas demasiado polémicos, una hora nos llegará, y así no la interrumpo si está concentrada a gusto.”)</p><p>Se enteró además del calendario de exámenes gracias a Anthony.</p><p>-¿Te has fijado sólo en las asignaturas de Defensa o en todas?</p><p>-En todas, para contártelo también a ti. Me lo pidió Deborah, por si no habías tenido tiempo de mirarlo.</p><p>-¿Lo sabes de memoria?</p><p>-No, Prince, lo apunté, lo tengo aquí y le hice una copia también a ella, para la planificación.</p><p>-Wow, Anthony… muchas gracias, a los dos.</p><p>-Claro, somos un equipo, Prince.</p><p>Anthony sacó un pergamino de su mochila y se lo mostró. Lo miraron juntos, comentándolo.</p><p>-Lunes catorce, Encantamientos, práctica por la mañana y teoría por la tarde – dijo Sev.</p><p>-Sí, para Extraordinario, empezamos bien – dijo Anthony.</p><p>-Mejor, así nos quitamos una de encima cuanto antes, yo necesito seis Extraordinarios y un Aceptable. Pero está muy mal puesto, vamos a tener que hacer el examen práctico a toda prisa.</p><p>-Tú vas a sacar siete Extraordinarios, pero es cierto, está muy mal puesto, ya verás el resto.</p><p>-Sí, eso espero. Martes quince, optativas, Runas por la mañana y Estudios Muggles por la tarde. Estupendo, la tarde libre, tú el día entero.</p><p>-¿Runas la necesitas para Medimagia, no?</p><p>-Sí, el Aceptable. Miércoles dieciséis, Herbología, teoría por la mañana y práctica por la tarde. Ésta sí que está bien, y sólo te hace falta un Supera.</p><p>-Pero voy a sacar Extraordinario con la magia del Bosque.</p><p>-Desde luego. Jueves diecisiete, Historia de la Magia por la mañana y Adivinación por la tarde, el día entero libre para ambos, estupendo. Hasta ahora va muy bien, con días alternos con descansos.</p><p>-Sí, espera a ver la semana siguiente.</p><p>-No me asustes, Anthony, vamos por partes. Viernes dieciocho, Pociones, práctica por la mañana y teoría por la tarde, también podrían haberlo puesto al revés. Un Supera para ti, un Extraordinario para mí.</p><p>-Chupado, controlando Aritmancia.</p><p>-Desde luego. Lunes veintiuno, optativas, Cuidado de Criaturas mañana y tarde. Día entero libre para ambos.</p><p>-Un fastidio, ¿para qué queremos tantos días enteros libres seguidos?</p><p>-Pues sí, yo prefería tener alguna de mañana y tarde ese lunes, podrían haberla dejado para el martes.</p><p>-Espera, espera, ya verás el resto de la semana.</p><p>-A ver, Anthony, no te impacientes. Martes veintidós, la teoría de Astronomía por la mañana, Aritmancia por la tarde y la práctica de Astronomía por la noche. Pues sí que está mal puesto el calendario, ya me estoy esperando lo que viene. Ya llevas cuatro días libres seguidos. Miércoles, día libre. Buf… cinco días libres seguidos para ti y yo sólo Aritmancia, que la tengo chupada, el martes, y encima por la tarde.</p><p>-Está puesto fatal.</p><p>-Ya te digo. Jueves veinticuatro, Defensa, práctica por la mañana y teoría por la tarde. Todo al revés, no va a dar tiempo a que tanta gente que está preparando Defensa haga un examen práctico decente por la mañana, van a ir a toda prisa.</p><p>-Ya te digo.</p><p>-Y no sólo eso, por la tarde va a hacer mucho calor en el Comedor, los últimos días de junio.</p><p>-Desde luego, con el sol entrando por las ventanas.</p><p>-No voy a ponerme el uniforme, en manga corta.</p><p>-No hagas eso, Prince, pueden expulsarte del examen.</p><p>-Tienes razón. Qué horror, lo paso fatal con el calor. Y han dejado la peor de todas para el final, dos asignaturas para Extraordinario en Defensa dos días seguidos. Transformaciones, y de nuevo la práctica por la mañana y la teoría por la tarde, no da tiempo a hacer tranquilo el examen.</p><p>-Ya te decía que está puesto fatal.</p><p>-Nosotros los vamos a pasar, pero toda la gente que está esforzándose sin gozar del poder de las Magias Ancestrales se las va a ver canutas. Creo que el Ministerio está haciéndolo a propósito para que haya menos alumnos de EXTASIS de Defensa el próximo año.</p><p>-Ya te digo, metiendo mano en lo que pueden, intentando fastidiarnos.</p><p>-No quieren tener avalancha de Aurores, pero no van a tenerla, porque cuando nos graduemos vamos a estar en plena guerra y sobradamente preparados, la gran mayoría no va a pasar por la Academia de Aurores.</p><p>-¿Y de qué vamos a vivir, Prince, sin un sueldo?</p><p>-Ya, tienes razón, nos tocará seguir viviendo en casa de nuestros padres. Yo, con suerte, si aprueban esa Cátedra de Duelo, que visto lo visto lo dudo mucho, seré adjunto, viviré aquí, y también Lily, de Pociones. Y si no la aprueban puedo hacer carrera de Medimagia en San Mungo. Debo hablar con el viejo de esto, tiene que empezar a meter mano ya en el Ministerio, de lo contrario se nos va a echar la guerra encima sin que reaccionen. Cuanto antes se lo digo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sentido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terminó la clase, Sev fue a la de Runas y abrió de nuevo el libro para simular que atendía a la misma. Se vinculó con Lauren.</p><p>-¿Qué tal te va la vida, chica?</p><p>-Bueno, Severus, dichosa la mente que te escucha. Me has tenido abandonada.</p><p>Él se carcajeó. (“Está, está de muy buen humor.”)</p><p>-Tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo, he estado hablando con Jack sobre ti.</p><p>-Vaya… Anoche estaba destrozado.</p><p>(“Ya no le importa que hable con Jack sobre ella. Estupendo.”)</p><p>-Claro, lo tuviste abandonado más de una semana, Lauren, y vive para ti. Ha dejado a todos sus amigos por estar pendiente de ti en la Biblioteca, he tenido que darle una buena charla.</p><p>-Sí, yo también se la di anoche, le expliqué que ahora estoy estudiando y no puedo estar pendiente de él.</p><p>-Lauren, lo estás utilizando. Quedaste con él porque sabías que yo estaba con Valerie.</p><p>(“Se queda callada, la he pillado en falta.”)</p><p>-Lauren, respóndeme, Jack es mi amigo, más que un amigo, un hermano, no quiero que le hagas daño. Sé clara, no juegues con él, ya lo sabe todo a través de mí.</p><p>-No me lo pongas tan difícil, Severus. Yo lo tanteo, pero no quiere ni oír hablar del tema, se sale por la tangente.</p><p>(“Ha respondido de inmediato y con absoluta seguridad. La creo, Jack hace lo mismo conmigo cuando yo lo intento. Ella está tratando de hacer las cosas bien, la culpa es de Jack.”)</p><p>-Piensa seriamente lo de seguir con él, antes de que se enganche más y más. Dale oportunidad de conocer otras chicas ahora que se relaciona con mucha gente en el Ejército.</p><p>-Está bien, cuando volvamos a la Sala de Menesteres volveré a mirarme en el espejo, a ver si lo veo.</p><p>(“Tiene toda la razón, si forma parte de su deseo tiene derecho a estar con él, es él quien no sabe llevarlo.”)</p><p>-Me parece genial, Lauren.</p><p>-¿Os habéis arreglado entre vosotros?</p><p>-Sí, y también he hecho que lo hiciera con los demás, me ha acompañado a clase toda mi familia de sexto.</p><p>-Eres maravilloso, Severus, no hay nadie tan generoso y entregado como tú.</p><p>-Sí que lo hay, Lauren, tú misma lo eres.</p><p>-En absoluto. Yo no soy tan generosa, no perdono tan fácilmente, ya me viste el sábado.</p><p>-No recuerdes más eso, está olvidado. Y dejemos también el tema de Jack. Hablemos de ti y de mí.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-No voy a poder estar contigo como hemos estado las dos últimas veces.</p><p>-Desde luego que no, Severus, ya he pensado en ello. Muchas horas de Giratiempo y de energía gastada, nos volvemos locos, por algo no quería liarme contigo. Necesitas reservar energía y descansar, y yo también. ¿Has visto la semana de exámenes que nos han puesto?</p><p>-Sí, hace un momento, con Anthony. Nos están boicoteando.</p><p>-Desde luego. Suerte que nosotros lo tenemos asegurado gracias a la Magia Druida, pero todo el resto de gente las va a pasar canutas. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner Defensa y Transformaciones dos días seguidos, la práctica por la mañana y la teoría por la tarde? Todo al revés.</p><p>(“Está muy indignada con toda la razón, con todo lo que estamos trabajando.”)</p><p>-¿Cómo te cuadra con Herbología?</p><p>-Eso es lo de menos, Herbología es muy fácil. ¿Y a ti con Medimagia?</p><p>-La primera semana genial, con descansos en días alternos, pero la segunda horrible, de sábado a miércoles sólo tengo una asignatura, Aritmancia, el martes, además por la tarde.</p><p>-A pasar calor en el Comedor tres tardes en una semana.</p><p>-Eso.</p><p>-No vayas de uniforme.</p><p>-Ojalá pudiera, Lauren, pero pueden expulsarme del examen.</p><p>-Claro. Las chicas lo tenemos mejor, llevamos falda.</p><p>-Lo peor es la túnica negra, me hacen odiar mi color.</p><p>-Pues sí, encima eso. Otra cosa que proponerle al viejo, cambiar los uniformes de verano, o al menos que no tuviéramos que ponernos las túnicas, estamos muy anticuados.</p><p>-O directamente prescindir de los uniformes, que se los pongan sólo quienes quieran o no puedan permitirse comprar ropa <em>muggle</em>, los becarios.</p><p>-Claro, eso es reglamento del colegio, seguro que eso puede cambiarlo, los profes visten como quieren.</p><p>-También pienso hablar con él del calendario de exámenes y meterle prisa para que vaya metiendo mano en el Ministerio. A este paso no van a reaccionar a tiempo para la guerra y voy a quedarme sin Cátedra de Duelo.</p><p>-Por supuesto, hazlo.</p><p>-A mediodía o esta noche, en el almuerzo voy a tener bastante lío. No te extrañe que hoy no te hable en las comidas, tengo mucho que planificar con Lily, Deborah y Albus.</p><p>-No importa, Severus, lo entiendo.</p><p>-Y hablando de planificar, el jueves o el viernes voy a tener la sesión con el viejo de Fuego Maligno. He pensado en quedar el fin de semana para hacerla contigo, aunque también podemos dejarla para el siguiente, cuando tenemos libres tantos días seguidos. Ve pensándolo.</p><p>-Claro, y te lo digo. ¿Vamos a vernos sólo para eso?</p><p>(“Pobre, qué desilusión, se muere de ganas de estar conmigo, y yo también vuelvo a tener muchas de estar con ella.”)</p><p>-No, Lauren, haremos más cosas, intentando no volvernos locos, más relajados.</p><p>-Claro, Severus, también podríamos luchar un rato, ¿te apetece?</p><p>-Por supuesto, Lauren, me encanta luchar contra ti, lo paso de muerte. Más planificación, ¿qué te parece que sea Deborah y no yo quien te lleve a un árbol para pasarte el talento para Transformaciones antes del examen?</p><p>-Muy bien, Severus, así te quitas trabajo. Eso si quieres sí que podemos dejarlo para los días sin exámenes, Transformaciones es el último, me encantará conocerla en persona por fin. Pero no podremos realizar tú y yo ese ritual conjunto que queríamos antes del verano para pensar si vincularnos como Pareja.</p><p>-Pero lo haremos después de los exámenes, la noche que pasemos en la playa.</p><p>-¿Todavía quieres?</p><p>(“Pobre… ya no contaba con ello. Ya estoy a punto de llorar. Ayer me pasé un montón y no me lo ha recriminado en absoluto.”)</p><p>-Por supuesto que quiero, Lauren, quiero despedirme de ti en condiciones, voy a extrañarte mucho. A todas mis otras chicas voy a verlas en verano, a ti no, soy el eterno amante insatisfecho.</p><p>-Anda, no te pongas triste. También debes reservarte alguna noche para estar con Lily.</p><p>-Por supuesto, alguna de la semana que viene, ésta estoy muy liado.</p><p>-Vamos, anímate, Severus, hace un momento estabas muy contento.</p><p>-Es que me paso la vida echando de menos a la gente.</p><p>-Porque tu amor es ilimitado y tu tiempo muy limitado. Es mejor así que no al contrario, ¿no crees?</p><p>(“Ella también está llorando.”)</p><p>-Sí, Lauren, tienes razón.</p><p>-¿El viejo os devolvió ayer el Mapa?</p><p>-No, al final no. Sospecho que lo ha dejado en suspenso porque ya no hay peligro, le preguntaré también por él.</p><p>-No, no lo hagas, no levantes sospechas. Lo terminará, no va a quedarse sin juguete. Cuando os devuelva el otro ya me lo pasaréis, no hay prisa.</p><p>(“Jo… mientras no lo tenga no va a poder moverse con libertad. Y lo primero que he de hacer a la vuelta de vacaciones es enseñarla a hacerse invisible, para que no aparezca en el de Albus. Y al final conjuré el <em>Fidelius</em> y ni siquiera he ido a limpiarlo. Qué desastre.”)</p><p>-¿Estás ahí, cariño? – le preguntó ella.</p><p>-Sí, mi amor.</p><p>-Venga, no te comas la cabeza por mí, yo estoy muy bien. ¿Te apetece seguir charlando?</p><p>-Claro, preciosa.</p><p>-¿Qué tal con los Gryff?</p><p>-Todo en orden.</p><p>-Viento en popa.</p><p>(“Voy a preguntarle por Sirius, la veo mucho más en sus cabales que el otro día.”)</p><p>-¿Sigues queriendo que te ponga en contacto con Black?</p><p>-No, Severus, lo dejo para el próximo año. El domingo me dio el calentón pero se me pasó enseguida, ya me llega con Jack y contigo, o sólo contigo si ya no lo veo en el espejo.</p><p>(“Qué mal la juzgué, y pensar que me tomé venganza apartándole la mirada cuando nos vio a Valerie y a mí. Voy a hablarle del tema.”)</p><p>-¿Te sentó mal verme ayer con Valerie?</p><p>-En absoluto, Severus, me alegro de que disfrutes. Pero reserva energía, estás muy ocupado.</p><p>-Tienes razón, ya he pensado también en ello.</p><p>-Por eso prefiero que estés con ellas que conmigo. Conmigo sólo puedes quedar de noche o empleando el Giratiempo y te quemas mucho. Ayer aprovechaste con Valerie desde antes de cenar, sin Giratiempo, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Sí, sin Giratiempo, y además, me moderé.</p><p>-Estupendo. ¿Cenaste después?</p><p>-Sí, Deborah nos trajo la cena.</p><p>-Maravilloso. ¿Has dormido lo suficiente?</p><p>(“Está preocupándose mucho por mí. Por suerte ya le he dicho que volveremos a vernos.”)</p><p>-Desde luego, estoy como nuevo. Te hice caso, me vinculé con ella y le conté una historia de mi infancia, pasamos media hora llorando y nos dormimos de agotamiento, toda la noche del tirón.</p><p>-No sabes cómo me alegro. Déjate cuidar por ellas, saben cómo hacerlo. Ahora sí que estás arropado, te dan lo que Lily y yo no podemos. Cuidan de ti en todos los aspectos sin restarte energía.</p><p>-No sabes lo tranquilo que me estoy quedando, Lauren, con esta charla.</p><p>-Es que me has cambiado la vida de nuevo, Severus, me has hecho feliz y quiero devolvértelo, estar a tu altura, que es mucha.</p><p>-Ya lo estás, Lauren, desde mucho antes que yo a la tuya.</p><p>-No, cariño, eso no es cierto, no se me pasa lo mal que te traté el sábado.</p><p>-Ya está olvidado, mi amor.</p><p>-Gracias, eres muy generoso.</p><p>-Y lo del desayuno, ¿qué te ha parecido?</p><p>-Espectacular. Cómo le has dado pie a Valerie para que se expresara y cómo lo ha hecho ella. ¿Lo habíais planeado?</p><p>-En absoluto, ha sido todo espontáneo. Más bien pretendíamos escandalizar a Minerva, como ayer.</p><p>-Increíble, sois excepcionales, los dos. Ella es maravillosa, ha hecho toda una declaración de principios en tres frases.</p><p>-Tiene unas convicciones políticas muy profundas y acertadas, luego te cuento.</p><p> -Ahora sí que has conseguido ganarte a Minerva y serás director después de ella.</p><p>Él le habló de la clase de Transformaciones del miércoles anterior, cuando Minerva lo dejó salir antes para el linchamiento sin restarle puntos.</p><p>-Ya, ya me di cuenta, y no pude evitar leerla, tenía mucha curiosidad.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué descubriste? – muy ilusionado.</p><p>-Que te admira profundamente, en todos los aspectos. Lo ha hecho siempre, por tu talento, pero ahora además se da cuenta del coraje que tienes y se siente identificada contigo. Ella también es brillante y valiente y está ansiosa por conocerte por fin en persona.</p><p>-Wow… vamos a llevarnos genial.</p><p>-Sí, estoy convencida de ello.</p><p>-¿Has golpeado la mesa?</p><p>-Desde luego, me he resarcido de lo que no pude hacer el quince de mayo. Si no fuera por los recuerdos que tengo contigo, estoy segura de que sería el nuevo recuerdo de mi <em>Patronus</em>. Me habéis hecho muy feliz.</p><p>-He de contarte algo más sobre Valerie.</p><p>-Todo lo que quieras, quiero conocer a fondo a esa mujer libre. Qué buen ojo tienes para las mujeres, Severus.</p><p>-En realidad no es algo sobre ella, es algo sobre ti.</p><p>-Ya me lo huelo.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que sospecha que estamos juntos.</p><p>-No lo sospecha, lo sabe con absoluta seguridad. La fastidiamos en tres ocasiones. Una tú, por quedarte toda la última fiesta observándome, te vieron. Otra yo, por hacer tu <em>Patronus</em> en clase de Defensa, y otra ambos por planear la pequeña charla que tuve con tu hermano, la tuve a la vista de ellos.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?</p><p>(“No le preocupa en absoluto.”)</p><p>-Andrew también lo sospecha.</p><p>-Buf… - rio - Es imposible mantener secretos en casa, son demasiado despiertos.</p><p>-Eso. No te preocupes por ella. Nadie más lo sospecha, ni siquiera Anthony, y Valerie y Andrew ya ocluyen a la perfección.</p><p>-Estupendo. ¿Les has contado a ella o a Deborah algo sobre el secreto de mi familia?</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, Lauren, pero ambas están preocupadas de que no sepas ocluir, tuve que decirles que te enseñaría de aquí a vacaciones. Seguramente, en este mismo momento están elaborando un calendario en el que incluyen clases de Oclumancia para ti con Deborah. Pienso que es mejor que les diga que ya te enseñé. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Bien, Severus. No vamos a perder tiempo fingiendo que no sé hacer algo que sí sé hacer. Todos tenemos mucho trabajo y con su interés por mí están demostrando que no me traicionarán, te traicionarían también a ti, y te aman. No lo harán, al igual que yo nunca lo haría.</p><p>(“Sin pensarlo un segundo y con absoluta convicción. Qué cambiada está Lauren desde que se lio conmigo, ya te digo que le he cambiado la vida.”)</p><p>-Desde luego que no, y ambas entienden que también corres un riesgo con el viejo, van a protegerte a toda costa. Deborah incluso llegó a pensar que serías un buen enlace de un espía en el otro bando.</p><p>-Ya lo soy.</p><p>Rieron.</p><p>-Eso pensé yo, vaya sorpresa va a llevarse cuando descubra la verdad.</p><p>-Estoy ansiosa por ponerme en contacto con ellas, ya voy a hablarles a mis padres en verano de ambas.</p><p>-Estupendo, Lauren.</p><p>-Yo sí que voy a escribirles a mis padres contándoles lo que ha pasado hoy en el Comedor, les va a encantar.</p><p>-No les des demasiados detalles antes de hablarles de la Magia de la Luna.</p><p>-No podría, Severus, no elaboramos código para ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>Rieron.</p><p>-¿No podríamos elaborar tú y yo un código para cartearnos en verano?</p><p>-Pues sí, no veo por qué no, ya me encargo yo de hacerlo, esos días libres y los que nos queden tras los exámenes, pero luego deberé consultar con mis padres si es seguro y pedirles permiso para efectivamente cartearnos. Deberás esperar a que te escriba yo.</p><p>-Por supuesto, Lauren, no sabes qué alegría me das.</p><p>-La verdad es que ya debería haber pensado en ello, porque si surge algún contratiempo que debamos comunicarte en cuanto a tu seguridad o la de Lily debemos estar en contacto.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-No te preocupes del tema, ya me encargo yo. ¿Qué más me cuentas?</p><p>-Tengo varias dudas sobre Artes Mentales.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-¿Sabías que se puede leer a través de una puerta?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Tú no lo sabías, ¿verdad? – riendo.</p><p>Él también.</p><p>-No, Lauren. He estado arriesgándome cada vez que he ido al despacho del viejo. Por suerte lo tuyo siempre lo ocluyo, sistemáticamente.</p><p>-¿Y cómo te has enterado?</p><p>-Porque Deborah sí que estudió el libro a fondo.</p><p>-Vaya… Qué buen ojo tienes para las mujeres.</p><p>(“Orgullosa de ser una de ellas, es la segunda vez que me lo dice.”)</p><p>-Segunda y última duda. He descubierto un nuevo talento en mí. Soy capaz de mantener dos corrientes de pensamiento, una ocluida y otra no e incluso dos ocluidas o dos sin ocluir.</p><p>-¿Qué estás diciendo? – profundamente sorprendida.</p><p>(“Nunca oyó hablar de eso.”)</p><p>-Lo que oyes. Puedo mantener una conversación hablando o proyectando al tiempo que pienso en otra cosa, incluso vinculado.</p><p>(“No me responde, se ha quedado sin palabras.”) Esperó casi un minuto.</p><p>-Lauren, ¿estás ahí?</p><p>-Por supuesto, Severus.</p><p>-¿Qué opinas del tema?</p><p>-Que ni se te ocurra contárselo al viejo, nunca, nunca.</p><p>-A esa conclusión ya he llegado solo, Lauren.</p><p>-Y que lo sepa el mínimo de gente. ¿Quién más lo sabe?</p><p>-Deborah. Le pedí que lo consultara en el libro de Oclumancia.</p><p>-No va a encontrar nada en el libro de Oclumancia. Eso que me estás contando es inaudito – profunda y seriamente admirada - Eres terriblemente poderoso, Severus, quizá el primer brujo en la historia que es capaz de hacer algo así. Debe costarte un esfuerzo enorme.</p><p>-Ayer, cuando lo descubrí, sí, me cansaba mucho. Luego me emocioné y no fui capaz de continuar haciéndolo, pero por la tarde volví a intentarlo y ya no me costó en absoluto, me sale de manera natural.</p><p>-Asombroso… - hizo una larga pausa - ¿Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo?</p><p>-No. Porque no tengo necesidad, prefiero charlar relajado.</p><p>-Sigue practicándolo, Severus, conseguirás hacerlo también emocionado. Vas a tener un poder inconmensurable, quizá con el tiempo puedas incluso pensar en tres cosas a la vez, conversar, leer y valorar a un tiempo. Que nunca lo sepa el viejo, serías el agente doble perfecto. Él no se lo huele siquiera, eso que me estás contando no existe. Piensa muy bien con quién y con quién no realizar la Unión de las Almas. Debe ser un secreto todavía más celosamente guardado que el de los Horrocruxes.</p><p>-Desde luego.</p><p>-¿Eres consciente de que va intentar convertirte en su agente doble?</p><p>-Sí, lo soy, ya me ha dado alguna señal, él no sabe disimular tan bien como nosotros.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije, esperará a que estés a punto de graduarte para proponértelo, pero tendrás bastante antes una señal clara, querrá instruirte en el engaño, en cómo elaborar pensamientos falsos para sustituir lo que estés ocluyendo, como están haciéndolo mis padres con Lucius.</p><p>-Claro… - comprendiendo.</p><p>-Ya te enseñaré yo, mucho antes, para que seas tú quien lo engañes a él, le hagas creer que vas a tragar hasta el último momento, para que no deje de instruirte en todo lo demás. Si además puedes pensar en dos cosas a la vez, leerá lo que te dé la gana y mientras tanto tú pensarás otra cosa ocluyendo y nunca se enterará, porque no imaginará que eres capaz de hacer tal cosa.</p><p>-Claro, pero ahora lo ocluyo todo ante él. ¿No sospechará cuando comience a poder leerme?</p><p>-Pienso que se lo tomará como que le has tomado confianza, cuando será todo lo contrario, estarás guardándote las espaldas. Aprenderé a fondo este verano y a la vuelta de vacaciones comenzamos, así iré devolviéndote algo de todo lo que tú me estás dando.</p><p>-No tienes nada que devolverme, Lauren.</p><p>-Por supuesto que sí. Eres la luz de mi vida, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido.</p><p>-Ni la mía sin ti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hasta aquí la sexta parte del relato. La siguiente, 'El Poder de los Vinculos'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>